


Tutto l'amore del mondo

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se il bambino del miracolo, il Tro-clan che può salvare o distruggere il mondo, improvvisamente viene rapito dalla sua casa, qualunque alleato viene chiamato alla ricerca… anche quando gli alleati, per Angel e Wesley, sono la Cacciatrice e il vampiro che la ama.<br/>Ma se il bambino del miracolo viene rapito, il cuore di suo padre rischia di spezzarsi, facendolo precipitare in una spirale dalla quale solo l’amore di una donna coraggiosa può tirarlo fuori…<br/>Fino a che un nuovo e inaspettato amore non gli chiederà di vivere e lottare per lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Ambientata temporalmente dopo Waiting in the wings,a ma prima di As you were. In particolare, questa Ff presuppone che Buffy non abbia mai lasciato Buffy e che la permanenza di Groo a LA sia stata molto più breve di quella televisiva ( scusami Groo!!).  
> Note: questa FF è stata finita il 3 Maggio 2002, dopo mesi di lavoro e passione da parte mia… ed è l’elaborazione di una folle teoria che mi frullava e mi frulla per la testa, frutto di mille piccoli particolari colti nelle trame, nelle battute, nelle pieghe di Btvs e Ats. Sarebbe troppo lungo spiegare qui la mia teoria, per cui mi asterrò, anche per evitiare che smettiate di leggere alla Disclaimer!!  
> In questa Ff viene alterata leggermente la timeline delle serie televisive, in quanto si presuppone che subito dopo Waiting in the wings ( episodio 14 della terza stagione di Ats) Buffy non abbia anora lasciato Spike ( cosa che avviene invece nel quattordicesimo episodio della sesta stagione di Btvs). Inoltre viene stravolta la mitologia dei demoni Sanjhain, che del resto è stata spiegata durente gli ultimi episodi di Angel. Quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa Ff , infatti, non si sapeva ancora niente di questo tipo di demoni, per cui ho dovuto inventare io un loro passato e un loro scopo nel mondo.  
> Dediche: alle mie amiche… a tutti quelli che mi conoscono e mi accettano come sono. E a Ettore… col mio affetto… anche se probabilmente non leggerà mai questa FF.

Glielo avrebbe detto, questa volta. Ne era certo.  
  
Avrebbe detto a Cordelia che l’amava.  
  
Glielo avrebbe detto quella sera, finalmente.  
  
Sulla soglia di casa.  
  
E avrebbe chiesto alla luna di dargli coraggio.  
  
Di mettere in ombra il suo volto imbarazzato e illuminare quello di lei,   
che avava tanto temuto di non vedere più sorridere.Non a lui.  
  
Glielo avrebbe detto. E forse le avrebbe parlato delle parole di Fred e   
della gelosia per Groossalug.  
  
E avrebbe chiesto alla luna che non la facesse ridere di lui.  
  
Avrebbe avuto coraggio quella sera. Il coraggio che gli era sempre   
mancato.  
  
E la sua vita, quella sera, sarebbe cambiata.  
  
Lo sapeva.  
  
Glielo gridavano l’anima e il cuore.  
  
E continuarono a gridarglielo, mentre sentiva Cordelia ridere.  
  
E continuava a pensare che glielo avrebbe detto… sulla soglia di casa.  
  
Fino a che si arrestò, e il sangue gli gelò nelle vene.  
  
Perché avvertì odore di demone… sulla soglia di casa.  
  
E quando spalancò la porta la trovò aperta.  
  
E quando entrò nell’atrio lo trovò distrutto.  
  
E quando ansò, e il suo cuore esplose in mille pezzi, nessuno raccolse i   
suoi frammenti.  
  
E nessuno rispose al suo grido silenzioso.  
  
Tranne l’odore pungente dei demoni… e del sangue.  
  
Sentì Cordelia urlare… e fu come se la sua voce non potesse raggiungerlo.  
  
Sentì Fred piangere, disperata, china sul corpo inerte di Gunn, nell’   
ascensore semi aperto.  
  
E non si fermò a controllare se il suo amico fosse vivo.  
  
Pazzo.  
  
Folle di paura.  
  
Gridando nella sua anima una preghiera disperata.  
  
Dimentico del mondo e della prudenza, Angel corse.  
  
Calpestando le macerie della sua casa.  
  
Calpestando le macerie della sua stanza.  
  
E il sangue del suo amico… che inondava il pavimento.  
  
Attorno al suo copro spezzato, ferito, gettato in terra come un pupazzo   
rotto.  
  
Perso dove neanche la sua musica lo poteva raggiungere.  
  
Le braccia allungate davanti a se, con le dita che ancora stringevano una   
copertina bianca.  
  
E accanto a Lorne, rovesciata, la culla di suo figlio.


	2. Angel

Trovarlo.

Ora.

Subito.

Salvarlo.

Uscire.

Sotto la pioggia.

Sotto i fulmini che potevano ucciderlo.

Senza chiedersi nemmeno quando avesse preso a piovere.

Senza sentirla la pioggia.

Senza sentire niente

Tranne un dolore così grande che gli dilaniava il petto.

Correre.

E uccidere.

E cercarlo.

E sapere con un ‘oscena certezza che non lo avrebbe trovato.

Che lo aveva perso.

E per questo cercare ancora di più… di più… di più…

Sprofondando. Verso abissi che non aveva nemmeno immaginato esistessero.

Lui che aveva creduto… di essere stato all’inferno.

Ed essere sopravvissuto.

Ma questo era l’inferno.

Ora.

L’inferno era girovagare senza meta nella città scura.

Come un ‘anima che non ha riposo.

L’inferno era cercare in ogni angolo. Nella tana di ogni demone.

Fra le fauci di ogni vampiro.

Rabbrividendo prima di capire che il sangue che sentiva non era il suo…

Non era il sangue del suo bambino.

L’inferno era ricominciare da capo…

L’inferno era uccidere senza averne la consapevolezza.

Senza che gli importasse.

Com ‘era stato un tempo.

L’inferno era mutare volto e ficcare le dita nel ventre di una creatura che urlava ed implorava pietà… ripetendogli che non sapeva nulla.

L’inferno era tornare ad essere Angelus… e continuare a non sentire niente.

Niente… tranne quel dolore atroce.

L’inferno era uscire da un ‘ennesimo covo, e gettarsi in terra, come una bestia disperata… per scoprire che era il corpo di un altro bambino tra i rifiuti.

Ed esserne felice.

L’inferno era urlare alla porta di Lilah Morgan e minacciare di strapparle la gola se non gli avesse ridato il suo bambino.

E aggredire i poliziotti che avava chiamato.

E desiderare di ucciderli… come forse era stato ucciso il suo bambino.

E fermarsi appena in tempo.

E poi uscire ancora in strada, e cercare i Poteri, dove l’ultima volta gli avevano risposto.

E continuare a urlare, e urlare…

Senza che nessuna voce rispondesse al suo dolore.

E sentire i piedi che si muovevano da soli.

Mentre la sua anima moriva.

E ritrovarsi sulla soglia di casa col sole che giù bruciava la sua pelle.

E sapere che non si era neanche fermato a soccorrere i suoi amici.

E che per quanto avesse fatto in futuro, non avrebbe mai potuto espiare quella prima notte.

E continuare a non sentire niente.

Tranne il ripetersi infinito del pianto di suo figlio.

Più niente.

Nemmeno la sua anima.

 

“Angel!” Wesley lasciò cadere l’ ascia, correndo incontro al suo amico, o a ciò che rimaneva di lui.

L’enorme figura piegata, appesantita, come se portasse sulle spalle un peso troppo grande.

Quando nessun peso era mai sembrato troppo grande per Angel.

Per le sue spalle, su cui gravava il fardello del mondo.

Ma che ora era annientato…perché le sue braccia non sostenevano più quello lieve di suo figlio.

“Come stai?! Stavo venendo a cercarti…”

Gli posò le mani sulle spalle, la sua stretta che non riusciva a esprimere il sollievo che provava.

Ma quando Angel lo guardò sembrò quasi che non sapesse chi era.

Aveva il volto incrostato di fango, e sangue, e umore di demone, come il resto dei suoi vestiti, e la lunga giacca di pelle.

E le mani ferite e spellate.

Ma furono i suoi occhi a impressionare Wesley.

Furono i suoi occhi a fargli paura.

Angel lo scostò senza neanche toccarlo, superandolo e dirigendosi alle scale.

In silenzio.

In un silenzio terribile che riportò Wesley indietro di un anno.

Lo seguì, le labbra strette, tenendo a bada la sue stessa angoscia.

Fino alla camera di Lorne.

E il sollievo che aveva provato al pensiero che, per lo meno, Angel fosse ancora abbastanza lucido da preoccuparsi del suo amico si mutò in stupore quando vide il vampiro raggiungere il letto, afferrando l’uomo svenuto per le spelle.

Cordleia, seduta accanto a lui, scattò in piedi, e guardò allibita Wesley , quando Angel cominciò a scuotere Lorne.

Chiamandolo.

Come… se non lo vedesse. Come se non si rendesse conto delle condizioni in cui era.

Delle braccia, entrambe steccate, del corno rotto, del volto coperto di lividi, e della fasciatura visibile dall’assurda vestaglia dorata per comprimere le costole spezzate.

Lo scuoteva forte… e Lorne rimaneva inerte, come un pupazzo di pezza. Mentre Angel continuava a chiamarlo.

“Lorne!” Urlò.” Lorne, svegliati!

Dimmi chi è stato! Tu devi dirmi chi è stato!”

“Angel… “ Mormorò Cordelia, sfiorandogli il braccio.

Ma lui non la vide nemmeno.

“Devi dirmi chi ha preso mio figlio!”

“Angel!”Ripetè Wesley, raggiungendolo e passandogli innanzi.

“Dimmi dove cercarlo!”

“Angel!”Lo afferrò, ma il vampiro lo spinse indietro.

Senza nemmeno guardarlo. Mandandolo quasi in terra.

“Svegliati!” Urlò, scotendolo così forte che la testa di Lorne battè contro il cuscino, reclinandosi di lato. “Svegliati!”

“Non si sveglierà! “ Stavolta, Wesley non cercò di fermarlo. Sapeva che non ci sarebbe riucito. “ Forse non si sveglierà mai!”

Vide Angel ansare, fermando il convulso movimento delle sue braccia. E poi voltarsi vero di lui, gli occhi sbarrati.

Come fossero quelli di un folle.

“Lo hanno massacrato…”Spiegò Wesley lentamente.” Gli hanno rotto le braccia e lo hanno colpito non so pensare nemmeno quante volte, probabilmente perché ha cercato di reagire…

Io…”Deglutì. “ Ho usato un incantesimo per bloccare le emorragie interne, steccato le fratture…

Ma è probabile che non ce la faccia…”

Angel tornò a voltarsi, guardando l’amico che aveva ancora fra le mani, e Cordelia che era corsa alle sue spelle e gli sosteneva dolcemente la testa.

“Per favore, Angel… “ Mormorò. “ lascialo stare…”

Lentamente, Wes vide le dita del vampiro allentare la presa, e lui restare immobile, mentre Cordelia, di nuovo, poggiava Lorne sui cuscini.

Guardandolo come inebetito, mentre Wesley si avvicinava a lui, prendendolo dalle spalle e costringendolo gentilmente ad alzarsi. Stupito che glielo lasciasse fare.

“Andiamo via di qui…”Mormorò.” Resta Cordelia con lui…”

Angel obbedì, ma tornò a voltarsi verso il letto, e persino quando Wesley ebbe richiuso la porta continuò per qualche istante a fissarla.

“Fred…”Domandò poi, improvvisamente. E Wesley si ritrovò a stringere le labbra, e intensificare la stretta sul braccio dell’uomo.

“E’ in ospedale…”Rispose.” Con Gunn… in rianimazione…”

Angel sembrò quasi riaversi, liberandosi dalla sua presa e sgranando gli occhi.

“Non sa niente!” Si affrettò ad esclamare Wesley, correndogli dietro giù per le scale. “ Era nell’ascensore quando sono arrivati, e Gunn ha sfasciato i comando per proteggerla!”

Non si fermò, e Wesley strinse spasmodicamente il corrimado, un piede sull’ultimo gradino.

“Che vuoi fare?”Lo provocò. “ Andare in ospedale e scuotere anche lui?!”

Angel si voltò di scatto, gli occhi che, finalmente, mostravao un segno di vita. 

“Io voglio solo riprendermi mio figlio!”

“Non lo farai mai”Ribettè Wes raggiungendolo.” Se non capiamo chi lo ha preso, e perché!”

“Non ho tutto questo tempo!”Ringiò l’altro in risposta

“Connor è il bambino del miracolo! E potrebbe essere il Tri- clon della profezia!

Colui che può portare la distruzione o la salvezza nel mondo!

Chiunque lo abbia preso è improbabile che lo uccida così…”

“ A meno che non voglia mangiarlo!”

“Angel, dobbiamo organizzarci, pensare prima di agire! Sei già andato in giro per la notte, e che cose ne hai ricavato?! Nulla!

Se non forse di mettere ancora più in guardia quelli che siamo cercando!”

“Tu non capisci, Wesley!” Scattò l’altro. “ Mentre noi parliamo potrebbero portarlo ovunque! Fargli qualsiasi cosa!”

Si voltò, diretto alla porta, ma Wesley gli corse davanti, bloccandogli l’uscita.

“E credi che non lo sappia?!” Urlò a sua volta. “ Credi che non stia male come te? Credi che non lo ami anche io quel bambino?” Sollevò il volto, sfidandolo. “Ma Connor non è soltanto tuo figlio. E proprio per questo…”

Angel avanzò di nuovo, ignorandolo, ma Wesley gli passò davanti frapponendosi fra lui e la porta, e appoggiandosi con decisione allo stipite.

“Wesley!” Ringhiò Angel. 

„Eliminami!“ Lo prevenne.“ Avanti! Buttami dall’altro capo dell’albergo!

Manchiamo io e Cordelia all’appello dei danneggiati! Oppure” Continuò, con una sicurezza che era ben lontano dal provare,” aiutami a trovare tuo figlio!”

Angel allungò una mano, e Wesley strinse i denti. Attendendo qualcosa che non venne mai.

E non avrebbe neppure saputo dire cosa.

Forse, semplicemente, qualcosa di meno terribile di ciò che si agitò dentro gli occhi di Angel.

Quando lo vide abbassare la mano gli parve che fossero passati mille anni.

E a giudicare dall’espressione devastata di Angel lo erano davvero.

Ma quando lo sent’ parlare seppe di aver vinto una delle battaglie più importanti nella sua inutile vita.

“io sto impazzendo…”Mormorò Angel, e lui, istintivamente, allungò il braccio, stringendogli con affetto la spalla.

Una volta, l’uomo che gli stava davanti gli era sembrato invincibile e infallibile.

Adesso, sapeva che ra molto di più.

Che era Angel.

“Lo so…” Cercò di sorridere, ma dubitava di esserci riuscito. “ ricordo le conseguenze e sta sicuro che vorrei evitarle!”

“Che…” Angel strinse le labbra, e Wesley non faticava a intuire il groppo in gola che fli impediva quasi di parlare.

Perché era lo stesso che sentiva lui. 

“Che vuoi fare?”

Di nuovo, Wesley si mostrò più sicuro di quanto non fosse.

“Cercare aiuto.”Rispose.


	3. La compagnia

Non stava ancora dormendo quando squillò il telefono.

Non era più abituato a dormire a quell’ora di notte.

E del resto, anche se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe bastato il primo trillo a destarlo.

Rupert Giles aprò gli occhi nel buio, e automaticamente si alzò a sedere sul bordo del letto.

Anche di questo, tuttavia, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno.

Dopotutto… quante possibilità c’erano che quella chiamata volesse dire alzarsi e correre fuori, in quell’inizio di notte… come sarebbe stato normale, pochi mesi prima?

Quante… se non perché quella chiamata proveniva dagli States?

Deglutì, mentre fuori, da qualche parte, una campana suonava.

E senza esitazone prese in mano la cornetta.

E aggrottò la fronte quando udì una voce che non si era aspettato.

E rabbrividì di paura.

“Wesley!” Esclamò, stupito.

Non aveva più rivisto l’ex Osservatore ed ex rivale da quando quest’ultimo aveva lasciato Sunnydale, ma lo aveva sentito per telefono, in occasioni non sempre piacevoli.

Udendolo cambiare attraverso quel filo, e trasformarsi dal ragazzo impacciato che aveva suscitato l’ilarità di tutti a Sunnydale in un uomo consapevole e sicuro di se.

Impressionandolo positivamente l’ultima volta che lo aveva chiamato. Per la sua compostezza nell’affrontare qualcosa di molto, molto importante.

Ma, a giudicare dal tono della sua voce adesso, ciò che aveva da dirgli ora non era meno grave.

Ma assai più penoso.

“E’ successo qualcosa?!”

Dall’altra parte, ci fu solo un ‘impercettibile esitazione. Il tempo di un sospiro.

“Si, Giles. “Rispose, senza preamboli.” Hanno preso Connor.”

Per un attimo, le dita di Rupert si strinsero attorno alla cornetta, mentre nella mente gli tornavano le parole con cui quello stesso uomo, attraverso quello stesso apparecchio, gli raccontava della nascita straordinaria del figlio di Angel, e delle conseguenze che questa avrebbe potuto avere.

“Dovevi saperlo…”Aveva detto alla fine del suo racconto. “ Era giusto … è una faccenda troppo importante.”

Detto da una delle persone che per un anno intero lui stesso aveva tenuto all’oscuro della minaccia terribile di Glory, che avrebbe potuto causare la fine del mondo…

E ricordò come fosse stato il giorno prima la voce di Angel, bassa, tesa, forte come l’acciaio…

“Di a Giles che se il Consiglio viene a sapere di mio figlio… non esisterà più un Concilio…”

E adesso… quell’uomo, quel vampiro, di cui dubitava di conoscere minimamente le possibilità… e la forza… quel vampiro che avava quasi sconfitto una Cacciatrice ed aveva resistito a secoli di torture … aveva perso suo figlio…

Un bambino da cui poteva dipendere il destino del mondo …

Fuori, la campana stava battendo il dodicesimo rintocco.

E Giles sapeva che non l’avrebbe udita battere l’una.

“Dimmi di più…” Mormorò cupamente.

 

Angel non sapeva cosa fare.

Fissava il telefono, mentre poco distante da lui, dall’altra parte della sua scrivania, Wesley parlava concitatamente con Malcolm, il nuovo capo della gang di Gunn.

Tutti.

Stavano avvertendo tutti.

Stavano chiedendo l’aiuto di chiunque potesse fornirglielo.

Anche se ciò significava scendere a compromessi con specie di cui non avrebbe più voluto sentire parlare, o reclamare vecchi favori, o subire nuove umiliazioni, come un attimo prima, quando il suo amico aveva composto il numero di Virginia .

Tutti.

Pur di ritrovare Connor.

E lui non sapeva che cosa fare.

Dopo aver chiesto chiesto a chiunque ricordasse… con una pazienza che non sapeva più di possedere.

Dopo che innumerevoli volte aveva desiderato mandare tutto all’aria e tornare nelle gallerie.

E cercare ancora.

Con i suoi mezzi.

E infinite volte il suo cuore si era torto, strappandogli silenziosi gemiti di dolore.

Tutti. Eppure una parte di lui mormorava infidamente che era inutile.

Che nessuno avrebbe più ritrovato il suo bambino.

Che era perso.

Per sempre.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Mentre un nuovo dolore e una nuova rabbia l’invadevano.

Diversi da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato.

Più forti di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato.

Sapeva che Wes aveva ragione.

Che doveva aspettare, che dove dividere il lavoro con gli altri, per avere più possibilità…

Che doveva pensare…

Ma il suo bambino piangeva, da qualche parte… e lui non lo poteva stringere.

E lui doveva aspettare, quando le sole cose che avrebbe voluto fare erano combattere contro chiunque glielo avesse preso, e urlare impotente la sua rabbia.

Provava disgusto per se stesso.

E disperazione… come non aveva creduto che esistesse.

Lui… che aveva pensato di avere toccato il fondo della disperazione.

Mosse le dita.

E senza pensare compose un altro numero.

“Pronto” Fece una voce dall’altra parte. “ qui Kate Lockley.” 

 

“ Casa Summers... „

“ Dawn, sono Giles, passami Buffy per cortesia…”

“Giles!” Gli sembrò quasi di vederla, mentre tamburellava impazientemente sulla superficie liscia della consolle.” Io sto bene, grazie, è bello sapere che ti preoccupi per me!”

“Mm… “Mormorò lui, passandosi una mano sulla fronte, mentre con l’altra tirava fuori il suo biglietto aereo, cominciando a controllare i dati. “Dawn… hai perfettamente ragione e …non devi credere…Buffy mi tiene costantemente informato sulla tua salute…”

“Ma al momento non sono certo la tua prima priorità!”

Sospirò.

Il dramma era che Dawn aveva anche ragione!

Erano più di dieci giorni che non parlava con lei, e adesso non aveva il tempo per farlo… anche se sapeva benissimo che quella bambina era ben lungi dallo stare bene…

“Down, abbi pazienza… passami Buffy per favore…”

La sentì sbuffare, e un attimo dopo chiamare la sorella.

“Mi sembra di essere io quella invisibile…” Mormorò la ragazza. Ma non era con lui che parlava.

Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, Rupert pensò che forse poteva spendere pochi minuti con lei, cercando di capire se la sua inquietudine era profonda come appariva, ma non aveva ancora finito di formulare il pensiero che sentì arrivare Buffy.

“Grazie… “Disse alla sorella. “va… va a fare i compiti… vai…!”

“Ho capito!” Esclamò l’altra. “ Non volevo origliare!”

Buffy sospirò, e, per l’ennesima volta, Giles si chiese se avesse fatto davvero la scelta giusta lasciando Sunnydale…

E per l’ennesima volta considerò che cosa avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti…

“Chi non muore si risente!” Cominciò la Cacciatrice. “ Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai chiamato, Giles? Dici giorni fa? Quindici? 

Nel frattempo potevo anche essere ri-morta dieci volte!”

Di nuovo, Rupert sospirò, e tenendo la cornetta fra il mento e la spalla chiuse il coperchio della sua valigia, facendolo scattare.

“Ho sentito Anya, ieri…” Cominciò.

“Ma che bello! Il che mi fa molto piacere e mi fa sentire molto meno… abbandonata!”

Strinse le labbra.

Mentre quella parola gli risuonava nelle orecchia.

Abbandonata…

E desiderò poterle dire quanto avesse desiderato chiamarla... ogni singola ora di ogni singolo giorno … e quanto avesse desiderato rivederla… e riabbracciarla…

L’aveva lasciata perché lei, finalmente, potesse crescere… ma niente lo aiutava a capire quale fosse il comportamento più giusto da tenere…

Niente gli spiegava se fosse meglio centellinare le telefonate, o mandarle un regalo per il suo compleanno…

Come non c’era nulla di razionale a dirgli che quella particolare telefonata era sbagliata…

Eppure… sapeva che era così.

Proprio come sapeva quant’ era inevitabile.

“Buffy, parleremo di questo un ‘altra volta…

Adesso devo chiederti una cosa… “

“ Lasciami indovinare… il mondo è per caso in pericolo?!”

C’era scherno nella sua voce… ed era dura… più dura di quanto ricordasse.

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando le parole, ma di nuovo, lei lo prevenne.

“Cos’ è successo questa volta?” Domandò.

Ecco. Ora veniva il difficile.

“Devi prendere Spike, “ Rispose, scandendo le parole. “ e Tara, e andare a Los Angeles.”

Per un attimo, dall’altra parte non avvertì alcun suono, se non un piccolo, minuscolo respiro strozzato.

E poi la furia.

Come spesso. Come sempre.

“Dimmi che questa cosa non ha a che fare con Angel!”

“…

Buffy… non posso… perché è esattamente così… “

“Bè” La sua voce vibrava di collera, adesso.” Sai che ti dico? In qualunque guaio sia, qualunque cosa stia succedendo, vienici tu a cavarlo dai casini!

Io non ci vado a Los Angeles! E non con Spike, poi!”

“Buffy, ascoltami…”

“No!

Sai cos’è successo l’ultima volta!

Io non ho la benché minima intenzione di farmi ancora umiliare, e poi… con Spike… ma da dove ti salta in mente…”

“Buffy, vuoi stare a sentire…”

“Tu non lo sai che cosa è successo qui! Tu te ne sei andato, te ne sei lavato le mani!

Io… sono stata male… io sto ancora male, e … l’ultima cosa che voglio, in questo momento, è rivedere Angel… e …”

“Buffy!” Gridò, lasciando cadere in terra la valigia.” Sta zitta e ascoltami! “Sapeva che le avrebbe fatto male. E sapeva di non avere scelta. “ Al momento non ha importanza come ti senti o cosa vuoi…”

“Non avrà importanza per te!”

“Tu prenderai quel vampiro e sarai a Los Angeles fra due ore, senza discussioni!

Riparleremo di tutto al mio arrivo!”

Potè quasi vederla, con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa e le labbra leggermente dischiuse, come sempre, quando era stupita, o sconvolta.

E lasciò che smaltisse quell’istante, senza parlare, fino a che non fu lei a farlo.

“Tu… “ Mormorò. “ torni?

…

Giles… ma che è successo?”

La sentì deglutire.

“Angel… è… “

“Sta bene, Buffy… almeno fisicamente… “Guardò l’orologio, calcolando mentalmente quanto ci avrebbe messo il Taxy per portarlo all’aereoporto.

E in quello stesso momento, dall’altra parte, gli giunse all’orecchio un’inconfondibile voce maschile.

“Spike è lì?” Domandò.

“Già,” Scattò lei. “ come sempre, quando non dovrebbe…”

Giles sospirò. E decese che quel taxy avrebbe corso molto, molto velocemente.

“Okay. Fallo avvicinare al telefono…” Ordinò. E compatì terribilmente il vampiro, che si sarebbe trovato a portata di Buffy, quando lei avrebbe saputo del bambino di Angel.

 

Lasciò che il battito del suo cuore si calmasse, Kate, prima di vacare la soglia dell’albergo.

Di quel mondo che apparve ai suoi occhi frenetico e confusionario.

Una cacofonia di voci e colori che stridevano le une con gli altri, la maggior parte dei quali avrebbe dovuto spaventarla.

E per un attimo tornò indietro con la mente.

A un altro tempo… a un altro ufficio, immerso nel silenzio, se non per il quieto battere sui tasti di un computer… di un irlandese dai capelli neri.

Sembrava trascorsa una vita. E probabilmente lo era.

La sua.

Quella di Angel.

E quella di qualcuno che non aveva mai visto. Di cui non aveva mai saputo niente.

Che senza colpa l’aveva ferita. E l’aveva risvegliata.

E le aveva dato la forza di tornare in quell’albergo.

Dopo tanto tempo.

Sollevò il mento, e indossando la corazza di ghiaccio che a volte era quasi una seconda pelle, scese le scale dell’atrio, facendosi strada nella confusione di demoni ed esseri umani, la maggior parte dei quali diretti all’uscita.

E qualcosa, dentro di lei, si mise in moto senza nemmeno che lo volesse.

Come pretendevano di combinare qualcosa in tutta quella confusione…

“Come pretendete di combinare qualcosa in tutta questa confusione?!” Esclamò, incrociando, sulla porta dell’ufficio di Wesley, una giovane donna con i capelli rossi, che le lanciò uno sguardo fra il disgustato e il sorpreso.

Wesley se ne stava lì, in piedi sull’uscio, ed evidentemente seguiva la donna con gli occhi, mentre Angel era seduto alla scrivanie, la testa fra le mani, e sebbene non ci fosse un solo centimetro della sua pelle che si muovesse… Kate lo vide ugualmente tremare.

Tuttavia, entrambi la fissarono al suo ingresso, e Angel si alzò in piedi, lentamente, come fosse stupito di vederla, mentre lei chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle, letteralmente in faccia a … qualcosa di giallo!

“Kate…” Mormorò piano lui.

Lo guardò, spedendo le sue emozioni in fondo al cuore.

Non era certo il momento.

“Credevi che non venissi?” Chiese, avanzando.

Angel non rispose, ma fu Wesley, invece, a farlo.

“Non così… presto… “

Perfetto.

Angel non gli aveva nemmeno detto di averla chiamata.

E del resto… non la stupiva…

Nemmeno nei momenti più terribili dell’anno precedente aveva mai letto una tale angoscia negli occhi del vampiro. Un ‘angoscia che la feriva come fosse sua. E da cui non doveva lasciarsi contagiare.

“Non tanto presto.” Ribattè. “ Ma ho pensato che fosse meglio iniziare a muovere qualche pedina in ambienti non ufficiali, immediatamente.” 

“Cosa vuoi dire?” Mormorò Angel, la mano serrata sul bordo della scrivania.

Kate strinse le labbra.

“ Che qualunque sia il motivo per cui tuo… figlio… è stato preso, qualcuno, nei bassifondi o negli ambienti della malavita, potrebbe esserne a conoscenza.

Riti magici, propiziatori, semplici alleanze con vampiri e demoni… mi sono fatta una cultura sui collegamenti fra l’occulto e la criminalità a tutti i livelli…

Il bambino potrebbe essere in un tunnell, ma anche nella villa di qualche boss… e se io non so niente di cosa ci sia nei primi, posso però infilarmi nei secondi. E a questo proposito… qualcuno ha già fatto la denuncia di scomparsa?”

Angel abbassò gli occhi, e Wesley fece appena in tempo a dischiudere le labbra.

“Perfetto! Lo immaginavo! “

“La polizia non…” Cominciò il vampiro.

“ La polizia non può far nulla per ritrovare tuo figlio… perdonami, ma non sono d’accordo!

La polizia può cominciare col diramare un identikit del bambino, la polizia può far innervosire la gente giusta, e la gente nervosa sbaglia.

Che poi questa … gente… abbia due o sei occhi… non c’è molta differenza.

La polizia potrebbe talmente far sudare chi ha il piccolo da costringerlo a chiudersi in un posto che reputa sicuro, dove tu e i tuoi potrete scovarlo, anziché spostarsi, col timore di venire scoperto.

O persino ritrovare il bambino, se per un caso qualunque è affidato ad un essere umano.

E infine… una denuncia depositata autorizza le indagini di coloro a cui voglio chiedere aiuto, e le mie stesse… “

“Se non ti si ritorce contro come intralcio alle indagini…”

Era stato Wesley a parlare, ma Kate guardò ancora Angel, scotendo le spalle.

“E’ un rischio che sono disposta a correre…”

“Perché…?” Sussurrò piano lui.

E la guardava…

Per la prima volta dacchè era entrata… la guardava veramente. Per la prima volta dacchè era entrata… Angel sembrava aver riacquistato una parvenza di lucidità.

“Perché è tuo figlio…” Rispose semplicemente.

Lo vide deglutire, e distogliere per un attimo gli occhi, prima di mormorare:” Kate…”

“Angel, no…” Allungò una mano, posandogliela sul torace. “ non voglio sapere nulla…

Su di te, su lui, su sua… madre… “ Scosse la testa. “ quello che provo io… ora non ha importanza…la cosa importante è solo trovarlo… “ Strinse di nuovo le labbra, prima di rivolversi a Wesley, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che teneva ancora la mano sul petto di Angel. “ Avete una foto del bambino?”

“Uh… certo!” Esclamò lui.

“E una cosa sua… per il DNA… “Aggrottò la fronte. “il DNA del bambino è normale?”

“Abbiamo fatto delle analisi del sangue…” Sussurrò Angel, e solo allora Kate ritrasse la mano, l’imbarazzo sedato solo dall’urgenza del momento.

“Perfetto. Preparate anche quelle.

Le prenderò al mio ritorno…

Intanto pensiamo alla denuncia…

Tu… oh, cavolo, tu non hai documenti!”

Si guardò intorno, e un attimo dopo afferrò dal tappo la bottiglia di minerale sulla scrivania di Wesley.

“Prendi!” Ordinò, porgendola a Angel.

Lui aggrottò la fronte, ma le obbedì, e, un attimo dopo, Kate avvolse la bottiglia nel suo fazzoletto.

“Perfetto. Tra due ore avrai i documenti. Falsi, ma li avrai… sotto che nome?”

“Oh… “ Wesley si avvicinò, porgendole una fotografia. “ il bambino lo ha dichiarato come Gerardo Angel… “

Kate prese la foto, senza guardarla, e superando Wesley agirò la scrivania. Sfiorata dagli occhi dei due uomini, che pareva quasi non riuscissero a seguire la rapidità dei suoi gesti.

Aprì uno dei cassetti, poi un altro, fino a che non trovò ciò che cercava.

“Perfetto!” Commentò, tirando fuori un foglio in bianco, e porgendolo a Wesley.

“Dal momento che tu i documenti li hai, metti una firma qua sotto e dammi la tua carta di identità… compilo io la denuncia mentre vado in centrale…

Avanti!” Lo esortò, di fronte alla sua sorpresa. “ Non ho intenzione di intestarmi i tuoi averi!”

Wesley si riscosse, e firmò il foglio in bianco, che lei riprese immediatamente, puntando subito dopo alla porta.

“Okay, ci vediamo qui fra due ore… fatemi trovare le analisi del bambino e io vi dirò che cosa sono riuscita a fare… “

“Kate…”

Strinse le labbra. Passandogli accanto.

“ Non dirmi grazie! “Esclamò, uscendo dalla stanza. “Risparmiati per quando lo troveremo!”

Sentì su di se gli occhi dell’uomo. E dovette combattere contro l’istinto che la spingeva a voltarsi, e correre da lui.

Ad abbracciarlo… a stringerlo a se… offrendogli conforto per quel dolore atroce che era nel suo sguardo.

E ora… forse… Angel pensava che ce l’avesse con lui… per quello che non le aveva detto… mentre tutto ciò che voleva era cancellare il dolore.

Mentre l’attimo di rabbia era svenito nel momento stesso in cui nella sua voce, al telefono, aveva sentito vibrare un singhiozzo.

“Oh… Wesley…” Mormorò, voltandosi. E una parte di se si stupì quando l’uomo, che si era fermato sulla porta accanto ad Angel, diede segno di averla sentita persino in quel caos, e le andò incontro. Davanti a lei, il vampiro li fissava, il volto inespressivo in contrasto col tormento dei suoi occhi, e Kate si spostò, fingendo di continuare a camminare verso la porta, fino a che un gruppo di ragazzi di colore si frappose tra lei e quegli occhi disperati.

Prese Wesley dal braccio, nella speranza che Angel non la udisse.

“Lascialo andare …” Mormorò.

L’altro ammiccò, fissandola.

“Si farebbe uccidere… “ Rispose. “ e non risolverebbe niente…”

“Scoppierà così… “Lanciò uno sguardo alle spalle dell’Inglese, solo per scoprire che Angel la fissava ancora. “ non chiedermi perché lo so… ma è così…

Fa quello che devi fare, organizzati, ma poi lascialo andare… “

“Kate, tu non sai niente di Connor… è importante che lo troviamo non solo per Angel…

Ci servono tutta la lucidità e la precisione possibile…”

“ E lui ti sembra lucido, adesso??”

Scosse il capo.

“Angel tornerà lucido solamente se si sarà talmente tanto sfinito da non avere più la forza di sentirsi in colpa, o così infuriato…

E io… ho paura che così… finirà… come l’anno scorso…”

“L’anno scorso era drogato ed era stato sottoposto a tutta una serie di…”

“E adesso ha perso il suo bambino! Temo… che possa andare molto peggio…

Angel… è troppo forte per cadere semplicemente in depressione… “

Si passò una mano sul volto.

Il cuore le batteva veloce. Troppo veloce.

E niente… niente aveva senso.

“Scusami… “ Mormorò, lasciandolo.” Io… non so niente di lui…”

Aprì la porta di scatto, e la pioggia le investì il volto, senza arrivarle all’anima.

Solo quando fu in macchina, ferma ad un semaforo dopo dieci minuti buoni di guida forsennata, ebbe il coraggio, finalmente, di guardare la foto del bambino di Angel.

 

“Voglio sapere tutto! “ Esclamò Buffy, i pugni premuti contro i fianchi.” Ora!”

E il suo tono era così imperioso e pieno di rabbia che per un istante, un singolo, rapido istante, persino Spike provò pena per Angel.

E quella pena ebbe il potere di lenire in parte la rabbia che lui stesso provava.

Per essere lì.

Costretto a cercare uno degli uomini che meno avrebbe voluto vedere.

E per avergli dovuto portare Buffy.

La sua Buffy.

La sua amante. Il suo amore.

Che infuocava i suoi giorni e le sue notti, ma non gli aveva mai detto “ ti amo”.

Che non aveva mai dato segno di provare per lui più che… desiderio.

Mentre bastava ancora pronunciare il nome di Angel perché il suo cuore battesse più forte.

Anche se era la rabbia, talvolta, a farlo correre.

Già… almeno questo lo avevano in comune, lui e il bastardo.

Provocavano la rabbia di Buffy. Sabbene fosse una rabbia così diversa.

Nel suo caso, la rabbia di chi non vuole amare… in quello di Angel, di chi vorrebbe smettere di farlo.

E immaginava solo quanto Buffy si fosse sentita ferita, e tradita, quando aveva saputo che l’uomo del suo cuore aveva avuto un figlio…

E provava dolore per lei.

Eppure… era Angel ad avere perso il suo bambino… e ad affrontare adesso la rabbia di una donna dalla cui vita era uscito da tre anni.

Non si chiedeva come fosse stato possibile, Spike.

Non si interrogava come tutti gli altri sul mistero di un vampiro che metteva al mondo un figlio.

Non gli importava.

Il mondo era pieno di segreti che lui non avrebbe mai capito. E che non avrebbero mai avuto a che fare con la sua esistenza.

Per quel che importava a lui Angel poteva metterne al mondo decine di marmocchi. Purché non facesse soffrire Buffy.

E non rompesse le scatole a lui.

Cose che invece aveva fatto. Senza nemmeno saperlo.

Perché era tipico di Angel: viveva la sua esistenza, soffriva, sputava il sangue, finiva all’inferno… e pagava le conseguenze di ciò che il suo dolore aveva inflitto ad altri!

Si, gli fceva pena.

Quell’uomo enorme, dritto davanti a lui, con gli occhi bassi.

Perso. Annientato. Mentre Buffy lo investiva con la furia dietro cui nascondeva ossessività e dolore.

E gli faceva paura. Perché della gente che si trovava in quella stanza, forse solo l’Inglese che si rendeva conto della furia che poteva scatenarsi da quegli occhi perduti.

Una furia che, invece, Spike intuiva, sentendola quasi nelle ossa.

Sebbene non l’avesse mai vista.

Raccontava, l’Inglse con gli occhi azzurri, e Spike faticava a far combaciare la sua immagine con la descrizione dell’uomo impacciato, pieno di se e terribilmente antipatico che gli era stata fatta a Sunnydale.

Parlava. Cercando di spiegare ciò che non poteva essere spiegato.

Snocciolando una storia di bambini, amore… profezie…

Seduto sul bancone dell’altrio, lasciò che le parole gli scivolassero addosso, intervallate dai commenti e dalle domande di Buffy. Completamente ignorato dagli altri, e, per una volta felice, di esserlo. I sensi totalmente saturi dalle decine di odori diversi che vibravano nell’ aria attorno a lui.

Gli odori delle creature che si erano affollate in quello stesso atrio nelle ultime due ore e mezzo…

E gli occhi che non riusciva a staccare da Angel.

Dal suo volto devastato che però non gli trasmetteva il piacere e la soddisfazione che avrebbe dovuto.

E Spike si ritrovò a chiedersi se fosse effetto del suo cambiamento, dell’amore per Buffy… o se sarebbe stato così anche prima.

“Mi dispiace…”

Spike ammiccò, continuando a fissare l’altro, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto così immobile da farlo quasi stupire, ora, del fatto che riuscisse a parlare.

“Di averti coinvolta in tutto questo…

Io… non avrei mai voluto…”

Lo immaginava…

Persino in quel momento… persino in quelle condizioni… Buffy continuava a esercitare il suo potere su di lui.

“Che cosa non avresti voluto?” Scattò la ragazza.” Che sapessi che hai un figlio, quando è anche per questo che hai lasciato me? Che sapessi che mi hai mentito?”

Spike distolse gli occhi.

“Non ti ho mentito… “ Mormorò piano Angel.

“E anche se lo avesse fatto, non sarebbe questo il momento di rivangarlo!”

Oh, due punti per l’Inglese!

“Anche perché…” Aggiunse Spike, parlando per la prima volta da quando era entrato. “ se il… piccolo … è davvero così importante, potremmo ritrovarci senza più bocche per farlo! Sarà più divertente azzannarsi quando saremo relativamente certi che non ci si apra una voragine sotto il sedere!”

“Sta zitto, Spike!” Soffiò Buffy.” Nessuno vuole la tua opinione!”

Lui strinse i denti, saltando giù dal bancone.

Ecco. Quelo era uno dei rari momenti della sua esistenza in cui avrebbe potuto prendersi una soddisfazione…

Sbattendo in faccia ad Angel che andava a letto con Buffy.

Rivelandogli qualcosa che gli sarebbe bastato un respiro per capire. Se fosse stato nelle condizioni di farlo. E che era anche ciò che Buffy aveva il terrore scoprisse.

Aveva perso il conto di quante volte e in quanto modi lo avesse minacciato, a tal proposito, durante il tragitto da Sunnydale.

Sarebbero bastate solo poche parole. Un attimo.

E invece non lo fece. Come sempre.

E invece si coltò e battè i pugni contro il bancone di legno, ferendosi le mani.

“Cosa pretendete… che per Buffy Summers esista qualcosa di più importante del suo smisurato ego?”

Spike si girò di nuovo. Di scatto.

Per scoprire che lo avevano fatto tutti.

E ritrovarsi, come tutti, a guardare il fantasma di Cordelia Chase.

Il fantasma della ragazza piena di vita che ricordava, armata di balestra, accanto al piccolo irlandese di nome Doyle.

Pallida, spettinata, l’abito che indossava, probabilmente da più di un giorno, sudato e sporco di sangue.

Eppure con quella forza tutta sua che ancora le brillava dentro.

Come il giorno che l’aveva affrontato per difendere Angel.

“Cosa volete che le importi” Continuò, scendendo l’ultimo gradino.” Se il mondo vive o muore… se vive o muore un bambino di pochi mesi … o se…” Sollevò una mano, indicando Angel.” L’amore della sue viata sta soffrendo come nessuno di noi può nemmeno immaginare…

Tutto passa in second’ordine… tutto è sempre passato in second’ordine…com’è sempre stato… ”

“Cordelia!” Buffy scosse la testa, esasperata.” Sentivamo la mancanza tua e della tua lingua velenosa!”

L’altra scosse le spalle, assolutamente incurante delle sue parole.

“Lo sai, Buffy, ci sono stati demoni di tutte le sorte qui dentro, oggi…

Alcuni… credo che avrebbero spaventato persino te… e tutti ci hanno offerto il loro aiuto. Chi per riconoscenza, chi per interesse, chi… non ho idea del perché.

Spike, il “ cattivo” Spike… che l’ultima volta usava Angel come puntaspilli… ha fatto lo stesso.

L’unica … cratura… che stia polemizzando sul come e sup perché … sei tu…” Sorrise, scotendo a sua volta il capo. “ E la cosa… non mi stupisce affatto…”

Buffy abbassò gli occhi, e Spike sapeva che le parole dell’altra l’avevano colpita… come sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

Se non col linguaggio del suo corpo.

Per un attimo, Cordelia Chase rimase immobile, a guardare la sua ex compagna di classe. Prima di superarla e avvicinarsi al bancone. Prima di avvicinarsi a lui.

Non lo guardò, ma si piegò in avanti, e recuperò dall’altro lato un pupazzo… un orsacchiotto di pezza che aveva l’aria di essere stato parecchio bistrattato… o abbracciato.

E Spike potè vedere delle lacrime negli occhi della donna… prima che tornasse indietro e passasse nuovamente accanto a Buffy.

“Cerca di non strillare come un ‘acquila…”Scandì cupamente, mentre già saliva le scale.” Ho un amico che sta morendo di sopra. E non voglio che muoia con le tue grida nelle orecchia…”

Risalì. E ancora nessuno disse niente.

E ancora, il silenzio li assordò tutti.

Fino a che non fu infranto dalla voce pacata di una ragazza che fino ad allora era rimasta in silenzio.

“C… che cosa posso fare… io?” Mormorò Tara, e sembrò che avesse gettato un sasso in uno stagno, perché immediatamente tutti si rivolsero a lei.

“Oh… certo…”Esclamò Wesley, passandosi una mano sulla testa.” Lei è la…”

“Strega…”Finì la ragazza.” Si…”

“In realtà… Giles non mi ha spigato quello che ha in mente, però… mentre aspettiamo… può darmi una mano… come se la cava con i collettori di vista?”

Tara annuì piano.

“B… bene… credo…”

“Okay…” S’intromise nuovamente Spike.” E mentre voi sguazzate fra le erbe un ragazzo cosa può fare per divertirsi un po’?”

Fu sorpreso, al limite dello chock, quando fu Angel a rispondergli.

“Tu vieni con me…” Mormorò. “ nei tunnell… devi… “ Strinse le labbra.” Mi saresti molto utile… come infiltrato…

Io sono troppo… conosciuto…”

“Mm…”Spike sorrise, guardando negli occhi il suo sire de facto. “ mentire… ingannare… sguazzare nella melma… mi piace! Mi è mancato!”

Si voltò, recuperando dal bancone lo spolverino.

“Si va? Soffoco se resto ancora un minuto in questo posto deprimente!”

“Tu non puoi soffocare…”Borbottò Buffy, lanciandogli un ‘occhiata.

Lo considerava un tradimento.

Che seguisse Angel. Che lo aiutasse.

E lui avrebbe avuto tempo di spiegarle che se lo faceva era solo per lei e per Dawn. Che per ciò che lo riguardava il bastardo e il suo cucciolo potevano tornarsene insieme all’ inferno!

Dopo… le avrebbe spiegato tutte le ragioni. Magari quando le avesse capite anche lui.

Angel non aggiunse niente, nemmeno una parola.

Ma guardò Buffy .

A lungo. E nei suoi occhi c’erano ancora delle scuse.

E Spike sentiva la lingua prudere dal desiderio di provocarlo.

“Buffy…”Stava dicendo in quel momento l’Inglese. Ma lei lo interruppe , voltandosi di scatto.

“Non prendo ordini da te, Wesley!”. Angel si fermò, con la mano sullo stipite di una porta che conduceva in basso.

E per un secondo, il respiro di Buffy fu corto e irregolare.

Prima di stringere leggermente le labbra, in un modo che Spike conosceva così bene.

“Però… puoi dirmi… se c’è qualcosa che nessun altro può fare…”

La sua Buffy…

Vide Angel abbassare gli occhi, e fissarli dinanzi a se, e capì che, con ogni probabilità, Buffy sarebbe andata con loro…

E un ‘ondata di panico gli invase il cuore.

“Sai, Angel, “Scattò, incapace di resistere.” Mi chiedevo… esiste una ragione al mondo per cui tu dovresti fidarti di me? Per cui non dovresti temere che venda te e il tuo cucciolo al miglior offerente?”

Non sapeva che reazione volesse suscitare . Forse desiderava che Angel lo colpisse, davanti a Buffy, per sapere cosa lei avrebbe fatto.

O forse voleva solo esasperarlo.

Ma fallì. Ancora una volta.

E di nuovo non provò alcun piacere quando Angel continuò a guardare in basso, e, con voce spenta, mormorò:” Nessuna, Spike… ma sono disparato…”


	4. Cercando Connor

Ecco.

Come sempre Buffy rubava a tutti la scena, e con la testa alta raggiungeva Angel e Spike, e li precedeva oltre la porta che conduceva alla cantina, e poi ai tunnell.

Come sempre lei era la Cacciatrice… l ‘eroina… che dava il suo aiuto come per copncedere un piacere al mondo, abbassandosi a salvarlo…

Come per concedere un piacere ad Angel…

Uno scomodo, fastidioso piacere.

E Cordelia avrebbe voluto precipitarsi su di lei pochi minuti prima, e afferrarla dai capelli, e gridarle in faccia che poteva tenerselo il suo prezioso aiuto…

E urlarle tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, in quegli ultimi anni.

Ma non poteva… e non doveva…

Perché Cordelia non poteva aiutare Angel… mentre Buffy poteva farlo…

Perché Cordelia non aveva nemmeno un decimo delle possibilità che aveva lei di ritrovare Connor…

Non aveva un decimo delle possibilità che aveva Spike, o Wesley , o Giles, o Kate…

E allora doveva mettersi da parte.

E lasciare che fossero loro ad agire…

E lasciare che Buffy Summers e il suo egocentrismo appestassero il luogo in cui erano stati felici… fino a due gironi prima…

Ingoiando l’orgoglio e i pezzi del suo cuore.

Non serviva…

Cordelia non era indispensabile…

Perché non sarebbe riuscita a scuotere Angel ne a trovare Connor, ne a consigliare Wesley meglio di quanto già non facesse da solo…

E non sarebbe riuscita nemmeno ad affrontare di nuovo Buffy senza saltarle al collo.

Lo sapeva…

Era passato il tempo in cui aveva creduto di poter essere sempre indispensabile il tutto…

E ne era venuto un altro… in cui Cordelia Chase sapeva ciò in cui poteva veramente essere utile…

Non sospirò mentre piano sfiorava con le dita il corrimano di legno, lasciando la platea delle scale, con le figure ai suoi piedi che si muovevano come attori sul palcoscenico di un dramma.

Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e un orsacchiotto di pezza stretto al petto…

Solo una scusa.

Per scendere di sotto… e non scoppiare di rabbia…

Aprì piano la porta, e la penombra della stanza le ferì di nuovo il cuore.

Come la figura inerte, stesa nel suo letto.

“E’ arrivata anche Buffy…” Mormorò, sedendo piano sulla sedia accanto a Lorne. “ Ma credo che tu te ne sia accorto…

Gridava così forte che devi averla sentita… dovunque tu sia…”

Allungò il braccio, posandogli accanto al petto l’orsacchiotto di Connor. Nella folle convinzione che lo potesse vedere.

Lei sapeva che era così…

Lei ci era passata.

Cordelia era stata in coma, ed era uscita dal suo copro, per osservare ciò che dicevano e facevano i suoi amici…

E anche Lorne, ora, doveva essere lì…

Da qualche parte…

A guardarla e sorridere di lei…

E inclinare il capo in quel suo modo assurdo…

E Cordelia si chiedeva se anche come proiezione astrale avrebbe conservato quei suoi assurdi vestiti…

“ Questo l’ho preso tanto per prenderlo…” Gli confidò, sistemando l’orsetto. “ non potevo mica scendere e sbuffare addosso a quella “nana” che mi ha rotto le scatole una volta per tutte…

Non potevo mica strillarle addosso di decidersi a crescere…

Ho una mia dignità, sai…”

Sorrise, senza nemmeno volerlo, e allungò una mano per sistemargli meglio i bordi della vestaglia.

“Cosa ne saprai tu, poi… di dignità…

Guarda come ti sei fatto conciare…”

Lorne era lì… e se pure non ci fosse stato… se pure fosse andato un attimo a dare un ‘occhiata agli altri… era lì che sarebbe tornato.

E allora, Cordelia lo avrebbe convinto a svegliarsi.

Almeno a questo poteva servire.

“Sai… “ Esclamò, appoggiandosi allo schienale. “ quando ti deciderai ad aprire quel cavolo di occhi rossi ti insegnerò qualche mossa di attacco…”

 

Faceva freddo in quell’albergo.

Tanto freddo.

Ed era un freddo che penetrava nel cuore di Kate, e lo ghiacciava.

Un freddo che lei non avrebbe dovuto sentire.

Perché lei stessa era fatta di ghiaccio.

A detta di tutti. Dei suoi ex colleghi come di coloro che aveva arrestato.

E il ghiaccio… non poteva provare freddo… non poteva tremare… non poteva provare il bisogno di stringersi le braccia attorno al corpo. Come Kate.

Il ghiaccio non aveva bisogno di ricacciare dentro di se l’angoscia nel vedere le macerie nella hall, che nessuno aveva ancora rimosso.

E non piangeva, piegato sul volante di un ‘auto, davanti alla foto di un bimbo mai visto.

Il ghiaccio era forte, come Kate non era mai stata. E si spezzava… proprio come Kate.

Ma non ora. Assolutamente… non ora…

Entrò nell’altrio deserto, e il rumore dei suoi passi l’assordò, più del frastuono di poche ore prima.

Dandole come l’impressione di entrare nel regno di un fantasma.

Urtò qualcosa, un mobile riverso in terra, e sobbalzò quando le colpà le orecchia la musica di un carillon. Un piccolo carillon a forma di giostra.

Si chinò a prenderlo, e nello stesso istante, da quel regno di ombra, emerse il volto provato di Wesley.

“Kate!”Esclamò, affacciandosi dalla porta del suo ufficio. “ Perdonami. Non ti ho sentita entrare!”

Lei avanzò, ostentando sicurezza.

“Lo hai lasciato andare…?” Chiese soltanto.

Lui scosse le spalle, e non ci fu bisogno di chiedere a chi si riferisse.

“Non lo so, Kate… lui è uscito con Buffy e … e siamo d’accordo che lo cercherà… solo… ma non so quanto riuscirà a trattenersi prima di ricominciare a spaccare ogni cosa… non so nemmeno quanto sia giusto chiederglielo… “

Si lasciò scivolare dietro quella scrivania che all’improvviso sembrava troppo grande per lui, e a Kate fece una gran pena quell’uomo così solo che stava sostenendo un ruolo così difficile. Senza dimostrare cedimenti…

In un certo senso… le ricordava se stessa.

E forse era per questo che adesso rivelava parte della sua stanchezza proprio a Kate, che non era mai nemmeno stata sua amica.

“Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro, Wesley…”Mormorò.

Lui si coprì il volto con le mani.

“Vorrei solo che servisse a qualcosa…”

“Titti stanno dandosi da fare… e Angel è in piedi. Direi che a qualcosa è servito…”

“Angel è in piedi non so nemmeno io come… e non so quanto ci resterà.

E’ distrutto. Quel bambino era…”Strinse le labbra.” È tutta la sua vita… e ora c’è anche Buffy che certo non rende le cose più facili e…”Sollevò gli occhi azzurri, guardandola. “ ma tu… non sai chi è Buffy…”

Kate sorise.

“Qualcosa la so…

La stazione di polizia…”Continuò, di fronte allo sguardo stupito di lui. “ quando Faith fu arrestata…

So che… stava con Angel, e che allora…”Distolse per un attimo gli occhi.” Lui l’amava ancora…”

“Sai che è una Cacciatrice e … che cos’è una Cacciatrice?”

“Si…”Sussurrò, e assurdamente si sentì di nuovo vicina alle lacrime. “ ne ho letto…”

Vide Wesley scotere la testa, prendendola di nuovo fra le mani.

“E’ tutto così complicato da spiegare…” Mormorò. “ per chi non ci si trova dentro…”

“Ehi…” Kate allungò una mano, sfiorandogli con gentilezza la spalla.” Non importa.

Veramente.

Ci sarà tempo per spiegarmi. Quando avremo trovato Connor… e allora…”Sorrise. “ ti assicuro che ti farò seccare la gola…”

“Credi… che lo troveremo…”

Povero… povero Wesley… che continuava a recitare la parte del capo quando probabilmente avrebbe solo voluto piangere.

“Io ho fede…”Rispose piano.” Ho fiducia che presto… sarà di nuovo qui… con voi…

Angel… non può avere avuto un figlio per perderlo così…”

“E’ assurdo…”Wesley si tese all’indietro, poggiandosi allo schieale della poltrona.” Sei l’unica… che ne è convinta veramente… “

“Forse sono solo la più testarda di tutti… okay…”Allungò a Wesley una cartellina con dei fogli, mentre sedeva sullo spigolo della scrivania.” Ora… questa è la denuncia, insieme al tuo documento. In centrale aspettano le analisi del bambino e qualcosa da cui reperire il DNA… posso portarle io o un altro… mm… qui c’è il nome dell’incaricato…

A questo punto tutti i miei contatti si stanno movendo… c’è un settore rimasto scoperto o mi muovo a intuito?”

“Mm…”Wesley sfogliò piano le carte. “ In verità un sospetto ci sarebbe, però…”

“Wesley”Lo interruppe Late allungendo una mano.” Niente ma.

Io non so niente di tutto quel che c’è dietro, ma so che è il bambino di Angel, per cui dimmi solo a chi vedo pestare i calli.”

Wesley sospirò, e all’improvviso sembrò invecchiato di dieci anni.

“Wolfram e hart.” Mormorò. 

 

„Dannazione!“ Urlò Linwood, battendo furiosamente i pugni sul piano della scrivania.

Davanti a lui, Lilha Morgan sobbalzò, mentre con sadismo godeva dell’ espressione umiliata di Gavin Park.

L’odiato Gavin Park.

E solo vedere quell’ombra sul suo viso valeva la pena di sopportare la sfuriata di Linwood, che tanto spesso le faceva rimpiangere Holland.

Più mortale, ma per lo meno più silenzioso e discreto.

“Per quale motivo vi mantengo in vita?!” Esclamò, il volto una maschera di collera.” Dovevamo essere i primi a sapere del rapimento! E invece saremmo rimasti all’oscuro, se Lilha non ci avesse informato!”

Gavin Park deglutì, lanciandole un rapido sguardo che accrebbe a dismisura la sua soddisfazione. Oh, si, ne valva la pena… com ‘era valsa la pena giocarsi le coronarie di fronte alla furia di Angel.

“Ho fatto solo il mio dovere…”Cinguettò, ma fu gelata dal secco commento di Linwood.

“Ovvio che hai fatto solo il tuo dovere! E continuerete a farlo, e farete molto di più, e troverete quel moccioso prima che chiunque possa usarlo per qualche casino che non sia organizzato e gestito da noi!

E prima che il socio maior lo venga a sapere…”

Si abbandonò sulla poltrona, la sola prospettiva della furia del socio maior che lo faceva impallidire come un cencio. Almeno al pari della prospettiva che, dopo che a Lilha, Angel facesse visita anche a lui…

Ecco. Anche questo le faceva rimpiangere Holland.

O, a dirla tutta, le faceva rimpiangere di non esserci lei al suo posto!

“Andate!” Esclamò Linwood, scotendo la mano.” Non voglio più vedervi fino a che non avrete trovato quel marmocchio!”

lilha annuì, e precedette ostentatamente Park fuori dall’ufficio.

“Bella forza!” Ringhiò l’uomo al suo fianco.” Lo avrei avvertito anche io, se Angel fosse venuto a minacciare me!”

“Se Angel fosse venuto a minacciare te…”Ghignì Lilha . “ saresti a pulire il pavimento di casa, adesso!”

Voltò l’angolo, sempre tallonata dall’uomo.

Quanto, quanto le piaceva quella situazione!

“Io mi occuperò di allertare la squadra speciale…”Cominciò Park, ma lei lo interruppe, spiengendo la porta del suo ufficio.

“E io non ho intenzione di dire a te come intendo muovermi!” Sorrise. “ Prova a usare le tue scartoffie per trovare il pupo, mentre io faccio qualcosa di concreto!”

“Senti Morgan…”

“Non eri tu che non volevi collaborare? Sempre così sicuro di te? Cos’ è, sporcarti le mani sul campo ti fa paura? O è Linwood a fartene?”

Allungò la mano verso l’interruttore della luce, ma sobbalzò , voltandosi di scatto, quando alle sue spalle sent’ l’uomo gridare.

Fece a tempo a vederlo cadere. Mentre la porta ancora si chiudeva.

E lei, che un attimo prima aveva deriso la sua paura, assaggiò il velenoso sapore del terrore.

Un terrore noto, che invano aveva cercato di dimenticare.

E che spesso aveva invaso i suoi incubi.

Come gli occhi scuri che le stavano davanti.

Gli occhi felini di un predatore, vibranti di follia.

Che la paralizzavano di terrore.

“Ciao giglio…”Sentì, nelle orecchia e nel sangue nelle sue vene. “ è vero che vuoi trovare il mio bambino?”

 

Invisibile.

Come un gatto accucciato in un angolo…

Come la magia che le scorreva nelle vene.

Come una bambina spaventata dentro lo stipo basso della cucina di una vecchia casa del sud.

O come una ragazza che piangeva in mezzo alla strada… dove chiunque avrebbe potuto vederla, ma nessuno lo faceva…

Invisibile…

Come l’amore, o l’odio, o il rancore, o il calore umano.

Come la forza che brillava negli occhi calmi di quel giovane uomo che da un giorno intero lottava con un mondo che avrebbe spaventato i più…

Quell’uomo con la magia nel cuore e nel cervello… che riusciva a non farla sentire… invisibile…

Invisibile come sempre.

Invisibile come prima, al loro arrivo, quando avevano cominciato a parlare, e Tara aveva desiderato scomparire… o aveva la mano di Willow, da stringere nella sua…

Invisibile… ecco com ‘era sempre stata Tara Mc Clay…

Invisibile nelle sue lacrime, invisibile nel suo dolore, persino agli occhi del suo stesso padre… Invisibile nella sua classe e fra i suoi amici…

Così invisibile che a volte si era chiesta se davvero esistesse…

Prima di conoscere Willow…

E adesso, a questa fanciulla invisibile, si chiedeva di aiutare a salvare il mondo…

Mentre per lei la cosa più importante era far sapere a Will quanto l’amava…

E si chiedeva ancora e ancora cosa ci facesse lì… a raccogliere ingradienti e comporre pozioni… mentre Buffy cacciava… mentre Spike spiava fra le tenebre, e quella donna, Kate, quella donna con l’amore negli occhi che aveva intravisto e conosciuto ormai cinque ore prima, rischiava la sua vita avvicinandosi a qualcosa di terribile… ed umano…

E mentre Angel cercava il suo bambino… e Cordelia vegliava instancabilmente il suo amico, e Wesley… Wesley, che sembrava avere forza senza fine e che stava per crollare… parlava piano con Giles, raccontandogli ogni cosa.

E in un modo che lei non capiva, riusciva ancora… a non farla sentire invisibile.

Con le sue occhiate gentili, con i suoi sorrisi rassicuranti, mentre, appoggiata al bancone dell’atrio, lei continuava a miscelare i suoi in gradienti.

Era arrivato meno di mezz’ora prima, Giles, direttamente dall’aereoporto… con una sola valigia in una mano e il suo carisma nell’altra. 

E dopo un ‘occhiata, una sola lunga occhiata quasi di sfida all’Inglese più giovane, gli aveva stretto la mano, e aveva preso a parlare con lui. Concitatamente.

Come se temesse, come tutti, di non avere molto tempo.

“Un rito di Amyra… “Wesley si passò la mano fra i capelli socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi, pensoso. “ E’ rischioso…”

“E’ preciso…” Obbiettò l’altro. “ il più preciso…”

“E la formula esatta…”

Giles sollevò la sua borsa, aprendola con un gesto secco e tirandone fuori un foglio accuratamente ripiegato, che Wesley prese subito, osservandolo.

“Qualcuno al Concilio non sarà molto felice …” Commentò. “ hai spaginato uno dei volumi base…”

“Così impareranno a non prestarli al primo Osservatore che li chiede… non sai quante volte l’ho ripetuto…”

“Mm… “

“Te la senti?”

Wesley sollevò gli occhi, e parve dispiaciuto quando esclamò piano: “Naturalmente!

E anche se non me la sentissi, non è certo qualcosa di cui si possa discutere… “

Giles sospirò.

“Il Tri- clon… colui da cui può dipendere il destino del mondo…”

“O forse… solamente il bambino di Angel…”

Per un attimo, i due uomini si guardarono, come due rivali su un terreno di sfida, frenati solo dal reciproco buon senso.

E c’erano molte cose non dette fra di loro. Vecchi rancori da scoprire e domande mai dimenticate a cui rispondere, che Tara poteva sentirle fin da lì…

Ma entrambi sapevano… che non era quello il momento.

“Tara…” Giles si voltò verso di lei. “ tu te la senti?” 

Lei annuì piano, senza rispondere, e in quell’attimo stesso poggiò sull’ultima delle ciotole una foglia di Oleandro, perché la polvere magica che conteneva non si disperdesse.

“Bene… “ Mormorò cupo Wesley. “ Ora ci serve solo…”

“Buffy!”

Tara sobbalzò, voltando la testa. Seguendo la direzione degli occhi di Giles.

Fino alla figura snella della Cacciatrice, che stringendo un paletto entrava dalla porta della cantina.

La ragazza sollevò gli occhi, e per un attimo i due si fissarono, occhi negli occhi.

Fino a che il rancore non si sciolse, e Buffy lasciò andare la sua arma.

Abbracciò Giles con trasporto, nascondendogli il volto nella spalla, e lasciando trasparire per un solo istante quanto le pesasse tutto ciò che accadeva.

“Volevo che venissi…” Ansò. “Mi sembra di impazzire...

Angel è… io non lo riconosco… e…”

Tara abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo, cme investita dall’imbarazzo di Buffy, quando realizzò la presenza di Wesley poco discosto da Giles.

Discreta, come sempre, ma non abbastanza.

Buffy si voltò, sollevando il mento.

E fu peggio. Perché si accorse che c’era anche Tara.

“Buffy…” Mormorò piano Giles. “ dov’è Angel…?”

Lei boccheggiò, tornando a voltarsi di scatto.

“Dov’è… Angel?! “Esclamò. “ Dov’è Angel?! Non ci vediamo da mesi, potrei aver passato qualunque cosa e tu mi chiedi dov’è Angel?

Io… ho avuto paura di essere un demone, Giles… sono stata umiliata… sono stata depressa… Ho… ho passato cose di cui non puoi avere idea, e tu arrivi qui, e neanche mi chiedi come sto?

Da dove cavolo vi viene tutto questo interesse per Angel?

Perché non lo avete avuto tre anni fa?! Perché non avete pensato allora che bravo ragazzo?!

Perché non gli avete impedito di andarsene via, invece di buttarlo fuori dalla mia vita?! “

“Buffy…”Cercò di interromperla Giles, prendendola per le spalle.

“ E ora lui ha una vita, ha un figlio, mentre io… io che cosa ho?

Io ho Spike e…”

“Buffy!”

Giles l’abbracciò, stringendola a se.

“Hai ragione…

Hai ragione, dovevo… chiederti come stai, e dovevo… “Chiuse gli occhi. “ ho sempre pensato al tuo bene…”

“Tutti volete il mio bene, ma non fate altro che prendere decisioni…” Tara vide Buffy stringere i pugni, fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi.

Dal giorno in cui le aveva detto che non era un demone non l’aveva più vista così sconvolta. Ma essere lì, in quella città, spala a spalla con Angel, la costringeva a fare i conti con troppa parte di se stessa.

“Angel è ancora fuori…” Disse cupa, staccandosi dall’uomo, la voce di nuovo vibrante di collera controllata. “ ci siamo separati quasi subito…”

“Lui… ti ha fatto andare da sola?” Mormorò Wesley stupito.

Buffy scosse le spalle, stizzita.

“Non si era neanche accorto che c’ero… ha indicato a Spike e me come tornare indietro… poi è stato in silenzio… non credo si sia accorto che ci ha persi…”

“Ci serve…”Spiegò l’uomo.” per un incantesimo…”

Un attimo dopo, Wesley si voltò, raggiungendo Tara dall’altra parte della hall.

“Lo cerco sul cellulare… “Mormorò.” sempre ce l’abbia… e che sia ancora intero…”

Probabilmente Tara non avrebbe mai saputo se quel cellulare Angel non lo aveva con se o lo aveva distrutto… ma, mentre il silenzio calava sull’Hyperion e Wesley ripeteva più volte il numero, immaginava che non l’avrebbero trovato.

“Lascia stare… “ Sbuffò alla fine Buffy, raggiungendolo e togliendogli dalle mani la cornetta. “ chiamo Spike, lo recupererà lui… così almeno si rende utile… “

“Da quando in qua Spike ha un cellulare?” Mormorò Giles voltandosi.

Buffy non rispose, componendo il numero, e tara si ritrovò suo malgrado a sorridere notando la sua espressione.

Il mondo poteva finire da un momento all’altro, inondato dal sangue di un bambino innocente… eppure, in quel momento, l’unica cosa che importava veramente a Buffy era che Giles non le chiedesse come mai quel numero di cellulare lo conoscesse a memoria.

 

“Sei tu Joe Arghos? “

L’uomo sollevò il volto, scrutandola con i grandi occhi scuri sul volto incredibilmente scavato.

“Preferisco farmi chiamare il ratto…” Sibilò, studiandola. E a quanto pare gli piacque ciò che vide. “ Ma tu, se vuoi, puoi chiamarmi Joe…”

Kate lo fissò, reprimendo a stento un sussulto di disgusto.

Era fin troppo abituata a farlo, dopo anni in polizia, e sapeva che nulla di ciò che provava traspariva dal suo volto, mentre prendeva posto sulla sedia di fronte all’uomo. Lurida, come tutto in quel locale della più oscura periferia di Los Angeles.

E, del resto, non c’era da stupirsi, visti i clienti abituali …

Non solo demoni, vampiri, e simili delizie, in generale, ma, a detta del suo contatto, la feccia di ogni razza possibile. I fuoriusciti, i paria, e tutti coloro che non volevano dare nell’occhio…

Tutte categorie in cui Joe Arghos pareva rientrare alla perfezione…

Oltre che in quella di chi la guardava di gran lunga con troppa lascivia!

“Molto bene… ratto… “Sibilò. “io ho i tuoi soldi, tu quello che voglio sapere… per cui, parla!”

“Ehi!” L’uomo si tese all’indietro, sollevando le mani.” Quanta fretta! Mi fai pensare che una dura come te abbia paura a stare in questo … covo di bravi ragazzi…”

Kate si lanciò un ‘occhiata attorno.

In effetti il locale era quasi completamente vuoto, ma dei pochi avventori presenti, come pure del barista, avrebbe preferito non sospettare nemmeno l’esistenza!

“Non si è parlato chi chiacchiere al telefono!” Tagliò corto. “Dimmi quello che voglio sapere e dammi una ragione per credere che sia la verità!”

“ Prima i soldi…”

“Neanche per sogno…”

“Allora non saprai mai ciò che la W e H… ha in serbo per quell’adorabile bambino… “

Kate strinse le labbra, scrutando negli occhi dell’uomo come decine di volte aveva fatto con la peggior feccia di Los Angeles.

In cerca di risposte.

Che… lo sentiva… quel bastardo non poteva darle. Eppure…non poteva arrischiarsi a sbagliare…

“Sai cosa, ratto… “ Lo provocò. “ io non credo che tu sappia un bel niente. Credo che tu stia solo cercando un modo facile per fare soldi… e credo… che pensi che è andata bene… che ti è capitata una donna invece di chissà quale… animaletto…o al padre del bambino …

Che se fosse arrivato un uomo, o se avessi fiutato il pericolo, avresti dato una risposta diversa alla mia domanda… mentre così, con una donna, non corri nessun rischio, e se ti va bene riuscirai anche ad allungare una mano…

Bè, lascia che ti dica una cosa… “ Si sporse sul tavolo, stringendo gli occhi. “ ti sbagli… e non hai nemmeno idea di quanto… “

“Dovrei avere paura?” L’uomo sghignazzò. “Li vedi tutti i presenti, tesoro? Non mi possono vedere… ma sta sicuro che se rovescio il tavolo e faccio un po’ di casino… e se vado a dire che stai col vampiro con l’anima… ti saltano tutti addosso… così… sulla fiducia… o per il gusto di sbattersi un amica di Angel…

Può fare male, sai… non hai idea di quanto …”

“Non hai idea di quanto può fare male questa… “ Sibilò Kate, togliendo la sicura alla pistola nella tasca della sua giacca di jeans.

Vide l’uomo impallidire, e approfittò del vantaggio per continuare: “Lo hai detto, nessuno ti può vadere qua dentro. Per cui se ti sparo, prima che tu abbia anche solo il tempo di nominare Angel, a nessuno importerà un fico secco… e io uscirò di qui illesa, e andrò a cercarmi un vero informatore… “

“Non hai il fegato… “ Sibilò lui.

“Non sarebbe la prima volta… e nemmeno la decima. Per cui, adesso… convincimi che posso crederti…”

“Sei Joe Arghos?” 

Kate sgranò gli occhi, ma permise a se stessa di lanciare solo una rapidissima occhiata all’uomo comparso al suo fianco.

Sapeva che le minacce facevano parte del gioco per feccia come Arghos, ma non per questo avrebbe perso di vista l’ uomo su cui puntava una pistola.

Il nuovo arrivato poteva essere un ragazzo sui venticinque o ventisei anni, con i capelli biondo platino e gli zigomi marcati, decisamente attraente, avvolto in un lungo spolverino di pelle nera.

Pericoloso. Lo sentì immediatamente.

Più di quanto Joe Arghos sarebbe mai stato.

Era certa che, proprio come aveva detto prima, l’uomo davanti a se avrebbe negato la propria identità… se solo fosse stato solo… ma con lei lì, l’unica cosa che potè fare fu sorride, fin troppo nervosamente…

“Sembra che oggi mi vogliano tutti … “

“Fredda gli entusiasmi, zombie! “Sbottò il ragazzo, che parlava con un marcato accento inglese.” Non sei il mio tipo!”

“E allora… “ Mormorò cupamente Kate. “ Perché non sparisci?”

L’altro la fissò, e l’ironia nella sua voce la tagliò come una lama.

“Perché mi sono follemente innamorato di te!” La schernì. “ Peccato che tu mi abbia appena congelato … tutto!”

Afferrò una sedia, e senza tanto complimenti prese posto accanto a Kate.

“Devo parlare al tuo ragazzo, mia lady, perché non vai a farti un giro?”

Kate dovette lottare per non boccheggiare, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di voltarsi verso di lui, incontrando gli occhi azzurri più sfrontati che avesse mai visto.

“Bè… “Mormorò un attimo dopo, rivolgendosi nuovamente ad Arghos. “ non dire che non ti ho avvisata…

Degli amici… mi dicono che sai qualcosa di un bambino rapito… “

Kate trattenne il fiato. Con le parole che lentamente le scendevano fino al cuore.

Gelate… come era certa che fosse la pelle di lui.

“Quali amici?” Sputò Arghos.

“Mm… molti amici… troppi… Pare che tu non sappia proprio tenere chiusa quella fogna…”

“Se uno ha della buona merce …”

Merce … proprio come sospettava…

Quel tipo non aveva mai nemmeno messo piede alla W e H…

“Bè, spero che tu non l’abbia già venduta… la merce… perché io e i miei… fratelli saremmo molto dispiaciuti di sapere che ci hanno preceduti…”

Kate fissò la gola dell’uomo, e il petto, oltre il bordo dello spolverino.

Non respirava…

Perfetto… era seduta al tavolo del bar dei tagliagola insieme a uno sciacallo e un vampiro…

“Sei… di qualche… setta…?” Chiese Arghos, umettandosi le labbra.

L’altro sbuffò, tirando fuori da una tasca una sigaretta ed un vecchio zippo.

“Non sono affari tuoi. Ma mi stai annoiando…

Sai o no dove sta questo bambino? Lo stiamo tutti cercando “in famiglia” e vorrei proprio fare contenta la mamma e trovarlo per primo… e … a proposito… datti da fare con la tua ragazza… “Si voltò verso di lei, con un movimento così fluido da ricordarle un gatto. “ non mi stacca gli occhi di dosso… “ La fissò, e dopo un attimo sorrise. Un sorriso lento, quasi compiaciuto.

“ No…” Mormorò. “ tu non puoi essere la sua ragazza…”

“Complimenti… “Rispose piano Kate… “hai vinto una fornitura di piombo… vampiro… “

Livide sollevare un sopracciglio, mentre Arghos, dall’altra parte del tavolo, sibilava: “ La puttana ha una pistola…”

Lui continuò a sorriderle, e con un unico movimento afferrò l’uomo alla gola.

“Impara a trattare le signore!” Esclamò, gettandolo dall’altra parte del locale.”e tu… ti conviene abbassare quell’arma… sai che non puoi uccidermi.”

“No… “Kate continuò a guardarlo, movendo impercettibilmente il mento verso il basso. “ ma posso farti tanto… tanto male…”

Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi, e solo in quel momento realizzò “dove” stava puntando la pistola, ancora nascosta nella sua tasca. E uno sguardo insieme di ammirazione e di rabbia gli passò negli occhi.

“Alzati… “ Ordinò Kate. “ molto piano…”

“Posso disarmarti in un secondo… “Fece lui. Ma obbedì… immediatamente.

“Rischiando di farmi partire un colpo? Chissà perché ho idea che tu ci tenga alla tua virilità…”

“Lo sai?” L’uomo sorrise, mentre Kate gli faceva cenno di camminare all’indietro verso la porta del locale. Sotto gli occhi disinteressati di tutti gli occupanti. “ Mi piaci… e non ho ancora capito perché stiamo litigando.”

“Lo sai?” Ripose lei, spingendolo fuori, nel buio di un vicolo. “ Non me ne importa niente! E non stiamo litigando… tu stai semplicemente per dirmi che cosa sai del bambino di Angel…”

Improvvisamente, ogni traccia di scherno scomparve dallo sguardo del vampiro, e i suoi occhi cambiarono colore, facendosi di un blu cupo e tempestoso.

“Okay… “ Disse, e Kate fu certa di sentirlo ringhiare. “ ora basta giocare… “

Rafforzò la presa sulla pistola, ma prima che avesse il tempo di reagire, due braccia l’afferrarono da dietro, strapandole di tasca la mano..

Reagì immediatamente, abbassandosi e ruotando con il busto, e un attimo dopo scalciò Joe Arghos contro la parete più vicina.

Lasciando il vampiro libero di gettarla in terra… sempre che avesse davver avuto bisogno di quell’ aiuto… inginocchiandolesi sopra e sbattendole i polsi contro l’asfalto.

Kate gemette mentre la pistola le volava dalla mano.

“Sei un grande amico!” Esclamò Arghos, strisciando verso di loro. “era ora che qualcuno le desse una lezione…”

Le mise le mani nelle tasche dei Jeans e Kate si contorse, mentre le sfilava il portafoglio.

“Sai davvero qualcosa del bambino?”Sibilò il vampiro, continuando a guardare lei.

“Ah… “ Kate sollevò il busto, cercando inutilmente di liberarsi. “ quello non sa nemmeno che faccia ha il bambino! E’ solo… uno schifoso sciacallo…”

L’altro strinse i denti, gettandole in faccia il portafoglio da cui aveva appena preso il denaro.

“E con questi volevi comprare un ‘informazione! Ehi, amico, ti spiace se ci faccio un giro anch’ io dopo ?! “

“Vattene!” Ringhiò l’altro. “ Ora!”

“Non voglio mica portartela via…”

Il vampiro sollevò gli occhi, e sotto lo sguardo di Kate mutò il suo volto, trasformandolo in una maschera grottesca e terrificante .

“ Va via… “ Ringhiò, scoprendo i denti. “e ringrazia l’esercito degli Stati Uniti!”

Al che Joe Arghos diede segno di avere almeno una rotella che girasse per il verso giusto, quando sgranò gli occhi, un attimo prima di darsela a gambe levate.

Lasciandola sola con il vampiro… e completamente alla sua mercee…

Come doveva essere stato suo padre… prima che lo uccidessero…

Ma suo padre non sapeva quello a cui stava andando incontro… mentre Kate lo vedeva.

Kate vedeva le zanne acuminate che presto sarebbero affondate nella sua carne… Kate scrutava negli occhi del suo assassino…

E imprecava contro la sua stupidità… e il suo amore…

Avrebbe… avrebbe voluto dire a Angel che lo amava… prima di essere uccisa…

Avrebbe almeno voluto essere certa che lui lo sapeva…

Ma forse … era meglio così…

“Allora, bellezza… “ Sibilò il vampiro. “ Invertiamo le parti… che cosa sai del bambino di Angel?”

Kate deglutì. Sapeva che non poteva nascondergli la sua paura… che poteva odorargliela sul corpo… ma non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederla tremare.

“Puoi anche uccidermi subito… perché da me non saprai niente!”

“Oh… non temere… ti ucciderò… “Il vampiro si abbassò, il volto vicinissimo a quello di lei. “ il problema è il subito… “

Avrebbe voluto almeno che… lo sapesse…

“Potrei morderti…”Mormorò lui sulle sue labbra. “ renderti come me… e poi mi diresti tutto quello che voglio…”

Kate non riuscì ad impedirsi di ansare, ma continuò a fissarlo, ostinatamente, senza lasciare nemmeno per un istante i suoi occhi.

Ed erano occhi strani… diversi da quelli degli altri che aveva conosciuto. In un certo senso… le ricordavano quelli di Angel…

Il vampiro si sollevò leggermente, e le sorrise.

“Lo sai…” Mormorò.” Conoscevo un tale a cui sarebbe piaciuto immensamente giocare con te…”

Kate cercò qualcosa da rispondere, la gola che le faceva male per quanto era secca. Ma non ce ne fu bisogno.

Poiché tutta la sua attenzione fu spezzata e poi attratta dal suono squillante di un pianto di bambino.

Vide il vampiro voltarsi di scatto e balzare in piedi, rapidissimo. Scordandosi completamente di lei.

E si ritrovò ad inseguire l’essere che voleva ucciderla, con il cuore che le batteva in petto e la pistola, recuperata da terra, da terra stretta in pugno.

Era assurdo.

Assurdo perché avrebbe potuto ucciderla in un secondo.

E perché qual bambino avrebbe potuto essere chiunque.

Voltò un angolo, e sollevò istintivamente l’arma, sostenendosi il braccio, allertata dai rumori di una lotta.

Mentre, davanti a lei,il vampiro sbatteva in terra una figura avvolta in un lungo mantello chiaro e un attimo dopo ne attaccava una seconda, che teneva in braccio un un bambino, avvolto in un telo.

Ce n’era anche un terzo, seduto in terra, anche lui con un bambino, un po’ più grande, fra le braccia, la piccola testa reclinata di lato.

Il cappuccio del mantello che, scivolando, aveva rivelato un orribile volto grigio, con larghe creste sulla fronte.

Fece per alzarsi, spalancando un’enorme bocca dentata, ma Kate glielo impedì… per sempre… colpendolo con un proiettile diritto in mezzo agli occhi.

Un attimo prima che il vampiro spezzasse all’altro il collo.

Kate corse in avanti, in tempo per vederlo prendere al volo il piccolo.

“Oh, sangue!” Esclamò, tenedolo fra le mani.

Lei sollevò la pistola, tenendosi con le spalle alla parete.

“Lascialo!” Ordinò, mirando alla testa .

Il vampiro sbuffò, tornando al suo volto umano.

“Puoi anche tenertelo…” Mormorò. “ non è quello giusto…”

“Non ha importanza!” Scandì lei, ma non potè impedire al suo cuore di saltare notando anche lei le differenze fra il piccolo urlante e il bambino ritratto nella foto di Wesley. “Ora posalo in terra… con delicatezza… se gli fai del male giuro che ti stacco la testa!”

Lui la guardò, e le parve di scorgere stupore nei suoi occhi azzurri.

Era come… se la vedesse per la prima volta…

Ma non fece a tempo ad analizzare le sue sensazioni, poiché il demone dietro di loro, il primo che il vampiro aveva atterrato, si rialzò con un balzò, ringhiando e saltando verso di lui.

Kate lo aveva visto muoversi, sapeva che quel vampiro biondo avrebbe potuto scansare senza difficoltà quell’attacco… e invece lo vide cadere in ginocchio e piegarsi in avanti, chinandosi sul bambino che teneva fra le braccia.

Per… proteggerlo??

Sparò. Tre… quattro volte. E solo quando il demone, che, col suo aspetto da rettile, era molto differente dal precedente, fu stramazzato in terra, si permise di analizzare quel suo ultimo, assurdo pensiero.

Un vampiro che proteggeva un bambino… o meglio… un … altro vampiro che proteggeva un bambino?? Era… impossibile…

Angel le aveva sempre detto di essere l’unico…

Eppure… lui era lì, in terra, e piano alzava gli occhi per osservare il suo piccolo fardello, che nel frattempo aveva smesso di piangere, prima di sollevarli verso di lei.

Che, più per istinto che per raziocinio, abbassò la pistola.

“Ti giuro…” Mormorò ironicamente l’uomo. “ starei le ore a farmi osservare da te… ma la posizione non è molto comoda…”

Si alzò lentamente, sempre tenendola d’occhio, e Kate glielo lasciò fare.

“Perché mai …” Mormorò. “ un vampiro dovrebbe proteggere un bambino umano che non ha mai visto in vita sua?”

L’altro storse il naso in un modo che sarebbe quasi sembrato imbarazzato.

“Quando trovi una risposta comunicamela, per favore!

Io sono mesi che la cerco!”

“Credevo che Angel fosse il solo…”

“E’ il solo!” Sbuffò lui, ma intanto sollevò fra le braccia il bambino. “ Io ci sono costretto!”Inclinò la testa di lato, scrutandola, come se volesse leggerle l’anima.” Sei la ragazza di Angel?” Esclamò quindi.

Kate sgranò gli occhi.

“No! Naturalmente no! Perché dovrei esserlo ‘”

L’altro scosse il capo, disgustato.

“Idiota…” Soffiò. “ tieni, prenditi questo sbavo frigrante! Prima che cambi idea e lo lasci cadere…”

Kate lo fissò, la pistola ancora stretta in pugno.

“Andiamo…”La incitò lui. “ pesa!!”

Non sapeva se rischiare o meno… la pistola, e la distanza a cui si trovava come uniche difese …

Certo, era anche vero che se avesse voluto.

Sobbalzò, col rischio che a lei partisse un colpo e a lui il bambino dalle braccia, quando il silenzio del vicolo fu interrotto bruscamente dal ringhio… di un telefono cellulare!

“Sangue nero!” Urlò il vampiro, prendendo il piccolo con un braccio solo mentre infilava la mano nella tasca dello spolverino. “ Prima o poi mi farà prendere un infarto!”

Aprì con uno scatto un cellulare che sembrava troppo piccolo per la sua mano, portandoselo all’orecchio.

“Peccato che sia già morto! Che cosa c’è, Buffy?!”

Buffy… Buffy?!

Kate aggrottò la fronte, guardandolo.

Quel… vampiro … era amico di Buffy? … della Cacciatrice?! … della ragazzina petulante che quasi due anni prima aveva cercato di dare ordini nella “sua” centrale? … della ragazza che Angel…

Distolse gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul volto.

Tutto quel tempo perso…

“No, amore… “cinque miglia di muso” non è con me! Senti per caso piangere e sospirare qui intorno?”

Bene… si accompagnava alla Cacciatrice, ma non pareva avesse molta simpatia per Angel…

Dall’altra parte, sentì lo strepito di una voce femminile. Pareva proprio che il tempo non le avesse migliorato il carattere…

“Mm…”Borbottò il vampiro, lanciandole un ‘occhiata e poi voltandosi leggermente, come se si vergognasse della presenza di Kate. “ okay… ma non essere così gentile! Rischi di farmi sciogliere… E tanto per… Buffy?” Allontanò il telefono dal volto, guardandolo per un secondo prima di rimetterlo in tasca con qualcosa che molto somigliava a un ringhio.

“Ricapitoliamo…” Mormorò Kate, decidendosi finalmente a mettere in tasca la pistola. E sperando di stare facendo la cosa giusta. “Tu stai con Buffy e io…”

“… con Angel…”

“Nel senso…”Puntualizzò piccata.” Che lo aiuto a cercare suo figlio…”

“Nel senso…”Ripetè lui sfidandola con occhi.” Che se ti scaldi ancora un po’ mi ustioni!”

Strinse le labbra, ma non ribattè, voltandosi invece e raggiungendo il secondo bambino, ancora svenuto fra le braccia del suo rapitore.

“Un Koshh e un demone Delle nebbie… “Borbottò alle sue spalle il vampiro.” Strano che si alleino per qualcosa… sono nemici giurati…”

“Se lo dici tu…”Ribattè lei, prendendo fra le braccia il piccolo.

Si guardò intorno per un secondo, prima che un sospiro le sfuggisse dalle labbra. Non avrebbe voluto per nulla al mondo abbandonare le ricerche di Connor… ma adesso c’erano anche quei due innocenti…

“Devo portarli in ospedale… “ Disse a malincuore. “ se vedi Angel… “Ci pensò per un secondo.” Digli che lo troveremo…”

“Certo, e lui ti crederà all’istante! Ehi, aspetta un attimo…” Il vampiro inclinò la testa di lato, continuando a tenere, senza quasi accorgersene, il bambino. “tu hai una macchina ?”

“Credi che bazzichi a piedi, sola, da queste parti ? Certo che ho una macchina!”

“Okay, andiamo.”

Ora capiva perché quel vampiro stava dalla parte della Cacciatrice…

Era matto!

Completamente matto!

“Senti un po’… tu! “Esclamò.” Il fatto che … forse… non hai intenzione di farti uno spuntino con me…”

“Mm… “Il vampiro si avvicinò, e inaspettatamente le tolse l’altro bambino di braccio. “ io vorrei pure… il guaio è che non posso…”

“ non vuol dire che mi fidi ciecamente di te…”

“Fai bene…”

“Inoltre ti ho già detto che devo portare questi bambini in ospedale… non posso accompagnarti a cercare Connor, anche se…”

Il vampiro non si voltò nemmeno, superandola e tornando da dove erano venuti…

Che gran bastardo… sapeva che con quei due bambini in braccio lei avrebbe dovuto per forza seguirlo…

“Ma noi non andiamo a cercare il marmocchio, dolcezza… noi andiamo a scovare il paparino… e poi ci sarà pure un ospedale strada facendo…”

“Strada facendo per dove?!”

“Bo…”il vampiro si strinse nelle spalle. E a Kate parve di vivere all’interno di un ‘assurda storia fantasy in cui lei stava… amabilmente conversando con un vampiro! “seguiremo la scia dei cadaveri!”

“Aspetta! Sarebbe troppo disturbo, dal momento che con ogni probabilità mi sgozzerai al primo incrocio, dirmi almeno come ti chiami ?!”

Stavolta lui si voltò, e c’erano sorpresa e sospetto nelle sue iridi chiare.

“Perché “Esclamò. “ ti interessa come mi chiamo?”

Fu Kate, ora, ad aggrottare la fronte.

“Perché non mi sembri il tipo da voltarsi con un amico !”

“Angelo… se mi chiami tu sta sicura che mi volto, dovessi pure chiamarmi Dolly! Comunque…”Continuò, scotendo le spalle.” E’ Spike…”

 

“Una cosa che ho sempre desiderato chiederti, ma che mi è sempre sembrato troppo idiota domandare, è se tu ci vedi normalmente…

Si, insomma… i colori.,.. perché certe volte… certo tuoi… accostamnti… no, okay, perché “sempre” i tuoi vestiti mi hanno fatto pensare che … no!

Non devi proprio vederli i colori!

Cioè, magari pensi di vestirti in grigio, o in blu e …

Sai, come una che veniva a scuola con ,me e… bè, avresti dovuto vedere il modo in cui si vestiva… quei colori assurdi!

Poi un giorno… pam!… scopro che è daltonica!

Daltonica, capisci! E io che pensavo fosse solo criminale!

Io… avrei voluto… chiderle scusa… ma non l’ho fatto…

Avevo… una reputazione da difendere…”

Cordelia allungò la mano, sfiorando con dolcezza quella di Lorne.

“Che sciocca… “ Mormorò.” Che stupida…

Pensavo… che il mio destino fosse nelle mie mani. Che il mondo fosse nelle mie mani… ma la verità era… che non ho mai controllato niente…”

Si stupì di quanto liscia fosse la pelle di lui.

E si stupì realizzando di non averla mai toccata così. E di aver avuto paura, all’inizio, di quelle mani dalle unghie acuminate.

Era durato poco, d’accordo, ma insomma…

Avere paura di Lorne!

“Ehi!”Esclamò, tirando su col naso.” Sai che pensavo? Che se tu non vedi i colori per come sono… insomma, ti sei perso un sacco di cose, come per esempio… i miei occhi!

Lo sai di colore sono i miei occhi?!

Guarda che non mi offendo, qualunque cosa rispondi… purchè… mi rispondi…”

Continuò a guardarlo. E lui continuò a tacere.

Abbandonato , con gli occhi chiusi… così dolorosamente diverso dal vulcano di vita che conosceva.

E il suo cuore le faceva così male…

Aveva visto la sua testa spiccata dal corpo… e non aveva provato un dolore così… intimo… profondo. Come un morso che le lacerava l’anima.

Non era fatta per questo, lei… non era fatta per vedere i suoi amici soffrire o per… assistere un malato…

E allora… che ci faceva lì…?

Allungò le dita, per scostargli una ciocca dalla fronte. Ma non c’erano ciocche da spostare…

Le aveva sistemate tutte, una per una, nel corso delle ultime ore.

E magari lui, guardandola, chissà cosa poteva pensare di quel suo continuo accarezzargli la fronte…

“No, eh…” Borbottò.” Non ti fare strane idee!Sono qui per tirarti fuori, io… ecco, si, per questo… per prenderti dal naso e costringerti ad aprire quegli occhi, fosse solo per sarmi smettere di parlare!” Si battè la mano sul mento per un attimo prima di alzarsi e sedere sul bordo del letto.” Okay… però direi che se ti parlo ancora di Buffy alla fine veramente decidi di dare forfait e chissà in che buco cosmico ti rintani!

Il fatto è che non abbiamo mai parlato tanto…

Cioè…io ho parlato, tu mi hai ascoltata… e il risultato è che non so quasi niente di te! Non so nemmeno se ci vedi bene!

Ma ci vedi bene? No, perché altrimenti… bè, sei proprio criminale…”

Inclinò la testa di lato, e un sorriso le salì dal cuore al volto.

“Lo sai…”Mormorò piano.” Conoscevo un altro ragazzo che era criminale nel vestirsi. No… cioè, si, era criminale… però… non era un ragazzo…

Non te ne ho mai parlato perché…”Scosse le spalle.” Non lo so… non si parla mai di lui, qui… non chiedermi la ragione…

Ha cominciato Angel… ma lui fa sempre così…

Comunque…avresti adorato Doyle… e Doyle avrebbe adorato te…

 

Angel strappò la gola del demone.

Letteralmente.

E Spike fece appena in tempo a saltare indietro, trascinando con se la ragazza, prima che la carcassa gli finisse davanti.

Sentì il cuore di lei battere più forte e si ritrovò a chidersi se fosse per la scena a cui aveva appena assistito o la star di quel magnifico Show.

“E doveva soltanto cercare!” Ringhiò, avviandosi verso di lui.” Ai miei tempi cercare era guardare sotto uno serbino!

Avanti,”Reclamò.” grand’uomo, il capo ti vuole alla base!”

Per un attimo, Angel non si mosse, continuando a guardare il corpo senza vita ai suoi piedi… e probabilmente parente degli altri tre che lo affiancavano… e quando lo lasciò cadere in terra e si voltò a guardarlo a Spike parve quasi che i suoi movimenti fossero innaturalmente poco fluidi… come… rallentati…

E ciò gli trasmise una sensazione strana… peggiore di quel che avrebbe mai potuto prevedere…

Poteva detestare Angel… ma non gli piaceva vederlo in quello stato.

Lo irritava, lo faceva infuriare…

Eppure lo capiva… perché l’amore lo aveva ridotto anche peggio…

“Wesley… “Mormorò il vampiro più vecchio, guardandolo. Parlandogli come se fosse una cosa normale per lui. Il che deva ampiamente l’idea di quanto fosse schizzato.

Spike storse il naso.

“Nhaa… Buffy! Non so per quale barbaro rito tu serva… ma spero che ti taglino a pezzetti…”

“Kate…” Angel gli passò di fianco, e Spike si ritrovò a sbuffare sonoramente.

“Non dedicarmi troppa attenzione!”Esclamò.” Potrei anche abituarmi! E del resto…” Aggiunse, guardando l’altro raggiungere la giovane donna, in piedi vicina alla sua auto.” Che mi aspettavo… lei ha delle gambe più belle… da quel che si vede…”

“Hai … trovato qualcosa…” Stava chiedendo lui, intanto, ignorandolo completamente.

La ragazza dischiuse le labbra, fissandolo negli occhi.

Perfetto… era innamorata di lui! Una novità assoluta!

Ma che cavolo aveva da far cadere tutte le donne ai suoi piedi?!?!

“Ho attivao tutte le mie conoscenze… “Rispose lei.” Sono sicura che fra me e gli altri… qualcosa combineremo… “

Mm… un modo molto carino per dire di no…

Vide Angel abbassare gli occhi e lei allungare una mano per sfiorargli con dolcezza il braccio, senza smettere un attimo di guardarlo.

“Correzione in diretta”, quella donna non era innamorata di Angel.

Era persa, fritta, andata, completamente partita!

Aveva messo il suo cuore in un pacchetto di posta celere e lo aveva spedito dritto nel petto del gran bastardo! Che probabilmente non se n’era neanche accorto!

“Ora ho sparso un po’ la voce che cerco dei contatti nella WeH e aspetto che…”

“Non devi…” Angel sollevò di nuovo il volto, guardandola.” No… non devi…

E’… troppo rischioso…”

Ah.

“Non voglio che tu corra dei rischi inutili, Kate… stai già facendo… così tanto… e io… “Di nuovo, abbassò la testa.

E sarebbe stata la solita lagna se non fosse stato… che da quando erano arrivati non gli aveva mai sentite dire tante parole tutte insieme!

“entrerò io alla WeH…”

“Si!”Sbottò finalmente Spike. “ Okay, d’accordo, dopo! Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, dopo! Adesso entri nella macchina, qui, della regina delle minacce alla mia virilità e andiamo diritti dalla cacciatrice!”

Sbuffò, aprendo la portiera.

“E’ già troppo nervosa, e la mia è la faccia preferita con cui se la prende!”

“Prima o dopo che hai aperto bocca?!” Borbottò la ragazza… Kate… Almeno una cosa buona Angel l’aveva fatta… rivelandogli il nome di lei …

Avevano combattuto, viaggiato insieme, si erano fermati all’ospadale e lui era stato così un bravo ragazzo da non fregarle l’auto mentre Kate andava a depositarvi i mocciosi… e tutto senza sapere come si chiamava!

Lui troppo orgoglioso per chiederglielo e lei troppo persa… e ora capiva dove… per dirglielo.

“Potrei rispondere… ma offenderei le tue caste orecchia! Avanti! Ho idea che Giles senior e junior abbiano in mente un qualche strano intruglio per cercare il tuo…”

Angel si volto di scatto, e lui scosse le spalle.

“… cucciolo! E poi, se continui a “interrogare” in quel modo tutti i poveracci che incontri… non penso ti servirà a molto…”

“Quelli erano i primi. “ Soffiò Angel, agirando la macchina.”

“Per quel che mi interessa…”

Spike fece per entrare, ma fu bloccato dalla perentoria voce di Kate.

“Spike?” Esclamò.

Meritandosi uno dei suoi più affascinanti sorrisi.

“Si tesoro?”

“Dietro!”

 

“Perché hai preso solo me? Perché… perché non anche Parck… anche lui sta cercando il bambino… e… e…”

“Shh…”

Lilha tremò, quando un dito sottile, freddo come ghiaccio, le sfiorò le labbra, premendole con quella che avrebbe potuto anche essere giudicata dolcezza, considerato da chi proveniva…

“Lui non avrebbe potuto interferire…

Ne lui… ne nessun altro … qui dentro… ma tu… tu si…

Tu potevi capire… potevi trovare il mio bambino… prima… che lo trovi suo padre…

Prima che trovi… quello che ho lasciato di lui…

Prima che guardi…” L’ombra si mosse, leggera, nel centro della stanza. Raggiunta con fin troppa facilità… e con una scia di cadaveri alle spalle di cui probabilmente nessuno si era ancora accorto.

E con le sue unghie sulla schiena, nella carne che si divertiva a graffiare, per poi ripulirla con la lingua.

Terrorizzandola. Anche se quel terrore lei cercava, inutilmente, di celarlo.

“Sii…”Continuò a cantilenare l’ombra.” Prima che trovi il suo corpo… Freddo… bianco come alabastro… e sappia… e comprenda il prezzo del suo peccato… “

Si chinò davanti a lei, e Lilha tremò, legata con un foulard si seta alla spalliera di un letto coperto di polvere. Sentì le sue mani fredde scivolarle lungo le braccia, e il suo volto sul proprio, in una carezza di pelle.

“Lui ha peccato…” Le sibilò sul volto. “ ha ucciso la mia… famiglia… e io l’ho amato… e lo odiato… e l’ho amato ancora… perché doveva accadere…

E perché doveva venire il tempo… che io gli strappassi il frutto dei suoi lombi… il frutto del mio stesso ventre…”

Lilha deglutì…

Certo… dopotutto Darla era…

“Shh… non pensare… shh… shh… non farmi affrettare… il tempo… io…”

L’ombra sollevò il volto, e i suoi occhi lucidi di follia si persero nel vuoto.

“Non posso affrettare … il tempo… se così fosse… sarei già polvere…

E invece… invece…”

Chiuse gli occhi di scatto, sollevandosi da terra, e in un fruscio di raso raggiunse la porta della vecchia casa abbandonata.

“Apetta…” Ansò Lilha.

Lei non si voltò. Probabilmente pensava volesse chiederle perché non l’aveva uccisa…

Ma Lilha sapeva che se non l’aveva fatto doveva esserci una ragione, una ragione di cui a lei, al momento, non importava.

Le interessava solo di essere viva.

No. Era un’altra la cosa che voleva sapere.

Un ‘altra la cosa a cui doveva prepararsi.

“Hai davvero ucciso il figlio di Angel?”

La vide voltarsi, e i suoi occhi scintillare.

Di gioia pura e perversa.

Quasi di lussuria.

E una volta di più ne fu terrorizzata. Come mai nella sua vita.

“Si…” Mormorò Drusilla.

 

Magia.

Fino a tre anni prima Kate non aveva creduto nella magia.

Fino a tre anni prima Kate non aveva creduto ai vampiri o ai demoni… o a chissà quante altre cose di cui non aveva la minima idea…

Fino a tre anni prima le aveva considerate tutti favole… racconti per spaventare i bambini.

E ora era lì… e assisteva a un vero incantesimo. Con tanto di polveri magiche, e parole sussurrate a formare una sorta di mantra…

E per assurdo… non aveva paura…

Per assurdo, tutto quello che provava era … speranza…

La calda, vibrante sparanza che ciò che si svolgeva davanti a lei aiutasse Angel a trovare il suo bambino.

Una speranza che mi stemperava in quel dolore, in quella tristezza che le stringeva il cuore ogni volta che lo guardava. E che aveva cancellato il suo stesso dolore, come tutto il resto…

Come l’imbarazzo di sentirsi estranea in quel luogo… o l’ostilità nei giovani occhi di Buffy Summers…

Ferma, diritta di fronte a lei. Le mani sui fianchie l’espressione di chi si prepari a una battaglia.

Una battaglia in cui lei era il nemico … e che Kate non aveva intenzione di combattere.

Non ora…

E poi… cosa c’era da combattere?

Buffy era la donna che Angel aveva portato, e probabilmente ancora portava nel cuore… mentre Kate… Kate era soltanto quella sbagliata… quella che neanche avrebbe dovuto essere lì.

Ma che non avrebbe mai potuto essere altrove.

La guardava, Buffy, talvolta… quando spostava gli occhi dai due cerchi disegnati in terra in una stanza da cui tutti i mobili erano stati spostati, e al cui centro erano disposti Wesley e l’altro Inglese, quello appena arrivato, Giles, emanante un aria di carisma e autorità… oltre ad una strana fluorescenza azzurrina dalle mani, che lo congiungeva a Wesley.

Fra di loro, a mani giunte e circondati dallo stesso lucore, stavano Angel e Tare. A occhi chiusi e come fuori dal tempo…

O almeno, questa era l’impressione di Kate .

Deglutì, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo.

Era davvero di troppo li dentro.

Cosa… cosa ne sapeva lei di magia e incantesimi … l’unico motivo della sua presenza era… che amava Angel… e avrebbe dato la sua vita per lui…

Era di troppo… proprio come Buffy aveva detto a Spike pochi minuti prima.

Senza riuscire però ad allontanarlo.

Se lo sentiva accanto.

E sapeva che se si fosse voltata lo avrebbe trovato a guardare la ragazza di Sunnydale.

Come sempre.

Ancora una volta… vampiro e Cacciatrice…

E lei sentiva di saperne così poco da non avere nemmeno idea se fosse poi così assurdo.

Ne sapeva così poco da vedere solo un uomo… perdutamente innamorato… che guardava una donna come anche Kate desiderava che un uomo la guardasse…

Quell’uomo davanti a lei… con gli occhi chiusi… ma che li riaprì di scatto, probabilmente quando udì il gemito soffocato di Tara, molto prima che lo udissero gli altri.

Allungò le braccia. Prendendola. Impedendole di cadere.

E lei si accasciò sul suo petto. Piangendo.

“No…”Singhiozzò.” No… no…”

“Che cos’è successo?!” Esclamò Angel, sollevandola, mentre gli altri si stringevano a loro. “ Che cosa hai visto?!?!”

Tara scosse il capo, singhiozzando, e Angel , di nuovo, la scosse, e poi abbassò la testa, con l’aria di chi stesse per ricevere un colpo terribile.

“E’ morto, vero?” Sussurrò.

“No…”Kate sentì la parola sfiorarle le labbra, senza risucire a impedirglielo.” Oh… no… per favore…”

Le erano tutti passati davanti, eppure riusciva a vedere bene Angel. Il suo volto, i suoi occhi che avevano già perso la speranza, prima ancora che Tara scoppiasse a piangere ancora più forte.

“Mi dispiace…” Singhiozzò. “mi dispiace tanto…”

Dolcemente, Giles cercò di allontanarla da lui, ma Angel rafforzò la sua presa, costringendola a guardarlo.

“Riproviamo!” Esclamò.” Rifacciamo l’incantesimo! Wes, vieni tu al centro… Giles…”

“E’ morto…” Singhiozzò Tara disperatamente. “ l’ho sentito… l’ho… gridato dentro di me…

Non è più in questo mondo… “Sollevò le mani, in cui stringeva ancora un cappellino che era stato di Connor.” Lui… non c’è più… mi… dispiace…” Scosse la testa, il volto inondato di lacrime. E dagli sguardi di tutti Kate capì quanto temevano Angel.

Persino Spike si era avvicinato. Serio, quasi feroce in volto, pronto a intervenire per togliergli dalle mani la sua… amica??…

Ma non ce ne fu bisogno.

Fu Angel a lasciarla andare.

Da solo. Mentre le braccia gli ricadevano, e, sebbene la stesse ancora guardando, lui non poteva più vederla.

Lo chiamarono.

Wesley. Buffy.

Invano.

Tutti invano.

Dov’era adesso… nessuno poteva raggiungerlo.

Tranne, forse, il pianto di suo figlio.

Esausta, mentre davanti a lei si richiudeva il sipario di quel dramma, Kate si appoggiò alla parete. Aspettando delle lacrime che non vennero.


	5. Il dolore

Piangeva già, Cordelia, quando Wesley uscì.

Non era riuscita a trattenere le lacrime.

Nemmeno per lui.

Nemmeno per il suo amico che era così solo in quel momento.

Nemmeno per i suoi occhi azzurri, vuoti e disperati.

E per il suo dolore.

Perduto…

Per sempre…

Quel bambino che aveva amato come fosse suo…

Quel piccolo, meraviglioso regalo nel mezzo della sua vita così assurda…

Il suo piccolo… piccolo Connor…

Perduto…

Finito…

E non riusciva nemmeno a pensare… quell’altra parola…

Non per lui… non per il suo piccolino …

Non come Doyle…

No… non come Doyle…

Non poteva sopportare un altro colpo …

E se era quella parte di demone che la faceva ancora respirare, se era quella che faceva battere il suo cuore, anche con una spada infilzata nel mezzo… allora potevano riprenderselo qual mezzo sangue… e che una visione si portasse via anche lei…

Come Doyle… come Connor…

E forse non avrebbero mai saputo chi lo aveva uccido…

Stesa sul letto, scossa da singhiozzi che non poteva placare, Cordelia abbracciava il corpo inerte di Lorne.

Mentre il dolore cresceva.

Mentre la pervadeva interamente, e le lacrime la soffocavano.

Sempre di più.

Mentre desiderava finire.

Come Doyle… come Connor…

E si chideva come avrebbe potuto uscire da quella stanza, e rivedere le sue piccole cose… e come avrebbe potuto continuare a esistere…

Giorno dopo girono…

“Non parleremo più nemmeno di lui, ora, Lorne?” Ansò, affondando la testa sulla spalla dell’uomo. “ Faremo… finta… che non sia mai esistito? E poi… qualcuno arriverà… da chissà dove… a dirci che anche lui è stato solo un errore?

Tu lo sai… tu lo vedi il futuro… se ci fossi stato tu non avremmo avuto bisogno di quell’assurdo incantesimo… se ci fossi stato tu… lo avremmo trovato…”

Battè un pugno sul cuscino, affondando di più la testa contro di lui.

E sollevò gli occhi, quasi stupita, quando all’orecchio le giunse, lento… il battito del cuore di lui…

Il cuore di Lorne…

Forte… chiaro… a dimostrare nonostante il suo livore che era ancora vivo…

Cordelia tirò su col naso, sollevandosi leggermente.

Vivo… si… vivo…

Non come Connor…

Non come Doyle…

Lorne era vivo… Lorne era lì, di fronte a lei… e Cordelia non lo avrebbe lasciato andare…

Cordelia non lo avrebbe perso…

Non gli avrebbe permesso di lasciarla anche lui.

Si passò la mano sul volto, pulendosi alla meglio la faccia. E di nuovo turò su con il naso.

Vva bene…” Mormorò, sforzandosi perché le sue parole fossero coerenti.” Non è colpa tua…

Lo so… non fare che… ora… ti arrabbi e magari… non ti svegli più…

Perché… tu… sai essere veramente un bambino quando vuoi…

Più dispettoso e… cocciuto di… “Strinse le labbra, le lacrime che le bagnavano il volto. “ … ma tu… non hai pochi mesi… tu sei… grande e grosso e…

E dopotutto li dovremo prendere i bastardi che hanno fatto questo…” Si sollevò a sedere, e gli afferrò la mano, facendo attenzione alla steccatura.” E senza di te… sarà un’ altra ricerca senza fine, e sai…” Si sforzò di sorridere, ma ciò che venne fuori non dovette essere molto più di una smorfia.” chi lo tiene Angel…”

 

“Allora è finita…” Disse Kate, scotendo leggermente la testa, la mano ancora posata al corrimano della grande scalinata che aveva percorso per ultima, dopo che, per lunghissimi minuti, era rimasta nella stanza dell’incantesimo, seduta in terra, di fronte ad Angel. Senza dirgli niente. E senza che lui desse il minimo segno di vederla, o di sapere che era lì.

E prima di lasciarlo. Insieme a Buffy Summers.

Non sapeva se lo avrebbe fatto, se lei non fosse stata lì. E anche così, erano trascorsi molti respiri prima che si alzasse e andasse via. Senza chiederle nulla. Senza rivolgerle la parola. Quasi a volerlo proteggere.

Da Buffy… dal mondo…

Ma Buffy non era qualcuno da cui proteggerlo, adesso. Buffy era qualcuno che, forse, poteva aiutarlo a vincere quel dolore che lo aveva schiacciato. Qualcuno che era già nel suore cuore, e che forse sarebbe riuscito a parlare ad esso…

No… non l’avrebbe mai lasciato se lei non fosse stata lì. Gettando all’aria tutto ciò che sapeva di orgoglio… non lo avrebbe mai lasciato. Non avrebbe commesso di nuovo l’errore di sempre.

E ora, guardando in quell’atrio enorme come tutti si apprestavano ad andarsene, le pareva che invece ognuno di loro lo stesse facendo. Che ognuno di loro stesse abbandonando quell’anima lacerata e anche… anche…

“… la ricerca…” Proseguì, i volti che si sollevavano su di lei.” La speranza… tutto è… finito…

Una manciata di polveri e delle parole sussurrate in una lingua persa vi dicono che non c’è più niente da fare ed è… così… semplicemente?”

Vide Wesley e Giles scambiarsi una breve occhiata, prima che il secondo inforcasse gli occhiali, e posando la sacca che stava riempiendo di ibri si avvicinasse a lei.

“Comprendo…”Mormorò. “ che tutto questo possa sembrare… strano e… nuovo per lei… e le assicuro… nessuno di noi vorrebbe abbandonare le ricerche di quel bambino, ma…

“E allora non fatelo… continuate… Continuiamo… Angel… diceva che poteva essersi sbagliata…”

L’uomo abbassò gli occhi, e fu Wesley a continuare per lui.

“Kate… la magia non sbaglia… non questa magia… se l’occhio…”Voltò il capo, indicando una Tara ancora sconvolta, che sedeva sul divano con il capo reclinato, mentre Spike le porgeva un bicchiere di qualcosa.” Recepisce che … che la persona che cerchiamo è… morta… che non è più… in questo mondo… “

“Potremmo cercare un corpo…” Kate si mosse, passandogli davanti, ma fu gelata dalla voce profonda del vampiro.

“Per portarlo bello e impacchettato ad Angel? Splendida idea, lo tirerebbe su di morale…

Specialmente perché non sappiamo come lo hanno ridotto!”

“Allora cerchiamo chi lo ha ucciso!” Esclamò Kate, esasperata, parte del dolore e della frustrazione che provava che eruttavano dalla sua voce concitata.” Troviamo il suo assassino”

“E anche servirebbe?” Mormorò Giles. “ Se non a tormentare ancora Angel?”

“A fare giustizia! A dargli una ragione per andare avanti, a fargli capire che non è stata colpa sua!

Voi parlavate di… profezie, dicevate che il bambino di Angel non era… normale… che in molti lo volevano… se trovassimo chi lo ha ucciso Angel potrebbe accettare che non è stato a causa sua che lo hanno preso, ma per realizzare un rito o… o non lo so! “Lasciò cadere le braccia, esasperata.” Io pensavo di avere imparato molto su queste cose, e invece non so niente… “

“Angel non smetterà mai di pensare che lo ha ucciso lui…” Mormorò cupo Spike, voltando la schiena a Tara. Scosse le spalle. “ Non lo ha protetto… e questo basta…”

Kate chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli.

Lo sapeva… sapeva che era così…

Lo aveva provato sulla sua pelle…

Ma non voleva che Angel soffrisse… non voleva che soffrisse… come lei…

Sentì Welsey avvicinarlesi, e la sua presenza rassicurante, gentile, accanto a se.

“Kate… “ Mormorò piano. “ noi li cercheremo gli … assassini… di Connor… molto può dipendere da questo e dal perché lo hanno fatto… ma loro hanno altro a cui pensare… e altri compiti da svolgere… è inutile che restino… “

Già, soprattutto vista la concordia che regnava fra Sunnidale e los Angeles…

“Io… volevo ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto…”

Kate aprì gli occhi, scotendo la testa.

“Ah, non tingrarmi, per cortesia! Io non ho fatto niente!

Ringrazia… “Lasciò che il fiato le uscisse dalla gola in un sospiro che le tolse le forze.” Ringrazia Spike invece… “

Aveva parlato istintivamente, dicendo ciò che le pareva normale, ma doveva esserci qualcosa di assurdo e incomprensibile, invece, nelle sue parole, poiché vide il vampiro aggrottare la fronte, mentre il silenzio scendeva nella stanza, e guardarla come se lo avesse appena colpito.

“Mi prendi in giro?!” Sputò.

“Cosa?!” Stavolta era Kate stupefatta.” No! Tu hai salvato quei bambini, senza di te sarebbero morti… è normale che ti ringrazi…”

“Non è normale…” Il vampiro abbassò gli occhi, scuro in volto.” Non si ringrazia un vampiro…”

“Perché?!”

Di nuovo quello sguardo stupefatto. Di nuovo la fissava come se si stesse prendendo gioco di lui. E di nuovo quel silenzio imbarazzato.

Che fu interrotto dalla voce di Buffy Summers.

“Perché un vampiro è un demone…” Disse, scandendo le parole con i passi sulle scale. Era molto pallida, ed aveva pianto. E Kate sentì stringersi il suo cuore… perché Angel non era insieme a lei.

“ e non si ringraziano i demoni…”

“Anche Angel è un vampiro…” Ribattè , guardando la ragazza negli occhi.

“Kate…” Cominciò Wesley, ma Giles lo interruppe prima che finise.

“Angel non è come Spike. Angel ha un ‘anima…”

Kate dischiuse le labbra, con l’impressione che un pugno enorme le avesse appena colpito lo stomaco. Con l’impressione che il suo corpo non potesse resistere ad altri di quei colpi. Non più…

E il dolore era già più grande di quanto non avesse immaginato di poter sopportare…

“Non sapevi che Angel ha un ‘anima?” Buffy raggiunse l’atrio. E Kate ebbe come l’impressione che in un ‘altra circostanza ci sarebbe stato trionfo nella sua voce. Ma ora no… ora era solo… molto stanca.

Deglutì, cercando le parole.

“Sapevo… che aveva un anima… ma non sapevo… che gli altri non l’avessero… “ Distolse gli occhi, e sussurrò le parole così piano che fu certa che solo Spike la stesse udendo.” Io ho visto la sua anima… dentro i suoi occhi… “

“E’… complicato…”Sussurrò Wesley.

Già. E che cosa non lo era.?

“Avanti… “ Spike si chinò, prendendo di terra una borsa.” Andiamo a casa… nessuno di noi è più utile qua dentro…”

Kate continuò a guardare Buffy, e si chiese se anche lei sarebbe andata via… se avrebbe lasciato Angel in quello stato. E quando le vide lanciare uno sguardo al vampiro biondo il cuore le si strinse in una morsa.

Seguì i suoi occhi, e proprio in quel momento vide Tara sollevarsi leggermente dal dicano, e afferrare Spike per la manica dello spolverino, tirandolo verso di se, il volto serissimo che sembrava all’improvviso aver riacquistato lucidità

“Spike…”Esclamò.” Che cosa hai qui dietro?”

 

C’era stata Buffy lì… questo lo ricordava…

Ma… non sapeva così avesse detto…

Non … riusciva a riportarlo al cervello.

Forse… non lo aveva sentito.

Aveva piento…

Come il suo bambino…

Aveva pianto il suo bambino… mentre lo portavano via?

Mentre lo uccidevano?

Piangeva… come lui?

Come suo padre?

Che non lo aveva salvato…

Che non era stato in grado di proteggerlo…

Lo aveva odiato, il suo bambino, mentre lo uccidevano?

La sua anima, adesso, si dibatteva fra cielo e terra,,, perché ancora lo odiava?

C’erano lacrime sul suo volto… ma Angel non le sentiva.

Piangeva… e non lo sentiva.

Il suo corpo… quello… piangeva… mentre il suo cervello non sentiva le lacrime.

Il suo cervello era intorpidito… da quel dolore…

Da quella sofferenza, quella cosa soffocante che riempiva ogni parte di lui.

Sudava freddo.

Il suo corpo si richiudeva su se stesso.

E non lo sentiva.

Lo sapeva… ma non lo sentiva.

Sentiva solo il suo bambino piangere.

Sentiva solo il dolore.

Era … solo… dolore…

Chiuso… imprigionato nel bozzolo di quel male oscuro, non sollevò nemmeno il capo quando entrarono nella stanza vuota.

Chi…non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

Molti.

Troppi.

E tutti camminavano a passo di marcia sul suo cervello e sul suo cuore.

“Angel, sta succedendo una cosa mostruosa!”

Una… cosa… mostruosa…

Si… era già successa…

“Tara ha trovato qualcosa…”

Wes…

“della polvere di Shaja, sulla giacca di Spike…”

“Mm… spolverino…!”

Giles… Spike…

“Ne era cosparsa la tunica di certi demoni, oggi… avevano dei bambini…”

“Angel, ci stai ascoltando?”

Buffy… 

“Angel…” 

Angel… Angel… Angel…

Perché continuavano a parlare?

Non capivano… che non poteva udirli…?

Non capivano… che la sua mente non riusciva a farlo?

Perché… non lo lasciavano morire…

“Guarda…”Wes gli mise in grembo un libro, e lui sollevò il volto. Ma non vide gli occhi del suo amico. Continuò a fissarlo… senza riuscire a vederlo… senza riuscire ad udire le parole.

“La polvere, le tuniche, tutto combacia… solo pochi accenni… una setta di demoni che ha più di tremila anni di cui si è persa l’identità precisa…”

“Demoni con grandi poteri, ma fisicamente non troppo forti… da sempre sconfitti nella battaglia contro gli uomini…”

“Votati alla distruzione del genere umano, per poter ridare alla loro gente il dominio della terra… “

“L’Apocalisse… forse…da realizzarsi mediante un rito potentissimo e sconosciuto…”

Le voci di Giles e Wesley si intrecciavano fra di loro… veloci… come fossero una…

Se il suo cervello avesse potuto percepirla… avrebbe sentito la loro paura…

E se il suo cuore avesse avuto ancora vita… forse… gli sarebbe importato…

“Abbiamo chiamato Fred in ospedale… è entrata nel computer del Concilio, con la password di Giles…”

Voleva dormire…

Voleva sognare il suo bambino…

E non voleva svegliarsi…

Avrebbe voluto vomitare… se fosse stato in grado di farlo…

“… è per domani Angel… domani ci sarà la congiunzione astrale, domani notte… dopo più di tremila anni…”

Voleva che il dolore se ne andasse… e lo voleva bere, fino all’ultima stilla…

Perché lui doveva pagare…

Perché lui aveva ucciso suo figlio…

“ Abbiamo chiesto a Willow di penetrare ancora più a fondo… nei documenti più segreto del Concilio… per scoprire qualcosa di più… ma per ora sappiamo solo che per compiere questo rito ci vogliono delle anime pure… dei bambini…”

Aveva ucciso suo figlio…

“… può darsi che sia per questo che hanno preso anche Connor… Angel!”

“Non sprecate il fiato, idioti… non vi accorgete che non gli importa un fico secco del mondo e del genere umano?!”

“Angel…”Le mani di Wesley erano forti sulle sue spalle, e i suoi occhi… i suoi occhi erano così lontani… così incredibilmente lontani… “ Angel… lo so che stai male, ma abbiamo poco tempo… dobbiamo scoprire dove si svolgerà il rito, dobbiamo capire come fermarlo…

Spike ha visto due demoni nemici per razza lottare insieme… pensiamo che si stiano riunendo intorno a chiunque stia preparando tutto questo… “

C’era Buffy dietro Wesley, e non parlava… e Spike… e doveva esserci Kate… si… sentiva il suo profumo… 

“non sappiamo quanti siano… forse centinaia … migliaia… attirati dall’opportunità di sterminare i nemici umani…

Angel… “

Chiuse gli occhi.

Gli pareva che la testa gli girasse…

Che ogni cosa lo disgustasse fin nella sua anima…

Ma perché… perché non lo lasciavano ?

“ Angel… potrebbe essere la profezia… non capisci?

L’arrivo del Tro-clan, la congiuntura di eventi che potrebbe portare alla distruzione del mondo… e il vampiro con l’anima che evita l’ Apocalisse… potrebbe essere questo… potrebbe essere la profezia che si avvera…”

“Di che profezia parla?”

“Si, cos’è questa storia?”

“Giles, Buffy, per favore… non ora!”

Perché non lo lasciavano morire?

Si alzò. Il suo corpo lo fece.

Il suo corpo lo guidò verso la porta.

Battendo contro la spalla di Spike.

Mentre Buffy lo afferrava per il braccio.

“E’ questo che vuoi fare?” Esclamò.” Chiuderti nel tuo dolore?

Abbandonare tutto e tutti ?  
Pensavo che fosse finito quel periodo, Angel?!”

“Angel…”

Ripetevano il suo nome come una cantilena… ma lui era stanco di sentirlo…

Udiva la voce di Kathy nelle orecchia… quando lo aveva usato per la prima volta…

Non avrebbe mai raccontato a Connor della sua sorellina…

Non avrebbe mai mostrato a suo figlio le immagini su un libro del luogo in cui era nato…

Non lo avrebbe mai sentito parlare…

Non lo avrebbe mai chiamato papà…

Perché Buffy non lo capiva… perché Wes non lo capiva?

“ potrebbe essere stato per questo… potrebbero aver preso Connor per impedire a te di reagire… e in questo caso tu staresti facendo il loro gioco… “

Lo sapeva…

Lo aveva sempre saputo…

Aveva sempre saputo di averlo ucciso lui…

Ora… solo… lo aveva ucciso due volte…

Wesley era spaventato…

Molto spaventato…

Probabilmente più di quanto non lo avesse mai sentito…

Ma lui no… non più… non c’era più nulla al mondo… che lo potesse spaventare…

Camminò.

Solo questo.

Non si strattonò ne fece forza su di loro.

Semplicemente… si voltò… e non riuscirono a impedirgli di lasciarli…

C’era Kate davanti a lui, ferma nel corridoio buio.

Discosta dagli altri…

Sapeva che c’era…

Fissò i suoi occhi, per un unico, singolo istante, mentre alle sue spalle vibrava la voce di Buffy.

“Farò a meno di te!” Gridò. “ Il mondo ne farà a meno! Tutti ne faremo a meno! Com’è sempre stato!” Camminò ancora. E passò davanti a Kate. Mentre la voce della Cacciatrice, di nuovo, si incrinava.

“Angel… torna indietro… “

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. E il letto sembrò troppo lontano.

C’era ancora il sangue di Lorne a terra, dove nessuno lo aveva ripulito.

E dentro di lui.

Nel suo cervello.

E c’era la culla del suo bambino… con le farfalline di plastica sparse tutto attorno…

C’erano il suo odore… e l’eco della sua voce…

Tutto quello… che era stato il suo mondo.

Il letto era veramente troppo lontano per lui…

E il suo corpo sembrava voler esplodere…

Sul pavimento, gettato come un animale in pena…

Le membra che gli tremavano per una sofferenza di cui non gli importava…

Forse sentiva… che il mondo sarebbe finito…

Forse il suo demone voleva sopravvivere…

Ma lui no…

Lui no…

Lui aveva ucciso suo figlio.

 

Demoni.

Decine, centinaia di demoni.

Assemblati in un anfiteatro di pietra e sangue.

Umidità e acqua putrescente che scendeva dalle periti, confondendosi con gli umori delle creature oscure.

Dolore.

Tanto che una volta l’avrebbe uccisa…

La sofferenza di decine di creature innocenti…

Pianto di neonati…

Attorno a un volto spaventoso.

Un volto che passava per umano… che poteva mutare…

In cui era racchiuso così tanto odio da spaventare tutti quelli che lo circondavano, e che erano molto, molto più forti di lui.

Avrebbero potuto annientarlo, se lo avessero voluto…

Ma non lo volevano…

Perché lui aveva il potere…

Lui conosceva il rito più antico del tempo … poiché egli stesso era il figlio bastardo del tempo…

Lui conosceva le parole e il sangue che avrebbero dovuto spargere, per annientare i parassiti che ammorbavano la terra…

Di una fine che era dolore, per creature che di dolore si nutrivano...

Di una fine che s’inarcava fra le pieghe del tempo… e lui non temeva il tempo…

Cordelia sollevò il volto, incontrando come sempre l’espressione inerme di Lorne, imprigionato nel suo sonno senza fine.

E, come sempre, gli parlò.

Mentre lui, n’era certa, l’ascoltava.

“Devo… devo… devo andare! Devo dirglielo…

E’… mostruoso!”

Saltò giù dal letto, correndo alla porta per poi tornare indietro, e in un gesto infantile gli spinse sul petto l’orsacchiotto che era stato di Connor.

“Io torno subito… ti fa compagnia lui, okay?! Non me ne andrei se non fosse importante… oh, ma non preoccuparti, niente di grave… cioè… vogliono distruggere il mondo… però… niente che non abbiamo già visto!

Va bene… voglio dire… qualche differenza c’è però… “Si chinò, e vinta da un istinto che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter provare gli baciò velocemente la fronte.

“Devo andare…”Ripetè.” Devo spiegargli… farò più in fretta che posso…”

Corse fuori, il cuore che le batteva furiosamente in petto .

Nel corridoio, e poi giù per le scale. A precipizio. Verso l’ufficio di Wesley. Mentre all’orecchio le giungevano le voci concitate degli altri.

“Profezie o non profezie troveremo questi bastardi e gli ricaccemo in gola i loro trucchi!”

Era Buffy… la voce altissima in cui vibravano collera e dispetto. In contrapposizione con quella calma e controllata di Giles.

“Non è facile come credi.

Se veramente si stanno riunendo potrebbero essercene molti più di quanti non crediamo, e Angel conosce quello che c’è sopra e sotto la città come noi probabilmente non potremo mai fare… senza contare che se si tratta della… apocalisse… descritta nella profezia di Aberjian, solo Angel può evitare che si verifichi…”

“Angel”Scattò la ragazza. “ ha deciso di dare forfait al mondo, e richiudersi nel suo dolore, per cui, che lo si voglia o no, non è più affar suo! Ce la vedremo noi, come sempre!

E che non sia facile, bè, non è di certo una novità!

Ho affrontato una dea, posso affrontare anche questo!”

“No, non puoi.” Cordelia avanzò nella stanza, e nonostante ciò che provava, ossia panico puro e semplice, si costrinse a modulare la voce e ad apparire più calma di quanto non fosse, mentre guardava negli occhi la cacciatrice.

Non le avrebbe permesso di vederla sconvolta… e poteva ringraziare solo l’emergenza in cui si trovavano se non le rifilava finalmente le scarica di ceffoni che le spettava da almeno sei anni! “ Contro questo non ce la puoi fare! E non ce la farebbe da solo Angel, o nessun ‘altro… ” La superò, rivolgendosi a Giles e Wesley.” Avete detto che pensate si stiano riunendo… bè… è vero.

Ma voi non avete la benché minima idea di quanti siano…”

“Perché”Si intromise Buffy.”tu si?”

Cordelia si voltò, esasperata.

“Falla parlare.” Tagliò Kate Lockley, che dalle spalle di Buffy fece un passo in avanti.

Se n’era rimasta appoggiata alla parete, vicino a Spike, e così in silenzio che nemmeno l’aveva vista.

E per prima volta in quella lunghissima, terribile giornata, Cordelia si ritrovò a guardarla.

E il dolore che lesse sul suo volto le strinse il cuore in una morsa.

“Hai avuto una visione?”Chiese Wesley, aggirando la scrivania per venirle davanti.

Annuì.

“Sono centinaia… E ogni giorno ne arrivano di nuovi…

Si riuniscono intorno a lui, gli procurano i bambini per la sua cerimonia…”Si sfiorò con la mano la fronte, nel tentativo di raccogliere le idee. E di esprimere a parole le sensazioni che aveva avvertito, e le immagini che aveva visto.

“… loro… vogliono distruggere il genere umano…

Quello che… vedono… è un mondo senza uomini… e vogliono farlo con…” Deglutì.” Con Il lungo tormento…

Lui ha… detto così…”

“Cordelia…”Si intromise Giles.” Lui chi?”

Scosse le spalle.

“Non lo so… io… non so chi sia… l’ho solo visto…

Ha un volto… livido… deforme, come se la sua pelle fosse coperta da decine di cicatrici… e può mutarlo… in quello di un uomo… “

“Sai altro?!”

“Si… che è diverso…

La sua crudeltà è diversa…

E’ più profonda… come un odio nutrito per secoli…

E che vuole ucciderci…

Se solo ci fosse Lorne… lui… saprebbe dirci di più, ma io… l’unica cosa di cui sono certa è che il suo esercito è diventato talmente esteso… e per domani notte lo sarà ancora di più… che ne Angel ne… “Lanciò un ‘occhiata a Buffy.” Nessun altro potrebbe farcela da solo… per quanto possa esserne sicuro…”

“ A meno che…” Mormorò Wesley.” Non si tratti dell’evento descritto nella profezia di Aberjian…” Strinse le labbra, quella luce di decisione negli occhi che una volta l’avrebbe stupita e che ora non poteva che ammirare. Come tutto di lui.

Come ammirava la sua dolcezza. E il suo coraggio senza fine.

E come ammirò il dolore e insieme la dignità nella sua voce.

“Cercherò di nuovo di parlare con Angel…

Forse… forse lo abbiamo stordito prima… aggredendolo tutti insieme…”

Non ebbe cuore di guardare nessuno mentre lo diceva, e velocemente la raggiunse, indicandole con gentilezza la porta perché lo precedesse.

Povero… povero Wes…

Non ci credeva nemmeno lui…

Nessuno credeva che ci sarebbe riuscito …

Ma non sarebbe stato solo… no…

Cordelia non glielo avrebbe fatto affrontare da solo.

Passò accanto a Kate uscendo dalla stanza.

E ancora una volta guardò il suo volto tirato e i suoi occhi bassi.

Non si erano certo lasciate da amiche, un anno prima… ma probabilmente, in un ‘altra occasione, si sarebbe farmata… anche solo per dirle una parola…

Lei amava Angel… lo amava da talmente tanto tempo… e le cose che aveva dovuto affrontare e scoprire in così poco dovevano averla distrutta, nonostante la sua apparente forza…

E invece… le passò di fianco.

E solo per un secondo la guardò restare immobile, sulla soglia di quello studio sovraffollato.

Mentre tutti gli altri parlavano fra loro.

Ignorandola completamente.

 

 

Sapeva che non ce l’avrebbe fatta…

Lo sentiva.

E quando lo vide scendere dalle scale, con il volto basso, Kate ebbe la prova di aver avuto ragione.

La sconfitta si leggeva sul volto di Wesley… ed era una sconfitta che non aveva niente a che fare con la salvezza del mondo…

“Mi dispiace… “Mormorò soltanto l’uomo.

Gli altri tacquero, e solo Buffy ebbe un gesto di stizza, battendo un pugno sulla scrivania.

“Non fartene una colpa…” Disse Kate piano, attirando su di se gli occhi di Wesley, e parlando per la prima volta dopo quel terribile incantesimo… dopo che aveva creduto che non sarebbe più riuscita a farlo… “ha perso suo figlio… nessuno può dire quando ne uscirà…”

Wesley strinse le labbra, ma c’era gratitudine sul suo volto. Almeno quanta amarezza c’era nella voce di Giles.

“Purtroppo il tempo è ciò che non possiamo permetterci… mentre abbiamo dannatamente bisogno di Angel, se ciò che Cordleia ha detto corrisponde a verità…”

Kate deglutì, cercando di dominare una scatto di rabbia.

“Ha perso un figlio…”Ripetè.” Se fosse chiunque altro lo lascereste stare!”

“Se fosse chiunque altro non avremmo così bisogno di lui…”

“Ossia se non fosse un vampiro!” Scosse il capo. Aveva male dappertutto. Al cuore, al volto, agli occhi in cui le lacrime sembravano spingere dall’interno.

Aveva male all’anima.

Che sembrava soffocare sempre più, e gridare, perché tutto il dolore, tutta l’umiliazione e tutta la frustrazione accumulati in quelle ultime ore potessero finalmente esplodere… prima di ucciderla…

“Lo trattiamo come se fosse una bestia… Perché è un vampiro… ma poi è della sua natura che abbiamo bisogno… e lo usiamo… proprio perché c’è questa bestia in lui…”

Era a se stessa che si rivolgeva, e per qualche istante nessuno le rispose, come se nessuno fosse in grado di farlo. Fino a che nella stanza troppo piccola per tutti risuonò la voce profonda di Spike.

“Esatto, dolcezza… hai beccato in pieno l’essenza della nostra vita fra gli umani… e visto che le cose stanno così e non si possono cambiare…”Si mosse verso di lei, e verso la porta.” Ora Angel farà il piacere di mangiarsi il suo dolore e venire a dare una mano, o se preferisce ci farà il piacere di trasformarlo in rabbia, il suo dolore, e ammazzarci qualche centinaia di quelle bestiacce…

Anche se dovessi portarlo giù di peso…”

“No.”Wesley si spostò, frapponendosi fra Spike e la porta.” Non ci riuscirai, e per come sta in questo momento potrebbe impalettarti senza nemmeno accorgersene… credimi… l’ho già visto in questo stato…”

Il vampiro sollevò le sopracciglia, e di nuovo quello sguardo stupito gli passò negli occhi.

Pareva… pareva che non riuscisse proprio a capacitarsi che qualcuno si preoccupasse per lui.

“Bè”Sbuffò.” Tanto non fregherebbe niente a nessuno… e poi… se mi ammazzano tutti gli esseri umani, cosa mangerò dopo che mi avranno tolto dalla testa questo affare?”

Fece per passare, spostando Wesley con la mano, ma, prima ancora che lui potesse ribattere, Buffy lo afferrò per la spalla, e voltatolo verso di se gli tirò un sonoro pugno sul naso.

“E’ possibile che sei sempre il solito idiota buono a nulla?!” Esclamò.” Pensi di risolvere qualcosa andando su a farti ridurre in cenere da Angel, o lo fai a bella porta per crearci altri guai?!”

Spike la guardò, ammiccando.

“Angel ha un forte autocontrollo…” Si intromise Giles. “ non credo che lo ucciderebbe… forse Spike potrebbe …”

“No!” Tagliò corto Buffy.” Non lo impaletta, okay, gli rompe tutte le ossa, dopo di che a che ci serve?! “ Abbassò per un attimo gli occhi… imbarazzata… si… lei era… imbarazzata… “Invece così può… uscire, e vedere di scoprire qualcosa fra i suoi amici… “

Kate strinse leggermente gli occhi.

Poteva essere che Buffy Summers…

“Non ha tutti i torti.” Mormorò Wesley. “ Al momento Spike è il più utile qua dentro… anche perché sarà facile per lui mostrarsi interessato alla fine del genere umano…

Spariti gli uomini… anche il chip cessa di avere importanza…”

“Sicuro!” Spike fece un passo indietro. “ sarei di nuovo quello di un tempo… anzi… non vedo perché mai non dovrei uscire e unirmi anche io a questa riunione di fratelli… non vedo perché mai voi dovreste… fidarvi di me…”

Guardava Buffy ora. E c’era speranza nei suoi occhi. Una speranza che spezzò il cuore di Kate.

Poteva essere un vampiro… un mostro… ma era il mostro che aveva fatto scudo a un bambino con il suo corpo… e che era stato pronto ad affrontare Angel per la donna che amava…

Poteva essere un mostro, ma soffriva per amore… e lei si sentiva estremamente vicina a quel mostro…

“Noi non ci fidiamo di te, Spike…”Scandì piano Buffy. “Ci fidiamo del fatto che tu non voglia essere scuoiato e poi fritto nell’olio!”

Calò di nuovo il silenzio nella stanza. Ed era un silenzio pesante. Denso. Un silenzio carico di tensione.

Rabbioso, come gli occhi di Spike…

Ferito, come lo sguardo in quelle profondità celesti.

Mentre lui annuiva piano, quasi al rallentatore…

E poi passava di fianco a Buffy, senza dire una parola.

Verso la porta dell’Hyperion, e poi fuori, sbattendosela con violenza alle spalle.

Il corpo che gli vibrava letteralmente di collera.

Lasciandosi dietro l’eco della sua umiliazione…

E quella della pena…

Kate non conosceva il motivo per cui Spike era cambiato…

Possedeva solo stralci di conversazione per darsi una ragione.

E non aveva idea di ciò che volesse dire per lui…

Ma qualcosa… nel più profondo della sua anima, le diceva di potersi fidare… proprio come una volta aveva saputo per istinto di potersi fidare di Angel…

Forse sbagliava…

Dopotutto… non sapeva niente di lui…

Però sapeva molto del dolore…

E dell’amore…

E il sentimento che aveva letto negli occhi di Spike non era morboso o sadico… era … pulito… e anche se avrebbe dovuto stupirla … non riusciva a farlo…

“Faith…” Si voltò, la sola parola che la faceva passare rabbrividire.

Come tutti nella stanza…

Tutti che , come lei, guardavano Wesley.

“Ci serve Faith…” Spiegò l’uomo.” Soprattutto adesso, con Angel fuori gioco. E’ la creatura più forte che io abbia mai incontrato… persino più forte di Angel… e questo due anni fa…

E con lui così… la nostra sola speranza…”

“No.”Esclamò Buffy.” Non se ne parla!

Non ci si può fidare di Faith.Ci pugnalerà alla schiena alla prima occasione!”

“Faith è cambiata…”Ribattè Welsey. Senza nessun effetto.

“Faith è cattiva dentro! Non cambierà mai!”

“Faith ha commesso degli errori, sa di averlo fatto e sta cercando di espiare…”

“E’ solo una commedia…” Sputò la cacciatrice. “ la solita commedia di Faith, come quella che recitò a Sunnydale quattro anni fa!”

“Se fosse così sarebbe già uscita di galera.”

“E infatti mi sorprende che non lo abbia fatto!”

“Okay, ora basta!”

Kate spostò di nuovo gli occhi, incontrando il volto deciso… quasi duro… di Rupert Giles.

“Wesley, dove si trova lei esattamente?!”

“Ma Giles…”Cercò di obbiettare Buffy.

“ Buffy, io non voglio che tu muoia! Non voglio che succeda qualcosa a Tara o a nessun altro.

E, soprattutto, io, come ogni singola persona qui dentro, ho il dovere di fare qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per scongiurare questa minaccia terribile… “

La ragazza abbassò gli occhi, stringendo le labbra, mentre Giles sospirava tristemente.

“Pare che ogni anno sia sempre la stessa storia…” Mormorò.

“Non abbiamo molto tempo…”Si intromise nuovamente Wesley.” Dobbiamo trovare un modo per far uscire Faith…”

“e per questo…”Ripetè Giles.” Dobbiamo sapere esattamente dove si trova.

Finalmente, Kate si staccò dalla parete della stanza.

“Questo non è un problema…”Mormorò.” Vi serve anche una pianta?”


	6. Kate

Tutto l'amore del mondoCapitolo V - Kate

Nulla più le sembrava assurdo.

E forse nulla più le sarebbe sembrato assurdo, in futuro.

Non scambiare occhiate poco amichevoli con una Cacciatrice. Non l’ amare un vampiro.

Ne sentire due Inglesi e una ragazza, tutti esperti di magia, progettare l’evasione di una rea confessa di omicidio a cui lei stessa, due anni prima, aveva dato la caccia.

Adesso, tutto le pareva così assurdamente naturale, come se lei fosse nata per trovarcisi in … come se tutta la sua vita l’avesse portata a questo.

Eppure, fino a tre anni prima, Kate Lockley aveva creduto che i vampiri fossero solo leggende… adesso aveva comprato da un acker conosciuto ai tempi dell’ Accademia la password per entrare negli archivi della prigione di L.A. . E per trovare in quel labirinto una singola cella… una singola detenuta…

Ed ascoltava parlare di di incantesimi ed eventuali pugni da parte di Buffy…

Tacendo… mentre veniva esclusa…

“Dovremo addormentare l’intera prigione…” Le stava spiegando Wesley.” E mentre lo facciamo, il più vicino possibile al perimetro, tenerci invisibili… una persona in più potrebbe fare la differenza fra avere le energie necessario o meno…

Senza contare che una volta fatta uscire Faith, Tara comincerà l’incanto di illusione, e resteremmo solo Giles e io a coprire gli altri in caso di necessità… a meno che Buffy non agisca fisicamente, ma questo la metterebbe in pericolo e…”

“Wesley…” Lo interruppe, sollevando le mani. “ va tutto bene! Non ce l’ho con te perché non vuoi farmi partecipare a un’ evasione! Capisco quello che stai dicendo, è tutto molto logico, anche se avrei voluto comunque fare qualcosa per rendermi utile…”

Wesley sospirò, ma le sue parole sembrarono averlo rassicurato.

C’erano ancora dolore e stanchezza sul suo volto, ma l’idea di poter agire, probabilmente, lo faceva sentire meno… sconfitto…

“Hai fatto già tanto, Kate…”Mormorò.” Più di quanto… non avessimo il diritto di chiederi…”

“Bè… ci cammino anch’ io su questo mondo, no?!”Sorrise, mostrandosi rilassata.” Magari farò qualcosa di costruttivo…”

“E andrai a casa a riposare!”

Kate aprì le labbra, ma lui la prevenne.

“Domani sarà pesante…”Mormorò.” Noi abbiamo ancora questa cosa da sbrigare, ma è inutile che resti sveglia anche tu…”

“Allora…”Sorrise Kate.” Darò il cambio a Cordelia con il vostro amico!”

Wesley scosse la testa, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere.

E Kate non gli diede il tempo di ribattere nulla, sfiorando con la mano lo stipite della porta, prima di uscire.

“Buon lavoro…”Mormorò.

Non guardò Buffy Summers. Si rifiutò di farlo.

Pentendosi immediatamente..

Avrebbe voluto vedere la sua faccia… la sua bellissima faccia… che probabilmente conservava ancora la stessa espressione di sfida. Avrebbe voluto leggere n essa il disappunto, alla notizia che quando fosse tornata l’avrebbe ancora trovata lì.

Si mordicchiò il labbro, salendo velocemente la scala.

Era infantile… e stupida…

E si trovava non un momento in cui, più che mai, non poteva essere né l’una né l’altra …

Nel momento forse più drammatico della sua esistenza…

Domani…

Probabilmente il mondo sarebbe finito domani…

Tutto quello che conosceva… tutto quello che amava…

Ogni traccia di vita umana sulla terra…

La sua … quella di Wesley… e di Cordelia…

La terra trasformata in un deserto di demoni…

Il suo cervello non riusciva neanche a concepirlo… ma il suo corpo si…

Il suo corpo rispondeva a istinti più antichi del mondo…

E aveva paura…

E quella paura, mischiata a tutto il resto, le pareva troppo perché riuscisse a reggerla a lungo.

Eppure… non doveva reggerla a lungo…

Solo… fino all’indomani sera…

Poi… forse… Angel sarebbe stato solo… in un mondo senza più un cuore umano che batteva…

E, assurdamente, quel pensiero la sconvolgeva più di tutto il resto.

Voltò.

Allontanandosi dalla stanza di Lorne.

Vinta da un istinto che non aveva la forza di combattere. E che non voleva combattere.

E in silenzio camminò per il corridoio buio, maturando una determinazione che forse era solo follia.

Fino alla sua porta.

Fino alla sua stanza.

Fino alla distruzione che ancora regnava in essa.

E fino ad Angel…

Il cuore le batteva forte in petto quando entrò, e non potè impedire alle lacrime di riempirle gli occhi, davanti allo spettacolo atroce di una culla rovesciata in terra.

Si chinò a sollevarla, come forse nessuno aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di fare.

E allora lo vide.

E con tutta la sua forza ricacciò le lacrime.

Angel era in terra, seduto, con le spalle appoggiate al letto e gli occhi fissi.

Perduto.

Smarrito in una sofferenza che Kate conosceva. E che l’annientava.

Apparentemente inconsapevole della sua presenza… o forse… totalmente incurante di essa…

Gli si avvicinò in silenzio, e quando si inginocchiò non potè fare a meno di allungare una mano, e di sfiorargli con dolcezza il volto, sporco probabilmente del sangue scuro che allordava il pavimento.

Il sangue di qualcuno che era suo amico… e di cui… ancora, non sembrava importargli.

“Mi dispiace…”Mormorò. E le sembrò la cosa più stupida al mondo.” So che è inutile da dire… che non ti serve… che non te ne importa niente di me in questo momento… ne di nessun altro…

Ma c’è così tanta gente che ti adora, Angel… così tanta gente che sta soffrendo per te… e se … “ Lasciò andare le spalle, con la netta sensazione di parlare da sola. “ se il genere umano verrà annientato… non sarà finita per te… tu ci sarai ancora… e sarai solo… all’inferno… “

“… io conosco l’inferno…”

Kate boccheggiò, la sorpresa che quasi la annientava .

E quando Angel si voltò a guardarla si sentì viva, per la prima volta dopo così tanto tempo…

“ non è peggio di questo… “

Perse un attimo. Solo un attimo. Colpa della sorpresa. E lui già voltava il viso.

Già l’allontanava da se.

“Non farlo!”Esclamò, aferrandogli in volto con entrambe le mani. “ Non andartene, non escludermi” Angel! Ti prego!”

La guardava ora… ed era un filo così flebile che Kate aveva il terrore di romperlo ...

“Va via, Kate…” le sussurrò.

“Mai… “ Di nuovo, Angel fece per voltarsi, e di nuovo lei gli strinse il viso. Implacabile.” Mai… mi senti? Mai…

Io non me ne vado da qui… e se devo passare il mio ultimo giorno di vita dando il tormento a te vorrà dire che sarà quello che ricorderai quando sarà finita!”

Lo vide scuotere la testa… innaturalmente… come se ci fosse qualcuno, alle sue spalle, che gliela stringeva in una morsa. E un attimo dopo la spinse via, mandandola seduta sul pavimento, con la schiena contro la parete a vetri.

“Vattene!” Urlò.

E Kate ne fu felice. Perché ne Buffy ne Wesley avevano avuto un graffio… perché nessuno di loro era arrivato a quel punto…

“Il mondo finirà domani!” Rispose, con lo stesso tono, ignorando il dolore e rimettendosi in ginocchio. “ Se pure mi ammazzassi oggi non cambierebbe niente, mi capisci?! Niente!

Tu mi stai condannando a morte Angel… e io non ti ho fatto nulla…

Non ti ho mai fatto nulla… tranne innamorarmi di te…”

Aveva voluto una reazione. Qualunque reazione.

E la ebbe.

Dal proprio cuore, che parve smettere di battere. E dagli occhi di lui, che per un singolo istante si dilatarono.

Prima che si alzasse in piedi, afferrandosi la testa fra le mani.

“No…”Ansò.” No… no… no…”

Si muoveva avanti e indietro. Come non riuscisse a smettere. Come se il suo corpo non obbedisse più alla sua mente.

“Se non vuoi farlo per te…”Continuò Kate, guardandolo dal basso in alto.” O per il mondo… o per il ricordo di tuo figlio… fallo per me…

Io non sono un entità astratta, Angel, io sono qui!

Io piango, io soffro, io desidero!

E mi restano soltanto poche ore!

Io! Non qualcuno che non hai mai visto!

Non Buffy, o Wesley che non sono qui!

E a me che stai negando un futuro! E io pretendo che mi guardi in faccia mentre lo fai!”

“Sta zitta!” Urlò, avventandosi su di lei. Così veloce che quasi non lo vide.

L’afferrò per le spalle, sollevandola da terra. Facendole male.

Strappandole il respiro che Kate si impose di afferare ancora.

“Io voglio vivere!” Urlò sul suo volto. “ Voglio fare l’amore, voglio guidare di notte fino alla costa,voglio ascoltare musica nella vasca da bagno!

Voglio mangiare, Angel! Voglio respirare!

Voglio avere tutto quello che non ho mai avuto!

Voglio essere amata, Dio mio… tutti hanno il diritto di essere amati!”

Angel boccheggiò, ansando, e quando Kate sentì allentarsi la sua presa gli afferrò una mano.

“Io voglio un figlio, Angel!” Si premette il suo palmo sul ventre, spingendoselo contro. “ Qui! Voglio sentire una vita crescermi dentro… voglio avere quello che hai avuto tu!

Ma così mi distruggi!

Così uccidi mio figlio come hanno ucciso il tuo!”

“Smettila!” Urlò Angel, strappandole la mano dalla sua e voltandole le spalle. Tremante.” Va via da qui! Vattene prima che possa succedere qualcosa…”

“ E cosa?” Lo sfidò.” Prima che tu possa uccidermi?

Lo farai domani, te lo ricordi?

Per me non c’è differenza!

Tu non puoi farmi niente, Angel! Non puoi farmi niente!”

Lo vide voltarsi.

E di nuovo fu su di lei.

In un secondo. In un battito di ciglia.

E di nuovo l’afferrò per le braccia.

E di nuovo la strinse contro di se.

E la sua bocca coprì quella di lei prima ancora che se accorgesse.

Divorandola.

Senza darle scampo.

La baciò disperatamente, selvaggiamente, depredando la sua bocca e togliendole il fiato.

Con tanta furia da spaventare chiunque altra.

Ma Kate non aveva paura.

Perché quella furia era anche la sua.

Quel dolore, quella rabbia, quella dipsarazione… erano le sue.

E quel desiderio che faceva avvinghiare le loro lingue e battere i loro corpi era il suo.

Rispose con tutta se stessa

Risposero il suo corpo, e il suo cuore, e rispose la sua anima.

E non pensò a ciò che voleva dire per lui. Non le importò, e non ne ebbe la forza.

Sentì le sue labbra sulla gola, e poi sulla spalla, sulla sua pelle scoperta perché la camicetta non esisteva più.

Tra i seni, e sui capezzoli coperti di pizzo.

La stava divorando…

Il suo corpo… la stava… fagocitando…

Con le mani, con la bocca, con le gambe che avvinghiò alle sue, inciampando e cadendo insieme a lei sul letto.

Come se da questo dipendesse la sua stessa esistenza.

Come se stesse per esplodere.

Ansò, rispondendogli con la stessa identica passione. Strappandosi di dosso quel che restava dei vestiti.

Perché anche Kate stava per esplodere.

E quello che stava accadendo lo voleva più di quanto non volesse vivere.

Ne aveva bisogno… la sua anima, il suo cuore e il suo corpo ne avevano bisogno… Anche se per lui non era amore…

Angel le afferrò le mani, tenendole con una delle sue. Immobilizzandogliele sulla testa, mentre con l’altra sollevava la gamba di Kate sulle sue reni, preparandola per lui.

Per il suo corpo, per la disperazione che riversò in quello di lei.

Per quella guerra primordiale che la fece gemere, mentre si rifiutava di chiudere gli occhi.

Mentre si ostinava a guardare l’uomo con cui stava facendo l’amore. E sul suo volto vedeva solo angoscia.

Prigioniera della sua mano, e del piacere che la travolgeva come un uragano.

Che sapeva di sangue, e non di carezze.

E che bruciava. Come la pelle di lui.

Ed era innaturale come quel fuoco, e insieme radicato nel suo essere più profondo.

Angel la lasciò, quando non ebbe più la forza di tenerla.

E Kate gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo. Libera finalmente di muoversi.

Libera di rispondere ad ognuno dei suoi gesti.

Libera di consumarsi insieme a lui.

Fino a che ricaddero insieme.

Sfiniti.

E se muoversi, in quel momento, avesse significato per loro sopravvivere, sarebbero finiti insieme.

Su quel letto.

Avvinghiati l’uno all’altra.

I loro copri, uniti, che tremavano ancora.

Dopo un tempo che era stato infinito.

Senza più nemmeno la forza di soffrire.

 

 

Sembrava che non ci fosse nessuno nell’albergo… e Spike non sapeva se esserne sollevato o meno.

Il cuore gli faceva ancora male, e non avrebbe smesso di farlo… sia che il mondo fosse finito il giorno dopo che se avesse continuato ad esistere, tale e quale al pantano melmoso che conosceva.

Eppure… voleva rivedere Buffy…

Lo desiderava con tutto il suo essere e questo si, era influenzato da ciò che forse sarebbe accaduto il giorno dopo…

Salì le scale, due per volta, lasciando che i suoi passi riflettessero la rabbia. Nelle orecchi, ancora, la voce allegra di Dawn, che gli prometteva di non fare casini mentre lui era via, e non poteva correre ai ripari…

Aveva voluto sentirla… anche se sapeva che l’avrebbe svegliata…

Gli era servito per smaltire l’ira.

E ricordare a se steso che c’era qualcosa di più importante della sua umiliazione. Del suo dolore.

Come il dolore di Dawn per esempio… e quello di Buffy…

E la loro vita…

Più importanti di lui, più importanti di qualunque fottuto essere sulla faccia della terra.

E più importanti della disperazione di Angel…

Strinse le labbra.

Forse, dopotutto, non era un male che non ci fosse nessuno.

Almeno, nessuno lo avrebbe fermato…

E forse, nessuno avrebbe saputo della sua fine…

E avrebbero pensato che se ne fosse andato…

O che si fosse alleato con quell’idiota che voleva distruggere il mondo…

Forse… lo avrebbe pensato anche Buffy…

E non avrebbe mai saputo che era fatto impalettare dal suo grande amore nel tentativo di…

“Sangue nero!” Soffiò, restando letteralmente paralizzato, quando, dalla porta poco distante da lui, raggiunsero i suoi sensi da vampiro i suoni inconfondibili di un … amplesso?!

Nella… camera di Angel?!

Face qualche passo avanti, scotendo il capo. Mentre per un attimo il suo cuore sembrava imprigionato nella morsa terribile di una mano ghiacciata.

Per gli interminabili secondi che gli ci vollero per realizzare che la donna che, oltre quella porta, stava … consumandosi… letteralmente… insieme ad Angel, non era Buffy.

Ecco. Se Angel faceva sesso significava che il mondo era veramente in pericolo!

E se Buffy si rendeva conto di quel che stava succedendo era in pericolo anche più di quello!

Sentì la donna soffocare un gemito.

Kate?!

Strinse gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Che la ragazza era innamorata di Angel lo avrebbe capito anche il lattante scomparso… ma gli era sembrato che le cose fra loro fossero… bè, anni luce da gemiti ed ansiti!

E del resto anche le condizioni in cui aveva visto Angel erano anni luce da gemiti ed ansiti!

Il che voleva dire che…

Oh, sangue, ma perché, se c’era di mezzo Ange,l persino una sana seduta di sesso si trasformava in un affare così terribilmente complicato?!

 

Faith scattò, non appena la porta fu aperta dall’esterno, e guidata dall’istinto afferrò per il collo l’uomo che stava per entrare, premendolo a se e stringendolo alla gola con un braccio, mentre lui gemeva cupamente di dolore.

Un attimo prima… che Sunnydale al gran completo si precipitasse sbraitando nella sua cella!

“Faith!” Esclamò Giles, allungando le mani.” Faith, ferma, siamo noi!”

C’era… c’era anche B, che immediatamente sollevò i pugni in posizione di attacco.

“ Lo avevo detto io,” Ringhiò.” Non ci si può fidare!” Alle sue spalle, Tara, la ragazza di Will, la guardava ad occhi sgranati.

Faith abbassò il volto, colpita da un atroce sospetto, che si trasformò in certezza quando vide il volto contratto dell’uomo che stava quasi costringendo in ginocchio.

“Wesley!” Esclamò.” Oh, Dio, Wesley!” 

Lo lasciò immediatamente, sollandolo in piedi e provocandogli probabilmente più dolore di prima.

“Scusami!” Ansò.” Perdonami… io…”

“E’ okay… “Wesley tossì, piegandosi verso di lei. E smentendo le parole con una smorfia del volto.” È okay, è okay… non preoccuparti…”

“Sicuro?!”

Lui annuì vigorosamente, sforzandosi per tornare in piedi.

“Si… si… certo…”

“Okay…” Esclamò , e un attimo dopo lo afferrò di nuovo., stavolta dal risvolto della giacca. “ e adesso spiegami che cosa diamine ci fai qui!”

“Siamo venuti per farti uscire!”Spiegò Giles.” Ma dobbiamo fare in fretta! La prigione non resterà addormentata per sempre…”

“Addormentata?!” Ripetè lei, continuando a tenere Wesley per il bavero. “Tutta quanta?”

“T… tranne te…” Mormorò piano Tara.” È bastato aggiungere alla formula una piccola postilla …”

“Però…”Faith sorrise. “ deve esserci proprio un bel casino perché voi tre miei ferventi ammiratori abbiate deciso di tirarmi fuori …”

“Io non ero d’accordo!” Sbottò Buffy.” E poi piantala di tenere Wesley in quel modo! Cos’è, all’improvviso ti piace?!”

Faith lo lasciò andare, stringendo gli occhi. Irritata più che dal “ mozzico” di Buffy dall’evidente imbarazzo di Welsey.

Le faceva male vedere come ancora non sopportasse nemmeno il suo contatto…

E del resto… che cos si era aspettata?

Dopo quello che gli aveva fatto, era già tanto che non la volesse morta!

“Certo è meglio del tuo boy scout!” Ringhiò, suscitando sul volto dell’altra un’espressione di rabbia pura .rabbia pura.

“Signore!” Esclamò Giles, allargando le mani a dividerle.” Vi spiacerebbe scannarvi in auto?! Come ho già detto on abbiamo moltissimo tempo…”

Faith inclinò la testa.

Se c’era Wes voleva dire che Angel sapeva tutto… eppure…

“Devo prenderla come un ‘evasione?” Domandò.

“No, cara” Rispose Buffy con un sorriso.” Uscirai, se ne sarai capace, darai una mano, e poi te ne tornerai diritta diritta nella tua amena celletta! Per cui, ti conviene viaggiare leggera!”

Faith spalancò le labbra, ma le richiuse immediatamente, ricacciando indietro l’umiliazione come un tempo non sarebbe stata in grado di fare.

Giles e Tara avevano abbassato gli occhi, e gli unici a guardarla erano Wesley e Buffy.

Ma erano sguardi così diversi…

Per un attimo, lasciò che quelli chiari di lui le arrivassero dentro… e ciò che non vi lesse le diede la forza incredibile di sorridere.

“Bello… essere amati per se stessi!” Esclamò.

Ma non c’era stato rancore nella sua voce.

Esattamente come nello sguardo pulito del suo Osservatore non c’era stata nemmeno un ‘oncia di odio.

 

Se non usciva da quella stanza … subito… sarebbe scoppiata a piangere.

E non voleva scoppiare a piangere.

Non lì.

Non fra le braccia di Angel. Non con la testa di lui appoggiata alla sua spalla, mentre la stringeva così forte che disperava di riuscire a liberarsi.

Non quando lui avrebbe potuto sentire ogni singolo suono fosse uscito dalle labbra di Kate.

Dormiva. Di un sonno che era figlio dello sfinimento. Figlio di quelle ore terribili e vorticose, che erano seguite alla sparizione di suo figlio. E di un ‘esaurimento che lo aveva portato, ancora una volta, sull’orlo del baratro.

Un sonno inquieto all’inizio, scosso da gemiti e tremori inconsulti, che Kate aveva calmato piano, sfiorandogli incessantemente le tempie coperte di sudore, e mormorando parole che avevano un senso solo al suo stesso orecchio.

Fino a che in vampiro non si era quietato, stringendola a se… come se Kate fosse stata il suo appiglio per non affogare, la sua ancora di salvataggio…

Come se lasciarla andare significasse morire. E in verità… quello era stata.

Il modo per sfogare tutto ciò che l’uomo si portava dentro, prima che lo distruggesse.

Il grido del corpo di lui, che lottava per sopravvivere.

Forse… persino del suo demone.

Kate non era stata un ‘innamorata… e nemmeno un’amante… Kate era stata solo… conveniente.

E adesso… ora che la tempesta era finita, ora che era finita quella guerra antica e terribile … l’unica cosa che voleva fare era sciogliesi da quell’abbraccio che amava più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo… e poter piangere.

Lentamente, si passò le mani dietro la schiena, e quando lui si mosse, stringendola ancora di più, lamentandosi nel sonno, si chinò in avanti, e prendendogli il volto fra le mani gli sfiorò l’orecchio con le labbra.

“Sshhh…” Mormorò.” Va tutto bene… riposa…”

Gli posò la testa sul cuscino, allargando finalmente la stretta della sue braccia.

“Riposa…” Ripetè, mettendosi a edere, e poi alzandosi con la maggiore delicatezza di cui fu capace.

Rabbrividì quando posò i piedi in terra. E continuò a tremare mentre afferrava da terra la camicia di Angel e la infilava in fretta.

Le facevano male i polsi, dove l’aveva stretta, ma non badò al dolore, ne alle piccole ferite che si fece ai piedi, camminando sulle schegge appuntite.

Ne la stanchezza, che faceva sembrare il suo corpo pesante come un masso.

Doveva uscire da quella stanza…

Presto…

Prima di cedere.

Corse. Eppure non fu più veloce delle lacrime. E le sentì scendere sulle guance, e ficcò un pugno in bocca, mordendolo, per soffocare un singhiozzo.

Chiuse la porta non appena uscita, e si appoggiò ad essa, afferrandosi allo stipite, con l’improvvisa consapevolezza che non sarebbe più riuscita a muoversi.

Che non ne aveva la forza.

Eppure, doveva farlo.

Di là Angel l’avrebbe sentita …

E Angel aveva disperatamente bisogno di dormire…

“ A giudicare dai rumori” Fece una profonda, ironica voce alle sue spalle. “ pensavo che non potessi camminare! ”

Kate sentì il cuore saltarle in petto, e si voltò, staccandosi dalla porta. Cosi velocemente che non dovette essere in grado di fermarsi.

Perché continuò a girare… e girare… mentre il suo corpo intero si ghiacciava all’improvviso.

Prima che una coltre nera, terrficante, scndesse a soffocarla.

 


	7. La notte che tutto fu chiaro

“Oh Dio!” Esclamò Spike, tendendosi verso la ragazza un attimo prima che rovinasse in terra. L’afferrò per la vita, sollevandola istintivamente fra le braccia, e il suo primo impulso fu di aprire la porta da cui era appena uscita.

Ma fu solo un attimo, il tempo di abbassare gli occhi al volto di lei. Prima di stringere le labbra e tirarla più su contro il suo petto.

Dannazione! Che c’entrava Spike con quella donna?!

Era un affare di Angel… sempre che lui si fosse reso conto di chi si era sbattuto!

Perché diamine non la lasciava lì, o al più seguiva il suo istinto e la scodellava di nuovo nel letto del vampiro?!

Perché per una volta non la faceva fare a lui, la figura dell’idiota?

Forse… perché Kate gli era piaciuta fin dal primo istante…

O perché c’erano state delle lacrime sul suo volto quando si era girata, che ancora le bagnavano la guance…

O perché c’erano quelle stesse lacrime… sul petto di Spike.

E fra tutte le persone coinvolte in quella storia assurda, la donna che stringeva a se era quella che meno meritava di piangere.

E di sentirsi dire dall’uomo di cui era innamorata che il suo corpo era stato solo un modo per sfogare dolore e frustrazione.

Deglutì piano, il cuore serrato da un dolore conosciuto.

Guardando il volto di lei, e chiedendosi come potesse una donna odorare tanto di sesso, e continuare ad essere così pulita.

E seguando un altro istinto che non avrebbe dovuto avere la strinse forte a se, mentre la portava nella camera che gli era stata assegnata.

E scoprì senza più stupore che gli dispiaceva immensamente… per il cuore di Kate Lockley.

 

Buffy non aveva voglia di rientrare in quell’albergo.

Non aveva voglia di sentirsi sperduta in “territorio nemico”.

Il territorio di Welsey, e Cordelia, il loro ambiente, dove lei si sentiva a disagio.

Buffy non aveva voglia di sapere che c’era Angel, dietro una di quelle porta chiuse, e che era disperato, e che lei non era riuscita a fare niente per riuscire a scuoterlo. Che forse non l’aveva nemmeno riconosciuta mentre gli parlava…

Non aveva voglia di accettare di essere ormai così fuori dalla sua esistenza.

Ma non aveva nemmeno voglia di continuare a girovagare per le strade, in una notte che era inquietantemente priva di demoni.

E tantomeno di restare a casa di Wesley…

Ah, questo no, poi…

Con Faith che si comportava come la brava ragazza desiderosa di essere utile, e l’ Inglese che si dava arie da capo… con Giles e Tara che lo ascoltavano…

E di vederli lavorare insieme, come una squadra, mentre lei si sentiva esclusa… e si rifiutava di parlare con Faith…

Meglio le strade buie… meglio le fogne…

Meglio quell’enorme, assurdo albergo…

Sarebbe stato meglio persino Spike… se avesse avuto la minima idea di dove fosse!

Anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, una parte di lei lo aveva cercato…

Fuori… nella notte… stupendosi di non riuscire a trovarlo… ma quella non era Sunnydale… e c’erano milioni di posti in cui lui avrebbe potuto cacciarsi…

E le era sembrato assurdo…

Assurdo non avere una cripta dove sapere di poterlo trovare…

Un porta da spingere per vederselo davanti, seduto a guardare la televisione, o a leggere uno dei suoi libri…

Assurdo pensare di poterlo volere… e non essere in grado di trovarlo…

Una sensazione strana… inquietante… che non le piaceva…

E che non poteva condividere con nessuno, ora che Tara era impegnata in quell’assurdo incantesimo per parare il sedere a Faith!

Scosse il capo, avanzando nell’atrio, al buio e in silenzio.

Naturalmente, quell’inquietudine nasceva solo dal fatto di non poterlo controllare…

Di non poter essere certa chem, in quel momento, Spike non ne stesse combinando una delle sue.

Uno dei casini in cui era bravissimo a cacciare tutti loro… o a ficcare se stesso…

Deglutì, e non fu contenta del piccolo morso alla base del suo stomaco.

Lo odiò, quel piccolo morso alla base del suo stomaco…

E odiò Spike, perché sapeva essere così molesto che le dava fastidio anche solo pensarlo!

Perché era bravo solo a fare guai, e a irritarla e… e… si, okay, era molto bravo anche in quello!

Ma essenzialmente a fare guai e irritarla!

La sua vita… sarebbe stata molto più semplice se lui l’avesse piantata di essere così… così! Così poco Spike, ecco, così poco come avrebbe dovuto essere!

Sarebbe stata più semplice se avesse continuato a cercare di venderli al primo pazzo di passaggio…

Ecco, si sarebbe stata molto più semplice se si fosse alleato con questo fissato con la purezza della razza che voleva far scomparire il genere umano… almeno lo avrebbe impalettato e se lo sarebbe levato da dentro una volta per tutta… sarebbe stato persino meglio se avesse incontrato quel cacciatore di vampiri di cui parlava Wesley… Holtz… e lui lo avesse…

Oh Dio…

Si fermò alla base delle scale, il cuore che inaspettatamente le batteva più forte.

Se n’era dimenticata…

C’era un cacciatore di vampiri in città… ed era forte… molto forte… e le strade erano quasi deserta e se… se Holtz usciva e andava a caccia… e Spike non era così furbo da darsela a gambe… lui doveva sempre fare lo sbruffone, in ogni occasione… cavolo… avrebbe dovuto tagliargli quella lingua maledetta prima o poi… e non avrebbe potuto nemmeno colpirlo, perché quell’altro era umano… e non … non… non lo sapeva nemmeno che c’era… perché lei… lei lo aveva già mandato via quando Wesley ne aveva parlato…

Si premette le mani sul viso.

Non le importava di Spike… non le importava… non le importava, non le importava… però… se si era fatto impalettare lei…

Lei lo doveva impalettare! Solo lei!

Aveva il diritto di precedenza!

Lei era la sua Slayer!

Lei era LA Slayer! I vampiri erano affar suo! Che c’entrava ora questo abusivo venuto dal passato!

E comunque, Spike non era uno stupido… Spike…

Spike si andava a cacciare sempre nei guai, dannazione!

Sollevò di scatto il volto, attirata da un rumore, e le parve qusi che il cuore le si fermasse in petto per il sollievo, quando oltre la ringhiera del ballatoio riconobbe la figura nota di Spike. Sentì un sorriso salirle alle labbra, e si preparò a reprimerlo.

Ma non ebbe bisogno di farlo… poiché si spense da solo.

E a spegnerlo fu la consapevolezza, pesante come un macigno, che Spike non era solo.

C’era una donna con lui… c’era una donna su di lui!!

Fra le sue braccia, appoggiata al suo petto…

Una donna praticamente nuda…

Strinse le dita sul corrimano di legno, sentendolo sbriciolarsi sotto la sua stretta.

Mentre un fioto di acido gli saliva alla bocca.

Kate…

Kate Lokcley…

Quella... puttana ! … che faceva la parte della devota fidanzata di Angel e alla prima occasione si gettava fra le braccia del suo uomo!

E lui… lui aveva detto di amarla! Lo aveva ripetuto fino alla nausea, fino a che aveva dovuto picchiarlo per farlo smettere!

Vide Spike sollevare di più la donna, e poi voltarsi e abbassare la testa.

La baciava… la stava… baciando…

Davanti a lei…

E il dolore che Buffy provò sembrò poterla uccidere lì, in quel momento…

E invece… non la uccise… e invece potè ancora vedere i due scomparire nel corridoio.

E potè sentire le lacrime che le punsero gli occhi, e potè imporsi di ricacciarle indietro.

Mentre fuggiva via.

Desiderando soltanto che il mondo finisse.

 

“Dai, Wes… non sentirti in imbarazzo…” Faith si chiuse sul seno l’accappatoio troppo grande, sorridendo alla schiena dell’uomo appoggiato alla porta. Come se chiedesse a quest’ultima di reggerlo. “non sei mica il primo uomo che mi vede nuda!”

Sentì qualcosa di molto simile ad un gemito venire fuori dalla gola del suo ex Osservatore, qualcosa che le riempì il cuore di una tenerezza strana, completamente nuova. Che rese la sua voce più dolce di quanto pensava che avrebbe mai sopportato di sentirla.

Abbassò per un attimo gli occhi, prima di appoggiarsi con le gambe al bordo della vasca da bagno.

“Scusami…” Mormorò.

Vide Wesley raddrizzare le spalle, senza fare nemmeno il gesto di voltarsi.

“E’ passato così tanto tempo…”Le rispose piano.” Non devi scusarti… io… per me… voglio dire…” Sospirò, e Faith si ritrovò a sorridere.” Questo è un discorso che andrebbe fatto con calma… e io ho sbagliato a rimandarlo sempre… ma adesso… che c’è il pericolo che tutto finisca… è giusto che tu sappia che io… non c’è l’ho con te con quello che è successo…

Che mi è… passata subito e che sono… contento… che quell’incidente… ti abbia aiutata a uscire dal baratro in cui stavi cadendo… davvero… io… ci tenevo a dirtelo… nel caso che domani… finisca tutto… e a chiederti scusa se non sono mai venuto in prigione e a dirti che non è stato perché…”

“Ma non ti senti ridicolo a parlar con una posta?”

Sentì Wesley deglutire.

“Profondamente…”Confessò.

“Okay, e allora voltati, e lascia che mi scusi…”

“Faith…”

“Per essere rimasta sotto la doccia così tanto da farti preoccupare…”

“… ah…”

“Wesley … resterai contro quella porta per sempre?”

“Probabilmente… la staccherò dai cardini e me la porterò dietro…”

Faith rise, e senza pensare lo raggiunse, e si appoggiò con la schiena a quella di lui, il capo che sfiorava la sua spalla.

“Sei un uomo buono, Wes…”Mormorò.” Uno di quelli che non si meritano una fogna come me sulla loro strada… chiuse gli occhi.” E io l’ho sempre saputo che mi avevi perdonata… perché quelli come te non sono in grado di portare rancore… “

Per qualche istante lui non rispose, e rimasero così, appoggiati l’una all’altra, in silenzio. E Faith non avrebbe saputo dire perché si fosse avvicinata a lui, all’uomo cui aveva distrutto la vita…

Forse perché il mondo stava per finire…

O perché era un secolo che non toccava un uomo, e la pelle di lui aveva un odore così fragrante…

“Wes…”Mormorò piano, e lui non sembrò nemmeno respirare mentre rispondeva.

“Si?”

“Perché Angel non era con voi?”

 

Lo svegliò il freddo.

Acuto, fin dentro le sue ossa.

Come quello del sudore che sulla pelle.

E non gli piacque il freddo.

Fino ad allora, il sonno era stato caldo… e morbido… e aveva saputo di acqua, e di pelle fragrante… mentre quello che sentiva adesso era un freddo umido, e l’odore acre del sudore e del sangue che si mischiavano nelle sue narici.

E un senso di vuoto, che gli faceva venire voglia di piangere…

Angel sapeva di non volersi svegliare…

Sapeva di non volere aprire gli occhi, ed affrontare l’assenza del suo bambino…

La morte… del suo bambino…

Dischiuse le palpebre. Mentre il dolore tornava.

Ed era più forte, e più pesante che mai…

Perché il suo cervello ora era sveglio e l’annientamento si trasformava in sofferenza.

Vera, profonda, tagliente come una lama.

La sofferenza del suo cervello e della sua anima insieme.

Avrebbe preferito continuare a non esistere…

Così… ora… faceva troppo male…

Avrebbe preferito non svegliarsi…

Mai più…

Ma faceva troppo freddo…

E le sue braccia erano troppo vuote.

E l’assenza… troppo dolorosa…

Kate…

Sbattè le palpebre, tirandosi leggermente a sedere, e ritrovandosi nudo, in quel letto che sapeva di lei… ma in cui lei non c’era più…

Oh, Dio… Kate…

Ansò, mentre i ricordi di ciò che era accaduto venivano travolti dal fiume in piena dell’assenza di lei.

Non anche Kate…

Non potevano avergli portata via anche Kate…

Non dopo che lei era l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta…

Saltò giù dal letto, afferrando i pantaloni.

E quelli che provava erano panico, e disperazione…

Non anche Kate…

Per favore, Dio, non anche Kate…

L’aveva stretta per così poco tempo… aveva provato per così poco il suo calore…

Come con Connor…

Dopo che aveva fatto così tanti sogni… così tanti progetti per loro due …

Dopo che il suo desiderio più grande era diventato sentirsi chiamare papà…

E adesso… non sarebbe accaduto…

E adesso aveva perso anche Kate…

Adesso gli portavano via anche lei…

Non sapeva dove avrebbe cercato, non sapeva nemmeno cosa avrebbe fatto esattamente, ma uscì, mentre il cuore gli gridava in petto… e dentro gli cresceva, come un ‘ombra, la paura…

Ed era così accecato dalla paura che non vide Spike, ne si accorse di lui, fino a che non se lo ritrovò davanti, che saliva le scale, con un bicchiere di qualcosa in mano, mentre lui le scendeva.

E gli sarebbe passato di fianco se l’altro non avesse parlato. Perforandogli il cervello con le sue parole.

“Se la cerchi di sotto non c’è” Scandì, continuando a salire.” E se intendi uscire ti conviene vestirti e prendere i tunnell… è quasi l’alba ormai…”

Angel si voltò, quando Spike era già al piano superiore, in tempo per sentirlo finire:” ma sprechi solo il tuo tempo…”

“Kate…”Ansò Angel, voltandosi e raggiungendo il corridoio e il vampiro più giovane.

Gli passò davanti, bloccandogli la strada.“stai parlando di Kate ?”

“Perché…”Rispose l’altro, guardandolo divertito.” Quante ne avevi là dentro?”

“L’hai vista? Stava bene?”

“Bene?” Il sorriso scomparve dal volto di Spike. “No, non stava bene. Ma francamente mi sembra un po’ tardi per preoccuparsi di questo… “

Freddo. Di nuovo. E stavolta non sembrava sudore sulla pelle.

Freddo al cuore, mentre qualcosa si insinuava in esso. Con il sapore acre dei ricordi.

“La prossima volta, “ Continuò Spike implacabile.”sempre che ci sia una prossima volta, pensaci prima di scopartela!”

Angel arretrò di un passo, scotendo lentamente la testa, rifiutando quelle parole come fossero raggi di sole.

“Non è stato così… “ Mormorò, ma le parole erano deboli alle sue stesse orecchia.

“No?” Spike sollevò le sopracciglia. “Fammi indovinare… le hai comprato una scatola di cioccolatini e mormorato all’orecchio parole d’amore mentre…”Storse il naso.” Nah… stronzate…

Vediamo… mi avvicino di più se dico che l’hai sbattuta sul letto e ci hai dato dentro fino a che non sei svenuto di stanchezza? “

No… no… non era stato così… no…

Deglutì… mentre il suo cervello, spietato, gli ricordava ogni dettaglio … ogni immagine, ogni suono, ogni odore…

E la sensazione del suo corpo che sembrava dover esplodere…

Rivide il volto di Kate, la rabbia negli occhi di lei, identica alla sua… e le sue mani, che le bloccavano i polsi sulla testa, mentre i loro corpi si cercavano a vicenda, e si consumavano insieme…

“Dai, Angel, non farla così tragica…”

Sbattè gli occhi, e desiderò zittirlo, impedirgli ancora di parlare. Ma non riuscì a farlo.

“l’hai usata, okay, c’è di peggio!

Eri disperato, il tuo corpo non si voleva autodistruggere con te e lei era troppo calda e troppo vicina…

Pensa che se lo avessi fatto io sarei stato un mostro… mentre tu… povero, dolce Angel, schiacciato dal dolore… sempre così controllato che prima o poi dovrà pure esplodere…

Ti hanno già perdonato per Darla… lo faranno anche per Kate…

Lei continuerà ad amarti e l’unico a ricordarsi di questo… incidente… sarai tu… oh, tutto ciò sempre che domani resti ancora qualcuno di noi, al mondo! “

“Spike!” Esclamò, afferrandolo per le braccia, con tanta forza che il bicchiere che teneva in mano gli sfuggì, infrangendosi in terra. “ Dimmi dov’è Kate! Che cosa le è successo?!”

L’altro lo fissò.

“E’ svenuta, okay, fuori dalla porta della tua camera… si è voltata di scatto, ha avuto un capogiro ed è svenuta…”

“E’ la verità?!”

Spike si liberò con rabbia, digrignando i denti.

“No che non è la verità!” Esclamò.” Dopotutto io sono Spike! Perché mai dovrei dire la verità!

Solo perché l’ho sempre detta?!”

Si allontanò di un passo, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Senti se così ti piace …

E’ venuta fuori dalla tua stanza, era pallida come un lenzuolo, e piangeva… trai tu le conclusioni!”

Angel ansò, il freddo che gli ricopriva ogni pollice di pelle. Mentre lui pregava. Pregava che non Spike stesse mentendo…

Ma era vero… lui non lo faceva mai…

“Che vuoi… dire…” Mormorò.

“Che lo sai solo tu cosa le hai fatto, Angel, non cercare risposte da me!

Aguzza la memoria…” Si avvicinò di un passo. “sei stato forse brusco… sei stato violento?”

“Non lo so…”Ansò Angel, mentre le immagini sfrecciavano come lampi nella sua mente, stordendola.

“Le hai potuto fare del male?”

“Non lo so…”

Spike avanzò ancora di un passo, e lui di nuovo arretrò.

“L’hai ferita?”

“Non lo so! Non lo so!”Battè contro la parete del corridoio, e ci si appoggiò sopra con tutto il suo peso. Mentre una lacrima rotolava sulla sua guancia.

“Io amo Kate…”Mormorò piano.

E fu solo un soffio disperato. Che lo sconvolse.

Lui… che fino al giorno prima aveva pensato di amare Cordelia…

Eppure, non sembrò stupire affatto Spike.

“Lo so…”Scosse le spalle, e tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans il pacchetto delle sigarette.” Non saresti arrivato a tanto… s enon l’avessi amata…”

Se ne accese una, ed Angel fissò il fuoco consumare velocemente la carta.

Come il tormento consumava lui.

E come lui aveva distrutto le persone che più amava.

Il suo bambino, che era stato preso perché era suo… Buffy… e ora Kate…

Kate… Kate che era… così piena di passione fra le sue braccia… così piena di amore… e lui aveva distrutto la sua vita… e poi l’aveva umiliata, e trattata come una cosa… e ferita…

“Non fare quella faccia!” Sputò Spike.”Sei patetico!”

“Sono un…”

“Si, anche quello, qualunque cosa sia… ma non per lei.”

Spike sbuffò.

“Rifacciamo da capo: non mi aveva sentito, si è girata di scatto ed è svenuta, per tensione o stanchezza, che ne so! Ti va di credermi ora?

Piangeva, ma non sanguinava e non aveva lividi…

Sei una rosa d’aprile anche sclerato! Contento?!

Perché poi devono amarti tutte…”

Scosse il capo, abbassando gli occhi. E c’era una tale espressione sul suo volto che gli scese nel cuore. In quel cuore che aveva creduto non avrebbe più provato nulla.

In quel momento, anche se avesse voluto farlo, non avrebbe saputo dire cosa provasse per Spike.

Sapeva di non averlo mai odiato… di non esserci mai riuscito. Forse perché ricordava troppo bene ciò che gli aveva fatto.

E di averlo sempre capito, nel bene e nel male.

E di aver creduto che era cambiato, quando glielo avevano detto… quando lo aveva visto… anche se nessun altro lo faceva.

“Buffy non mi ama più…”Mormorò piano.” Lei ama te…”

Spike alzò gli occhi, e ci fu un lampo in essi.

“Allota sai che noi…”

Si limitò ad annuire e fissarlo, fino a che non potè più aspettare.

“Spike…”Mormorò.” Dov’è Kate?”

Lui aprì le labbra, ma prima di parlare scosse il capo.

“Nel mio letto…” Rispose, e, mentre Angel gli passava di fianco, aggiunse :” si vede che non glene bastava uno …

Ehi… hai idea di quale sia la mia…” Angel afferrò una maniglia, girandola. “ si… ne hai idea…”

Angel lasciò che il suo sguardo vagasse nel buio, mentre i suoi sensi venivano raggiunti dall’odore di lei… misto a quello delle sigarette di Spike, e quando la vide, per un attimo, pensò che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di entrare.

Kate dormiva, adagiata fra le coperte. Col capo leggermente reclinato e il volto girato nella sua direzione.

Bellissima… e pallida da spezzare il cuore.

Come… come aveva potuto non vedere quant’era pallida?

Come aveva potuto lasciare che il dolore lo stordisse al punto di farle del male?

Entrò in silenzio, continuando a guardarla. Ascoltando il respiro che conosceva a memoria.

Come sempre… Spike aveva detto la verità…

Come sempre… la conosceva meglio di lui…

Se non l’avesse amata… se il cuo cuore non le fosse appartenuto tanto… non sarebbe arrivato a quel punto…

Come non era accaduto con Cordelia… o con Buffy…

Ma era così tanto che l’amava … ed aveva nascosto così a fondo il suo amore… negandolo, mascherandolo, celandolo sotto altri nomi…

Era così tanto che desiderava la sua pelle e il sapore delle sue labbra, che nel momento in cui la sua mente era stata più debole, e lei lo aveva provocato come solo Kate, in duecentocinquant’anni di esistenza, era mai riuscita a fare, il suo corpo l’aveva reclamata.

Chiedendole di salvarlo.

Se non l’avesse amata… se fosse stata chiunque altra… se non fosse stata la Kate che lo aveva sempre portato agli eccessi più estremi… il dolore avrebbe annientato tutto …

E ora sarebbe stato ancora prigioniero di quella prigione di istupidimento.

Ma lei c’era stata… e lui l’aveva amata…

Ed ora il suo cervello funzionava di nuovo.

E poteva maledirsi per ciò che aveva fatto.

Cadde in ginocchio, di fianco al letto, e di nuovo sentì le lacrime sulla sua pelle.

Quelle lacrime che non aveva ancora pianto per il suo bambino.

Aveva creduto di amare Cordelia… aveva voluto crederlo… per la paura di perderla, forse… o per non essere più solo… dopo aver pensato di aver perso Kate…

Per non lasciarsi sfuggire di nuovo almeno un briciolo di felicità…

O solo… perché voleva tanto essere amato.

Ma quando Kate aprì gli occhi, ripensandoci, si sentì solo terribilmente stupido.

“potrai… perdonarmi?” Mormorò. Implorandola con tutto se stesso.

Lei lo guardò, e allungò una mano per accarezzargli il volto.

“No… “Sussurrò.” Perché non c’è niente … di cui ti debba perdonare… niente…”

Allungò le braccia, e lui lasciò che l’attirasse a se.

E la baciò… per la prima volta con tutto se stesso.

Mentre cominciava a piangere.

Senza vergogna.

Lavando con quelle lacrime il suo cuore.

Lasciando che finalmente dessero al dolore la voce dei singhiozzi.

Pianse per il suo bambino. A lungo.

Mentre Kate lo stringeva forte. E carezzava con la mano i suoi capelli.

Pianse per tutto ciò che lui non avrebbe mai avuto.

Per tutto ciò che non avrebbero mai fatto insieme.

Per la sua vita spezzata e perché non avrebbe mai saputo quanto suo padre lo avesse amato.

Pianse disperatamente.

E quando sollevò il volto, trovò gli occhi di Kate ad aspettarlo.

E si sentì… a casa.

“Ti amo, Kate…”Mormorò piano.

Lei tirò su col naso. Le guance e le labbra bagnate di lacrime identiche a quelle di Angel.

“Ti amo…”Rispose.” Ti amo tanto che non mi importerebbe della fine del mondo, se solo tu potessi stare meglio…”

Angel sollevò il volto, baciandole con dolcezza la bocca.

Bevendo da loro il pianto di lei.

E non gli sembrò così assurdo ne ingiusto scoprire che, invece, adesso, a lui… del mondo importava di nuovo.

 

“Ti amo… ti amo tanto che non mi importerebbe della fine del mondo, se solo tu potessi stare meglio…”

Buffy ansò, spalancando la bocca. Come se non riuscisse a respirare.

E con ogni fibra del suo corpo a gridarle che era così…

Che aveva bisogno di ossigeno…

Che stava soffocando…

Di angoscia… di dolore… di rabbia…

Di tutto ciò che un essere umano poteva provare… e che provava tutto insieme…

Davanti alla porta della camera di Spike, con le dita già strette alla maniglia… e gli occhi che in un solo istante le lacrime avevano invaso.

Era tornata indietro per affrontarlo…

Per affrontarli tutti e due…

Per gridare in facci a quel bastardo senz’anima che non poteva osare prenderla in giro in quel modo.

Perché non poteva passarla liscia… no… non dopo essersi portata a letto un ‘altra… praticamente sotto il suo naso… sotto il suo stesso tetto.

Era tornato indietro per colpirlo, e colpirlo, fino a fargli sembrare lo scontro nel vicolo poche settimane prima una passeggiata di piacere…

Fino a rompergli tutte le ossa del corpo.

Era tornata indietro per piantarla, una volta per tutte con quell’assurda storia, e urlargli che era finita, che non voleva avere più nulla a che far con lui. Che non voleva mai più sentirsi addosso una delle sue luride mani, ma che era lei a deciderlo.

Solo lei. Buffy Summers.

E solo perché Spike le faceva schifo, e non certo perché gli era bastato un ‘altro paio di gambe per fargli scordare le sue promesse di amore eterno…

E ora,invece, quelle promesse continuavano a rincorrersi nella sua mente, e Buffy piangeva, silenziosa, con la mano apoggiata alla porta.

Lo amava…

Kate Lockley si era… innamorata di Spike… glielo stava dicendo…

Gli stava dicendo quello che lei non glie aveva mai detto…

Quello che Spike l’aveva tante volte implorata di dirgli…

E adesso non le sembrava più solo uno squallido affare di sesso…

Era di più… molto di più…

Lei lo amava…

Lei lo stringeva a se e gli mormorava che la sua felicità era più importante del mondo…

E lui… lui l’avrebbe lasciata…

Perché… quale uomo poteva decidere di restare con qualcuno che lo aveva sempre dispezzato… anziché con una donna che dopo un solo giorno gli confessava in quel modo il suo amore…

E non era giusto…

Perché Spike le aveva detto che l’amava… glielo aveva ripetuto tante volte…

Spike… aveva rischiato la vita per lei… aveva difeso Dawn… doveva voler dire qualcosa…

Non poteva scordare tutto così, quando fino a ieri…

Tuttavia… fino a ieri non conosceva Kate…

Fino a ieri nessuno lo aveva mai considerato più che un alleato di comodo…

Ancora, avrebbe voluto aprire quella porta, ed entrare, e gridare, e uccidere qualcuno…

Lei, lui, non lo sapeva…

Non le importava…

E invece fuggì via. Piangendo.

Per paura.

Per disperazione.

Paura di entrare in quella stanza… e scoprire dai suoi occhi che anche Spike si era innamorato di Kate. Che gli era bastato un solo giorno per cordarsi di lei…

Soffocò i songhiozzi, raggiungendo la sua stanza.

Lo sapeva. Lo sentiva.

Non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di lui.

Non di un nemico. Non di un vampiro. Non di Spike.

Lui non l’aveva mai amata, l’aveva solo usata… mentre era lei che credeva di farlo…

Non era giusto…

Spike doveva amarla … Spike doveva piangere e non Buffy…

Spalancò la porta, credendo di impazzire.

Mai, in tutta la sua vita, aveva provato qualcosa di così terribile e spietato, e lacerante… una gelosie e una rabbia che erano come un lampo nel suo cuore, che distruggeva ogni cosa.

Mai… nemmeno quanto aveva visto Angel con Faith…

E allora aveva voluto ucciderli, mentre ora… ora… voleva solo distruggere se stessa…

Si gettò sul letto.

Gridando, singhiozzando disperatamente, la testa affondata nel cuscino e lo stomaco contratto da crampi improvvisi e dolorosi. Desiderando che quel pianto la sfinisse fino a ucciderla.

Così disperata che non sentì nemmeno la presenza alla sue spalle, ne i suoi passi nella stanza.

Ma udì la sua voce. Profonda, preoccupata…

“Amore… “Mormorò Spike, e quando Buffy si voltò se lo trovò davanti, in piedi di fronte a lei, un asciugamano avvolto attorno ai fianchi e la pelle e i capelli ancora bagnati. Evidentemente appena uscito dalla doccia. “tesoro non piangere… che cos’ è successo??”

“S… Spike…”Ansò, girandosi sul fianco. Non riuscendo a credere a ciò che vedeva.” Tu… tu sei…

Nella... tua camera... »

Spike sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

“Amore… mi dispiace… “Soffiò, il volto attraversato da un ‘espressione serissima.” Non avrei voluto che lo sapessi così… “

Si chinò accanto al letto, e non osò nemmeno allungare una mano, e provare a sfiorarla.

“ Avanti… “Mormorò.” Lo sai… Angel è un idiota… è sempre stato un idiota…”

“A… Angel…” Ripetè, come istupidita.

“e poi… okay, sta con Kate, ma questo non vuol dire che ti abbia proprio dimenticato …

Diamine, avanti, lo dovevi sapere prima o poi, a questo punto meglio prima!

Lui la ama, lei lo ama… eh… e ti prego… non piangere…”

Angel…

C’era Angel in quella stanza… con Kate…

Era lui che la donna amava…

Che lei stava stringendo… e baciando e…

Si allungò in avanti, saltando letteralmente addosso a Spike, e lui fece appena in tempo a mettersi in piedi che gli si avvinghiò addosso, avvolgendogli le gambe attorno alla vita.

Baciandolo.

Selvaggiamente. Punendolo con i baci per l’angoscia di un attimo prima.

Lasciando che la passione cancellasse le implicazioni di quegli stessi sentimenti…

Di quel batticuore che non voleva…

E quella gioia… quella gioia assurda…

Sentì le mani si Spike sulla sua schiena, sui suoi capelli, sul collo, mentre rispondeva al bacio, e la poggiava sul letto. E con le gambe, usando la sua forza, lo attirò ancora di più su di se, senza smettere di baciarlo.

Mordendogli le labbra.

E soffocando quella gioia che non voleva capire nel leggero ringhio delle labbra di lui.


	8. Ciao Connor

Lo sapeva…

Lo sentiva…

Lo vedeva…

Ciò che stava accadendo…

Sopra e sotto la città…

Senza bisogno di vedere…

Senza bisogno di sentire…

Senza bisogno che nessuno le dicesse…

E danzava, per le strade umide di pioggia, con i capelli al vento e il cuore che cantava insieme a lei…

Presto… presto tutto sarebbe stato apposto…

Come lo aveva visto…

Come aveva saputo… quella notte di cento anni prima…

Quando la sua innocenza le era stata strappata…

E quando lei aveva strappato quella del suo bambino…

E aveva lacerato la gola del figlio di Angel…

Sentendo il suo sapore in se…

Mescolarsi con il suo…

Dopo la pioggia, le stelle brillavano più chiare… e Drusilla le ascoltava meglio…

Mentre danzava nella città orfana di demoni…

Quasi tutti giù…

Nel vecchio antiteatro…

A prepararsi per il pianto dei bambini…

Per la grande veglia…

E lei li vedeva… ne sentiva l’ entusiasmo…

Inclinò la testa, mentre nelle ultime vestigia di notte un gruppo entrava nella casa albergo…

Rise, e vide l’uomo dal cuore puro volarsi, e cercarla fra le ombre…

Senza nessuna speranza di trovarla.

Prima di entrare.

E senza volerlo dare avvio al suo dramma.

Dopo la pioggia… le stelle erano più chiare …

Ma presto, di nuovo, avrebbe piovuto…

Presto, di nuovo, qualcuno avrebbe pianto…

E nessuno avrebbe lasciato quell’albergo come vi era entrato.

Leccandosi le labbra, come il predatore che era, Drusilla attraversò la strada.

E mormorando piano una canzone, andò incontro a ciò che da sempre ella aveva atteso.

 

Era strano come Wesley Whindam Price sentisse il cuore più leggero nella quasi alba di quello che forse era l’ultimo giorno dell’umanità…

Era strano come tanta parte dell’angoscia se ne fosse andata…

Lavata via dalla pioggia… o, forse, inghiottita dagli occhi di Faith…

Erano stati inutili…

La ricerca, l’incantesimo…

Tutto inutile…

Non erano riusciti a scoprire il luogo in cui si sarebbe svolto il rito.

Eppure non si sentiva più così perso come solo poche ore prima…

E non gli sembrava più di avere smarrito la speranza…

O magari… l’aveva smarrira davvero… per un momento… ma lei glil’aveva riportata.

Faith…

Avevano trascorso a parlare tutte le quattro ore di pausa forzata che Giles aveva loro imposto, mentre l’uomo e Tara si alternavano nel difficile incantesimo di illusione…

Ridicoli, chiusi di nuovo nel bagno… con Wes appoggiato alla parete e Faith seduta sul bordo della vasca…

Senza più chiedersi scusa…

Perché il mondo poteva finire in un giorno… e non valeva la pena di perdere tempo a scusarsi ancora.

Chiacchierando… scambiandosi parole molto spesso sciocche… alleggerendo entrambi i loro cuori. Scoprendo di stare bene insieme… proprio loro, che pareva non avessero niente in comune…

Ritrovandosi a volte a sorridere, e spingendo Wesley a chiedersi che cosa sarebbe accaduto, se anni prima fosse stato un Osservatore migliore… o semplicemente… l’uomo che era adesso…

Fino a che non era stato tempo …

Di andare… di tornare all’Hyperion…

Col cuore un po’ più leggero

E la speranza che Cordelia potesse mettersi in contatto con i PTB… dal momento che Angel sembrava ormai perduto…

Sospirò, il cuore che faceva male a quel pensiero.

E davanti a lui vide Faith volarsi, e senza darlo a vedere rallentare il passo sulle scale.

Per affiancarlo. E salire assieme a lui.

E sorridergli. Quasi timidamente.

Come una ragazzina. Come quello che era…

“Cordelia sarà ancora da Lorne…” Mormorò, senza smettere di guardarla. “ non penso abbia permesso a Kate di darle il cambio…

E’ di qui… tre porte prima della camera di Sp…” Si bloccò, all’angolo del corridoio. E la mascella gli si dovette slogare. Quando vide Angel uscire da una delle camere… scalzo e nudo dalla vita in su.

“Ma…” Birsibliò Giles.” Quella non è la … camera di Spike…?!”

Wesley si girò, troppo sconvolto per rispondere.

“Oh cacchio!” Esclamò Faith.”OH CACCHIO!! “Ripetè, con tanta foga che Wesley si girò di nuovo, in tempo per vedere la figura snella e decisamente seminuda di Kate Lockey uscire dalla stessa stanza, e avvolgere un braccio attorno al collo di Angel prima di baciarlo sulle labbra.

“In… tre…” Sembrò scoppiare Faith.

Nessuno le rispose, e Wesley pregò di riacquistare presto la sensibilità alle gambe che gli avrebbe consentito di intervenire.

“Li prendo io i miei vestiti…”Soffiò Kate.” Non me ne importa niente che mi vedano…”

“Ecco, brava!” Faith fece un passo avanti, attirando su di se l’attenzione di … tutti.” Anche perché già ti hanno…”

Fece un salto. Letteralmente. E solo quello le permise di scansare la porta divelta di netto di un’altra delle camere, che rovinò nel corridoio … con Spike steso di sopra.

Nudo. E con ‘un’espressione sorpresa sul volto.

“Sei un bastardo!” Gridò Buffy, dall’interno della stanza… e doveva essere abbastanza sconvolta per fare tutto quel chiasso sapendo che Angel la poteva sentire… specialmente dal momento che… era abbastanza nuda anche lei! “ E io non voglio avere più niente a che fare con te!”

“Ma perché cazzo queste cose non le decidi mai PRIMA!” Sputò lui… insieme a un piccolo fioto di sangue… e un secondo dopo voltò all’inditro lo sguardo… e vide prima lui… e nell’ordine tutti i presenti.

“… salve…” Esclamò, con una faccia così tosta che di più sarebbe stata di granito!” Fa caldo anche a voi? Angel…”

“Oh, cavolo!” Proruppe Buffy, accorgendosi finalmente del “ suo “ pubblico. E correndo ad afferrare un lenzuolo. Mentre, da parte sua, Spike sembrava totalmente a suo agio. E senza la minima intenzione di alzarsi.

Per un attimo, continuò a guardarsi intorno, disinvoltamente, mentre ancora erano tutti troppo stupiti per reagire, fino a che Angel si avvicinò di un passo, il volto privo di emozioni.

“Spike…”Fece.

“La porta non l’ho rotta io!” Lo interruppe lui.

“Ti spiacerebbe metterti qualcosa addosso?!”

L’altro sollevò le sopracciglia.

“E perché? La bambina pare si diverta, voi siete uomini, e Kate un uomo nudo lo ha già ampiamente visto… e se non è così peggio per te…!”

“Avanti, Spike!” Rincarò Giles, togliendosi la giacca e tirandola con fin troppa forza addosso al vampiro. “ Poche storie e alzati!”

Era arrabbiato.

Anzi, no, era sconvolto.

E Wes si chiedeva se sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo ad aspettare almeno il giorno dopo, per impalettare Spike.

“No!”Sbuffò il vampiro.” Tempo due minuti e finirei di nuovo al tappeto, per cui… chinatevi voi!”

“Angel…” Buffy tornò sulla porta, con il lenzuolo avvolto attorno al seno.” Ascolta, non è come… “Si bloccò, sgranando gli occhi alla vista di Kate. E un attimo dopo lo caricò come un toro infuriato.

“Avanti!” Esclamò.” Che ti inventi adesso!

Stavi “ consolando” anche lei? O era lei che consolava te?”

Doveva essere finito in un Wishwerse creato da un demone della vendetta, pensò Wesley… prima di vedere l’espressione oltraggiata di Buffy.

Okay… no… era tutto perfettamente in ordine!

“Come hai potuto, Angel?!” Esclamò ancora lei.” Come hai potuto… con me sotto lo stesso tetto?!”

L’assurdo era che a giudicare dall’espressione confusa di lui… probabilmente le avrebbe anche chiesto scusa!… se non fosse stato fermato dalla risata di Spike.

“Non ci posso credere…” Ghignò il vampiro, battendo con un pugno sulla porta divelta.

Seguito a raffica dall’eco di Giles.

“Nemmeno io ci posso credere, Buffy, e mi aspetto una spiegazione…”

“Giles…”Ansò Wesley.

“dopo che avremo salvato il mondo…”

“Noo… è troppo divertente!” Sghignazzò Faith.

“Faith…”Supplicò Wes.

“Tu sta zitta!”Scoppiò Buffy.”Dove vai combini solo guai!!”

“Buffy…”

“Ascoltate… so che è colpa mia…”

“Angel…”

“Non è affatto colpa tua, non vedo perché staimo qui a giustificarci…”

“Kate… per piacere…”

“Hurrà per la bionda naturale! L’adoro!”

“Spike… qui ci finisce il mondo sotto i piedi…”

“Solo l’umanità, Wesley!” Fece acida Buffy.” Il che ti toglie dai guai! Te e questi due… bastardi!”

Al che… Wesley avrebbe potuto replicare qualsiasi cosa… ma nessuno lo avrebbe sentito.

Poirché cominciarono a parlare contemporaneamente.

Giles accusava Buffy… Kate difendeva Angel… Buffy accusava Angel… Faith difendeva Wesley… Spike solo se stesso… mentre Angel se ne stava in silenzio e guardava lui, con un ‘espressione sul volto che pareva quasi dire “ stavo meglio quando stavo male…”

Dopo di che, Buffy puntò un dito a Kate, Angel si mise fra le due donne, Giles afferrò la cacciatrice dalla spalla, Spike si appoggiò alla mano per godersi meglio il tutto, Faith alzò ulteriormente la voce, e Wesley decide che chi aveva deciso di annientare l’umanità aveva avuto assolutamente ragione!

In un crescendo cacofonico che continuò a salire… fino a che non fu interrotto… dal grido di Cordelia !

 

Cordelia urlò, e urlò, e urlò.

Con quanto fiato aveva in gola.

Fino a che non le mancò la voce.

Con le lacrime agli occhi.

E allora si lasciò cadere in avanti, sul corpo del suo amico, e abbracciò Lorne con tutta la forza che aveva, affondando la testa sulla sua spalla immobile.

“Principessa…”Ansò lui, la voce troppo bassa e roca.” Con tanto piacere… però… ahia!!!!”

“Oh scusa!” Esclamò lei, staccandosi con tanta foga da strappargli un altro gemito.” Scusa, scusa scusa… “Lo fissò, gli occhi in quelli rossi di lui. Ed erano aperti… finalmente… erano aperti…” Oh, Dio, Lorne… sei vico! Sei vivo, sei vivo, sei vivo!!”

Lo abbracciò di nuovo, sollevandolo dal materasso.

“Non per molto!” gemette lui.

E in quello stesso istante la porta si spalancò, e l’universo intero si riversò nella stanza.

C’erano Angel e Faith in prima fila… e poi Kate, Buffy, Giles, Wesley … e tutti guardavano loro… ma… perché tutti guardavano loro?!

E che ci faceva lì tutta quella gente ?!

“Ehi…” Ansò Lorne, sollevando il mento.” Qualcuno mi aiuta…?”

“Sei… vivo…” Mormorò Angel.

“Si… tu… sei vivo…” Ripetè Wesley.

“Ua! Sono vivo! “Sputò lui.” Adesso posso avere da bere?!”

“Lorne… “ Angel avanzò di un passo, e solo allora Cordelia si accorse che la lucidità sembrava finalmente tornata nei suoi occhi…

Solo allora si accorse, col pianto in gola, che il suo amico stava parlando, e camminando… e che era… quasi nudo… come Kate… e Buffy…

Ah.

Non sapeva per quale delle due, ma… ah.

“Risparmiati!” Lo bloccò Lorne.” Sei felice di vedermi, ti spiace per come mi hai trattato quando ero in coma, vorresti dirmi tante cose e non trovi il modo, hai appena fatto l’amore con Kate e ti sei reso conto… con un ritardo di quanto… due secoli?… di amarla come un idiota, per cui Cordelia non l’amavi ma avevi una paura fottuta di perderla! Ti senti distrutto, demoralizzato, una vera pezza da piedi, e se la bionda ne avesse la forza le chiederesti di prenderti in braccio e cantarti una ninna nanna! Ma, cosa positiva, non hai intenzione di dar forfait al mondo!

E dal momento che ho tutte e due le braccia ingessate e che in queste condizioni non puoi picchiarmi vieni qui e grattami il naso che sto letteralmente morendo!”

Cordelia di portò la mano alle labbra, singhiozzando sommessamente di commozione quando vide Angel avvicinarsi, e con dolcezza allungare le dita sfiorare il naso verde dell’amico, che chiuse gli occhi in un ‘espressione di totale beatitudine.

“Ti ho mai detto quanto ti amo…”Bisbigliò.

“Lorne…”Stavolta fu il turno di Wesley per avanzare. “perdonami…”

“Ahhhhh… non sai che una grattata di naso è sacra!” Lorne riaprì gli occhi, guardandolo.” Che è? Che devi dirmi?

Che l’umanità potrebbe finire? Lo so grazie!

Quando? Stanotte!”

“Ma che “ Esclamò Faith.” Ha mangiato punte di grammofono?!”

“Vuoi presentarmi gli ospiti?” Continuò Lorne, implacabile.” Okay, presenta!

Anzi, no, non sprecare fiato! Li conosco!

Dunque, abbiamo la famosa Faith… Giles… che francamente mi inquieta non poco… di Kate abbiamo piena la mente il naso e qualsiasi altra cosa…quella è Buffy… a proposito, Buffy, deciditi a crescere!… e… ah… ciao Connor! Che bello, ti hanno già trovato!”

Cordelia sgranò gli occhi.

E per un attimo pensò di aver sentito male. Mentre, insieme a tutti gli altri, voltava di scatto la testa verso la porta.

Da cui, intento ad armeggiare con la sua cintura, era appena entrato Spike.


	9. Drusilla

Kate aggrottò la fronte, e per un attimo credette di nnon aver sentito bene.

L’amico di Angel… Lorne… aeva chiamato Spike… Connor?

Connor come… Connor?

Era assurdo, eppure… non doevava aver capito male… perché, mentre il gelo scendeva nella stanza, tutti si voltarono verso il vampiro biondo, che, a sua volta, aveva sollevato gli occhi, e batteva le palpebre, il ritratto stesso dello stupore e dell’innocenza.

“Non hai idea…” Rincarò intanto Lorne.” Di quanto mi sentissi un verme per avergli permesso di prenderti… o dovrei dire un bruco? … dopotutto il colore è quello…

Però adesso ho capito cosa mi ha svegliato… con tutto il rispetto, principessa… s enon ci fossi stata tu me ne sarei già andato…”

“Ehm… Lorne…”Cordelia gli passò davanti al volto una mano, con tre dita stese.” Quante sono queste?”

Si voltò, sorridendo agli altri con fare condiscendente.

“Scusatelo… è stato in coma!”

“Ma scuasatelo di che?!” Obbiettò Lorne.” Guarda che ci vedo benissimo! Ci vedo meglio di tutti voi messi insieme!

E’ là, è biondo ed è Connor!”

“Okay…”Sputò Spike,” L’amico del prezzemolo si fa!”

Accanto a Lorne, Angel teneva il volto basso, e la pena che leggeva su quei lineamenti così amati aveva il potere di stringere il cuore di Kate.

“Guardami bene, sempreverde!” Esclamò Spike, caricando letteralmente il letto, e piantando il volto a un pollice da quello di Lorne.” Ti sembro un moccioso di pochi mesi?!”

“Non ho detto che sei un bambino!” Puntualizzò Lorne piccato.” Ho detto che sei Connor!

Anche se guardando la tua faccia adesso… mi chiedi di quanto sei cresciuto!”

“Lorne…”Ansò Angel.” Ti prego...“

„Ha ragione!“ Rincarò Buffy.” Non so che gioco sia il tuo, ma è perverso!”

“Noli me dicere! “ Lorne sollevò la testa dal cuscino, così tanto che parve quasi che il suo collo si allungasse.” Hai dato ragione ad Angel! Attenzione, prego, stanotte ci sarà la fine del mondo!”

“Non sta… giocando…” Kate si posò le dita sulle labbra, sgranando gli occhi, il volto fisso su quello assurdo di lui.” Dio… sta dicendo sul serio…”

“Oh, sapevo che dovevo parlare con te fin dall’inizio!”

Stava sudando.

Sudava freddo… e le sembrava che un unico rivolo gelato le scendesse lungo la schiena.

Tutti erano convinti che Lorne fosse ammattito… e lo conoscevano, mentre era la prima volta che Kate lo vedeva… ma allora… perché proprio Kate sentiva addosso quell’assurda, terribile inquetutide…

Angel si voltò a guardarla, ma lei non avrebbe saputo dirgli ciò che provava. E non dovette farlo, perché Spike, che cominciava ad essere irritato, afferrò Lorne dal bavero della vestaglia, e abbassando nuovamente la testa mutò volto, proprio davanti a lui.

“E adesso”Lo sfidò.” Ti sembro ancora un moccioso innocente e capriccioso?”

Lorne strinse gli occhi. E quella fu la sua unica reazione .

“No!” Esclamò.” Capriccioso non lo sei mai stato! Sebbene possa dare la colpa al tempo e alle cattive compagnie … quanto all’innocenza… nemmeno gialli puoi nascondermi i tuoi occhi…”

Spike lo lasciò andare di scatto, come se le sue parole … quelle ultime parole… lo avessero trapassato da parte a parte.

“Sei pazzo da legare!” Sbottò, raddrizzandosi.” E io che ti do anche retta!”

“Mi dai retta perché sai che è vero!”

“Ma non potevi restare morto,” Urlò Spike.” invece di rompere le palle proprio a me?!”

“Lorne…”Fece Wesley, con molta più dolcezza.” Questo è Spike… è un vampiro, è vissuto alla fine del diciottesimo secolo…”

“Ed è nato all’inizio del ventunesimo! Che problema c’è?!”

“E’ stato ucciso da una vampira chiamata Drusilla, nel 1880, ed è rimasto insieme a lei fino a pochi anni fa…”

“Quando Drusilla”Rincarò Giles.” Lo ha tradito con Angelus…”

“E con un demone del Caos!” Sputò Buffy.” E chiunque altro si sia trovato anche solo accidentalmente accanto!”

“E grazie per la cronistoria della mia vita!” Spike sollevò le mani , con un ‘espressione così esasperata da risultare comica. “Vogliamo anche pubblicarlo in Internet?! Vogliamo farci su dei volantini da distribuire stanotte al raduno, come alternativa culturale a “stasera si stermina!”. Chissà, li potrebbe far morire dal ridere, risolvendoci il problema!”

Lorne piegò di lato la testa.

“Ecco… così sei pari pari a quando avevi tre mesi… cioè ieri…”

“Io avevo tre mesi più cento anni fa! Ma qualcuno si rende conto che qui stiamo a parlare con un folle che non distingue fra me e il lattante di Angel!

Quel bambino è morto, “verde”, morto, capito!”

“Spike smettila!” Angel vanzò di un passo, ansando.” Lorne non sta bene! E tu… per piacere… “Abbassò il volto, e istintivamente Kate si avvicinò, lottando contro l’istinto di prendergli la mano.” Qualunque cosa veda… ti prego… fa troppo male…”

“La verità…” Rispose Lorne, implacabile.” È una condanna per me…

Per me… e per qualcun altro…” Guardava nella loro direzione…

No… guardava lei… Kate ne era certa… fissava nei suoi occhi.” Io non posso fare finda di non vedere… anche quando vorrei… anche quando la verità è così complessa che non riesco a capirla…

Ma non è questo il caso… no… ora tutto è così semplice…” Sorrise, tornando a fissare Spike,ed il suo era un sorriso felice… nonostante le braccia rotte, le ferite e il corno spezzato sulla sua testa.” Voi potete guardare questo giovane uomo… e vedere… un vampiro… un nemico… un ‘ amante… o uno sconosciuto… voi lo guardate e vedete un corpo, un volto, e un ‘età… ma io vedo lo stesso, identico, bambino di ieri…

Per me… non c’è nessuna differenza… “

Davanti a loro, Spike fece per parlare. Ma si fermò, quando un’ unica lacrima rotolò sulla guancia di Lorne.

“Pensavo di averti perduto… “Mormorò.” E che non avrei mai potuto chiederti perdono…”

“E’ la verità?”Kate parlò quasi senza accorgersene… e, sollevando il volto, pronta ad affrontare Angel.” Lui può… vedere… quello che siamo oltre le apparenze?”

Come previsto, Angel si voltò verso di lei, sgranando gli occhi. Sconvolto che avesse posto una simile domanda…

Come lo stesse… tradendo

“Kate!” Esclamò. “ Ora basta! Smettetela di parlare di lui! Non… non ce la faccio!”

Le passò davanti, e lei afferrò.

“Angel… non volevo essere irrispettosa, te lo giuro…

Angel… per favore… guardami…”

“Era un Sahjhan…” Li interruppe Lorne” Un demone delle dimensioni temporali… “

“Dimensioni temporali…”Ripetè Wesley, ma Lorne non lo lasciò finire.

“E’ lui che ha portato Holtz… e adesso penso che non lo abbia fatto perché uccidesse Angel… ma Connor… “

“Il Tro- clans… il bambino del miracolo… quello che potrebbe evitare…” Wesley sollevò lo sguardo. “ la fine del mondo…”

“Questa… fine del mondo…” Giles avanzò di un passo, parlando per la prima volta. “ è lui …”

“Si… “Finì Cordelia, seduta sul bordo del letto.Come se ognuno di loro avesse avuto un ruolo preciso, in quel dramma grottesco.” Si, è… così…

Lui… non ha potere qui… non può fare niente… e questo… lo irrita… lo riempie di rabbia… perché non sopporta di essere sottomesso al genere umano…”

“Ehi, ehi…” Cercò di intervenire Spike.” Frenate!”

“Ha ragione “Esclamò Buffy.” State tutti delirando! Avete perso il contatto con la realtà!”

Lorne scosse le spalle.

“Può essere ! Tutto sta a vedere di quale sia la realtà!

In questa realtà, per esempio, Sahjhan non può fare nulla… nemmeno nuocere a un bambino di pochi mesi… “

“Ma se ha un esercito di demoni!”

“No, no… ha… senso… “ La contraddisse Giles. “La storia del figlio di Angel è estremamente conosciuta negli… ambienti sotterranei… e i demoni in generale, per loro natura sono superstiziosi…

Un bambino con il potere di salvare o distruggere il mondo… sono pochi… molto pochi quelli che lo toccherebbero…”

Per un attimo, nessuno parlò, e il silenzio si protrasse per degli istanti così lunghi che quando Wesley parlò Kate sentì il cuore accelerarle.

“Questo…”Soffiò.” Spiegherebbe l’incantesimo… perché davvero Connor… il Connor che ha vissuto qui… non è più in questo mondo… ed è… morto …”

“Ma anche se fosse… “ Si intromise Faith.” Anche se per assurdo… dovessimo pensare che Sahjhan abbia preso Connor… e lo abbia portato indietro nel tempo… sarebbe una coincidenza troppo assurda… che da adulto sia andato a incappare proprio in Drusilla.

Che sia stato vampirizzato e ora sia qui… insieme ad Angel… “

“No… non una coincidenza…” Rispose Lorne serio. “ loro dovevano incontrarsi…

Anche se fossero sati portati ai confini più estremi dello spazio e del tempo, avrebbero continuato a girare, fino ad ritrovarsi di nuovo…

Insieme… sono troppo importanti…”

“Parli… dei Ptb?” Chiese Cordelia.

Lorne annuì.

“ Tutte le leggi sono state sovvertite perché Connor venisse al mondo… credete davvero che una manciata di secoli li avrebbero scoraggiati?? SE poi volete parlare di destino o ancora di caso… bè, liberissimi! “ Sospirò, guardando Angel e Spike.” Ma è possibile che in tutti questi anni voi non abbiate mai notato niente… nessun… segno… ??

E’ possibile che nulla di straordinario sia accaduto per rivelarvi il vostro legame??

La verità è così… smaniosa di essere scoperta… non posso credere che non vi abbia mai lanciato un calcio abbastanza forte da farvi esclamare “ auh!E questo da dove vinene?”!

Avanti! Viste a posteriori le cose sembrano sempre più chiare, ma deve pure essere accaduto qualcosa che…”

“Lui mi ha riconosciuto…”Di nuovo, gli occhi di tutti seguirono la stessa direzione. Fino al volto di Angel. Serissimo.

“Non sapeva che avessi un ‘anima…”Spiegò.” Nessuno lo sapeva tranne Darla… eppure lui ha… capito… mi ha abbracciato e lo ha… capito…”

“Perché non sono idiota!” Si “ difese” Spike. “ Chiunque lo avrebbe fatto!”

“Darla non lo ha fatto… “Mormorò Angel.” E nemmeno Penn… e loro avevano il mio sangue dentro… “

“E quando eravamo senza memoria…”

“Buffy! “Esplose Spike.” Anche tu! Ma impalettatemi e basta!”

“lui… si ricordava di Angel…”

“Non è vero!”

“Si invece!” La ragazza avanzò di un passo, piantandosi di fronte a lui, le mani ancora strette sul lenzuolo che la copriva.” Non ti ricordavi nemmeno di essere un vampiro! Non sapevi chi fossi io, ma quando hai capito che nonostante tutto aiutavi gli esseri umani hai esclamato : sono il vampiro con l’anima!

Non il vampiro buono, o il vampiro rinnegato… il vampiro con l’anima… il vampiro con l’anima che salva i disperati!”

Distolse il volto, come se ciò che aveva appena detto fosse stato troppo per lei. E Kate era certa che non avrebbe mai voluto pronunciare quelle parole.

“Smettila…” Ansò Spike. “ smettetela tutti!”

Si guardò intorno, come per cercare un appiglio. Senza trovarne nessuno.

Oramai, il seme del dubbio era stato piantato in ognuno di loro, e nessuno sembrava potere o volere impedirgli di crescere.

“Oh, all’ inferno!” Scattò il vampiro. “Trovatevi un ‘altra cavia! Io non sono il vostro bambino scomparso, e, se è solo un modo per far svegliare il bell’addormentato, provate con il caffè!

Mia madre si chiamava Isabel, okay, mio padre Cornelius… io ho vissuto con mia madre fino al giorno che mi hanno ucciso!

E ho visto le nostre fotografie insieme!

Mi teneva in braccio quando avevo solo pochi… mesi…”

Di nuovo, lo guardavano tutti… e Spike aveva l’espressione di un prigioniero che si dibatteva inutilmente in una rete.

Accanto a lui, Wesley mise in tasca una mano, e dal portafoglio tese a Spike una foto.

“Ed eri… così?” Domandò.

Il vampiro non fece neanche il gesto di prenderla, ma Kate fu certa di vederlo impallidire quando i suoi occhi la fissarono.

“No… “ Ansò, scotendo il capo.” No…” Scansò con violenza Wesley, mentre gli altri si facevano da parte. E Kate strinse più forte il braccio di Angel. Certa che, se non lo avesse fatto… lui sarebbe rovinato in terra.

Spike era già alla porta, e sebbene nessuno avesse provato a fermarlo, lui si arrestò ugualmente.

E l’espressione sul suo viso era sconvolta, mentre indietreggiava piano, tornando nella stanza.

Seguito, come dallo spettro condannato a tormentarlo, dalla figura scura di Drusilla.

Sottilissima, terribile, gli occhi spiritati che Kate aveva visto solo una volta in vita sua, nel filmato di una telecamera a circuito chiuso… mentre, con Darla, sterminava commesse e clienti di una boutique del centro…

Occhi che avevano fissato l’obbiettivo, come ora fissavano alla spalle di Spike.

Verso Angel.

Reagirono tutti . Senza lasciar passare quel secondo che avrebbe potuto essere fatale. Armandosi e mettendosi sulla difensiva, mentre Angel, imitato da Faith, faceva un passo in avanti, frapponendosi fra Kate e la vampira.

Solo Spike rimase immobile a fissarla. Sconvolto.

Che fosse lì e che ci fosse adesso.

E, quando il suo stomaco si torse dolorosamente, Kate seppe, con una sicurezza che avrebbe dovuto atterrirla, che nel momento stesso in cui l’aveva vista Spike aveva saputo che il cerchio si chiudeva. E si chiudeva attorno a lui e ad Angel.

“Drusilla!” Esclamò Buffy, rompendo con uno schianto il silenzio.” Adesso siamo proprio tutti! “

La vampira la guardò, e il sorriso che increspò le sue labbra fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Kate.

“Tu non dovevi esserci…” Sussurrò piano. “ tu dovevi essere morta…”

“Cosa vuoi… sarei tornata solo per farti dispetto!”

“… tu li ucciderai… ancora… e ancora… “Spostò gli occhi, fissando Angel e Spike.” Tutti e due… Hai conservato la spada… e la stai già usando… e hai già spalancato le porte dell’inferno…”

Kate vide Buffy sgranare gli occhi, ma, prima che chiunque potesse intervenire, lo face l’immancabile Lorne.

“Per cortesia, “ Esclamò.” Qualcuno l’applaude, che io non posso?!”

Sembrava… tranquillo… per niente impressionato dall’apparizione di lei, e, quando anche Drusilla lo guardò, parve che i due si conoscessero da sempre.

“ Ovvietà camuffate da arcani misteri…”Continuò il demone.” Signori… finalmente, ecco Drusilla…

L’ultima attrice del dramma, che probabilmente è qui per godersi il suo trionfo!”

“Tu… “Esclamò Cordelia sconvolta.” Conosci quella…”

“Si… “ Drusilla avanzò di un passo, ondeggiando lentamente nel lungo abito nero, come in una danza antica e sensuale. “ da sempre ho il tuo volto negli occhi… da sempre aspetto… questo… da sempre… conosco la tua canzone… “Chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo lentamente.” I nostri spiriti viaggiano sullo stesso vento… e parlano la stessa musica… “Spalancò le palpebre, e le pupille scintillarono nella stanza, dilatate, come quelle di un folle. “ fratello!”

“Oh, oh, oh… “Lorne sollevò il collo, quasi comicamente.” Freniamo con le parentele! Al massimo puoi essere una cugina di quarto grado per parte materna! E, visto che finalmente ci sei, una cortesia di cuore… quando le stelle ti parlano… di loro di farlo a bassa voce! Sono vent’anni che mi trapanano il cervello! Non ne poso più!

E sempre sangue, uccisioni, massacri, vendette, follie… dopo un po’ annoia! Hai mai pensato di darti al punto a croce?!”

“Scusate…” Intervenne finalmente Faith. “ a parte che per l’interesse personale del ravanello, lì… “

“I ravanelli sono rossi!” Sbottò Lorne.

“Perché non abbiamo ancora impalettato Morticia?!”

“Apriti cielo!” Esclamò Buffy.” Sono d’accordo!”

Sembrava più che altro annoiata da quegli ultimi avvenimenti, ma il suo volto, che fosse o meno disposta ad ammetterlo, cambiò totalmente espressione quando Spike sollevò le mani, e ansando le strinse contro le orecchia, come per controllare un dolore terribile.

“No…” Mormorò piano.” No…”

Era ancora voltato, dando la schiena a tutti, e non si girò nemmeno quando la vampira gli arrivò alle spalle, e con le unghia, lentamente, gli graffiò la schiena.

“Si…” Sussurrò. Sorridendo, gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno al petto. “ mio dolce… mio sangue… mio… angelo… che sa di Cacciatrice… da prima che io ti possedessi…”

“E’ venuta per giocare… “ Mormorò cupamente Wesley. E per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, Kate vide brillare nei suoi occhi qualcosa di molto simile all’odio.” Per godere del dolore di chi le sta intorno…

E per finire… ciò che ha cominciato…”

“No…”Ripetè piano Spike.

E stavolta fu Angel a fare da eco alle sue parole.

“… potrei scegliere il cavaliere più saggio, e più coraggioso di tutta la terra…” Mormorò a fior di voce. “ e perderlo per sempre con un bacio…”

Ansò, mentre sembrava che una scarica colpisse il corpo di Drusilla, che si staccò con uno scatto da Spike.

“Si!” Gridò, avanzando verso Angel con gli occhi spalancati da una ferocia terribile.” Si!Si!Si!”

E stavolta fu Kate ad avanzare, mettendosi senza pensare dinanzi all’uomo che amava. E che era così sconvolto da non impedirglielo.

“Il cavaliera della luce!” Gridò Drusilla ansando.” Il suo sangue, il suo seme, la sua anima stessa!

Più puro del padre! Più saggio del padre!

E io ho strappato la sua gola, come tu hai strappato la mia!

Innocente, come me… fino al giorno che mi avete presa…

Il padre… la madre…

Il mio sangue sul pavimento di un convento… e il suo… in strada… come quello di una puttana!

Mio! Strappato dalle viscere di Darla… dalle tue…”

Allungò una mano, ma Kate l’afferrò per il polso.

Sapeva che avrebbe potuto ucciderla in un secondo, eppure la strinse, e avrebbe voluto avere la forza, o il potere, di farla tacere.

“Ucciso… “ Continuò Drusilla, fissando Angel, come se Kate nemmeno esistesse. “il giorno che hai ucciso mia madre…

Da te…”

Finalmente, Spike si mosse. E lo fece per voltarsi di scatto. Ansando.

E per guardare negli occhi suo padre.

Lo sguardo perso nello stesso sgomento di lui.

“Lo hai sempre saputo… “ Ringhiò pianò Drusilla.” Da quando lo hai messo al mondo... tu sapevi che lo avresti fatto… che lo avresti ucciso… “

“Basta!” Urlò Kate, spingendola all’indietro. E quasi contemporaneamente Wesley venne in avanti. E avrebbe afferrato Drusilla, se Faith non l’avesse preceduto.

“Okay, mora!” Esclamò la Cacciatrice.” Hai finito di sparare cazzate!”

Ma Drusilla sembrò ancora non accorgersi di nulla, nemmeno delle mani strette attorno alle sue braccia, e persino mentre Faith quasi la sollevava di peso continuò a gridare: “Hai ucciso tuo figlio!

Tu… peggiore di qualunque mostro…

Il suo sangue bolle nel ventre che tu hai svegliato!

Hai ucciso tuo figlio, Angel! Hai ucciso tuo figlio! Hai ucciso tuo figlio! Hai ucciso tuo figlio!”

E avrebbe continuato, probabilmente all’infinito… se Buffy non l’avesse colpita. Così forte da strapparla alle mani di Faith, gettandola di lato.

In terra.

Ma, persino con la bocca sporca di sangue, sollevando gli occhi, Drusilla continuò a sorridere.

Mentre il silenzio scendeva ancora fra loro.

E Spike stringeva i denti, continuando a fissare Angel.

Un attimo prima di uscire dalla stanza.


	10. Il figlio

“Tu… sapevi già tutto dall’inizio??”

Lorne sospirò lentamente, appoggiando la testa al cuscino, e istintivamente Cordelia allungò una mano, per aiutarlo.

“Non ho una sfera di cristallo, principessa… “ Mormorò. “ non sapevo niente… fino a che non sono entrati… “

“E Drusilla…”

“Drusilla… “ per un attimo, gli occhi di Lorne si persero in qualcosa che solo lui poteva vedere, e Cordelia si rese conto di non averlo mai visto così serio.” Drusilla c’è sempre stata…

Nell’aria… nella paura… nelle canzoni di chi l’aveva conosciuta… e più lontana…

Drusilla era uno spirito informe, senza volto… e nero… quando ancora pensavo che la musica fosse il frutto della mia follia… e anche se non sapevo nemmeno che il suo mondo esisteva … sapevo che l’avrei incontrata…”

Battè le palpebre, tornando a guardarla.

“Peggio di una cambiale in scadenza!” Esclamò.

Cordelia rise, incapace di impedirselo.

Il mondo, probabilmente, stava per finire… il suo migliore amico attraversava la più terribile prova della sua esistenza… eppure era così bello riavere Lorne lì… più di quanto non avrebbe mai creduto…

“Sono un’incosciente…”Esclamò.” Non dovrei ridere!”

“Oh, principessa… tutto andrà bene…

Perché Angel è il cavaliere dela luce… e perché tu sorridi…”

Cordelia lo guardò, stupida questa volta, e, dopo un attimo, lui la sorprese ancora.

“E perché i tuoi occhi sono nocciola… e io i colori li distinguo benissimo…”

“Tu…”Esclamò la ragazza.” Mi sentivi… veramente?!”

“Ovvio!” Rispose Lorne, scandalizzato.

“E hai visto tutto quello che ho fatto?!”

“E sentito… “

“Oh…

Oh! E perché ricordi tutto?!

Voglio dire…”Si alzò, muovendosi nervosamente.” Tu eri in coma! Chi si sveglia dal coma non ricorda niente! Ogni essere umano che si ripetti non ricorda niente! Perché tu si?!”

Lorne sbattè innocentemente le palpebre.

“Perché non sono umano?!”

“Trova un ‘altra scusa!”

E no, cavolo, non era giusto!

Lei… lo aveva accarezzato, okay, si era anche stesa accanto a lui… ma non avrebbe dovuto ricordare nulla! Era nei “patti non scritti dell’ uomo in coma”!

Si voltò, ingoiando ciò che stava per dire, e lottando contro l’imbarazzo, mentre la porta della stanza si apriva per lasciare entrare Giles e Wesley.

In quest’ordine. Non senza un piccolo moto di stizza nel cuore e nello stomaco di Cordelia.

Doveva fare a qual ragazzo un certo discorsetto sull’autostima.

“Drusilla è chiusa di sotto…” Annunciò l’uomo più anziano, dando modo a Cordelia di inventarsi un contegno.

“Oh” Commentò.” Nel locale della caldaia?”

Sapeva che Drusilla non doveva ancora essere impalettata… sapeva che fino a che era a rischio il mondo poteva essere utile… ma il pensiero che quella pazza maniaca fosse sotto il suo stesso tetto non le piaceva affatto.

“No”Rispose Wes. “ a voler essere precisi… nella caldaia! Dentro!

Con Buffy e Faith che le fanno la guardia…”

“insieme!” Cordelia mugolò.” Bello! Avvertitemi quando il sangue comincerà a scorrere!

“Non credo ce ne sarà bisogno…”Wesley si schiarì la gola. “ Faith è molto cambiata… è maturata…”

“E Buffy…”Aggiunse Giles.

Si guardarono.

“Okay…”Si arrese Wes.” Fra cinque minuto andiamo a controllare!”

“Mm…”Lorne si sollevò leggermente, stringendo i denti per il dolore.” Io controllerei piuttosto la felice famiglia riunita…”

Wesley abbassò gli occhi, e Cordelia sapeva che lottava contro un dolore che a ogni ora si faceva più forte.

Come sapeva che avrebbe voluto lasciare tutto, e correre da Angel. Come sapeva che non poteva farlo.

“… c’è kate con Angel…”Mormorò piano. “ e Spike…”Deglutì, e le parole gli morirono in gola.” Oh mio Dio… Spike…”

“Connor…”Ansò Cordelia. E senza volerlo gli occhi le si riempirono di quelle lacrime che da troppo cercava di controllare.

Spike… Conor…

Il bambino che aveva creduto morto.

Il bambino che aveva amato, fino a poche ore prima…

E ora, forse… era peggio che morto…

Era un vampiro. Era un assassino.

Era quello che avava ferito Xander… e che aveva minacciato Doyle… Doyle…

Dio… lui sarebbe stato felice che Connor esistesse ancora… ma davvero era così?!

C’era ancora qualcosa del bambino che aveva astretto a se in quella creatura assetata di sangue?! E come poteva… se la sua anima era persa per sempre?!

Tutto.,.. tutto era così assurdo…”

“Ragazzi… giovani…”Cordelia si voltò verso Lorne, che con la sua voce flautata aveva interrotto le riflessioni angosciose , e quasi certamente simili, in cui tutti erano caduti.” Capisco la gravità del momento… e l’angoscia… ma a qualcuno interessa dove si svolgerà il rito di stanotte?!”

 

Cosa poteva dire?

Cosa poteva fare?

Cosa poteva anche solo immaginare per lenire l’angoscia dell’uomo che amava?

Cosa, se gli avevano appena perforato il cuore con una lama, ancora ed ancora?

E Kate non sapeva… non poteva nemmeno immaginare la sofferenza di Angel… proprio lei, che aveva creduto di aver toccato il fondo del dolore…

“Io l’ho… torturato… “ Mormorò piano lui, la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Kate.

Abbandonato. Esausto.

Su quello stesso letto in cui avevano fatto l’amore.

E Kate ringraziò Dio che non l’avesse di nuovo chiusa fuori dal suo cuore.

“… per piacere… per… cattiveria… perché volevo sentire le sue grida…

Io l’ho… colpito… ogni volta che mi ha disobbedito… ed era mio figlio…

Dio… Dio del Cielo… era il mio bambino…

Io ho sparso il sangue di mio figlio…”

“No…” Kate gli sfiorò il volto, costringendolo a guardarla. E sperò che la sua voce suonasse forte, e convinta. E seppe che non c’erano lacrime in essa. Perché non era quello il momento di piangere.

“Angel… non eri tu… era un ‘altra persona…”

Ascolta…”Lo costrinse ancora a guardarla, impedendogli di abbassare gli occhi. “ Io non so così tante cose di te… di voi… di tutto… questo…

Ma so che non eri tu…

Te lo ha detto anche Wesley… te lo ha detto Lorne… “

“E tu credi loro?” La interruppe.” Credi… che io non abbia colpe… credi… così ciecamente che un mostro possa essere pulito del sangue che le sue mani hanno versato?!”

“Io credo in te, Angel… “Gli sfiorò ancora il volto. “ Ho sempre creduto in te…

Persino quando leggevo di tutto quell’orrore… sapevo… che non eri stato tu… lo sentivo… e ti amavo…

Ti amavo, e non sapevo niente della tua anima… Non ho bisogno che me lo dicano Wesley o Lorne…

Tu non hai mai fatto altro che amare tuo figlio… che difenderlo…”

“Io l’ho ucciso, Kate… con la mia vita dissoluta… con la mia stupida… ribellione … io l’ho ucciso il giorno che … sono stato ucciso io…”

“Tu gli hai dato la vita quel giorno… Senza quel giorno… senza tutto quel … dolore… lui non ci sarebbe adesso… lui non sarebbe mai nato…”

“Lui non sarebbe un demone… condannato a …”Angel strinse gli occhi, chiudendoli per un istante, e poi sollevando una mano… una mano che tremava.” Questo… per sempre… “La guardò, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Dio, Angel, quanto… quanto aveva pianto in quei due lunghi giorni… quell’uomo che sembrava invincibile??

“Mio figlio è un mostro, Kate… come me…”

“Tuo figlio esiste…” Gli prese la mano, chiudendola nella sua. “Cammina, parla… pensa… esiste… tuo figlio ha un ‘altra possibilità, Angel…

Ma forse… forse hai ragione, e io non capisco…

Com’è… perché fa quello che fa…

Forse non c’è nulla di umano in Spike… nulla da salvare… e sarebbe meglio per tutti che tu lo impalettassi, che dessi almeno la pace alla sua anima…”

“No… “Angel si sollevò di scatto, scotendo il capo con violenza. Gli occhi sgranati, come se lo avessero colpito. E probabilmente era proprio ciò che aveva fatto. “ no… non è così… non è così… non lo è mai stato…

Lui… è sempre stato diverso e io… l’ho sempre… odiato… per questo…

Lui…”Le prese le spalle, stringendole. “ Poteva andarsene dopo che Buffy è morta… poteva abbandonare tutto… e invece è rimasto… e ha difeso Dawn e gli altri… ed è sempre stato… umano… e … anche quando tu sei stata male, lui era … arrabbiato… con me… per quello che ti avevo fatto…

Lui… non è perso, Kate… te lo giuro!

Lo hai visto… hai visto i bambini che ha salvato… senza pensare… senza considerare come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi… tu hai visto come ti ha trattata… e come fa con Buffy e … se lo avessi visto con Down… e con Drusilla e…”

“Shh…” Kate gli poggiò una mano sulle labbra, sorridendogli leggermente.” Lo so… lo so… “

Lo abbracciò, stringendolo a se, e con il volto premuto alla sua spalla lo udì continuare.

“io non so perché è così, Kate… non mi sono nemmeno … mai posto il problema… non ho nemmeno mai pensato… perché… non l’ho mai ucciso… neanche per difendere Doyle… o Cordleia… o Buffy…”

“Lo so…”

“Lui era… Spike, e Spike era solo… Spike…Dio Kate… come ho potuto non capirlo?”

Lo guardò, accarezzandogli la guancia.

“ A me pare che tu… abbia appena detto il contrario… “

Angel schiuse le labbra, ma non riuscì a rispondere. Poiché l’attenzione di entrambi fu catturata dal rumore di una porta che sbatteva, poco lontana di li.

La porta della camera di Spike.

Angel quasi la trascinò di peso quando saltò giù dal letto, e forse non si accorse nemmeno che le teneva il polso. Che lo stringeva. Come avesse bisogno di lei.

Quanto nessuno ne aveva mai avuto.

E che continuò a tenerlo fino a che non arrivarono sulle scale, che Spike stava scendendo in fretta. Il corpo che sembrava quasi vibrare di rabbia.

Si era rivestito, e non ebbe alcuna reazione quando Angel lo chiamò con il suo nome.

“Connor!” Riprovò, seguendolo sul primo gradino.

E allora si, Spike reagì.

E reagì con violenza.

Si voltò, il viso contratto dalla rabbia, e quando parlò fu come se ringhiasse.

“Non chiamarmi così!” Sputò. “ Anzi, non chiamarmi affatto!”

“Va bene…” Angel fece un passo avanti.” D’accordo…Spike… ma aspetta un attimo… dove stai andando?”

L’altro strinse i denti rabbiosamente… e il suo volto era così devastato che in quel momento appariva molto più vecchio del suo stesso padre…

“Non sono affari tuoi!” Urlò.” Fino a due ore fa non te ne fregava un cazzo se mi andavo a cacciare all’inferno, non fingere che le cose siano diverse, ora! Abbi il coraggio di affrontare la verità! Non è cambiato niente!”

“Spike…”

“Stronzate, capito?! Tutte!

Io non sono il tuo bastardo!”

“E’ difficile… per tutti e due…”

“Per te sarà difficile!

Per me non è vero! Basta! Capito, basta!

Sono tutte palle dei tuoi amici, che credono di vedere ciò che vogliono! E Dru farebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di farti del male. Ache…”Deglutì piano. “ anche farne a me…”

Angel scosse il capo.

“Spike… parliamo…”

“No! Io non voglio parlare con te! Non ho niente a che fare con te!

Ti volevo morto! Ti avrei ucciso con le mie stesse mani!

Io ti ho sempre odiato! Non c’è nessuno al mondo che mi abbia mai fatto più schifo di te! Tu non puoi essere mio padre!”

Angel strinse fra le dita il corrimano di legno, così forte che Kate pensò che lo avrebbe infranto. E i suoi occhi brillavano ancora di lacrime.

Mentre il volto impallidiva sempre più ad ogi parola di Spike.

“Non andartene…”Mormorò. “ voglio… ho bisogno di parlare con te… tutti e due ne abbiamo bisogno…”

Forse ne avrò anche bisogno…”Spike si voltò, e lentamente tornò a scendere le scale.” Ma non lo voglio…”

“Spike… “Tentò ancora Angel.” Neanche io vorrei…”

“Cosa?!”

Kate sgranò gli occhi, sobbalzando, mentre Spike saltava, il volto mutato in quello del suo demone, e atterrava proprio davanti ad Angel, afferrandolo alla gola.

“Neanche tu”Ringhiò, affondandogli le unghie nella carne.” Vorresti che fossi tuo figlio?!”

Angel continuò a guardarlo, stringendo leggermente le labbra.

“Neanche io…”Rispose piano. “ vorrei averti fatto tanto male…”

Per un attimo, un solo attimo, Spike lo fissò.

Prima di tornare a ringhiare.

Prima di contrarre il volto e con entrambe le braccia spingerlo all’indietro, usando tutta la sua forza sovrumana.

Sollevando Angel da terra ed abbattendolo con violenza contro la parete di fronte.

Kate lo chiamò, correndo al suo fianco. Ma le sue parole vennero come fagocitate da quelle di Spike.

“Io non sono tuo figlio!” Urlò, ansando. Con tanta violenza da far vibrare il cuore di Kate.

E un attimo dopo si voltò di nuovo.

Per scendere le scale.

Per lasciarli.

Mentre già Angel cercava di rimettersi in piedi.

Ma stavolta fu lei a fermarlo.

“No!” Esclamò.” Aspetta! Non ti ascolterà mai in quello stato!”

Si voltò, lanciando un ‘occhiata alle sue spalle, e poi all’uomo seduto davanti a lei.

“Fidati di me…” Gli chiese, e senza aspettare, si alzò. E fu lei a seguire Spike. Correndo, scalza, giù per le scale. E raggiungendolo sulla porta del sotterraneo.

“Vigliacco!” Urlò. E temette che Spike l’avrebbe uccisa, a giudicare dall’epressione del suo volto da demone.

“Che cosa?!” Ringhiò il vampiro, voltandosi, il volto ancora quello del demone che aveva in se.

“E tu saresti quello che ha il coraggio di affrontare la verità?! A me pare che tu la stia fuggendo la verità! E dalle mie parti questa si chiama codardia!”

“Levati di mezzo, Kate, ne ho abbastanza anche di te!” Spike rise. E, ancora, il suo era il riso di un demone.”Avrei dovuto lasciarti svenuta per il troppo scopare!”

“Vuoi un ringraziamento?!” Esclamò lei, incrociando le braccia.” Okay, grazie. Ma resti sempre un vigloiaco!”

“Quello non è mio padre!” Urlò Spike.

“Non puoi esserne certo!”

“Lo sono!”

“Perché hai paura che lo sia!”

“Perché non c’è un cazzo di prova!”Spike avanzò verso di lei.” Niente che dimostri che non è solo la più grande sega mentale del secolo!”

“E’ di questo che hai paura, Spike? Che ti dicano che non è vero quando pensi che lo sia?!”

“Va a farti fottere, Kate! E stavolta spero che ti ammazzi!”

Si voltò di nuovo, e di nuovo Kate lo bloccò.

“Parlerai con Angel se ti darò le prove che cerchi?!”

Fatto. Grilletto premuto. Restava da vedere se colpiva il bersaglio.

Lentamente, Spike si voltò, gli occhi percorsi dalla sopresa.

“Tu non hai nemmeno una prova…”Sibilò.

Kate sollevò ancor più la testa, prendendo un lungo.

“No, Ma so chi le ha.”

Davanti a lei, Spike non rispose.

Ma il suo volto tornò alla sua maschera umana.

 

“Qui. Se Lorne ha ragione l’anfiteatro è qui, sotto la biforcazione di due dei tunnell principali… proprio al centro di Los Angeles…”

Wesley strinse leggermente le labbra, battendo col dito sulla pianta, che mostrava le profondità di Los Angeles.

“Proprio sotto la luna a mezzanotte…”Giles rincarò seriamente

Lui alzò gli occhi, incontrando quelli verdi dell’Osservatore.

E per la prima volta, lasciando se stesso stupefatto, si rese conto di non provare soggezione di fronte a quegli occhi, ne senso di inferiorità.

Si rese conto di non averne più provati.

E questo era qualcosa che una parte di lui non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile. E a cui… non poteva pensare adesso.

“Già… “ Mormorò piano.” E dal momento che non sappiamo quando Sahjhan ci andrà, o quando porterà i bambini, dovremo andarci proprio a mezzanotte…”

“Quando saranno tutti riuniti

E pronti ad evitare interferenze…”

“Già…”

“Già…

Forse,,, dovremo chiamare Willow…”

Wesley sospirò.

“Con dei poteri instabili come i suoi?”

“Bè… l’anno scorso è stata utile contro Glory…”

“Ma non era ancora arrivata ai livelli di cui mi hai parlato…”

“E Tara deve continuare con l’incantesimo di condizionamento, per far credere alla gente nella prigione che Faith sia ancora lì…”

“Mm… ci mancherebbe anche avere la polizia alle costole…”

Wesley sospirò, mentre il telefono squillava. E il suo sguardo si posò sul piano lucido della scrivania, mentre parlava con Virginia… mentre le diceva che poteva smettere di cercare Connor…

Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli. E quando tornò ad aprirli Giles lo stava guardando. E Wes si illuse che in quegli occhi ci fosse il rispetto che aveva sempre desiderato vedervi…

Non ammirazione o considerazione, ma solo… rispetto…

“Wesley…” Cominciò l’altro, nell’istante stesso in cui la porta dello studio si apriva, per far entrare Kate.

Aveva ancora addosso la camicia di Angel, di gran lunga troppo grande per lei, ma per il resto era vestita, e sembrava molto, molto preoccupata…

“Come entro alla W & H?! “Esclamò, posando entrambe le mani sul piano della scrivania.

Wesley ammiccò guardandola, e chiedendosi per un attimo se dicesse sul serio.

Cosa che fu più che evidente , nel momento in cui incontrò i suoi occhi.

“Puoi… potresti entrare… dai tunnel…”Rispose esitante.” C’è un passaggio che Angel praticò due anni fa e… ma lui queste cose le sa…”

Kate sollevò la testa.

“Angel non sa che ci sto andando. E non lo deve sapere.”

“Cosa…” Wesley si alzò, agirando in fretta la scrivania.” Kate, non puoi andare alla W & H senza Angel… e visto che ci siamo… perché vuoi andare alla W & H?!”

“E’ lunga, Wes, e io non ho tempo… fammi vedere dove si trova questo accesso…”

“No… aspetta… Kate… è pericoloso… la W & H è pericolosa… i tunnell sono pericolosi… “

“Il mondo è pericoloso! “Lo interruppe lei.” Lo so! Ma devo andarci lo stesso!

Conosco i rischi, Wesley, conosco la W & H da prima che tu la sentissi nominare per la prima volta… ma devo farlo… è … è l’unico modo…”

Deglutì. E quello fu l’unico istante in cui gli permise di guardare nel cuore della sua fragilità.

“E quanto ai tunnell…”Riprese subito.” Non ti preoccupare… che io sappia i vampiri hanno un ottimo senso dell’orientamento…”

“Vampiri?” Anche Giles si alzò. “ Pensavo che Angel non venisse con te…”

“Infatti… Angel non viene con me…”

Wesley sbattè gli occhi, seguendo la direzione di quelli di lei.

Oltre la porta e nell’atrio.

Dove Spike aspettava, cupo in volto, e appoggiato alla balaustra della scala.

“Oh mio Dio…” Mormorò. “Kate sei sicura…”

“Wesley, si , sono sicura, e no, non voglio nessuno con me!

E’ già incredibile che mi stia aspettando, per cui , per amore del mondo, della mia sanità mentale e di Angel, dove-è-quel- cavolo- di- accesso?!”

Wesley esitò ancora per un attimo. Solo per un attimo.

Ma perché mai doveva ritrovarsi a fare il capo?!

“Qui…” Cedette alla fine, mostrando a Kate il punto sulla pianta dei sotterranei. “ aspetta… “

Prese la mappa, piegandola velocemente.

“Tieni… noi useremo quella online…”

Kate annuì, senza aggiungere niente. Perché non c’era niente da aggiungere.

Wesley non sapeva che cosa quella donna incredibile volesse fare. Non sapeva se ci sarebbe riuscita e non sapeva se Spike… Connor… l’avrebbe davvero aiutata in caso di pericolo…

Ma sapeva che qualunque cosa Kate avesse in mente… era solo per il bene di Angel…

La vide lasciare la stanza, senza chiederle di stare attenta, e dopo un attimo raggiungere uno Spike sempre più nero.

“Vuoi anche prendere un te, visto che ci sei?!” Le ringhiò contro. Ma lei non parve affatto impressionata.

“Non sono ancora le cinque” Rispose, precedendolo verso i sotterranei. “ ma se torniamo in tempo ti permetterò di offrirmelo…

Come te la cavi con i tunnel, Spikey?!”

L’altro digrignò i denti.

“Spero che incontriamo il Gungan più insaziabile della storia! E spero che mi permetta di guardare!”

Wesley non sentì la risposta di Kate, inghiottita dai suoi passi sulle scale, ma quando la porta si richiuse alle spalle di Spike si chiese se avesse fatto davvero bene ad assecondare la donna.

Lentamente, si passò una mano fra i capelli.

Dio… quello era Connor…

“Dicevamo…” Mormorò piano, tornando indietro.

“Che Tara è fuori gioco…”

“Già… ma possiamo procurarci altro aiuto… no, so già quello che vuoi dire… escludi il Concilio! Farebbero saltare tutta LA per misura cautelativa!”

“Per salvare il mondo…” Obbiettò Giles.

Wesley sospirò di nuovo.

“Già… ma varrebbe la pena, per un mondo pagato con il sangue?!”

Abbassò gli occhi, pestando rapidamente alcuni tasti sul computer per visualizzare sullo schermo la mappa dei sotterranei.

“Comunque sia… la prima cosa è capire come arrivarci… a seconda del modo potremo anche decidere se e a chi possiamo chiedere aiuto…”

Questa volta,Giles annuì, avvicinandosi a lui per osservare la pianta.

“Non sappiamo neanche che forma abbia il posto …”Mormorò. “ ne quanti tunnell lo raggiungano… così è come… combattere alla cieca…”

“Mentre loro conoscono ogni anfratto… e qualunque strada prenderemo per arrivarci la sorveglieranno a dovere…

Quel che è certo è che non riusciremo mai a coglierli di sorpresa.”

Sospirò, sperando disperatamente che l’altro avesse più idee di lui. E non potè impedirsi di sobbalzare, quando una voce proveniente dalla porta interruppe i suoi pensieri.

“No… “Disse piano Angel. “ se arriviamo dall’alto.”

 

“Tutto è pronto… le stelle… stanno cantandolo per me…

Tutto è… perfetto… ed è… sbagliato…

Perfettamente sbagliato…”

Drusilla rise, e per l’ennesima volta negli ultimi minuti Faith dovette lottare contro il desiderio di gettare della legna in quella caldaia e darle fuoco!

Si alzò, avvicinandosi alla grande struttura di ferro, e battè con violenza il pugno contro la parete.

“Vuoi stare un po’ zitta!” Esclamò. “ Mi fai venire il latte alle ginocchia!”

Fissò attraverso la grata, ma nonostante i suoi sensi di Cacciatrice non riuscì a vederla. E questo la inquietò ancora di più.

Sapere che qual mostro era lì dentro… accucciata da qualche parte… e che lei non riusciva neanche a vederla…

Represse un brivido, mentre di nuovo Drusilla rideva.

Se c’era una cosa che non avrebbe mai permesso al mondo era che Buffy Summers si rendesse conto del suo disagio.

Ma forse stava preoccupandosi invano…

Non pareva che la cara vecchia B desse peso a null’altro che non fosse il suo tormento interiore …

Già…

Una novità assoluta.

La guardò, seduta dall’altra parte dell’enorme locale, sul primo gradino della scala. Gli occhi bassi, intenti a guardare qualcosa che Faith poteva solo intuire… e, forse, intenta anche a guardare in se stessa…

Ecco… quella si, sarebbe stata una novità assoluta…

“L’amore… io amo… l’amore… mi piace sentilo in bocca… “

“Mm…”Grugnì Faith.” Su questo non avevo dubbi!”

“… il sangue di chi ama è così dolce… come ambrosia e nettare…

E’ eccitante… “

Faith sentì battere il metallo e voltatasi vide il volto pallido di lei fissarla attraverso la grata. E la follia, vibrare nei suoi occhi da uccello.

“Hai mai sentito il piacere esplodere…” Sussurrò. “ Bevendo il sangue di una vergine innamorata?”

Faith sbuffò, lasciandosi cadere.

“No, devo ammettere che mi manca!”

“Io lo amavo… “ Sibilò piano lei. “ ed era il mio peccato … io ero vergine… “Inclinò la testa di lato, fissandola. “ tu sei vergine…”

“Questa poi…” Faith scoppiò a ridere, incapace di trattenersi. Ma il riso le morì sulle labbra mentre piano le parole di Drusilla le penetravano nel cervello.

“Tu non hai mai dato il tuo corpo all’uomo che ami… mai… e non lo farai neanche adesso… o fra un mese… o un anno…

Ma hai assaggiato il suo sangue… e ti è piaciuto…”

“Ehi, B, secondo te Wes se la prende se le taglio appena un po’ di lingua?!”

“Tu sarai lontana… senza poterlo vedere… senza poterlo toccare… e sentirai il tuo sangue bruciare…

Tu lo ami… e non puoi dirgli che lo ami…

Tu lo ami… e non vuoi dirgli che lo ami…”

“Senti, razza…”

Si fermò.

Non parlava più con lei ora. Non guardava più lei.

Guardava… Buffy… e, per assurdo, Buffy guardava lei…

E Faith sentiva che doveva fermarla.

“Hai il suo seme in corpo… il suo bambino è morto dentro di te…

Il suo amore è morto dentro di te… perché tu uccidi… tutti quelli che ami… come … i miei poveri fiori… “

Faith vide Buffy deglutire, ed ebbe paura.

B era esasperata da tutto ciò che accadeva. E se superava il limite poteva essere più pericolosa della fine del mondo… nessuno lo sapeva meglio di lei.

“ Poveri… poveri amori… “ Soffiò Drusilla dal buio della sua gabbia.” Padre… e figlio… sangue… per sangue…

Ma di chi era il bambino nel tuo grembo?? “Rise. Una risata perfida, fatta per ferire.” Tu non sei fatta per essere madre… tu soffochi la tua creatura e la vomiti…

Ma lei è troppo forte… e vuole vivere… e vuole conoscere il volto di suo padre…”

“E basta!” Urlò Faith, sollevando le braccia. “ Cambia disco!”

“Tu cercavi i suoi occhi! Hai sempre cercato i suoi occhi!

Cercavi i suoi occhi, cercavi i suoi occhi, cercavi i suoi occhi!”

“Ho detto stop!” Faith afferrò la porta della caldaia, e spalancandola entrò nella gabbia di metallo, mentre Drusilla si ritirava nel buio.

“Tu sei gelosa… “Grridò Drusilla, un attimo prima che Faith la colpisse. Ed era ancora a Buffy che si riferiva. “ della donna pulita come acqua… pulita come i suoi occhi…

Ma non temere… perché lei si torcerà davanti a te…

E per il tuo piacere, prima che l’alba sorga ancora, le mani del mio Spike gronderanno del suo sangue!”

 

Spike non ci aveva messo più di mezzo minuto per capire che quelli non erano semplici avvocati. Mezzo minuto da quando era emerso nel magazzino asettico e deserto attraverso la botola che Angel aveva perfettamente mimetizzato, probabilmente pensando che potesse ancora servirgli.

E invece era servita a lui…

A lui e alla donna ferma davanti a una delle tante porte del corridoio, che la fissava come se nascondesse la risposta a tutte le domande.

Lo aveva capito dal’odore che non si trovava in un semplice studio legale. Da quell’aroma inconfondibile di magia e di pericolo.

E dall’allarme, che aveva seguito il loro ingresso, aveva capito… che era nei guai.

E aveva desiderato strangolare Kate Lockley per non avergli detto in che genere di vespaio stava andando a cacciarlo.

E del resto… lui non aveva chiesto niente.

Non aveva domandato come potesse un gruppo di avvocati avere le prove del suo… legame… con Angel.

Del suo falso legame con Angel!

Non ne era stato in grado. Non sembrava nemmeno che il suo cervello fosse in grado di pensare da quando tutto era cominciato.

Non sembrava che fosse in grado di fare altro che… torcersi, e stare male… e rifiutare… tutto… anche l’aria che gli stava intorno.

Anche il sangue che lo nutriva.

E lui aveva solo voglia di vomitare. E di mandare a farsi fottere il passato, il futuro, il presente, Drisilla, Angel e persino Buffy!

Di afferrare il primo macellaio che trovava e costringerlo a togliergli quel dannato chip dalla testa, per poter dimostrare a tutti qual’era la sua vera natura.

E invece era lì, a correre lungo corridoio deserti e schiacciarsi contro le pareti per sfuggire a uomini in armi che a giudicare da equipaggiamento e stralci di conversazione sapevano benissimo cos’era un vampiro e come ucciderlo.

Insieme a una donna che voleva provargli ciò che Spike più rifiutava al mondo.

Tornando a fargli chiedere, ancora ed ancora, perché fosse lì.

“Ecco…”Mormorò Kate, posando sulla porta la punta delle dita.” Deve essere qui…”

Spike guardò davanti a lei, le labbra strette in una linea sottile.

Archivio…

“Wesley voleva che mi occupassi della W&H, e mi ha raccontato un po’ di … aneddoti…

Poco dopo la nascita del bambino hanno scoperto che li sorvegliavano con dette telecamere nascoste, per cui devono esserci delle cassette… e forse là dentro c’è anche qualcosa che ti può aiutare…”

Una porta. Solo una porta fra lui e la verità.

Ma la voleva davvero, stavolta, la verità?!

Lentamente, cautamente, Kate entrò, la pistola stretta fra le dita.

Mentre Spike, fuori, la guardava.

“Avanti”Lo incitò.” Entra, che aspetti?”

Spike strinse le labbra, col desiderio bruciante di cambiare volto.

Dannazione! La verità era una gran puttana! Ma pareva proprio che non riuscisse a starle lontano!

“Sei così sicura di tuo”Sputò.” O è scoprati Angel che ti galvanizza?”

Le vide stringere le labbra, come troppe volte negli ultimi minuti.

Ma era facile ferirla.

Angel. Sempre Angel.

“Pensi che spalancare le gambe per il capo promuova anche te?!”

“Hai finito?” Mormorò lei cupa.” Mi stai annoiando!”

Spike sghignazzò, passandole di fianco.

“Potevi dirlo prima…”Sussurrò. E senza esitare allungò una mano, scostandole dal collo una ciocca di capelli.” Avrei trovato un modo per distrarti… Ti confesserò… è così difficile starti accanto… odori di sesso come un bordello… un bordello di lusso…” Si fermò alle sue spalle, la mano sul collo di lei, posata sul morso che gli aveva fatto spalancare gli occhi di sorpresa la prima volta che lo aveva visto.

Un morso inconfondibile… il morso di Angel…

“ un bordello per vampiri…”

Finalmente, Kate si voltò, e la rabbia che lesse nei suoi occhi fece sorridere Spike di gusto.

“Senti un po’, biondo!” Esclamò, e con la mano appoggiata al suo petto lo spinse contro una parete, sfidandolo con ogni oncia di se stessa.” Ti avverto che con me caschi molto male! Perché io sono l’unica che non ti ha ninnato da piccolo! Sono l’unica che non ti guarda e vede un piccolo batuffolo paffuto e senza un capello in testa!

E quanto alle tue finezze, ho fatto l’accademia, bello! E più servizio in strada di quanto tu non possa sognarti! E ti assicuro può uscire niente dalla tua bocca che possa scandalizzarmi!”

Stavolta, il sorrico di Spike fu sincero. E fu il primo da così tanto tempo…

“Ti amo…” Sussurrò, facendo letteralmente rotolare all’indietro gli occhi di Kate.

“Ma per favore!” Esclamò lei , voltandosi.

Spike fece ancora per ribattere, quando dall’esterno giunse il suono inconfondibile di passi di corsa.

Si guardarono negli occhi, e quando il silenzio fu tornato Kate lo lasciò sulla porta, lanciandogli uno sguardo di sfida.

Non fu difficile trovare ciò che cercava.

C’ era un’ intera, enorme parete colma di volumi e videocassette… completamente dedicata ad Angel.

E non fu difficile neanche trovare la grande stanza attigua all’archivio, in cui un enorme schermo scuro torreggiava su un tavolo circolare circondato di sedie.

Ciò che lo fu… ciò che fu terribilmente difficile… fu restare lì, fermo sotto quel grande quadrato nero, mentre Kate inseriva nel videoregistratore una delle cassette.

Resistendo all’impulso di fuggire.

Resistendo all’impulso del suo cuore… che sembrò tendersi e richiudersi su se stesso, quando quello stesso schermo si illuminò… e comparve Angel…

Un Angel come Spike non lo aveva mai visto…

Un Angel che rideva.

Rideva con il volto, con gli occhi, con il corpo, mentre si chinava su una carrozzina aperta, e prendeva fra le braccia suo figlio.

Era una sequenza girata in strada, con un teleobbiettivo, con scarsa qualità del video, pessima illuminazione e nessun audio… un… orribile lavoro…

Eppure era così chiaro quel sorriso… illuminava la notte stessa attorno a lui… oltre al volto di Angel.

Facendolo sembrare quello di un ragazzo… un ragazzo che sorrideva al suo bambino.

Spike deglutì. E ancora desiderò scappare-.

E ancora non riuscì a pensare. E ancora non potè fare altro che “ sentire” quelle immagini dentro… attraverso la pelle…

Giù, fin dove era stata la sua anima…

Era un bambino enorme quello di Angel… proprio come era stato il piccolo William… eppure fra le sue mani sembrava minuscolo…

Mentre lo prendeva. Mentre lo sollevava e lo guardava. E lo baciava.

Sulla fronte… sulle guance… mormorando parole che Spike poteva leggere sulle sue labbra…

“… tutto è okay… shh… tutto è okay… papà è qui…”

Papà è qui…

Lui… Spike… William … non aveva conosciuto suo padre… era morto in mare, prima che nascesse…

Lui… aveva desiderato Angelus come padre… dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto. E gli era sembrato l’essere più forte e più invincibile sulla faccia della terra…

Ma Angelus non era mai stato un padre… solo… un sire… solo… un vampiro… e ora Spike si trovava a chiedersi se ci fosse stato un altro motivo per quel suo ostinarsi… per quel suo desiderare così disperatamente la sua approvazione…

No. No.

Deglutì ancora, e ancora, scacciando quei pensieri.

Era tutto assurdo… era… folle… più folle persino di lui…

E non c’era ancora nessuna prova… solo una vaga somiglianza fisica con delle foto viste cento anni prima…

Niente… nemmeno uno straccio di prova…

Niente…

Kate cambiò cassetta, lanciando nervosamente uno sguardo alla porta.

“Questa è girata prima…”Mormorò.” Prima che scoprissero le telecamere nascoste. Connor doveva essere appena nato…”

Connor…

Connor… piangeva, agitandosi in un cassetto che gli faceva da culla. E stavolta Spike poteva sentire le sue urla. E la voce di Angel.

Lui sembrava… confuso e… disperato… e … giocava con un orsetto di pezza cercando di calmare suo figlio.

Senza volerlo… Spike si ritrovò a sorridere…

Ma come poteva essere così… patetico? Un … vampiro… di 250 anni… un … killer… il… terrore d’Europa… che prestava la voce a un orsetto di pezza! E sembrava annientato dal pianto di un bambino.

Idiota…

Ridicolo… patetico idiota…

E Buffy era stata innamorata di lui? E Spike aveva avuto paura… di lui?

Di questo… buffone … che si faceva deprimere da un lattante e che in quel momento stava … cantando… per … lui…

Spike dischiuse le labbra, incapace di emettere alcun suono.

Dio…

Dio non… non era possibile!

“Riportalo indietro!” Urlò, con voce strozzata.” Fammi rivedere questa parte…”

“Cosa c’è?!” Domandò Kate, mentre velocemente gli obbediva.

Ma Spike non rispose. Spike non poteva rispondere.

Spike ascoltava un vampiro cantare a suo figlio una canzone enza parole… un ‘antica melodia di una terra lontana…

Una… ninna nanna… che non riusciva a calmare il pianto del bambino.

Ma che era rimasta… nelle sue orecchia… nel suo cervello… nel suo cuore…

Fra le labbra che l’avevano canticchiata, senza riuscire a rispondere a chi chiedeva dove l’avesse udita… più di un secolo… prima…

E che l’avevano sussurrata all’orecchio di una regina nera… perché ogni volta che lo faveno lei rideva, e attirava il suo amante fra le braccia, e tornava a morderlo… come per rinnovare il suo possesso… come se quel canto la eccitasse.

E ora… ora sapeva che era davvero così…

Scosse il capo. E non voleva le lacrime nei suoi occhi.

E non voleva il dolore. E non voleva la verità…

Ma lei era lì… e piangeva le lacrime che Spike non versava… e adesso… era come se ci fosse sempre stata…

Adesso … sembrava sempre così ovvio… e ancora… così… per assurdo…

Dio…

“Sei tu…”Sussurrò Kate, e solo allora si accorse di averla al suo fianco. “ vero?!”

La guardò, e non riuscì a scuotere il capo. Non riuscì a fare altro che guardarla. E fuggire.

Da quegli occhi trasparenti, da quella stanza, dal sorriso di Angel…

Con quel qualcosa di assurdo e violentissimo che gli esplodeva dentro… a cui non sapeva dare un nome. Ma che lo stava devastando…

Non voleva. Lui… non voleva…

Non voleva essere figlio di Angel…

Voleva essere Spike, William il sanguinario.

Voleva essere un vampiro, un assassino.

Voleva essere ciò che sapeva essere. Ciò che aveva un senso essere.

Attraversò la stenza come una furia. Senza curarsi dei rumori. Senza curarsi della sedia che si trovò di fronte, e che scaraventò nell’aria come un fuscello secco.

Afferrando la maniglia della porta e quasi strappandola dai cardini.

Per trovarsi di fronte a due gruppi di guardie.

No, non ora. Non adesso.

Gridò.

Ringhiando, mutando il volto.

Attaccandoli prima ancora che loro avessero mosso un passo.

Non gli importava.

Non importava un cazzo di niente! Voleva solo andarsene.

Voleva andare da Drusilla… doveva andare da Drusilla… perché c’era ancora una cosa che doveva sapere… che… per assurdo, voleva sapere.

Forse… qualcuno sparò… e certamente ci furono dei paletti che fuoriuscirono da lunghe aste d’acciaio.

Forse… qualcuno morì…

Non lo sapeva.

Non sapeva quante ossa avesse rotto e quante teste avesse fracassato.

Non gli importava.

E quando l’uomo che gli stava davanti con la sua asta in mano cadde all’indietro, e lui capì che era stata Kate a sparargli… non gli importò nemmeno quello…

Passò oltre.

E non seppe nemmeno spiegarsi perché, per un attimo, si voltò.

Forse… perché sentiva che non lo stavano seguendo.

Forse… perché doveva vedere Kate circondata da quegli uomini in armi per fare la sua scelta.

Gli occhi della donna fissi nei suoi.

Mentre si girava. Abbandonandola.

Per dimostrare al mondo ciò che era davvero.

Per dimostrare al mondo che non era Connor.


	11. L’ elettricità ti inganna

L’aveva lasciata…

Kate boccheggiò, mentre un colpo, più forte degli altri, la colpiva alle spalle, e lei cadeva, la pistola che le sfuggiva dalle mani quando uno degli agenti di sicurezza le pestò il polso col tacco dello stivale, facendola gemere. Il dolore come una scheggia nella mano e nello stomaco.

L’aveva abbandonata.

Si era avventato su quegli uomini come una furia. Come un … vampiro… e poi se n’era andato… dopo che Kate lo aveva salvato… che aveva ucciso per lui…

La sollevarono, e lei sentì ancora dolore.

E ancora lo ignorò, troppo assurdamente sconvolta. Come la bambina ingenua che forse era morta da tempo, e forse non aveva mai smesso di essere.

Perché si stupiva??

Era assurdo…

Spike… era un vampiro… e, anche se era figlio di Angel,non voleva dire che fosse come lui.

Non voleva dire che fosse… speciale… come lui…

Sentì un uomo volgerle brutalmente la testa, e si accorse di non averlo sentito… di aver continuato a guardare la curva del corridoio oltre cui Spike era scomparso.

E pensare che… insieme… avrebbero potuto farcela…

“Dimmelo!” Ripetè lui.” Da dove sei entrata?!”

Erano “solo” in sei… cinque senza quello che aveva ucciso… avrebbero potuto farcela…

Avrebbero potuto uscire… tornare da Angel…

“Portiamola da Linwood! Noi il nostro l’abbiamo fatto! “

Non doveva fidarsi… non doveva lasciare che il suo istinto la spingesse verso quell’…essere… Eppure… era stata così sicura…

“E il vampiro?!”

“Fregatene! E’ solo una bestia! Probabilmente lo aveva pagato per entrare… è lei…” L’uomo l’afferrò per il braccio.” Quella che conta!”

… era così certa… che come una sciocca gli avrebbe affidato la sua vita… senza nemmeno sapere chi era…

Forse… meritava di finire così…

“Credi che sia umana?!”

L’uomo, vestito come tutti gli altri con un ‘uniforme scura, la tirò con se lungo il corridoio, e Kate non oppose resistenza, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di una via d’uscita.

“Ma si… è una di quelli che lavorano per Angel…”

Aveva poche possibilità, con un uomo per lato e tre di dietro… e doveva tentare adesso… prima che la portassero al piano superiore…

Conosceva la W&H… sarebbe scomparsa… e anche se Angel l’avesse trovata forse non lo avrebbe fatto in tempo…

Sempre… che Angel volesse cercarla… che ne avesse la forza e…

Scacciò quei pensieri.

Non era il momento, no… ora doveva solo pensare a scappare… a tornare da lui…

E a trovare un modo perché non sapesse mai ciò che suo figlio aveva fatto…

“E’ una di quelle puttane a cui piace farsi succhiare da un vampiro…”

Kate lo guardò, per la prima volta. E per la prima volta la rabbia rischiò di prendere il sopravvento sulla ragione. E desiderò colpirlo con quanta forza aveva in corpo. Sfogando parte della sua disperazione.

Ma non lo fece.

Non fece nulla. Perché prima di poter reagire in alcun modo la voce tagliente e profonda di Spike li sorprese tutti, facendoli sobbalzare.

“Perché non provi…”Sibilò. “ potrebbe piacere anche a te…”

Non era possibile, eppure…

Spike era lì… e camminava verso di loro, caricandoli come un toro nell’arena, così infuriato che sembrava dovesse esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Così infuriato che … Kate non riuscì a non sorridere, pensando a quanto tornare indietro dovesse essergli costato.

“Non osare ridere!” Gridò lui, lanciando letteralmente per aria il primo uomo che gli si avventò contro. “ O giuro che ti lascio qui e mi cerco un posto da cui assistere!”

“Già sentita…”Lo schernì Kate, approfittando dell’immediata baraonda per liberarsi con una gomitata in piena faccia dell’uomo che la stava tenendo. “inventane un ‘altra!”

“Ti odio!” Ringhiò Spike, abbassandosi per schivare un colpo.

“Vecchia!” Rise lei, recuperando da terra una pistola.

“Vedi se ti piace questa…” Spike saltò mandando i due che lo stavano accerchiando l’uno contro l’altro.” Io non posso colpirli, per cui vedi come…” Sgranò gli occhi, e Kate non fece in tempo a capire quel che stava accadendo. Seppe solo che lui l’afferrava, attirandola a se, e voltandosi di scatto mentre alle sue spalle esplodeva un colpo. Lo sentì irrigidirsi per un attimo, e stavolta non rise più.

Si voltò fra le braccia di Spike, e sparò.

Sparò all’uomo che lo aveva ferito. All’uomo che aveva colpito il figlio di Angel.

E un attimo dopo ne scalciò un altro in piena faccia. Rimaneva solo il primo, quello che l’aveva afferrata, e quando si voltò lo vide con la pistola in pugno, proprio davanti a lei.

E come un brutto film poliziesco ognuno puntava l’altro, col braccio teso in avanti. E ognuno puntava dritto in mezzo agli occhi.

“Avanti… “Sibilò Spike, avanzando piano, apparentemente incurante della pallottola da qualche parte nella sua schiena. “ sparale… vediamo se ne vale la pena…”

Mutò il suo volto, e il sorriso che rivolse all’uomo fu probabilmente qualcosa che Kate non avrebbe mai più dimenticato.

“ … magari i rinforzi arrivano prima… di farti capire se ti piace …”

L’altro deglutì, la rabbia che lo rendeva livido.

“Credevo fosse la puttana di Angel… “Sibilò, abbassando l’arma. “ a quanto pare invece è la tua…”

Per un secondo Spike lo guardò, limitandosi a battere le palpebre. Poi, incredibilmente, sospirò.

“No…” Sbottò.” Non è la mia puttana. E’ la mia matrigna!”

Ecco. Questo proprio lo doveva sentire.

Con un unico movimento, Kate colpì l’uomo alla nuca, facendolo stramazzare in terra, e correndo poi via insieme a Spike.

“Stai bene?!” Esclamò, chiudendo alle sue spalle la porta del magazzino da cui erano entrati.

“Zitta!” Ringhiò lui per risposta. “ Vorrei solo poterti ammazzare!”

Kate si calò attraverso la botola, e Spike la prese dalle gambe, lasciandosela scivolare tra le braccia.

E non l’aveva ancora lasciata andare lei lo guardò negli occhi, mormorando piano:” Fallo…”

Un ‘esitazione… o forse l’aveva solo immaginata, prima che storcesse il naso, allentandola da se e avviandosi lungo il tunnell, senza curarsi di richiudere la botola come due anni prima aveva fatto Angel.

“Non posso…” Sibilò. “ … lo sai…quei bastardi del governo mi hanno messo in testa un fottutissimo chip, e adesso non posso nemmeno tirare la coda a un gatto!”

Strinse le labbra, mentre qualcosa si muoveva nel cervello di Kate.

Ecco cosa voleva dire il giorno prima... quando le aveva detto di ringraziare il governo…

Nessuno aveva pensato di parlargliene, probabilmente perché la cosa era … scontata… per tutti… ed ecco la ragione per cui aiutava degli esseri umani…

Si fermò.

No… ecco la ragione per cui lui… credeva…

“Spike… tu hai colpito quegli uomini…”

L’altro si voltò, guardandola come una bambina stupida.

“Mi sono solo difeso, amore, c’è una bella differenza…”

Rischiava. Lo sapeva.

Ma già una volta aveva negato a Spike la sua fiducia. E se ne era pentita.

Ora… gliela doveva…

“Non la seconda volta… la prima …” Che stava facendo? Aveva veramente il diritto di dirlo? Di mettere forse in pericolo delle altre persone? “ quando sei uscito dall’archivio… ti sei avventato su di loro… e non era difesa…”

Di nuovo, Spike la guardò. E il suo volto stavolta era molto diverso… la sua espressione era molto diversa…

Ricordava…

Capiva…

E, forse, sceglieva…

E quando un lampo di comprensione gli attraversò gli occhi azzurri, Kate se lo trovò davanti, così veloce che quasi non lo aveva visto.

E un brivido le attraversò la schiena, al ricordo di un altro tunnell, di altri movimenti così veloci… così inumani…

E di un altro vampiro che allungava la mano verso di lei.

Come in quel momento quella di Spike, che lentamente si richiuse attorno alla sua gola.

“E’ vero…” Mormorò.

 

Spike era ferito. Lo sentiva.

Sentiva il suo sangue bruciare.

Spike era furia. Selvaggia e incontrollabile, che irruppe nel locale delle caldaie come un uragano.

Come la tempesta nei suoi occhi azzurri quando si avventò sulla gabbia di ferro, e afferrò Drusilla.

E Angel la sentì ridere.

Era sceso per parlare con lei…

Per chiederle… per costringerla a rispondere alle sue domande.

Sul passato… sul futuro.

Su Spike… su suo figlio. Stupendosi di quanto facile fosse diventato per lui accostare queste due parole.

Ma non era nemmeno riuscito a vederla. Non si era nemmeno avvicinato alla caldaia quando Spike aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza, facendo balzare in piedi, quasi contemporaneamente, Faith e Buffy.

E ora, più che vederla, intuiva la figura della donna, oltre le ampie spalle di lui.

E le mani di Spike, attorno al collo di Drusilla.

“E’ stato solo quello?”Gridò lui, la sua voce resa ancora più profonda dal rimbombo del metallo.” E’ stato solo un gioco? Sempre? Per cento anni?!

E’ sempre stata solo la tua vendetta?”

Drusilla rise ancora, e mentre Angel chiudeva gli occhi, il cuore stretto in una morsa, Spike la scosse, facendole battere la testa alla parete.

“Rispondimi!” Urlò.” Voglio saperlo! E’ sempre stato solo questo?!

Tu mi hai mai… “ Esitò.” Tu mi hai mai… amato?”

“Tu sei il mio bambino…”Uggiolò lei.” La mia dolcezza… il frutto del mio…

“Piantala con le tue idiozie, Dru! La domanda è facile! Tu mi hai mai amato?! Un solo momento, in un solo dannatissimo bacio, mi hai mai amato?!”

Il cuore, chiuso nel suo petto, gridava ad Angel di fermarlo. Di impedirgli di sapere… e di soffrire…

Ma non era giusto…

E Spike non glielo avrebbe permesso.

“Doveva essere così…”Sibilò piano Drusilla. E non c’era rimpianto nella sua voce. Non c’era mai stato.” Le stelle lo gridavano al mio corpo, il giorno che lui me lo ha strappato…

Papà si è presa la mia innocenza… e io… ho preso quella di suo figlio…

Lui mi ha resa sporca… e io ho sporcato il suo giglio…

Lui mi ha fatta amare… e io ho stregato te…”

Angel vide Spike arretrare di un passo, e capì che Drusilla lo stava accarezzando.

“E’ giusto… “Sibilò piano.” È giusto…”

“Io sono sceso all’inferno per te, Dru…” Ansò Spike. E la sua voce era disperata.” Io ho percorso tutti i gradini dell’abbiezione per essere come tu mi volevi… sapendo che .,.. non lo sarei mai stato… perché non sarei mai diventato… lui…”

“Il suo sangue, il suo seme, la sua via come linfa fra le tue labbra… ma tu non eri suo… tu eri il figlio della bestia…

E le stelle mi mostravano il suo volto contorto dall’orrore… di fronte ai peccati di suo figlio…

Più giù. Più giù. Più giù.

Perché questo momento venisse. E lui sapesse.

Perché nel cuore e nella mente si ripetessero come un ‘eco tutti i tuoi peccati.

Perché vedesse i colli squarciati e udisse le urla… e tormento si aggiungesse a tormento.

Kate…

Angel si voltò, e la cercò con gli occhi. Ma lei non c’era… e lui era solo ad affrontare quell’orrore…

“Perché potesse sapere…”Continuò Drusilla, ansando.” Che avevi ucciso la donna che amava… ma tu… non lo hai fatto…

non sei riuscito a ucciderla…

Tu l’avevi dentro… tu mi hai tradito… e sei tornato indietro… la tua natura ti ha vomitato, nudo, su una strada, come tua madre il giorno che sei nato…

Solo le stelle… non mi hanno mai tradita…” Piano, la voce di Drusilla si spense, soffocando in un sussurro indistinto. E Angel potè vederla arretrare, poggiandosi contro la parete. “ … loro… sono le mie … amiche… loro cantano per me…”

Spike si voltò, e quando Angel lo guardò vide un uomo distrutto.

E la sua voce era bassa, e calma, ora. Come non avesse più nemmeno la forza per la rabbia.

“Volevi che mi uccidesse…”Mormorò.” Quando sei venuta a Sunnydale, e mi hai detto di Angel… e di Darla… quando mi hai chiesto di tornare con voi…

Tu volevi che Angel mi uccidesse, non è vero? Mi hai chiamato sapendo che non avrei avuto possibilità contro di lui… sperando che mi riducesse in polvere… per poi dirgli che ero suo figlio… per poi fargli sapere che mi avrebbe visto nascere… e crescere… e che mi avrebbe ucciso…”

“Lui ti ha già ucciso…”Sibilò Drusilla.” La sua bocca vomita il tuo sangue.

Ma ha avuto bisogno di me… delle mie mani… perché le sue… non lo avrebbero fatto…”

Di nuovo, Drusilla rise. Di nuovo, l’aria attorno a lui sembrò vibrare.

“Lui non ti può toccare, amore mio… e tu non lo puoi toccare…

Non avete mai potuto… non avete mai voluto…

Però… potevate odiarvi…”

Rise, mentre in silenzio Spike si allontanava.

Passando accanto ad Angel, senza nemmeno guardarlo.

E lui non sapeva che dire, o che fare.

E aveva paura. Di vederlo ancora ritrarsi.

Mentre Drusilla continuava a ridere.

E lontano, da qualche parte alle sue spalle, giungeva ad Angel la domanda di Faith: “ Spike… dov’è Kate?!”

Lui esitò, continuando a camminare.

“E’ rimasta indietro.” Mormorò cupamente.


	12. L’ultima verità

Per un attimo, Buffy ebbe paura.

Mentre nella mente le risuonavano le parole di Drusilla e il suo sguardo incrociava quello di Faith, lei ebbe paura.

Per Spike. Per quello che poteva aver fatto. E per quello che poteva significare.

Anche mentre saliva le scale, e si ripeteva che era impossibile, che il chip gli avrebbe impedito di toccare un essere umano, la paura continuò a bruciare. Divorandola come un incendio.

Ed esplodendo… quando la vide…

Kate… che di corsa veniva su dal sotterraneo, ansando… e chiedendo dove fosse Spike… come se la cosa la riguardasse!

Kate che in due giorni con lui gli aveva parlato più di Buffy in due anni!

E che adesso avrebbe voluto vedere morta…

Strinse le labbra, e le dita sul telaio della porta-finestra.

Desiderando di romperlo.

Desiderando di rompere qualsiasi cosa nel raggio di un miglio… compresa la faccia dell’affascinante Kate!

Stava male.

Buffy stava male da impazzire.

E a nessuno importava…

Qualcosa dentro di lei stava esplodendo… e a nessuno importava…

Era sola… come sempre…

E più di quanto fosse mai stata.

Sola con Faith, che ad ogni sguardo le ricordava il suo trionfo.

Con la sua aria da sopravvissuta, da eroina pronta a scontare i suoi peccati. Che aveva il potere di farla andare in bestia.

Esasperando ognuno dei suoi sentimenti. Fino a farle lasciare quella stupida cantina, e quello stupido lavoro da carceriera!

Sola…

Spike non c’era, e Giles era troppo preso da Wesley, dalle loro carte e telefonate, per badare a Buffy…

Mentre lei era così disperata da ingoiare l’orgoglio e cercare addirittura Angel… solo… per trovarlo con lei…

Con Kate…

Seduto all’ombra, su una panchina del cortile. Con la mano appoggiata a quella di lui e le spalle curve.

Ed era così disperatamente ingiusto.

Era ingiusto che persino Wesley contasse più di lei e che Angel… proprio Angel… avesse accanto qualcuno che lo amava.

Buffy… aveva sempre difeso gli altri… aveva dato la sua vita per salvare il mondo…

Buffy non era un ‘assassina… non aveva niente di cui pentirsi…

E allora perché era lì… sola… mentre Angel parlava piano sulla bocca di un ‘altra? E perché lei sollevava la mano e gli sfiorava le labbra… dopo tutto quello che era successo?

Dopo tutto quello che le avevano nascosto?

E perché… perché…

“Perché non si accorge di te? E’ questo che ti chiedi? “ Buffy sobbalzò, la mano premuta sul cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Dove … dov’era? E com’era possibile che non lo avesse visto? “ Per la stessa ragione per cui tu non ti sei accorta di me, amore… perché non siamo il centro del mondo… anche quando pensiamo di esserlo…”

“Spike…”Mormorò. E finalmente riuscì a vederlo, guidata dalla sottile voluta di fumo che proveniva dall’ascensore.

Buio, le porte aperte che nessuno aveva fatto riparare, sembrava una gabbia oscura che lo imprigiovana… riempiendola di inquietudine… “ che cosa ci fai lì dentro?!”

Si avvicinò.

Per trovarlo. Per guardarlo.

E non potè impedire al suo cuore di stringersi quando lo vide, seduto in terra contro la parete, il ginocchio piegato e fra le dita una sigaretta che si consumava piano.

Non le rispose, limitandosi a guardarla.

E sembrava così stanco… Dio, sembrava… invecchiato di vent’anni… in un solo giorno…

O forse no…

Forse c’erano già quei segni vicino ai suoi occhi… forse le sue labbra avevano già quella piega amara e lei… non se n’era accorta…

Lei… non riusciva a ricordare quando fosse avenuto.

Quando il suo volto aveva smesso di essere quello di un ragazzo?

Lo guardò ancora. E desiderò toccarlo.

Lo desiderò disperatamente, ma strangolò quel pensiero. Fermando a mezz’aria la mano che voleva carezzare un demone.

Si guardò attorno, nervosamente. Stringendo le dita a pugno.

Senza sapere che fare. Cercando un aiuto che nessuno le dava.

“… aiutami, Buffy…”

Sgranò gli occhi.

Ma non aveva capito male…

Spike si sollevò, inginocchiandosi davanti a lei, e la sigaretta scivolò via dalla sua mano.

“Aiutami, Buffy… per piacere… io…”Ansò, come se non riuscisse a respirare.” Voglio uscire di qui… voglio andarmene…ma continuo a … girare e girare… e a cercare una via d’uscita… e sono sempre qui… come un topo in un labirinto… io…”Strinse gli occhi. In tutta la sua vita, Buffy non lo aveva mai visto così…

Così disperato… annientato e… fragile… così diverso dal vampiro irritante e pieno di se che conosceva…” voglio andare a casa, Buffy… ma non so quel sia… non so più niente… nemmeno chi sono…”

Alzò il volto, guardandola. E c’erano lacrime nei suoi occhi azzurri…

“Chi sono io, Buffy?”

Perché glielo stava chiedendo? Perché proprio a lei?

Perché proprio Spike, che sembrava sempre avere tutte le risposte?

“Tu sei Spike…”Mormorò. E fu la prima cosa che le passò in mente. Prima ancora che potesse capire… perché glielo stesse dicendo. “ non saprei come altro definirti… solo… Spike…”

Finalmente, allungò la mano, sfiorandogli la guancia. E persino nel buio Buffy potè vedere il suo orriso.

E le venne in mente un’ espressione che aveva letto una volta… un ‘espressione che non pensava che avrebbe mai potuto usare…

“Stato di grazia…”

Non l’aveva neanche capita, allora… ma la capiva adesso… nell’attimo brevissimo in cui Spike le sorrise… con la mano di lei appoggiata alla sua guancia…

E gli occhi che semravano trasparenti come pioggia… e la guardavano…

Guardavano… lei…

Mi sono innamorata di te…

Ritrasse la mano, come se l’avesse bruciata.

Come se Spike l’avesse bruciata, come se il suo pensiero l’avesse bruciata.

Sgranò gli occhi, ansando.

Da dove era venuto fuori “ quello”?” Da dove era venuta fuori quell’assurdità?

“Che cosa c’è?!” Mormorò Spike guardandola, allungandosi verso di lei.

Ma Buffy si ritrasse, spalancando ancor più gli occhi.

“Smettila!” Esclamò.

“Cosa…?!”

“Smettila di fare quello… quello che stai facendo!”

Non capiva… Spike non capiva…

La sua sorpresa, il suo disgusto, la sua pena…

Spike non poteva capire…

Lui… lui non aveva anima… non aveva morale…

Lui… oh, Dio... lui era il figlio di Angel !

“Io… “Spike dilatò gli occhi. E ancora… non capiva. “ ti ho chiesto aiuto, Buffy… “ Mormorò.” Ti ho solo chiesto aiuto… è così terribile?”

Lei scosse la testa, allontanandosi di un passo. E vide la rabbia mischiarsi allo stupore, in quegli occhi non più trasparenti.

E lo vide balzare in piedi, come un animale selvaggio e ferito.

“Io non ti ho mai chiesto niente, Buffy!” Urlò, così forte che lei si voltò freneticamente intorno, per essere certa che nessuno avesse udito. “ Mai! Non ti ho chiesto di venirmi a parlare del tuo inferno sulla terra! Non ti ho chiesto di strapparmi a brandelli il cuore! Cazzo, io non ti ho chiesto nemmeno di amarmi!”

“Spike!” Esclamò lei, sgranando gli occhi, il cuore che le batteva per l’ansia. “ Sta zitto!”

“Perché?! Questa casa è mia, ricordi?! E’ la casa di mio padre!

È questo che ti fa orrore, Buffy?! Esserti scopata il figlio di Angel?! Il figlio dell’uomo che ami?!”

Sentì la porta dello studio di Wesley aprirsi, e le sembrò che un ‘onda la travolgesse.

No, no… non dovevano sapere… non Giles… non Angel… nessuno doveva sapere… quant’era caduta in basso…

Nessuno doveva pensare… doveva capire che lei… lei…

“E’ questo?!” Ripetè Spike. E buffy lo odiò. Almeno quanto pochi minuti prima aveva creduto di amarlo.

Perché era colpa sua… tutto quello che accadeva era colpa sua…

Gli abissi in cui era scesa… gli errori che aveva fatto… i sensi di colpa…

Era stato lui… con le sue mani, con la sua bocca, con i suoi occhi… con il suo amore che l’aveva ubriacata, con il potere che aveva su di lei…

E anche questo… anche quest’ angoscia, questa confusione… erano copa sua… solo colpa sua…

“… o sono semplicemente io?!”

“Sei tu!” Urlò, stringendo i pugni. Bruciando di rabbia. Un fuoco alimentato dagli sguardi su di lei. Che la colpivano. Che le penetravano fin nelle ossa, che la facevano avvampare.

Giles, Wesley, Cordelia… ed era certa che , dal giardino, persino Angel avesse sentito.

Spike ansò, e sembrava che non avesse più la forza per far altro.

“Ma perché?” Singhiozzò. “ Perché non puoi amarmi nemmeno per un minuto? Perché nessuno può amarmi?

Perché non ami neanche il sangue che mi scorre dentro? !”

“L’ho fatto! “Urlò lei, incapace di trattenersi. E lo vide indietreggiare, scotendo il capo.

E lesse la paura sul suo viso. “Non riesci a capirlo?! Eppure è così chiaro adesso!”

“No…”

“Mi chiedevo che mi avesse preso… mi chiedevo… come potessi essere scesa così in basso!

Come potessi essere venuta con te! Ma non eri tu!”

“No…”

“era lui! E’ sempre stato lui!”

“No!”

“Rassegnati, Spike! E’ il tuo destino! E’ quello che hai di lui che mi attraveva!

Sono venuta con te solo perché in te c’era Angel!”

“Buffy, no!”

Sollevò il capo, e incontrò gli occhi scuri di Angel. E quello che vi lese dentro le riempì di lacrime la gola.

Mentre ogni songola parola tornava indietro come un boomerang…

E per la prima volta nella sua esistenza, Buffy Siummers si sentì al di sotto di lui.

Si sentì al di sotto di qualunque cosa.

Cercò Spike, con gli occhi inondati di pianto. Ma era troppo tardi.

E lei non riuscì neanche a vedere il suo volto, mentre correva via, saltando sulle scale.

E spingendo Angel di lato usciva nel giardino.

Dopo, Angel non la guardò più.

 

Era da quasi due giorni che Kate si chiedeva perché non avesse ancora rotto il muso a Buffy Summers. E se fino ad allora era riuscita a darsi dei motivi, ripetendosi che se anche lei perdeva la testa, li dentro, erano davvero fritti, in quel momento, mentre Spike le passava di fianco, e c’erano lacrime nei suoi occhi fieri, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che era davvero arrivata sull’orlo!

Ora le avrebbe molto femminilmente cavato gli occhi!

Probabilmente poco prima che la Cacciatrice le rompesse entrambe le braccia, ma ne sarebbe valza la pena!

Oh, se ne sarebbe valsa la pena!

“Spike…”Mormorò Angel con un filo di voce. Ma Kate era certa che il vampiro non l’avesse udita.

Era troppo disperata, e il suo corpo stesso sembrava gridarlo. Lui… si… era arrivato al limite… quello stesso limite che Angel aveva rischiato di attraversare solo il giorno prima…

E, proprio come era accaduto a suo padre, adesso non gli importava più di niente…

Buffy Summers aveva infranto l’ultima difesa, e adesso Spike si muoveva per disperazione, quasi per forza di inerzia…

Senza guardare davanti a se, senza vedere dove andava. E se un demone fosse sbucato dal nulla, in quel momento, e gli avesse staccato la testa, non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto…

Come non si accorgeva di nulla… come non si accorse dell’ombra che finiva…

“Spike!”Urlò Angel al suo fianco.

Saltanto. Volando forse.

Verso di lui. Verso il sole che lo sfiorava,.

Afferrandolo. Spingendolo all’indietro. Mentre la sua ombra si proiettava nel cortile assolato.

Intercettando con le mani il colpo che Spike cercò di assestargli , stringendo i denti e scattando all’indietro, come se suo padre fosse più pericoloso del sole…

“Sta lontano da me!”Urlò, cercando di spingerlo via.” Non toccarmi! Tuo figlio è morto, capito?! E’ morto!! E’ morto!!”

Gridò, con quanta forza aveva in gola. E ad ogni parola lo strattonò con più forza. Fino a che Angel lo afferrò per la nuca. E lo attirò contro di se.

Con le dita poggiate alle labbra, Kate vide Spike irrigidisi. E per un attimo pensò che, di nuovo, si sarebbe ribellato.

Che di nuovo lo avrebbe allontanato.

Ma non lo fece.

Forse perché non ne aveva la forza… o forse… perché in quel momento avevano un disperato bisogno l’uno dell’altro.

“Tuo figlio è morto…”Ansò Spike, abbandonandosi contro il petto di Angel. La fronte premuta sulla sua scapola. Così distrutto che Kate pensava che sarebbe caduto, se l’altro l’ avesse lasciato.

Ma Angel non lo lasciò. Angel non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarlo.

Angel lo stringeva, e Kate non provava stupore per il modo in cui lo aveva accettato.

Perché era… Angel…

E Drusilla aveva perso…

Perché non c’era odio in quei due uomini. Solo molto… dolore…

C’era un groppo nella gola di Kate, mentre guardava Angel stringere suo figlio. E lacrime.

Sapeva… che quel momento non sarebbe durato.

E sapeva che lo avrebbe protetto. Da tutto e da tutti.

“Eh no!” Scattò, voltandosi. E con le mani incrociate sul petto bloccò il passaggio a Buffy Summers.” Che vuoi fare, buttarli al sole tutti e due?!”

Davanti a lei, Buffy sgranò gli occhi. Stupita, sconvolta dalla sua intrusione.

Anche i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime,ma, guarda caso, a Kate non importava un fico secco.

“Levati!” Esclamò, battagliera.” Tu non c’entri niente con noi!”

“Noi?!” Kate aggrottò ironicamente le sopracciglia.” Noi chi?! Noi… tu ed Angel… ma mi pare che quello sia il passato… o noi… tu e Spike… e credo di aver capito che non ci sia nessun noi!

O forse noi nel senso “Cacciatrice e vampiri” ?! O di “ sassi e schiacciasassi”?! In entrambi i casi la cosa mi riguarda, eccome!”

“Perché?! Perché vai a letto con Angel? ”

“Perché lo amo! E mi sono rotta le scatole di vedere lui o suo figlio soffrire per colpa di una ragazzina egocentrica che non sa vedere altro che se stessa e il proprio dolore! Svegliati, Buffy, c’è chi sta peggio di te e se lo merita meno!”

“Tu non sai niente di me!” Sibilò Buffy. E Kate rimpianse di non avere con se la sua pistola.” Non sai niente di nessuno di noi!

Ti infili nel suo letto e credi che questo basti per entrare nel suo mondo? Per intrometterti nella sua vita?!

Bè, non è così! Tu non fai parte del suo mondo!

Che cosa ne sai tu di vampiri e demoni! Che cosa ne sai tu di come possano sconvolgere la vita!

Puoi strillare e lottare , puoi andarci a letto quanto vuoi, ma questo non cancella quel che ci lega! Non lo farà mai , e tu resterai sempre un ripiego!”

“Sai, Buffy…”Kate aggrottò la fronte, pensosa.” Non riesco a capire se tu ti riferisca a Angel o a Spike…

Ma qualunque sia la risposta… bè, a me non pare che nessuno dei due … ti stia difendendo…”

Si spostò di lato, per permetterle di vedere i due uomini, che, ancora vicinissimi, la fissavano in silenzio. Distrutti.

“Io…”Buffy scosse il capo, e di nuovo le lacrime le riempirono gli occhi.” Non volevo!

Io non posso farci niente! E’ la verità!

Io non amo Spike! Non lo amo! Non lo amo! “ Ripetè, come una bambina stizzita. Come una bambina impaurita.” E’ solo Angel che vedevo in lui! Non potete condannarmi per averlo capito!”

“Per essere precisi…”Kate sollevò gli occhi, incontrando il volto serio di Lorne.” Non hai capito assolutamente nulla!”

Aveva le braccia steccate lungo il corpo, e sulle spalle una giacca di lana, e Kate si chideva dove trovasse la forza per muoversi. Il dolore… doveva essere atroce… eppure… era lì, e Cordelia lo aiutava a scendere i gradini, reggendolo con un braccio attorno alla vita.

E come ormai sembrava normale, gli sguardi di tutti si posarono su di lui.

“Oh, no…”Ansò Buffy.” Un’ altra volta no!

Sono stufa di mezze frasi e indovinelli! Non li reggo più!”

“Okay”Sospirò lorne.” Niente mezze frasi e indovinelli. Vuoi la chiarezza?!

Eccola: tu non ti sei innamorata di Spike perché ti ricordava Angel. Tu ti sei innamorata di Angel perché ti ricordava pike!”

 

Angel allungò la mano, e strinse fra le dita il braccio di suo figlio.

E sapeva che quel contatto serviva più a lui che a Spike. E sperava… che suo figlio non lo rifiutasse…

Ma lui non lo fece. Lui, forse, non se ne accorse nemmeno.

Letteralmente annichilito dallo stupore. Come tutti.

Mentre ancora le parole di Lorne volteggiavano fra loro.

Fu Buffy che si riprese per prima. E si riprese male.

“ Ma che diamine dici?!” Esclamò. “ Te le tieni per sputarle poi al momento giusto?!”

“Dico la verità”Rispose l’altro. Ed era più serio di quanto Angel lo avesse mai visto. Troppo serio. Troppo… “ e non è colpa mia se prima siate scappati tutti…

In realtà… pensavo proprio di tenermela per un momento più tranquillo, ma dopo averti sentita…

Che farci… sono un ragazzo impulsivo!” Sorrise, posando la schiena alla balaustra della scala.” E’ quasi ridicolo… sei così convinta delle tue idee… e invece è tutto il contrario di quel che tu pensi…

Sei certa che sia stato quel qualcosa di Angel che c’era in Spike a spingerti verso di lui… e invece è stato ciò che di Spike c’era in Angel che ti ha colpito tanto… dalla prima volta che lo hai visto…”

“Bello!” Esclamò Buffy.” E dove sono le telecamere nascoste?!

Lezione di storia, Borne…”

“Lorne!” Esclamò lui, raddrizzandosi di scatto.

“ho conosciuto Spike un anno dopo Angel! Stavamo già insieme allora! Lo amavo già!”

Angel lanciò uno sguardo a Spike, deglutento.

Era assurdo… solo due anni prima sarebbe impazzito di gioia nel sentir pronunciare quelle parole… mentre adesso quello che gli bruciava dentro, quello che gli faceva balzare il cuore nel petto era pensare a ciò che quelle stesse parole potevano voler dire per Spike…

Lo stesso Spike che trenta mesi prima lo aveva appeso ad un soffitto ed aveva guardato mentre veniva torturato.

 

“Lezione di vita, “spice”” Ribattè prontamente Lorne, scendendo l’ultimo gradino per fronteggiare Buffy.” Quando hai incontrato Angel avevai già la tua anima “ inside”! E la tua anima è stata fatta per Spike!

Da sempre. Dall’inizio del mondo!

Sai, come il tuo ruolo di Cacciatrice…

Quando nasci si sanno già alcune cose di te… del tipo “ sei una Cacciatrice”, sei insopportabile, e ami Spike!”

E non parlo di fato, o destino.

Niente “Sliding doors”, niente “ era scritto che ci saremmo incontrati e amati!”

Quello va bene per padre e figlio, sebbene sia un po’ riduttivo.

Dico solo che a volte alcuni di noi nascono collegati, nascono l’uno per l’altra. E ce l’hanno dentro. Come un codice genetico del cuore.

E spesso sono così idioti da non capirlo, e lasciarsi sfuggire la loro… metà…

Tu non conoscevi ancora Spike, ma lo amavi già… eri fatta per lui…”

“Idiozie…”

“E fammi indovinare… quel ragazzo di Los Angeles, il tuo primo amore, non aveva proprio niente di Spike? Se ci pensi ora, non te lo ricorda?”

“Tu non indovini!Tu mi leggi il cervello!”

“L’anima, prego! E, si, vero! E nel frangente specifico leggo una soap opera!”

“Smettila immediatamente!”

Buffy si avvicinò di un passo, ma Lorne non si mosse.

Lorne non aveva paura di lei. Lorne non aveva mai paura di nulla… eppure in quel momento, nei suoi occhi, c’era ancora di più…

“Il tuo amore con Angel non era previsto… “ Continuò, impietosamente. E Angel provò pena per Buffy. Tutto quello che stava accadendo era troppo… troppo grande per lei… “ ti è stato anche detto…

Tu non avresti dovuto amarlo… non hai niente a che fare con lui… la tua anima… non ha niente a che fare con la sua … i Poteri lo hanno voluto dov’eri tu perché dov’eri tu, prima o poi, sarebbe arrivato Spike… e loro si… dovevano riunirsi… per la salvezza di tutto ciò che conosciamo…

Ma tu hai visto quello che c’era in lui della persona per te, e lui si è innamorato della tua innocenza… di quello che non era più, e che in te vedeva riflesso…

Ed è stato il suo primo amore… e mi fa così pena… perché è stato quello sbagliato… perché non poteva essere giusto… perché la donna che amava… era l’anima gemella di suo figlio…”

Buffy scosse la testa, ansando, gli occhi dilatati pieni di angoscia… pieni di… orrore…

E Angel sapeva cosa si provava ad essere guardati con quegli occhi… e sapeva quello che provava Spike… in quel momento…

“Non può essere… “Esclamò. “ io sono… la Cacciatrice… e Spike e un vampiro!”

“Ah… perché Angel era “il piccolo fiammiferaio”?! “

“ Lui è un demone!” Gridò la ragazza, disperata. Al punto che Angel vide Giles serrare le labbra, e scendere un gradino verso di lei, prima che Wesley lo prendesse per un braccio, bloccandolo con gli occhi.” Io non posso essere fatta per un demone! Non posso! Io sono umana! Io sono una persona!

Lui non è… niente! Non ha… niente di umano!”

Lorne strinse le labbra, e c’era pena nei suoi occhi.

“La cosa per cui più ti compatisco…”Sussurrò.” È che tu sai… che non è vero…”

“Io non sono la sua anima gemella! Lui non ce l’ ha nemmeno un ‘anima!”

“Mmmmm….” Incredibilmente, Lorne sorrise, avvicinandosi ancor più a Buffy e girandole intorno.” Ecco cos’era! Non potevi essere proprio così!

Il problema è l’anima!

Bè, da un bacio allo zio Lorne, bambina, e corri ad abbracciare il tuo uomo… perché si da il caso che l’anima ce l’abbia!”

Ecco.

Se adesso la terra si fosse aperta e ne fossero venuti fuori una cinquantina di demoni molto feroci e molto arrabbiati… Angel dubitava che qualcuno ci avrebbe fatto caso.

A meno di non avere un terzo occhio che non stesse già guardando Lorne o Spike.

“Non è… possibile…” Mormorò piano Wesley.

E di nuovo fu Buffy a continuare. Ma stavolta lo stupore era molto più grande della rabbia, e sembrava quasi averla fagocitata.

“Lui… non ha un ‘anima… nessun vampiro ha un ‘anima… “

“Nessun vampiro è il “figlio del miracolo” prima di essere vampirizzato.

Nessun vampiro è Connor…

Figlio dell’impossibile… di creature che non possono generare, di un vampiro con l’anima… poco è davvero impossibile per lui… niente è assurdo… nemmeno conservare un’anima umana…

O sopravvivere… per cento anni, convivendo con un demone, senza impazzire…

O scendere ai livelli più bassi dell’abiezione… e risalire per amore…

O mutare… senza nemmeno rendersene conto…

E invecchiare, se il suo cuore invecchia… perché la sua anima è straziata…

E fagocitare nel suo corpo la macchina che lo imprigiona…”

“Il chip!” Stavolta, Giles si liberò dalla presa di Wesley, e scese di corsa le scale.” Il chip non funziona più?!”

Angel si fece avanti, frapponendosi fra l’ Osservatore e suo figlio, nell’identico momento in cui lo fece Kate. E si ritrovò alle sue spalle, mentre la donna sollevava le mani.

“Aspetta!” Esclamò.” Lui mi ha salvato la vita! Sapeva che il chip non funzionava, avrebbe potuto uccidermi e non lo ha fatto!”

“E tu come facevi a saperlo?!” La voce di Giles era aspra, ora. Dura.

Ma Kate non mostrò nessuna esitazione.

“Perché io me ne sono accorta… io … gliel’ho detto…”

“E con che diritto! Con quale diritto lo hai detto a lui prima di dirlo a noi! Col rischio…”

“Giles!” Lo interruppe Angel, fissandolo. Sfidando gli occhi verdi dell’uomo, taglienti come lame.

Ma non fece a tempo a dirgli nient’altro, che alle sue spalle risuonò roca la risata di Spike.

Una risata isterica, senza allegria, che di nuovo li fece voltare verso di lui, solo per vederlo scivolare in terra, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le braccia distese in avanti. Mentre spingeva la testa all’indietro e continuava a ridere, così forte che il suo corpo tremava.

“E’ vero!” Escalmò, continuando a ridere.” E’ vero! Ho un anima umana… è vero!

L’ho sempre saputo!” Cadde all’indietro, puntellandosi sui gomiti, e per un attimo Angel ebbe paura che di nuovo il sole lo toccasse. E forse non avrebbe potuto fargli più male di quello che già non provava. “Ho sempre saputo di avere qualcosa di… marcio, dentro! Qualcosa di … schifosamente sbagliato! Ho un ‘anima…”Ripetè.” Hai sentito, amore? Tu continuavi a dirlo, e ripeterlo! Che non potevo provare niente… che non potevo amarti… perché non avevo un ‘anima… e adesso ce l’ho… adesso ce l’ho… io sono… il vampiro con l’anima… “

Si voltò sul fianco, nascondendo la testa fra le mani. Piangendo.

Accoccolato in terra come un bambino.

Senza che gli importasse di chi lo vedeva…

Proprio lui… sempre così orgoglioso…

Dio… Dio… che cosa poteva fare per farlo stare bene?!

Poteva… bastare la sua vita, per farlo stare bene?!

Si inginocchiò accanto a lui, e di nuovo non osò toccarlo… e di nuovo si sentì impotente e disparato, come un padre di 250 anni… che non riesce a calmare il pianto di suo figlio…

Si voltò. Cercando aiuto.

Ma tra tutti i presenti, solo Kate lo guardava, e nei suoi occhi c’era la sua stessa angoscia.

Fece per avvicinarsi, ma prima che potesse farlo accadde qualcosa che lo sconvolse ancor più di tutto quel che era appena accaduto.

Buffy.

Buffy strinse i pugni e con un gemito soffocato si precipitò verso di lui. Ansando. Come se combattesse contro qualcosa che era dentro di lei.

E senza una parola si lasciò cadere alle spalle di Spike, e allungò le braccia verso di lui, attirandolo a se. Premendo il viso contro la sua schiena.

Gli occhi serrati. Per non vedere Angel.

Per non vedere nessuno.

Perché i loro occhi non la spingessero di nuovo ad andare via.

Davanti a lui, Kate gli tese la mano, ed Angel la prese, stringendola nella sua, e lasciando che lei lo aiutasse a rialzarsi.

Non parlò. Nessuno lo fece.

Sentì le dita della donna intrecciarsi alle sue, e la seguì, gli occhi che non lasciavano la coppia sdraiata in terra, scossa da singhiozzi abbastanza forti per tutti e due.

E mentre seguivano gli altri all’interno dell’albergo, per la prima volta, si chiese che cosa provasse adesso per Buffy.

E si rese conto di non sapersi rispondere.

Guardò Kate, perdendosi per un attimo nei suoi occhi, e poi, ancora, il corpo di suo figlio, che lentamente sembrava acquietarsi.

No… non sapeva che cosa provava per Buffy… affetto forse, o una forma nuova di amore…

Ma sapeva che amava Kate…

E sapeva che era felice che Buffy fosse lì… con Spike…

Sapeva… che non gli avrebbe chiesto scusa…

Ma sapeva anche che a lui non sarebbe importato…


	13. Lorne

Wow.

Se anche il mondo non fosse finito, Cordelia ci avrebbe impiegato una vita a digerire tutte quelle sorprese!

Spike era Connor… e a seguire… Spike poteva uccidere ma non lo aveva fatto… Spike era l’anima gemella di Buffy… Spike aveva un ‘anima…

Ed era… doveva essere … l’anima di Connor… per cui…

Per cui era proprio lui!

Era il suo piccolo, paffutiussimo Connor… però era anche Spike…

Un vampiro… un assassino… e… ah… gli scoppiava la testa…

E del resto che si era aspettata! Via le visioni… qualcos’altro doveva venir fuori!

Avvolse di nuovo il braccio alla vita di Lorne, e lui le sorrise, mentre lo aiutava con i primi gradini dell’atrio.

Un sorriso… ma lei lo avrebbe baciato per come aveva messo a posto Buffy Summers!

La più grande soddisfazione di tutta la sua vita!

“Lorne… aspetta un momento…”

Cordelia si voltò, stupita.

Il volto di Wesley era serio… troppo serio…

Come la sua voce. Come i suoi occhi che si erano fatti duri.

Oh Dio… cosa stava per succedere ancora?

Non poteva venire direttamente la fine del mondo?!

“Si… “Mormorò Lorne al suo fianco. “ immaginavo che mi avresti chiamato… “ Si voltò, guardando l’altro negli occhi. “Che cosa vuoi sapere, ancora, Wes?!”

“Forse… “ Wesley avanzò di un passo, fino a trovarsi in fondo alla scala.” Perché non hai detto tutto prima… o magari, semplicemente… chi sei…”

Cordelia ammiccò, guardando da Wesley a Lorne, e automaticamente si staccò dal fianco del suo amico.

“Che cosa…”Mormorò.

“I poteri di Lorne sono immensi…”Continuò Wesley sicuro.” Nessuno di noi sa quanto …

Ma quelli che hai dimostrato tu sono “troppo” estesi…

Lorne ha sempre temperato le sue facoltà, per far si che le anime della gente… i loro pensieri e le loro sorti non lo fagocitassero, attaccandolo tutti insieme…

Per questo leggeva le anime più esposte di chi cantava…

Ma tu no…

Tu hai parlato troppo e di troppa gente…

Lorne… non avrebbe potuto farlo…”

Lentamente, Wesley estrasse la mano dalla tasca, e Cordelia sobbalzò, trovandosi davanti una pistola.

“Per cui, per cortesia… dimmi chi sei…”

Lorne sospirò, scotendo leggermente il capo.

“Sapevo che non dovevo esagerare…”Mormorò, e sembrava che parlasse a se stesso. “ ma quando ho sentito come li trattava quella ragazzina… non ho saputo resistere…

Sapere… e non poter parlare… non poterglielo sbattere in faccia… non ne ho mai avuto il carattere…

Ma su una cosa ti sbagli, Wes…

Lorne può vedere esattamente tutto quell che ho detto… ha solo bisogno… di un piccolo aiuto… per non impazzire… sebbene… penso sia molto più forte di quanto lui stesso creda…”

No… non era… possibile…

Cordelia arretrò di un passo, sconvolta, senza nemmeno ricordare di essere su una scala.

E sarebbe caduta se Lorne non si fosse voltato di scatto, frenandola con il corpo.

“Noo…” Mormorò. “ principessa… non devi avere paura… morirei prima di farti del male…”

Cordelia lo guardò negli occhi, e quelli erano gli occhi di Lorne… lo sentiva… c’era ancora Lorne dietro di loro… anche se… anche se…

Oh Dio…

“Lorne..” fece piano Wesley.” Allontanati da lei. Ora.”

“Wes…”

“Ora!”

“Angel…”Sussurrò piano l’uomo. “ diglielo tu…”

Angel…

Nessuno di loro si era accorto che era entrato, seguendo lentamente gli altri dal giardino, con l’inseparabile Kate che gli stringeva con dolcezza la mano. E che ora li guardava.

Calmo.

Più di quanto non lo vedesse da quel che sembrava un ‘eternità.

Persino… sereno…

Con gli occhi persi in quelli di Lorne.

“Abbassa quell’arma, Wes…”Mormorò gentilmente. “e saluta Doyle…”

 

“Doyle?!”

“ Doyle ?! “

“Doyle?!”

« E se indovinate il mio nome… una bambolina!”

Lo avevano detto tutti. Compreso Giles, che a mala pena doveva sapere chi era stato Doyle.

Avevno pronunciato tutti il suo nome. Con una gamma di emozioni nella voce che andava dallo stupito allo sconvolto.

Tutti.

Tranne Cordelia.

Cordelia era lì, immobile… con la mano schiacchiata sulle labbra a soffocare un grido che non veniva.

Cordelia era di ghiaccio in quel momento. E voleva piangere.

E se le avessero chiesto perché, non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo.

Forse… solo…perché lo sapeva… perché una parte di lei lo aveva capito… solo un attimo prima… quando l’aveva guardato negli occhi… e lo aveva visto… in fondo a quelle idiri rosse…

Doyle… Dio… Doyle… dopo più di due anni…

Dopo che l’unica immagina del suo volto gliel’aveva regalata un demone che voleva rubarle il suo ultimo, unico dono.

Non la guardò, lui.

Scese le scale, scotendo la testa. Parlando a voce troppo alta.

Come sempre, quando era nervoso…

“In verità…” Esclamò.” Al momento divido questo accogliente… condominio… con il legittimo proprietario, per cui potete anche continuare a chiamarmi Lorne, non c’è problema…”

“Tu sei… Doyle… Doyle!” Esclamò Wesley.” L’amico di Angel, quello che è… voglio dire… era… quello che si è… che è…”

“Morto?!” Lo interruppe lui.” Si, direi di si… certo, la realtà incorporea mette addosso qualche dubbio d’identità… e ritrovarsi dentro un corpo verde non aiuta…”

“Senti chi parla… “Sorrise Angel. “ Tu eri viola a punte una volta… non lo ricordi…?!”

Doyle si voltò, guardandolo… e quando vide il suo sorriso Cordleia si chiese ancora ed ancora come avesse potuto non riconoscerlo pirma.

“Ciao uomo…”Mormorò.

Dolcemente, Angel rispose al suo sorriso, mentre Kate, discretamente, lasciava la sua mano ed arretrava di un passo.

“Ciao Doyle…”

“Bè… “Doyle si guardò le braccia.” Se non mi abbracci tu io non so come fare… anche se.. okay, a te non piacciono i contatti fisici, e sinceramente neanche a me, sempre che…”

“Ma sta zitto!” Lo interruppe l’ altro, chiudendolo in un abbraccio delicato che durò circa… cinque secondi!

“Okay!”Esclamò Doyle.” Formalità espletata! Non esageriamo, però! Non ti ricordavo così sentimentale!”

“Sono invecchiato!”

“Lo so…”Annuì l’altro amaramente.” Lo so…”

“Scusate…” S’intromise Giles, avvicinandosi ai due.” Capisco che il momento sia importante , ma… potrei sapere che ci fai tu qui?! Sbaglierò, ma non credo sia una gita di piacere…”

“Lorne è morto?!” mormorò Wesley.

“Ehi! Creadi che entrerei nel corpo di un morto?! Ma siamo matti?! Noo!

Abbiamo solo fatto quattro chiacchiere mentre lui era… sospeso… e quando la voce di Connor… ehm… Spike… lo ha richiamato indietro, gli ho chiesto se mi faceva un po’ di posto…”

“Ma perché?!” Insistette Giles.

“Per fare quello che ho fatto…

Perché resto ancora un messaggero… e anche se avrei potuto dire tutto a Lorne non ho resistito al desiderio di stare ancora… con voi…”

Voltò il capo. E finalmente, per la prima volta da quando Angel lo aveva riconosciuto, guardò Cordleia.

E senza più maschere, senza più dover nascondere quello che era, la guardò con gli occhi di Doyle.

E se era pazza nel vedere azzurri quegli occhi, anziché rossi, se era pazza nel sognare di guardare fin dentro quall’anima che non si era nemmeno illusa di dimenticare, allora era felice… di essere pazza…

Se fosse stato Lorne, avrebbe continuato a guardarla negli occhi… ma non era Lorne, e così abbassò lo sguardo… come aveva fatto così spesso, quandoi i suoi erano altri occhi… e di nuovo tornò a rivolgersi agli altri, con la voce solo leggermente più bassa.

“Spike è il Tro-clans…”Mormorò. “ da lui dipende il destino dell’umanità…

E Angel è il cavaliere della luce, avrà un ruolo nell’ l’apocalisse…”Sorrise.” Bell’accoppiata, non c’è che dire… ma immaginavo che non potessi fare semplicemente un ‘architetto!”

“Vuoi dire” Cominciò Wesley. “ che questa… è …”

“L’apocalisse della profezia di Aberjian ? La fine del mondo della profezia di Nyazian ? Un ‘altra catastrofe planetaria?!

Non lo so…

Non sono abbastanza… in alto, per saperlo… ma so che sono stato mandato per rivelare la verità … e per riunire padre e figlio… perché da questo dipende il destino di tutto ciò che conosciamo…

Il modo… la ragione profonda… il futuro… mi sono oscuri… per assurdo…” Sorrise ancora, e in quel momento Cordleia era certo che fosse Lorne. “ Lorne potrebbe vederlo… ma gli viene impedito… “

“E perché?” Domandò Kate, parlando per la prima volta.” Se potrebbe aiutare a salvare la terra?!”

“Perché ciò che Lorne vedrebbe è solo uno dei possibili avvenire… mutabile a ogni azione di ogni singolo uomo sulla terra…

Se muta una variabile… una profezia si avvera… se ne cambia un ‘altra, resta solo un vecchio pezzo di carta ingiallito…

Non servirebbe sbirciare tra le pagine di un libro di cui non si è ancora scritta la fine.

Ciò che si può fare è solo… cercare di scrivere le parole giuste…

E ciò che è certo è che molte fini del mondo diventerebbero possibili, se Spike e Angel rimanessero separati.

Loro… sono fatti per stare insieme… legati… dal sangue e da più del sangue… da un amore che non si può spezzare, nonostante tutto quello a cui è stato sottoposto…

Come ho detto, in un modo o nell’altro, si sarebbero ritrovati… avrebbero continuato a girare fino ad incontrarsi… solo… che la follia di Sahjhan ha reso imperativo che avvenisse ora…”

“Doyle…”Mormorò Angel avvicinandosi di un passo.” Spike non ha nessun potere particolare… non … non dal punto di vista offensivo… come…”

“Non lo so, uomo, veramente… forse solo scivolando addosso alla persona giusta…

Non lo so…

Come sempre… sono solo un messaggero…”

“E dovrai andartene, suppongo… dopo aver dato il tuo messaggio…”

Aveva creduto… di non poter più parlare, Cordelia…

Aveva creduto… che non ci sarebbe mai più riuscita…

Ma ora le parole le sfuggirono di bocca.

Ed erano dure, e amare come fiele.

Sarebbe stato tipico… oh, così tipico per lei… perdere Doyle dopo averlo riavuto per quanto? Dieci minuti scarsi?!

“No… posso… rimanere… ancora un po’…”

“Fino a quando?!”

Per un attimo, Doyle esitò, e quando parlò non era a lei che si rivolgeva. Non era a nessuno che si rivolgeva.

“Fino a che il mondo non sarà finito…” Mormorò.” o non lo avrete salvato…”


	14. Le ultime nove ore

Nove ore.

Solamente nove ore.

E poi, forse, sarebbe stata la fine.

In un modo che Wes non riusciva neanche a immaginare.

E del resto, quando mai qualcuno avrebbe potuto immaginare la fine del mondo?

Il lungo tormento aveva detto Cordelia … e ne lei ne Doyle avevano “ potuto” dare altre spiegazioni, sebbene per due ragioni diverse.

Abbassò gli occhi, guardando i pochi gradini scorrergli sotto.

Nove ore.

Nove ore che sarebbero passate troppo in fretta, e che sarebbero state le più lunghe dio tutta la sua vita…

Ora che tutto era stato preparato…

Ora che tutto era deciso e che si poteva solo… aspettare…

Troppe… solo per aspettare…

“Ciao…”Mormorò piano.” Ti do il cambio per un po’…

Tu puoi riposare se vuoi… o farti una doccia…”

Ai suoi piedi, immersa nella semi oscurità della stanza, Faith lo guardò in silenzio, le ginocchia strette al petto e il viso pallido, che aveva sollevato sentendolo venire.

Bellissima. E con quella vulnerabilità negli occhi che per tanto tempo aveva pensato di avere solo immaginato.

“oppure… puoi mangiare qualcosa… o… guardare la tv… o se vuoi… parlare con Angel o… Faith… perché mi stai guardando così?!”

La ragazza inclinò il capo di lato.

“Così come?!” Mormorò.

“Come … se mi vedessi… per la prima volta…”

“Di chi sarà il sangue stanotte? Di chi scorrerà?!…”Wesley volse il capo, fissando cupamente la caldaia. “ Sento il sangue fra le labbra… lo sento sul mio seno… sento ogni stilla di sangue che sarà versato…”

“Mi fa uscire di senno…” Sbuffò Faith, squotendo il capo.” È da un ‘ora che non fa che parlare… e anche se la prendo a pugni ricomincia sempre a farlo… “

” Sento il sangue del mio bambino… e della bestia … lo stesso sangue.. versato per la stessa donna… ancora… e ancora… sento sangue pulito come neve… sulle mani del mio bambino…”

“Resto io qui…”Ripetè Wesley.” Davvero… “

“Nah… lascia perdere… tanto non riuscirei a dormire… e poi a stare sola mi metterei a pensare di più… qui almeno c’è la matta che mi distrae …”

“Più che distrarti, direi che ti deprime …”

“Oh, al momento è anche allegra…”

“Sento il sangue della strega sul pavimento della tua casa… e sento il tuo… il tuo sangue… sento il vostro sangue che si mischia… come in un amplesso…”

“Vuoi stare zitta!” Esclamarono all’unisono. E dopo un attimo si guardarono, e si ritrovarono a sorridersi. E poi ad abbassare gli occhi, imbarazzati come due ragazzini.

E dopotutto… non era questo lei…? Una ragazzina, con cui la vita era stata troppo dura…

“Tu…”Cominciò, schiarendosi la voce.” Ci… servi in piena forza… per cui… per il bene del mondo… “

Feith sorrise di nuovo, alzandosi.

“Per il bene del mondo…”Ripetè.

“Si… assolutamente… per il bene del mondo…”

“Per il bene… del mondo…”

“… del mondo…”

“… del… mondo…”

“Ah ah… del mondo…”

“Per il suo bene…”

“Per bene del mondo, d’accordo! Se lo dite in Cecoslovacco magari vi capite!”

Wesley sobbalzò, e probabilmente nell’attimo in cui si voltò una delle sue preziose coronarie dovette andare bellamente a farsi friggere… seguita da una sorella maggiore quando vide Giles fermo in fondo alle scale, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e una balestra in mano. Che li osservava come quello che sembravano… due perfetti idioti nella stessa stanza con una matta assassina che anziché sorvegliare l’asassina medesima perdevano tempo a farsi gli occhi dolci!

“Giles!” Esclamò.” Sono venuto a dare il cambio a Faith!”

“A provarci…”Lo contraddisse la ragazza. “E con che risultati!” Li schernì l’altro, avvicinandosi.” Avete la mia ammirazione!

Forza!”Sbuffò.” Fuori tutti e due!”

Wesley sollevò le spalle, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Non mi sembra assolutamente il caso.” Rispose. “ Tu hai alle spalle un viaggio intercontinentale ed è molto più necessario che sia tu ad essere riposato che io… per…”

“Ripeti un ‘altra volta per il bene del mondo…” Esclamò Giles. “ e non rispondo di me stesso!

Avanti… fuori! Torna a darmi il cambio fra quattro ore… e quanto a te… mi duole ammetterlo ma Wesley ha ragione. Tu, Buffy e Angel siete quelli che più dovete essere in forze stanotte…

E se lo ha capito Angel confido che lo farai anche tu…”

“Giles…”Riprovò Wesley.” Io penso…”

“Io penso che Faith sarà contenta se le farai compagnia…”

Wesley sgranò gli occhi, abbassandoli dopo un attimo verso la ragazza, mentre nella stanza echeggiava la risata di Drusilla.

“Non gli darai il tuo corpo!” Gridò.” Ne ora… ne tra un mese o un anno! Potrai solo bruciare, e bruciare, e bruciare… “

“Piantala!” Urlò Faith.

“Hai fra i denti il sapore del suo sangue… e hai sempre voluto di più… volevi che portasse via la tua verginità…”

“Sta zitta!” Faith avanzò di un passo, rossa di collera, ma Wesley la bloccò, prendendole gentilmente il polso.

“Lascia stare… così le darai solo ciò che vuole… se le mostri che può ferirti continuerà a farlo…”

“Giusto!” Esclamò Giles, chinandosi accando a loro.” Risolviamo il problema alla radice!”

E quando si rialzò, fra le mani, stringeva un grosso rotolo di corda.

“Qualche idea di come si lega e imbavaglia una vampira?!”

Di nuovo, gli occhi di Welsey e Faith si incontrarono.

E per la prima volta, i ricordi non li portarono a ritrarli.

“Qualcuna…”Annuì la ragazza.

 

Cordelia chiuse la porta, voltandosi poi lentamente.

Deglutendo, mentre piano lasciava che il volto di Lorne entrasse nel suo campo visivo.

E quando lui le sorrise, quel sorriso nervoso ne riportò alla mente un ‘altro, così amato e doloroso, mentre un fiume di lacrime le inondava gli occhi.

“Principessa…”Mormorò lui.

E Cordelia, senza esitare… lo schiaffeggiò.

Una, due, tre volte.

Mentre lui la guardava, ad occhi spalancati, senza indietreggiare di un passo.

“Per non avermi detto niente!” Singhiozzò. “ Per non esserti mai fatto vivo prima! E per avermi lasciata … per aver voluto fare l’eroe!”

“principessa, per piacere…”

“Sta zitto!” Urlò.

Gettandogli le braccia al collo.

E chiudendogli la bocca con un bacio.

 

“Ecco… “ Mormorò Angel, guardando le sue mani intrecciate a quelle di Kate. “ ora sai tutto… “

Le sfiorò il dorso con il pollice, e lei sbattè le palpebre, ricacciando indietro le ennesime, dolorosissime lacrime.

Per lui… per tutto quello che aveva sofferto… per tutto quello che aveva perso e a cui aveva dovuto rinunciare…

Per il suo dolore che le spaccava il cuore…

Perché era stato all’inferno e lei non lo aveva saputo…

E le faceva male… e le spaccava il cuore e lo stomaco, e le faceva desiderare di poter piangere la sua anima stessa…

Ma non poteva farlo…

Ancora una volta… doveva vincere ciò che sentiva dentro…

Quello che la distruggeva…

Per lui… per il mondo… anche se in quel momento, di nuovo, del mondo non le importava niente…

“Così…”Cercò di sorridere.” Se stanotte dovessi essere uccisa, saprò…”

“Così…”La interruppe lui.” Se stanotte dovessi essere ucciso, saprò di essere stato sincero con te… almeno adesso… “

Kate deglutì, cercando le parole per rispondere.

Erano nella stanza di lui, seduti sul suo letto, e c’ erano da più di un ‘ora.

Da quando Angel aveva mantenuto la sua promessa a Wesley ed era salito, insieme a lei, dopo essere andato nuovamente a controllare Spike, e averlo trovato ancora in terra, nel giardino. Addormentato come un ragazzo esausto.

Con Buffy che gli abbracciava la schiena e le lacrime ancora umide sul suo volto immortale.

Ma non aveva dormito… non si era nemmeno steso …

Si era seduto lì, con Kate accanto. E senza che lei gli chiedesse nulla aveva preso a parlare.

E le sue parole erano scese nel cuore di Kate… per quello che dicevano, e perché era lui a dirle…

E le diceva alei…

Perché con quelle parole, Angel le donava la sua anima.

“Se tu ti azzardi a farti ammazzare…” Mormorò, finalmente. “ se ti fai ridurre in cenere perché sei troppo stanco, o preoccupato perché Buffy Summers ha mandato in depressione tuo figlio… bè, allora ti consiglio di nasconderla bene la tua anima, perché ti posso assicurare che ti troverò… e allora sarò io a mordere te! E non sarà nemmeno piacevole!”

Incredibilmente, Angel le sorrise, allungando la mano per sfiorarle il volto.

“E non provare ad … allisciarmi!” Si ribellò lei debolmente. “Ci sono troppe cose che devi ancora raccontarmi… perché ti lasci schiattare così… e risparmiati anche le idiozie del tipo” tu resta qui al sicuro”… perché l’unico modo per trattenermi è rinchiudermi nella caldaia con quella vampira da brivido…

E del resto sarebbe stupido… sono anche io su questo mondo, per cui se falliamo è la fine anche per me… e…”

“Hai finito?!”

Kate sbattè gli occhi.

“No… ma credo che sia più che altro una reazione isterica… se preferisci mi metto a piangere…”

Di nuovo, Angel sorrise.

“Lo sai perché sono qui… invece che giù a dare il cambio a Wes, o a controllare mio figlio?”

“Perché tuo figlio sa badare a te stesso… è più importante che tu riacquisti le forze e per una volta ragioni con la testa anziché con il cuore?!”

Angel scosse il capo. E la carezza sulla sua guancia si fece più calda… più dolce.

“Io sono qui…”Mormorò piano.“Perché ragiono con il cuore…”

Si chinò su di lei, sfiorandole le labbra con la bocca. Lentamente. E prima che potesse accorgersene, Kate si ritrovò a rispondergli, con la mano intrecciata ai suoi capelli.

“Perché ti amo… “Le sussurrò Angel, baciandole con dolcezza il collo, e fermandosi sul segno del suo morzo, che percorse piano con i denti, lanciando scariche di piacere lungo la schiena di Kate. “ e non voglio… lasciarti… con il ricordo di… quello…”

“Tu non… “ Cercò di ribellarsi lei, ma Angel la zittì, tornando a baciarla sulla bocca.

Mentre la sua mano, piano, le sfiorava la pelle dell’addome.

“Shh…”Mormorò, distendendola sul letto.

“Tu… non…”

Sentì la pelle di Angel sulla propria, e le mani le volarono sulla sua schiena, accarezzandola. Sentendone i muscoli che si tendevano mentre lui muoveva le braccia sul suo corpo.

Sfiorandolo. Adorandolo.

“non… ti farai…”

Boccheggiò, ricambiando il suo bacio. Lottando per mantenere la lucidità necessaria per finire quella frase.

Come se da quella sola frase dipendesse la vita di entrambi…

Ma era così difficile… così difficile pensare mentre si spogliavano a vicenda.

E parlare, mentre la freschezza del corpo di lui sembrava assorbire il fuoco del suo.

Dio… il mondo poteva finire fra sette ore…

E ancora non le importava…

Perché lui era dolce, e appassionato… perché faceva l’amore con Kate come lei non aveva mai nemmeno sognato… come non aveva mai nemmeno osato sperare…

Perché c’era la sua anima in quel baci, in quelle carezze, in quei movimenti lenti, profondi, dolcissimi, che la staccavano dal mondo e dalla realtà…

Perché c’era il suo cuore nel calore che le dava… c’era tutto ciò che Angel era…

Perché non lo faceva per disperazione, e nemmeno per gratitudine.

Ma perché aveva bisogno di lei, quanto Kate aveva bisogno di Angel.

Perché l’amava.

Perché era suo… almeno adesso… era completamente suo…

“… non ti farai… uccidere…” Ansò, e la sua mente sembrò finalmente esplodere.

E, con un bacio, che era tutto il fuoco della sua anima, si abbandonò all’amore di Angel.

 

Wesley sospirò, scotendo leggermente il capo, il cuore che gli pesava in petto come un macignio. Come l’amarezza, che gli inaspriva la bocca.

“No, signore…”Mormorò.” Non era nulla di importante…”

Attaccò. Prima che dall’altra parte potessero rispondere.

Prima che potessero ferirlo di nuovo. Sapendo che quella sarebbe rimasta una costante della sua vita… qualunque fosse stato il destino del mondo…

E che persino se l’umanità fosse finita quella notte, suo padre avrebbe trovato il modo di ferirlo ancora.

E di farlo sentire ancora un bambino infelice.

“… era… occupato…”Mormorò piano.” lui è sempre molto… occupato…”

Davanti a lui, seduta sulla scrivania, Faith annuì, ondeggiando le gambe oltre il bordo di legno.

“Immagino!

Lo sai “ Esclamò.” Quando ti ho visto la prima volta a Sunnydale, ho pensato che dovevi vivere in un castello… col maggiordomo che la mattina ti portava a letto giornale e caffè…”

Wesley sorrise, alzandosi.

“Il maggiordomo si chiamava Onsey… e non mi trovava mai a letto perché passavo le mie notti al Concilio… a studiare…”

le arrivò accanto, e si ritrovò a guardarla. E a chiedersi perché le stesse raccontando di se più di quanto non avesse mai fatto.

“A Londra…”Continuò.” Avevo un monolocale che era quanto la camera di Angel…”

“Ti detestavo allora…”Confessò Faith.

Giocherellava con i bottoni della sua camicia, passandoseli fra le dita. E non c’era niente di seduttivo nel suo gesto. Sembrava che nemmeno si fosse accorta di stargli così vicina.

Ma che semplicemente ci stesse… bene…

“Lo so… mi detestavo anch’ io allora…”

“Oh, il mio era solo un modo per scaricare addosso a un altro le mie colpe… però…” Sollevò il volto, sorridendogli come una bambina.” Credevo anche anche tu fossi carino…”

Wesley sollevò le sopracciglia.

“Carino?!”

“Carino… e lo saresti stato anche di più… senza tutto quel gesso addosso!”

Wesley rise, scotendo il capo. Ma prima che potesse aggiungere nulla Faith saltò giù dalla scrivania, allargando le braccia.

“Allora!”Esclamò” Hai sentito Giles! Fammi divertire!”

“Eh?!” Sgranò gli occhi, e la sua espressione dovette essere molto comica, a giudicare da quella di Faith.

“Si, si! “Esclamò , ridendo.

Gli prese la mano, tirandolo verso di se.

“Avanti “Lo incitò. “ usciamo!”

“U… usciamo?!” Ripetè.” Ma, Faith… tu dovresti riposare…”

“Oh, avanti, Wes… “Gli prese anche l’altra mano, stringendola forte.” Non riuscirei a dormire! Sono due anni che non faccio una passeggiata… e quando tutto sarà finito dovrò tornarmene in galera!

Ti prego…”

“Io… fra quattro ore devo dare il cambio a Giles… e inoltre potrei…”

“Per quattro ore, allora !… poi dormirò, promesso! Dai, Wes… ti prego! Io voglio andare per le strade, voglio odorare la gente, voglio guardare le vetrine!

Voglio mangiare da Mec Donald!”

Wesley rise ancora… ma aveva già capitolato.

“Hamburger e patatine… è proprio indispensabile?!”

“Sii… assolutamente!”

“Non mi potrei astenere?!”

“Neanche per sogno! Sei un Osservatore, devi condividere tutto con la tua Cacciatrice…”

Rideva ancora, ma Wesley strinse più forte le sue mani, fermando il suo cammino all’indietro.

Ed era serio, molto serio, quando le parlò.

“Faith... “ io non sono il tuo Osservatore, e non voglio esserlo.

Io ho fallito come Osservatore…”

“E io ho fallito come Cacciatrice… una coppia perfetta… non trovi?

Magari… siamo anime gemelle anche noi… almeno… a sentire Drusilla…”

Wesley aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non lo fece mai..

Perché Faith lo zittì con un bacio rapidissimo, che cancellò dalla sua mente qualsiasi pensiero razionale.

Madre di Dio… e questo che cosa voleva dire?!

“Avanti… andiamo?!” Esclamò Faith, e per un attimo, solo per un attimo, abbassò gli occhi.

Lui non rispose, ma il cuore gli batteva forte. Più di quanto non avesse mai fatto a sedici anni.

E… questo… cosa voleva dire?!


	15. La tregua

Era caldo il corpo accanto a lui. E profumato.

E odorava di lui… e di quell’odore che era solo della sua ragazza…

Dei suoi capelli, della sua pelle… delle sue labbra…

E lui l’amava… più della sua stessa vita…

Se solo avesse potuto scegliere… sarebbe rimasto accanto a lei per sempre… in quello stato di pace profonda che gli metteva dentro… dopo averla amata…

Senza pensieri… senza nient’altro che lei…

Ma i pensieri c’erano… e il mondo non era solo lei…

E lui… non poteva scegliere…

Il mondo era il sangue che gli bruciava nelle vene, era il suo cuore, che non poteva battere, ma poteva soffrire.

Era quella cosa in fondo alla sua anima, che batteva, e gridava, e aveva un volto che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Il mondo era rimorso. Erano centinaia di stagioni passate.

Che riportavano ricordi… e azioni… e pensieri… che lei non poteva cancellare.

 

Si era innamorato…  
Della ragazza di suo figlio

Del suo amore…

Di colei per cui lui era cambiato.

Aveva… fatto l’amore con la donna che era nata per lui…

E se… se non fosse accaduto ciò che era accaduto… gliel’avrebbe portata via…

E ora si odiava… al pensiero di averla toccata…

 

Si era innamorato…

Della ragazza di suo padre…

Del suo primo amore…

D colei per cui era andato all’inferno…

Aveva fatto l’amore con la donna che era stata tutto per lui…

Gliel’aveva portata via… aveva desiderato portargliela via…

E lo aveva odiato… al pensero che l’aveva toccata…

 

Lui… lui aveva colpito suo figlio…  
Lo aveva… torturato, lo aveva…

Dio… soltanto pensare a quello che gli aveva fatto… soltanto ricordarlo gli dilaniava quall’anima che allora non aveva.

Lui era suo figlio… il suo sangue… il suo cuore…

Era il suo Connor… il suo bambino…

E lui lo aveva colpito… e colpito…

Aveva voluto domare il suo spirito… aveve avoluto sentirlo gridare…

Era suo figlio… e ora ringraziava Dio… che il demone in lui non lo avesse riconosciuto.

 

Spike aveva… colpito suo padre.

Dopo averlo così tanto cercato…dopo averlo così tanto desiderato…

Lui lo aveva… torturato, lo aveva… lasciato fra le mani di Drusilla e Marcus… e lo aveva sentito gridare…

E li aveva incitati ad andare avanti…

E aveva voluto che lo punissero… per ciò che era… e per ciò che non era mai riuscito ad essere.

Aveva pensato di odiarlo, e aveva saputo che non era vero.

E ora scopriva che era suo padre. E si chiedeva se l’anima che non sapeva di avere non lo avesse riconosciuto… negandogli il piacere che avrebbe dovuto provare.

 

Lo aveva umiliato… tutte le volte che aveva pouto…  
Perché una parte di lui sapeva che era più di quanto credeva…

Gli aveva preso Drusilla… solo per vederlo soffrire…

E lui lo aveva sopportato… lui aveva aspettato… e si era preso gioco della bestia che aveva dentro…

Aveva… salvato il mondo…

Suo figlio… aveva salvato il mondo…

 

Si era sentito umiliato da lui… e aveva sofferto… eppure era stato felice di rivederlo… quando ancora credeva di poter avere una famiglia…

Prima… che gli rubasse Dru… prima di cominciare veramente ad odiarlo…

Ma non era lui che avava odiato…

Era quello che portava il suo volto.

Era Angelus.

E Spike lo aveva sempre saputo.

E lo aveva odiato anche per questo.

Perché era Angel che aveva liberato Angelus.

E lo aveva mandato all’inferno…

Non Angelus… Angel…

Suo padre...

Lui aveva... mandato all’inferno suo padre…

 

Serrò al petto Kate, e sentì le sue braccia stringerlo più forte… la sua bocca carezzargli la fronte… mentre non smetteva di pensare a ciò che aveva fatto…

Alle volte in cui non lo aveva aiutato… a quelle in cui aveva rischiato di ucciderlo…

Suo figlio non lo avrebe mai perdonato… mai… e sarebbe stato giusto…

Lo avrebbe perso di nuovo… e, forse, l’unico dono che avrebbe potuto fargli, era la sua vita…

 

Buffy lo stringeva, e non era mai successo..

Avevano fatto l’amore un’infinità di volte… eppure, lei non lo aveva mai stretto… non lo aveva mai abbracciato così…

E Spike avrebbe voluto sognare che fosse amore… avrebbe dovuto essere felice…

Ma non riusciva a non pensare… al sangue… allo sguardo di Angel mentre gli parlava di Buffy… e lui era legato ad una trave…

E non riusciva a non chidersi… perché lo avesse perdonato…

O perché non lo avesse ucciso…

Spike… lui avrebbe preferito ucciderlo, un figlio così…

 

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre le domande si susseguivano alle domande.

E nemmeno il calore della donna che amava bastava ad asciugare le sue lacrime .

 

Lantamente, Spike si alzò, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Buffy.

E fu difficile non farlo. Quando la vide sdraiata alle sue spalle, con le labbra dischiuse e i pugni serrati come quelli di un bambino.

E le lacrime fra le sue ciglia scintillarono alla luce di quel sole che aveva rischiato di ucciderlo.

Fu difficile non baciarla. E resistere alla tentazione di mormorarle di nuovo che l’amava.

E invece lo fece.

E invece la sollevò fra le braccia, aspirando il suo profumo. Sognando per un attimo che fosse sua.

E, come un ogetto fragile e prezioso, la depose sul divano nell’atrio, e la coprì con il suo spolverino.

Si voltò cercamdo un orologio.

E si sentì’ triste… così infinitamente triste…

Non sapeva quante ore mancassero alla possibile fine.

Probabilmente… nemmeno gli importava.

Sperava solo che ce ne fossero abbastanza… per un pugno di domande.

 

“Eri tu… anche allora…”Mormorò piano Cordelia, mentre con le dita disegnava cerchi pigri sul palmo della mano di Doyle, poggiata sul suo grembo.” Vero?”

Lui le stava acanto, seduro sull’altro lato del letto, la spalla appoggiate a quelle di lei. Ed era così strano…

Era così strano sapere che era Doyle… anche dietro quegli occhi, e quel volto.

Come un sogno a lungo sognato, ma in cui non aveva mai osato sperare.

Ed era così strano pensare… che presto lo avrebbe perso… ancora

A meno che, naturalmente, il mondo fosse finito.

Lui sospirò, annuendo piano, e c’era un velo di tristezza nel suo sguardo.

“Skip è un amico…”Mormorò.” Ed è un gran romantico… l’ha avuta lui l’idea di prestarmi il suo corpo…”

“Ma perché dirmi… che era stato … un errore… quello che avevi fatto per me?”

“…Perché tu…”Spiegò lui tristemente.” Mi pensavi… troppo… più di quanto io non meritassi… e io volevo… che tu fossi felice… solo questo…”

“Felice…”

Si chiedeva cosa dovesse dirgli… si chiedeva… cosa sapesse già… e cosa le leggesse dentro…

“Almeno Dennis è Dennis… o sei tu anche lì?!”

“Oh, no…”Doyle scosse il capo.” È Dennis… quasi sempre…”

“Allen Francis Doyle!” Esclamò Cordelia, voltandosi sul letto e sgranando gli occhi.” Fingerò di non averti sentito prima di rompere a Lorne il naso… e ti proibisco di venire ancora in casa mia senza annunciarti! Soprattutto se io sono… si… insomma.. se dovessi… per caso…”

“Principessa!” La interruppe lui.” Sono un puro spirito, ora! Sono estraneo a…”

Cordleia lo baciò, col sorriso sulle labbra.

Era assurdo come gli fosse venuto fuori il suo accento, ora che non doveva più fingere. Ed era assurdo come suonasse quell’accento sulle labbra di Lorne.

“Davvero?!” Domandò maliziosamente.

Già… ed era assurdo come quelle labbra sapessero di Doyle.

“Se facessimo l’amore adesso…”Sussurrò sulla sua bocca.” Il bambino sarebbe di Doyle… o di Lorne?!”

“Ehe?!” Doyle saltò all’indietro, gli occhi rossi che rischiavano di schizzargli dale orbirte. E Cordelia fu certa di averli sentiti tutti e due in quell’esclamazione.

Rise, stendendosi sul letto e puntellandosi sui gomiti.

“Scherzo…”Lo rassicurò.” Rilassati! Sono capace anch’ io di sconvolgerti, sai!”

“Tu non mi hai sconvolto, principessa,”Esclamò Doyle.” tu hai tolto dieci anni di vita al povero Lorne! “

Cordelia rise ancora, ma il sorriso le morì sulla labbra quando lui parlò.

“Non vorrei mai più vederti piangere…”Sussurrò piano. E soltanto le sue parole le fecero già venire le lacrime agli occhi.

“Allora dimmi che non andrai più via…”

Doyle abbassò lo sguardo, tristemente.

“Per questo non dovevi saperlo…”

Ecco. Cosa poteva rispondere ora??

Cosa avrebbe risposto la vecchia Cordelia… quella che si era innamorata di Xander Harris…?? E l’altra… quella che non aveva voluto amare Doyle??

E quella di ora… che non riusciva a smettere di farlo??

E lei… la donna che adesso non voleva piangere… cosa gli avrebbe risposto?? E come avrebbe costretto il tempo a dilatarsi… e a non fuggire via, portandolo con se… perché quelle ore da vivere insieme era così disperatamente poche??

Avrebbe desiderato rispondergli, Cordelia… oh, si…

Eppure non riusciva a farlo…

Lei… che aveva sempre avuto la battuta pronta… lei.. che non era mai stata in silenzio…

Se non quando lui era morto… se non quando aveva pianto per lui…

Se non ora, ch e sciupava così secondi preziosi …

E quando insieme sentirono qualcuno sulla porta , e si voltarono, per un attimo, un modo di ribellione le strinse l’anima.

Eppure si alzò, e i suoi occhi incontrarono ancora quelli di Doyle… oltre le iridi rosse che li celavano. E lasciarlo fu difficile.

Ma Cordelia sapeva che non poteva essere più difficile di quanto non fosse per Spike sostare sulla porta…

Perché facendolo… perché venendo lì, e restandoci, con gli occhi alti, pieni di coraggio, davanti all’amico di suo padre… lui stava ammettendo davanti al mondo di essere Connor…

 

“Tu sai tutto…” Sbuffò Spike, sedendo sulla sedia accantoal letto.” Dimmi tu che cosa voglio sapere…”

Davanti a lui, Lorne… Doyle… o come diamine si chiamava… lo guardò per un lungo istante, prima di allargare le labbra in un sorriso disarmante, che, francamente, dato il suo stato attuale avrebbe avuto una gran voglia di strappargli dal volto!

“Se sapessi tutto “ Rispose. “ non sarei qui…

So solo quello che mi permettono di vedere… e questo vele per entrambi i coinquilinidi !”

“Quanta saggezza…” Fece lui.” Non so se ucciderti o innamorarmi di te… “ Si guardò intorno, nervosamente. “ Devo… cantare??”

“Per mostrarmi cosa?! Che sei confuso e vorresti aprirti il cervello con le mani per sbrogliare la matassa che qualcuno ci ha messo dentro?? Che non riesci a capire chi sei?? Che hai paura??”

“Io non ho paura!”

“No, è l’atro vampiro chippato e dotato di anima che si agira per l’albergo ad averne! “

“Piantala!” Spika scattò in piedi, voltandosi e cominciando a camminare per la stanza. “ Io sto benissimo!”

“Dopo aver scoperto di essere figlio di Angel, di avere un ‘anima, di essere innamorato di una…”

Spika si voltò di scatto.

“ragazzina viziata… di essere stato ingannato, turlupinato e usato per tutta la vita, di non avere nemmeno la scusante dell’assenza d’ un ‘anima per tutto quello che hai fatto e di cui non ti è importato, di non essere niente di quel che credevi, troppo buono per un demone, troppo inumano per un uomo, di essere amato dalla persona che vuoi odiare ed esserti sentito insultare da quella che ami?? Bè, beato te, io mi sentirei uno schifo?!?!”

“e questo chi lo dice, la rosa d’Irlanda o la faccia d’origano?!?!”

“Lo schifo è di Doyle… il resto… è di quello che ti ha cullato da bambino…”

“Oh, ti prego… “ Esclamò lui, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia. “Io non sono quel bambino… non più… “ Abbassò gli occhi, fissandoliu nel vuoto.” Vorrei…”

“Cosa?! Cosa vorresti che ti dicessi, Connor?”

Spike sbattè le palpebre.

Cercando, scavando dentro di se per trovare quelle domande fino a un attimo prima così chiare. Che avevano alimentato la sua rabbia e il suo dolore.

E che sembravano chiudersi su se stesse, per dare vita ad una sola di loro.

“Perché?” Mormorò piano.

Era Lorne ora che squoteva il capo… ed era assurdo come Spike ne fosse certo.

“Non lo so, Connor…”Mormorò.” Mi dispiace tanto…

Potrei dirti solo che così doveva essere… per il bene del mondo… per il suo equilibrio…”

Spike rise . Un riso nervoso che gli incurvò le labbra, mentre guardava le sue dita intrecciate.

“E se mandassi il mondo a farsi fottere?” Mormorò” E se mandassi tutti a farsi fottere? Solo per incasinare i piani di chi mi ha incasinato la vita?”

“Allora il mondo finirebbe… e nessuno potrebbe mai biasimarti…”

“Nessuno? Nemmeno il mio prezioso padre, che da una profezia esce e in un ‘altra entra? Il cavaliere della luce? L’infallibile, l’amatissimo Angel?

Che cosa penserebbe del suo unico figlio, se si desse ora, alla vigilia della fine del mondo…

E, del resto, cosa penserà ora di suo figlio, l’adorato Angel…”

“L’adorato Angel…”Mormorò… Doyle… “ che in tutta la sua esistenza … è stato felice per un solo istante…”

Dio…

Spike sollevò il volto, e i occhi incontrarono quelli rossi dell’altro.

Dio… era vero…

Aggrottò la fronte. E non riuscì a capire.

Quella stretta al cuore. Quel… cosa?

Dolore o … angoscia… quel… qualcosa…

Un soffio sconosciuto di quell’anima che aveva scoperto così tardi di avere.

Ignoto, come ciò che aveva provato quando Angel lo aveva stretto fra le braccia. E lui non era riuscito a liberarsi, ma solo a chiedergli, in silenzio , di stringerlo più forte.

“Mi dispiace, Connor…”Mormorò Lorne, alzandosi dal letto. “ ma c’era una cosa che ho saputo non appena ti ho visto…

Sapevo… che avrei potuto rispondere alle domande di tutti… ma non alle tue…

Non posso dirti chi sei… non posso dirti come è giusto che tu sia…

Dio… sono solo un oste, dopotutto!

E quanto all’amatissimo Angel… bè…”Mosse il suo assurdo mento, indicando alle spalle di Spike” Dovresti chiederlo a lui, non pensi?”

Si allontanò, sostando per un attimo davanto alla porta su cui Angel era fermo, esattamente come era stato fermo Spike pochi minuti prima.

E con uno sguardo non molto differente da quello che doveva essere stato il suo.

“Puoi spiegarmi almeno” Gli chiese Spike, trattenendolo ancora un istante.” Perché ti permetto di chiamarmi Conno?!”

Non potè vederlo, ma seppe che Lorne sorrideva.

“Forse, perché pensi che se mi rompi il muso mi fai anche un piacere!”

Spike scosse di nuovo il capo. Sorridendo.

Sorrideva per non urlare. Mentre restava solo con suo padre.

Con i suoi occhi pieni di imbarazzo e insieme di un desiderio così forte di entrare in quella stanza da essere addirittura ridicolo.

Tornò a voltarsi, guardando dinanzi a se, e Angel ci mise un ‘eternità prima di parlare.

“Non ho ascoltato quello che vi dicevate…”Mormorò.

Entrò, sedendo sul letto dinanzi a lui, eppure, Spike non lo guardò, ne rispose alle sue parole.

“… ero venuto… per parlare con Doyle…”

“Io non sono Doyle…”Tagliò corto Spike.” E non voglio parlare con te.”

Lo sentì deglutire. E anche se non lo guardava poteva immaginare il suo volto.

“ Va.. bene… ho solo … pensato che… magari… volevi … sapere qualcosa… del tuo passato… della tua… famiglia…”

“Angel per favore…” Spike scattò di nuovo in piedi, passandosi la mano fra i capelli.” Cosa vuoi che me ne possa fregare di gente schiattata duecento anni fa!

Se avevi un padre, una madre o otto sorelle e fratelli?!?! So che li hai ammazzati tutti, lo hai cantato e decantato fino a farmi venire la nausea!

So che avevo una zia che non è arrivata ai dieci anni, e che forse avrei voluto conoscere, e che tuo padre era un bigotto ipocrita e violento! Okay, perfetto, non sono l’unico ad avere un padre di merda, ora sto molto meglio!”

Non aveva voluto essere così duro.

Aveva voluto colpirlo, ferirlo… solo… perché era suo padre… solo… perché sentiva qualcosa dentro di se, e non voleva farlo… solo perché era un idiota, che si rigirava pensando a ciò che gli aveva fatto e poi quando lo vedeva desiderava solo saltargli alla gola!

Lo guardò… e gli vide fissarsi le mani strette una nell’ltra, proprio come erano state le sue fino a un minuto prima. Così strette che non sai sarebbe stupito se le avesse sentite spezzarsi…

E lo sentì deglutire ancora… ma aveva la testa troppo bassa perché potesse vederlo…

E del resto… a cosa gli sarebbe servito guardarlo in volto… lui sapeva già… cosa avrebbe visto…

Sospirò, la rabbia che evaporava in un momento, e senza pensare si lasciò scivolare al suo fianco, sul bordo del letto di Lorne.

“Mi dispiace…” Mormorò piano. E stavolta fu lui a guardare Angel, mentre l’altro non lo faceva. Mentre l’altro soffriva. “ sarebbe stato meglio se…”

“No…” Angel si voltò. “io sono… felice… di avere saputo la verità… e sono… felice… che la verità sia questa…”

Per un attimo, Spike credette di non aver capito.

Dopo… capì di averlo fatto… e ricominciò a desiderare di prenderlo a pugni.

“Tu ti fai!” Esclamò.” E ti fai di roba tagliata molto, molto male!

Sei contento che tuo figlio sia… cosa?!

Uno scherzo di naura… un … uno sgorbio, un incorocio… un vampiro con l’anima!”

“Io sono un vampiro con l’anima…”

“Ma tu sei diverso, Angel!Tu sei buono! Tu combatti per il bene, tu rimugini sui tuoi peccati, una parte di te sa che non sei stato tu a machiarti dei delitti per cui piangi… ma io no…

Io ho un ‘anima umana… okay… ma che anima, a questo punto!

Io ho ucciso, io ho torturato, e mi sono nutrito di sangue, ed era normale per me…”

“Tu hai un demone dentro, Spike… “Mormorò Angel, continuando a guardarlo seriamente.” E Drusilla ti ha spinto sempre più in basso… Tutto quello che hai fatto ti è sembrato normale… ti è piaciuto… perché questa è la natura del tuo demone…

Ma tu non sei mai stato come me… e questo l’ho sempre saputo… in te… c’è sempre stata quall’umanità che io non avevo…

Quell’anima… che non avevo…

Tu sei cambiato…”

“Per una donna! Ah…”Sorrise amaramente, ridendo di se stesso.” Pare che tutti i casini della mia vita siano sempre legati ad una donna… uno psichiatra tirerebbe fuori il rapporto con mia madre… e invece… quella non era nemmeno mia madre… oh Dio…”Si prese la testa fra le mani, schiacciandola forte.” Darla… Darla era mia madre…

Una… sgualdrina ninfomane e sadica… che avevao un debole per i neonati e che mi ha sempre odiato… “

Strinse i denti, e un attimo dopo sentì la mano di Angel posarsi dolcemente sulla sua spalla.

“Tua madre è morta perché tu potessi vivere… ha dato la sua vita per te…”

Spike si scostò, ma non allontanò la sua mano.

“Non provarci, Angel…” Ansò amaramente.” Sei solo patetico! Io lo so chi è Darla… ora non descriverla come la povera fanciulla caduta per caso sulla cattiva strada! E non dirmi che non ha cercato di sbarazzarsi di me dal momento stesso in cui ha saputo di essere incinta!”

Gli vide abbassare gli occhi, ma fu solo un momento.

“Spike…” Cercò di riprendere Angel.

“La conosco la storia… era la mia anima a influenzare lei… Darla mi avrebbe volentieri tirato fuori con le sue unghie… e questa, pubblico pagante, era mia madre!

Nessun mistero che si venuto su in questo modo!”

“Ascoltami…”

“Ti ho chiesto di risparmiarmi le…”

“William, mi fai finire?!”

Spike sbattè gli occhi, fissandolo… e doveva aver ereditato almeno una parte della follia di Dru, perché fu felice che Angel si fosse imposto. Era, a suo modo, stranamente rassicurante…

“Tu conoscevi Darla… “Continuò. “ sapevi come era… e ti hanno detto quello che ha fatto per te…

Ed è vero… era la tua anima a influenzarla… ero tu, Spike…

E sei abbastanza intelligente per capire che se la tua anima è riuscita a placare qualcuno come Darla… se è riuscita a trasformarla in una madre, anche solo per poche ore… se è riuscita a farle sentire rimorso per quello che aveva fatto… allora deve essere un ‘anima speciale… “ Strinse leggermente le labbra. Era… così evidente che parlare gli costava fatica… eppure lo stava facendo… per lui…

“Darla… mi ha chiesto perdono, Spike… per avermi ucciso… e sei tu ad averlo reso possibile… tu hai messo l’amore nei suoi occhi, e ti giuro… lei non aveva mai avuto amore nello sguardo… mai… nemmeno per un secondo…

E nello stesso modo hai portato Buffy a correre da te… davanti a tutti… dimenticando quello che potevano dire…

E conosci anche lei…

Io… non voglio dire che tu non abbia fatto niente, o che non sia stata una tua responsabilità… e non posso dirti come agire o come convivere con quello che hai dentro… io non posso nemmeno obligarti a continuare sulla strada che hai scelto…

Però posso dirti che quel bambino nato in mezzo ad una strada… quel bambino che voleva vivere anche se la sua stessa madre non lo voleva aveva più luce dentro in quella notte buia della maggior parte dei… paladini, e così detti giusti che ho mai incontrato nella mia esistenza… e che quella luce non si è spenta!

Quella luce ha fatto si che un vampiro si affezionasse a una ragazzina, e ai suoi amici, che si innamorasse… che sacrificasse la dignità per quelli che avrebbe solo dovuto mangiare!

Quella luce ha fatto si che un vampiro salvasse la vita alla donna che amo! Che si legasse a lei in un giorno, e che tenesse a lei al punto da sfidare qualcuno grosso il doppio di lui e che avrebbe potuto atterrarlo in un secondo!

Io ho visto come l’hai messa a letto, Spike! E mi ricordo le cose che mi hai detto, e come me le hai dette!

E non uscirtene tu, adesso, con la storia del chip e dell’impossibilità di uccidere esseri umani, perché se quel chip lo avessero messo a me sarebbe stato fuori nel giro di un giorno, o mi sarei creato una corte di demoni così grande da non avere bisogno di cacciare per tutta l’eternità!

Tu non sei meno intelligente di quanto lo sia io, ma se non lo hai pansato… bè … un motivo ci deve essere… e io credo… credo…” Lo guardò. E Spike avrebbe pagato miliardi per potersi guardare in uno specchio, e capire cosa, sul suo volto, gli fece abbassare nuovamente la testa. “ ho finito…”Mormorò mortificato.

Ecco. Bene.

E adesso che pretendeva che rispondesse, lui??

Guardò di nuovo davanti a se. Contò i disegni della carta sul muro. Valutò la presenza di eventuali crepe.

Poi disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.

“Non ti meriti una donna come Kate…” Sbuffò.

Ma ebbe voglia di ringhiare quando al suo finco sentì Angel sospirare.

“Lo so…” Mormorò piano. E dopo un attimo aggiunse: “ Buffy odia Kate…”

“Mm…”Mugugnò lui.” Buffy odierebbe qualsiasi cosa non asessuata che ti si avvicinasse nel raggio di un miglio…”

“Spike…”

“Non sto piangendo!” Taglià Corto lui.” Per cui evita!”

“Volevo solo dire… che a me pareva fosse gelosa di te… “

Si guardarono. E si ritrovarono a scotere il capo nello stesso, identico momento.

E Spike avrebbe ucciso qualcuno per quello. Non sapeva chi, ma lo avrebbe fatto…

“Questa è… una tregua?!”

Spike non rispose per un attimo, limitandosi a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Credo di si…”Concesse infine.” Ma non azzardarti ad abbracciarmi di nuovo… e se mi fai un altro discorso serio giuro che mi alleo con Saj…vattelapesca!

E non sorridere!”

“Posso chiedere almeno fino a quando durerà… questa tregua?!”

Spike scosse le spalle.

“Quanto vuoi che duri…? Fino a che il mondo non sarà salvo… cazzo!” Sputò, stringendo per un attimo gli occhi.

“Cosa?”

“Niente… “ Lo guardò di nuovo, e stavolta nulla potè impedirgli di sospirare.” E che a me queste tregue non riescono molto bene…”


	16. La giostra degli adii

Concentrarsi… doveva… continuare a concentrarsi…

Anche se non sapeva per quanto…

Anche se il tempo, nel mondo dove Tara era, non aveva senso…

E potevano già essere passate otto ore.. o otto giorni…

O otto secoli…

E il mondo poteva essere finito…

E poteva essere rimasta solo lei…

Scacciò i pensieri dalla mente, lasciando che il flusso della magia scorresse nelle sinapsi più profonde, negli angolu più nascosti della sua mente…

Concentrandosi su quel freddo fluire dal suo corpo verso l’esterno.

Verso il mondo.

Per creare l’inganno, l’illusione che Faith fosse ancora dov’era stata negli ultimi anni…

Non sentiva più le estremità… ma non aveva importanza…

Quelle erano le prime parti a perdere sensibilità, per l’uso prolungato della magia…

Willow…

Perché non l’aveva chiamata, quando poteva ancora farlo?

Perché aveva permesso all’orgoglio di avere la meglio… sul desiderio di parlarle… di dirle… che non ce l’aveva con lei per ciò che aveva fatto… che l’aveva perdonata da così tanto tempo…

E che l’amava… come la prima volta che l’aveva vista…

Il desiderio… di salutarla…

Forse… di dirle addio…

Sentì una lacrima scenderle sulla guancia. Ed evaporare per effetto della magia.

E per l’ennesima volta scacciò i pensieri.

Per concentrarsi… per alimentare con la sua forza il flusso dell’inganno. Mentre il cuore in petto era alleggerito da un solo pensiero .

Si sarebbero ritrovate, lei e Willow, se il mondo fosse finito… e allora avrebbe potuto abbracciarla ancora…

 

Faith rise. E fu contenta che Wesley non fosse un vampiro… o un demone, o qualsiasi cosa con orecchia più fini di quelle di un uomo…

Perché se lo fosse stato avrebbe sentito il suo cuore battere forte, mentre rientravano nuovamente all’Hyperion, spinto a forza dalla risata di lui.

Perché se lo fosse stato avrebbe leto in quel battito qualcosa che non doveva essere letto.

Perché si era innamorata…

E solo il pensiero era così folle che la terrorizzava, facendole venire voglia di urlare con quanto fiato aveva in gola.

Si era innamorata. Come una stupida quindicenne.

In un giorno e poche ore. Dopo che aveva pensato che non avrebbe mai più amato nessuno.

Dopo Angel… e il suo malinconico amore…

Mentre quello che provava adesso era come un fuoco d’artificio. Come un ‘esplosione di luce. Come le risate folli di un bambino.

Come le sue, mentre spalancava la porta ed entrava nell’atrio, scotendo i capelli.

Ed era felice. E con la mente mandava a farsi fottere qualunque bastardo avesse deciso di far finire il mondo, perché quelle risate non gliele avrebbe tolte.

E anche quando l’avessero ribattuta in progione quelle risate le avrebbero chiuse insieme a lei.

E avrebbe continuato a ricordare quell’assurdo momento di follia… su una panchina dipinta di fresco… imbrattata come una bambina… mentre spingeva Wesley a sadere e saltava sulla sue ginocchia.

E tutti e due cominciavano a ridere, per non riuscire più a smettere.

E lui le era sembrato così giovane… così dispertamente giovane, con i capelli scompigliati dal vento e la barba di due giorni sul mento e sulle guance, che Faith avrebbe voluto accarezzare.

E si era chiesta come cavolo avesse fatto… a non innamorarsi prima…

E cosa sarebbe accaduto… se invece lo avesse fatto…

Tirò dentro Wes, voltandosi e continando a ridere.

Godandosi quel piccolo momento, e i battiti del suo cuore… senza pensare che erano finite… quelle quattro ore rubate…

“Oh, Dio…”Ansò Wes, togliendosi gli occhiali per asciugare le lacrime di ilarità che gli brillavano negli occhi. “ due minuti ancora e soffoco…”

“Pensa a quell’idiota!” Lo provocò Faith.” Che si è visto entrare nel locale sei galline!”

Wesley si piegò letteralmente su se stesso.

“Tu hai.. tu hai…” Ansò, combattendo le risa. “ provocato danni per migliaia di dollari …”

“Bè, eravamo troppo sporchi per il suo locale?! Ora il suo locale è troppo sporco per noi! E poi erano in gabbia..”Continuò, prendedo a girare su se stessa.” E nessuno dovrebbe stare in gabbia!”

Si fermò, non sentendolo più ridere. Per scoprire i suoi occhi su di lei. Per scoprirsi ancora una stupida quindicenne.

“Faith… !” Cominciò Wes, ma lei lo prevenne, allungando le mani.

“Noo! Non accetto discorsi seri da uno coi pantaloni a strisce verdi!”

“E se andassi a casa a cambiarmi?!”

“E se…”Faith mise le mani nelle tasche dei Jeans che Wes le aveva prestato il giorno prima, allargandoli enfaticamente.” Ti riprendessi questi?”

“Anche quelli sono a strisce verdi!”

Faith rise di nuovo, ma ormai l’atmosfera era spezzata.

“Allora…”Mormorò.” Salveremo il mondo a strisce verdi…”

Tacquero entrambi, guardandosi, fino a che l’imbarazzo non fu infranto dall’improvvisa comparsa della testa di Buffy, che sbucò oltre lo schienale del dovano, arruffata e platealmente confusa.

“Oh…”Esclamò, balzando in piedi.” Io…”

Faith vide lo spolverino di Spike caderle ai piedi, ripiegandosi su se stesso, e parva che anche Buffy lo vedesse per la prima volta.

Lo fissò, senza chinarsi a prenderlo. Come se potesse dirle qualcosa che non sapeva.

Dov’ era Spike… ad esempio…

“Buona… sera!” Esclamò Wesley.” Vuoi del caffè?”

“Sera?” Borbottò lei.” Che ore sono? Dove sono tutti?”

“Sono le otto…”Rispose Faith per lui.” … e tutti sono… un po’ ovunque credo… non lo so… noi eravamo fuori…”

La ragazza si passò una mano fra i capelli… e, a proposito, avrebbe dovuto mandare un cesto di frutta a chi le aveva ridotto così la testa… un grosso cesto di frutta! … e dopo un attimo si allontanò verso le scale.

“Grazie del saluto!” Sputò Faith.

Guardò Wesley, chinandosi per raccogliere lo spolverino di Spike e appoggiandolo con gentilezza sul divano.

“Ma tu non ti arrabbia mai?!” Esclamò , scivolando a sedere.

“Lo sai che mi arrabbio… “Rispose lui, sedendo al suo fianco.” Ma… con Buffy?! Servirebbe forse a qualcosa?!”

Lanciò uno aguardo al piano di sopra, sospirando.

“A te…” Mormorò lui dopo un attimo. “ è sembrato molto straordinario, vero?!”

“Chi?!”

Wes scosse le spalle.

“Lui… Doyle…”

“Oh… non lo so… io… so a mala pena chi fosse…”

“Voglio dire… tornare addirittura dall’aldilà per aiutare Angel…

Io… al massimo… apro un vocabolario…”

Faith sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi stupita a guardarlo.

“Ehi,”Esclamò.” E questo cos’è? Non sarai geloso di Doyle?!”

“Geloso?” Wesley sorrise, ma il suo sorriso era molto diverso ora.” Di un uomo che è bruciato vivo per salvare i sui amici… e una maciata d’altri che non aveva mai visto prima?! No, io… non direi geloso…”

“E allora?”

“Non lo so… ma Angel non parla mai di lui e Cordleia… quando lo fa soffre ancora così tanto…

Lui è stato subito una… presenza… un ‘essenza attorno a loro… così forte… così positiva… che certe volte mi sembrava quasi che mi soffocasse.

Specialmente nell’altro ufficio…

Ogni cosa che vedevo… che toccavo… l’aveva toccata lui…

Il posto a tavola che occupavo… era il suo…

E una parte di me ha sempre pensato di essere solo… quello che stava dove avrebbe dovuto esserci Doyle… Io… non so se…”

“Oh, capisco, capisco eccome…”Faith allungò la mano, sfiorando leggermente quella di lui.” Solo che io… lo provavo per Buffy…”

Lo vide girarsi, aggrottando leggermente la fronte.

“Per… Buffy?!”

“ Ah ah…”

“Okay. Questo mi fa vedere tutto da un ‘altra prospettiva!”

Si alzò, sospirando profondamente.

E Faith seppe che erano davvero finite, quelle ore rubate.

“Ora credo davvero che andrò a dare il cambio a Giles, mentre tu…”

“Da brava bambina ma ne andrò a dormire…

Senz fare danni e senza prendere nessuno a cornate! Parola di scout!”

Di nuovo, Wesley sorrise, e per Faith fu un supplemente di paradiso.

“Wes…”Lo chiamò. Ma quando lui si volse le parole si rifiutarono di uscirle dalle labbra.

“Niente…”Mormorò piano. E sebbene ci fossero mille motivi perché lui non sapesse nulla, non riuscì ad impedirsi di guardarlo.

E di mormorare nel suo cuore, mentre andava via: “ Mi sono innamorata di te…”

 

“Will, no,… non fareste nemmeno in tempo ad arrivare…”

“Ma è colpa mia… dei miei problemi con la magia… o sarei li con voi… sarei con Tara… e invece… non posso neanche… dirle ciao…”

Buffy sentì il pianto nella voce dell’amica, e si sforzò di rendere la sua voce ferma, tranquilla… falsa…

“Le dirai ciao quando tornaremo, Will, okay?!

E poi… non è stata colpa tua… è Giles che ha dciso… e fra poco qui ci sarà tanta gente da formare un esercito! Ce la caveremo, vedrai… come sempre…”

“Come sempre… “Ripetè piano Willow, e nemmeno volendo avrebbe potuto suonare meno convinta.

“Will, passami Down, ora… non ho moltissimo tempo…”

Strinse fra le dita il cavo del telefono, mentre l’amica si congedava piano, quasi in silenzio. E non era difficile immaginare il tormento, e il senso si impotenza che dovevano bruciarle dentro.

Si guardò attorno, nella stanza vuota.

E quello stesso tormento lo provò anche lei,. Quando si aspettò di vederlo comparire da un qualunque anfratto… e invece… lui non lo fece…

E invece… Spike non c’era… e Buffy non sapeva dove fosse… e questo la spaventava più di quanto non volesse ammettere.

“Buffy?!”

Si scosse, rendendosi conto di non aver ascoltato ciò che sua sorella diceva.

“Dawn!” Esclamò.” S… si…?!”

La sentì esitare, ma non ci furono caustiche risposte sulle sue labbra.

“Dave essere proprio grave…”Mormorò invece.” Se prima mi chiama Spike e ora anche tu…”

“Spike?! Spike ti ha chiamata?! E cosa ti ha detto?!”

“Ah… be… di non cacciarmi in casini troppo grandi per Xander e … anche se al suo ritorno scopre che taccheggio ancora mi insegna a rapinare banche… che almeno ne vale la pena!

Sembrava… che dovesse morire… “

O che non dovesse tornare…

Forse… perché ora aveva un ‘altra casa… e un ‘altra famiglia…

Deglutì, rifiutando quei pensieri.

Spike detestava Angel. Spike… non l’avrebbe mai lasciata per stare con lui… Spike non ne aveva ragione…

“Difficile…”Mormorò amaramente.” Dal momento che è già morto…”

“Ma tornerete?

Tornerete tutti e due, non è vero, Buffy? Non ci saranno sacrifici per salvare il mondo e… e portali, e…”

“Down ti prego…”

“Vorrei… che non mi avessi chiamata…

A che serve che mi diciate ciao… se andate a farvi ammazzare?!

Preferisco… non sapere niente!”

Buffy tacque, guardando il filo fra le sue dita. E si chiese se davvero stesse andando a farsi ammazzare.

E anche se era accaduto così tante volte sentì un brivido di paura attraversarle la schiena. Quella paura che, secondo Spike, avrebbe dovuto mantenerla in vita.

Un brivido freddo. E la voglia di gettare tutto al vento, che aveva provato tante volte.

E quella… di abbandonarsi fra le braccia di Spike… che non aveva mai ammesso…

“Mi dispiace, Dawn…”Mormorò.” Ma forse ero solo io… che avevo bisogno di sentire te… volevo dirti…”

“Torna a casa”L’interruppe lei.” Per favore, Buffy… dimmelo a voce…

Non mi lasciare sola un ‘altra volta…”

Per un istante tacque, e quando parlò di nuovo, la voce di Dawn era così esitante…

“Per favore, Buffy,”Mormorò.” Vorrei… salutare Angel…”

Strinse le labbra. Mentre il suo cuore si chiudeva.

E quello che pensava nel sentire il suo nome era così diverso da ora.

Il padre di Spike…

La sua… anima gemella…

Che aveva un anima… un ‘anima umana…

Ed era figlio dell’uomo che aveva amato…

Era… diverso, ora? Ora che sapeva che Spike aveva un ‘anima… e che era figlio di Angel?

Spike… era una persona diversa, ora?

E dove avrebbe portato tutto questo?

Ad allontanarla da lui, oppure…

Sentì il suo cuore accelerare i battiti, e di nuovo si accorse di non aver sentito le ultime parole di Dawn.

 

 

Buffy era appoggiata allo stipite della porta, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e gli occhi rivolti all’interno.

Verso Angel. Senza realmente vederlo.

Lo controllava. Controllava ciò che diceva a sua sorella… o almeno questo era ciò che avrebbe voluto fare.

Ma Giles non credeva che nelle sue attuali condizioni fosse in grado di ascoltarlo.

Erano successe troppe cose. E Buffy non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di assorbirle.

Lui… non aveva avuto il tempo di assorbirle.

E, forse, non lo avrebbe mai avuto.

Si avvicinò, e la vide voltarsi verso di lui, le labbra strette in una linea sottile. Con il terrore negli occhi per ciò che le avrebbe detto.

“So quello che vuoi dirmi…”Mormorò infatti, allontanandosi di un passo dalla porta.

“Davvero?” Giles sollevò le sopracciglia.” Non credo proprio…”

“Giles…”Le vide lanciare uno sguardo ad Angel, come per accertersi che non udisse.” Mi… mi dispiace… per tutto…

Per me… per Spike…

Tutto è precipitato dopo che sei andato via… mi sembrava che mi girasse attorno il mondo… che corresse come un pazzo e io…

E lui mi ha sempre… capita… è sempre riuscto a comprendere ciò che avevo dentro in un modo inspiagabile…

Giles, io… non volevo… io pensavo persino che ci fosse un demone dentro di me, a farmi agire così…”

“Gli altri lo sanno?!”

“No! No, certo! Cioè… solo Tara… ma è… stato un caso… “

Bene… almeno erano state in due a tenerlo all’oscuro… e non in cinque…

Abbassò gli occhi per un attimo, sentendosi stranamente… calmo…

Oh, la rabbia c’era stata, e molta.

E la voglia di spaccare ogni cosa, e di impalettare Spike, e Angel, e chiunque avesse a che fare con quella storia.

E di scotere Buffy fino a farle male.

E di dirle che non era giusto…

Che lui le aveva dato tutto… aveva messo in gioco tutto per lei… aveva rinunciato a tutto quello che era la sua vita…

Perché lentamente, inesorabilmente, quella ragazzina era diventata il centro del suo molto…

E non era giusto che in cambio non avesse nemmeno un soffio di rispetto…

Non era giusto che continuasse a mentirgli, e a nascondergli le cose, e a considerarlo scontato come il vecchio zio Rupert, chiuso nella sua casa di legno in attesa che qualcuno gli facesse visita.

Come una vecchia scopa appoggiata alla parete della cui esistenza tutti si dimenticavano…

Ma impegnare la mente nel salvare il mondo, e vedere consumare davanti ai suoi occhi il dramma di quei due uomini, di quei due vampiri con le mani sporche di sangue, che avevano pianto davanti a lui, aveva sbollito gran parte della sua rabbia.

E quattro ore nel locale della caldaia, da solo, con Drusilla che batteva incessantemente la testa contro la parete di metallo aveva fatto il resto.

Facendolo sentite una pedina in un gioco più grande di lui… proprio ciò che anni prima più lo avrebbe mandato in collera, e che adesso, invece , aveva avuto il potere di farlo scoppiare a ridere.

E poi… era assurdo avercela con Buffy perché andava a letto con Spike, quando tra poche ore, con ogni probabilità, nessuno di loro sarebbe più esistito! Come era assurdo prendersela perché se n’era andato per farla camminare da sola, per impedirle di attaccarsi troppo a lui… e ora scoprire che quella stessa dipendenza l’aveva sviluppata verso un ‘altro… anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

Dopo, forse, se avesse conservato le ossa intere…

E intanto, Buffy lo guardava, e aspettava la sua reazione.

E Giles si chiedeva se non l’avesse spezzato lui quel filo di fiducia che li aveva uniti, il giorno del suo Cruciamentum…

“Bè…”Mormorò, sentendosi esausto.” Ora sappiamo perché… non riuscivi a resistere…”

Buffy dilatò leggermente gli occhi, smarrita. Persa in un gioco le cui regole erano state appena invertite.

“Anime gemelle…”Sussurrò piano.

Senza guardarlo. E dopo un attimo sollevò gli occhi. Quegli occhi che non erano da bambina, ma che non sarebbero mai stati adulti.

“Ho paura, Giles…”Continuò. “ ho paura che il mondo finisca e tutto resti così… sospeso…”

Istintivamente, lui allungò una mano, stringendo forte le dita della ragazza. Impedendole di sfuggire ai suoi occhi.

“No, Buffy…”Disse, deciso.” Tu non hai paura che il mondo finisca, non è questa la cosa pericolosa… tu hai paura di cosa accadrà… se il mondo non finisce…”

 

 

Kate si era rifugiata nello studio di Wesley, per sfuggire al caos che nel giro di un ‘ora si era creato nella Hall, e non le era importato che la considerassero asociale, o credessero che se n’era andata per via della natura di molte delle creature dell’altra stanza.

Aveva aiutato.

Aveva spiegato piani, distribuito armi… ma quando era mancato così poco aveva desiderato il silenzio relativo di quella stanza che una volta era stata di Angel. E aveva desiderato poter passare ancora un minuto con lui…

Ma questo… era impossibile…

Lo aveva appena intravisto dopo che l’aveva lasciata per parlare con Doyle. Sapeva che si era incontrato con Spike, e che sembrava più sereno… ma non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a capire se lo era davvero.

Tutto era accaduto così in fretta…

L’arrivo degli altri, l’organizzazione, la difficoltà di far convivere sepur per così poco tempo gente così diversa…

Fino a che non le era sembrato di scoppiare, e aveva deciso di rubare un momento…

Aveva riordinato senza pensarci nemmeno, automaticamente, come se quella fosse la sua vecchia scrivania alla centrale.

E ora finiva di leggere, e sollevava il volto, fissando assente la porta, nel momento stesso in cui Angel l’apriva per entrare. Come… come se fosse stato chiamato dal suo desiderio…

Quello… quello non glielo aveva detto…

“Kate, “ Esclamò, la mano poggiata alla maniglia.” Ti avevo persa… sai… sai dov’è Spike?!”

Kate aggrottò la fronte, e anche le sua risposta fu automatica.

“Giù… l’ho visto scendere al locale delle caldaie…”

“Da Drusilla…”Angel si voltò, ma non fece in tempo a uscire.

“Quante volte dovrà mandarti a quel paese” Esclamò Kate.” Prima che lo lasci vivere?!”

Angel si voltò di nuovo, la fronte aggrottata. Mentre lei continuava… e si chiedeva… quanto ne avesse il diritto…

“E’ difficile per lui…”Mormorò.” Ma tu non puoi… prenderlo in braccio e portarlo fino a che sulla strada non ci saranno più curve! Non puoi impedire a Buffy, e a Drusilla, e al mondo, di ferirlo… e non puoi sciogliere i suoi nodi…

Che cosa avresti fatto se tuo padre fosse corso a riprenderti ogni volta che ti avvicinavi al pericolo?”

“Sarei… vivo…”Rispose piano lui, e Kate abbassò gli occhi, sentendosi all’improvviso così stanca… e così stupida…

“Mi dispiace…”Angel attraversò la stanza, andandole vicino, e sfiorandole la guancia con la sua carezza. “Dio, Kate, io… non so cosa mi succede…

Forse…”Lo sentì deglutire. Ed ebbe paura.” Dovrebbe… finire tutto così… io… riesco solamente a farti del male…”

“Non vorrei che fosse diverso…” Rispose piano lei. “ non vorrei che mi mentissi, o mi proteggessi… o cercasi di recitare un ruolo con me… non voglio che tu sia perfetto con me…

stare insieme… non è questo…”

“Non sono mai stato perfetto con te, Kate… non ci sono mai riuscito… non so perché, ma… tu riesci a … farmi essere… me… in un modo in cui non è mai riuscito nessuno… e questo mi fa sentire libero, e contemporaneamente… lo odio…

Ho paura di quello che potrei farti, Kate… e non come vampiro… ho paura del mio… egoismo… di questa cosa che mi fa desiderare di chiuderti in una gabbia e non lasciarti mai più uscire… e ho paura di amarti troppo…

Ho paura che l’essere dentro di me venga alla luce e ti voglia, e ho paura… di tutto…

Forse per questo non ti ho più cercata…”

“Non ci siamo più cercati perché siamo due creatini!”Sbottò Kate. Sollevò le braccia, prendendogli il volto fra le mani.” E per quanto riguarda la paura, dimmi il documento da firmare!

Però… aggiungici la postilla che il mondo potrebbe finire in un ‘ora…e noi siamo qui a parlare di paure e rinunce… invece di baciarci…”

“Due cretini?” Ripetè Angel sorridendo.

Kate annuì.

“Dove devo firmare?” Mormorò, stringendogli le braccia alla nuca, mentre con passione rispondeva al suo bacio.

Ancora ed ancora…

Fino a che seppe di stare soffocando. E seppe che non le importava …

Fino a che Angel non cominciò a ricoprirle il volto di piccoli baci…

E fino a che Wesley non aprì la porta.

“Lo sapevo!” Lo sentì uggiolare Kate, e prima ancora di vederlo, sentì Spike ridere.

Mentre, davanti a lei, Angel si passava la mano fra i capelli, così imbarazzato da farle chiedere perché non l’avesse scaraventata al di là della scrivania.

“Wes…”

“Riprenditela questa stanza…”Ansò lui .” se proprio ti piace tanto!”

“S… Spike…”

“Calmati!” Esclamò il vampiro entrando nella stanza. E per la prima volta da quando tutto era cominciato, sembrava… sereno… e non c’era niente di malizioso nel suo divertimento. “ Puoi anche evitare di prenderti a Ciliciate! Non hai sconvolto l’innocente bambino, e giuro che non mi darò alla castità perenne per aver assistito a questa scena!

Ciao Kate!” Esclamò, inclinando la testa oltre le spalle di Angel.

Kate aggrottò le sopracciglia quando lo vide avvicinarsi, e cominciare a girarle intorno.

“E’ inutile che annusi!” Esclamò.” Mi sono strofina da scuoiare un maiale, per cui non azzardarti a dire che puzzo come un bordello francese!”

“Noo…”Spike ghignò. “infatti adesso odori … come una prostituta francese!”

“Ahhh” Kate sollevò gli occhi, esasperata. “ andiamocene! Qualunque “cosa” ci sia lì sotto non potrà avere una lingua come la tua!”

“Puoi giurarci, amore…”

“Ma probabilmente sa usarla meglio!”

“Non cominciare frasi di cui non vorresti sentire la fine…”

“Non darti meriti che non potresti provare!”

“Breack!” Urlò quasi Wesley.” Che ne dite... salviamo il mondo?!”

“Mm…” Spike scosse le spalle.” Si può fare… ma non raccontatelo in giro… ho una reputazione da mantenere, io… “

Si avviò alla porta, e non si accorse del modo in cui Kate aveve preso il braccio di Wesley, chiedendogli con gli occhi di restare. Anche perché un attimo dopo, Angel lo raggiunse sulla porta.

“Spike…”Mormorò.” Che cosa è successo con Drusilla…?”

L’altro si voltò, assolutamente tranquillo.

“Oh… niente… l’ho solo mandata a farsi fottere! Altro… nanny?!”

“Si…”Angel sollevò la testa, serio, ma c’era stato un sospiro di sollievo sulle sue labbra.” Non voglio che alla mia ragazza sia dato della prostituta…”

“Cosa?!” Spike aggrottò la fronte.” Nessuno può dare della prostituta a Kate! “

Uscì dalla stanza, scotendo con violenza la testa, e Kate lo sentì borbottare qualcosa come “ qualcuno deve solo provarci…”, ma non ne fu sicura, perché in quel momento Angel si voltò verso di loro, e si accorse che restavano fermi.

“Che succede?!” Mormorò, avvicinandosi.

La guardarono entrambi, mentre kate si tendeva sulla scrivania, per tirare verso di se il testo della profezia.

“Non volevo leggerla… “Mormorò.” Ma … semplicemente… l’ho fatto…”

Angel la fissò, senza capire.

“Non te l’ho detto…”Mormorò.” Non l’ho…”

“Angel, va bene! Non ho mai preteso la cronologia della tua vita giorno per giorno!

Volevo solo sapere… se vi siete resi conto di una cosa…” Voltò il grosso blocco su cui Wesley aveva ordinatamente tradotto la profezia.” Qui si parla… di un vampiro con l’anima… destinato ad avere un ruolo fondamentale nella fine del mondo…”

“Esatto…”Confermò Wesley.” E sempre che la mia traduzione sia esatta il vampiro con l’anima , alla fine… diventerà umano…”

“Dove avete trovato la profezia?!”

“Alla W e H “Rispose Angel.” Quello è… il motivo per cui non mi hanno mai ucciso…”

“Loro non sanno che ruolo avrà Angel” Continuò Wes.” E non vogliono rischiare di uccidere qualcuno che … bè… potrebbe anche dar loro una mano! Per questo l’anno scorso hanno così penato per far tornare Angel quello di un tempo…”

“Per questo…”Kate passò un dito sulla pagina bianca, prima di sollevare gli occhi.” E se si fossero sbagliati? E se si fossero sempre sbagliati?!”

La fissarono, come se fosse stata pazza. E per un attimo si sentì così anche lei.

Una pazza che metteva il naso in cose troppo grandi.

Ma non poteva non dire ciò che pensava.

“ La W e H ha un intero archivio su di te… anno per anno. Tutto ciò che hai fatto è stato spiato e catalogato… e questo perché tu sei il vampiro con l’anima… il vampiro che avrà un ruolo cruciale nella fine del mondo… che potrebbe evitare l’apocalise…

Ma… Angel… quello che loro a quanto pare non hanno mai saputo… è che tu non sei l’unico vampiro con l’anima…”

Lo vide sgranare gli occhi, e dischiudere leggermente le labbra. Mentre le implicazioni delle sue parole gli sfrecciavano nel cervello, veloci come proiettili.

“Spike…”Mormorò.” Tu credi…”

“Amore mio… io non lo so… è già molto che non mi metta a urlare per la confusione…

Ma so che qui si parla di un vampiro con l’anima… e Spike ha un ‘anima…

Un ‘anima di cui nessuno, a parte Drusilla, è mai stato a conoscenza… e che ci è voluto un inviato dal Cielo e un demone di un ‘altra dimensione per scoprire…

Non c’è nessuna ragione per cui il vampiro della profezia non possa essere Spike…”

“Madre di Dio…” Sussurrò Wesley piano.” È vero… e sarebbe…

Certo…

Far nascere il Tro-clans… colui che salverà o distruggerà il mondo… e poi… permettere che sia portato via a suo padre… al suo protettore… e che diventi un vampiro…

Un mostro fra i mostri… un assassino che dovrebbe volerla la fine del mondo…

Quale… modo migliore… per proteggerlo?!”

“Proteggerlo?!” Angel si voltò di scatto verso Wesley.” Mio figlio ha sofferto! Mio figlio ha patito le pene dell’inferno in terra! E questo è proteggerlo?”

“Ma non è stato mai scoperto! I demoni che volevano mangiarlo da neonato lo hanno ignorato! Le sette che lo volevano come re non lo hanno mai considerato! Tutti i nemici che potevano attentare alla sua vita non lo hanno mai cercato! La W e H che invece perseguita te non ha mai nemmeno considerato la sua esistenza… nessuno è mai andato a cercarlo per catturarlo, o per renderlo oscuro… perché… lui era già oscuro… lui era… uno delle migliaia di vampiri sulla terra…

Fino a che non si fosse riunito a te… nel posto dove da sempre doveva essere…

Avrebbe senso, Angel… “

“Farlo morire…” Sussurrò piano il vampiro.” Per proteggerlo…

E’ questo che ho dato a mio figlio… un destino come il mio… di guerre e dolore… per compiere una missione che non ha chiesto?!”

“Gli hai dato la vita…”Mormorò piano Wesley.

“E l’amore…”Kate allungò la mano, posandola sul cuore di lui.” E anche… un carattere tutt’altro che facile… ma questo credo che si accomoderà… col tempo… “

“Oh…” Esclamò Wes.” Quello può averlo preso da Darla…

“No…” Angel guardò Kate negli occhi, e un leggero sorriso gli sfiorò le labbra.” Quello era il mio carattere… prima…” Si voltò verso il suo amico, serissimo.” Se chiedessi a Spike di restare qui … temo che mi taglierebbe la testa…”

“Giuraci!”

“Wes… Kate… non deve saperlo nessuno… nessuno deve sapere che Spike ha un ‘anima… nessuno… “ Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi.” Nessuno deve sapere che è mio figlio… anche se significa…”

“Allontanarlo da te…”

Kate lo vide annuire.

“Si… “

“Angel…” Wesley gli posò gentilmente una mano sul braccio, costringendolo a guardarlo.” Un’ altra cosa non abbiamo considerato…

Se Spike è il vampiro della profezia… se non sei tu…

Allora sarà lui… a diventare umano…”


	17. L’arena

Erano centinaia.

Erano esseri umani, e demoni, e incroci fra le due razze. Erano volti, e occhi, e figure che spevantavano i bambini nelle antiche favole di paese…

E Spike… era in mezzo a loro.

In mezzo a demoni con cui non avrebbe mai pensato di poter lavorare, e di cui non si fidava. E con esseri umani per i quali era lui il mostro.

Creature messe insieme da uno scopo, da una missione.. o dalla paura… messe insieme dagli uomini che in quel momento erano di fronte a lui, e recitavano una formula magica, e che probabilmente avrebbero rivolto gli uni verso gli altri le armi che ora impugnavano

Al centro del cerchio che affollava la stretta biforcazione dei tunnell.

Mentre Giles e Wesley recitavano piano una formula magica, affiancati da Buffy e Faith, ognuna con le dita strette attorno a un grosso martello Troll…

E dove poi Giles fosse riuscito a procurarsi due martelli Troll sarebbe rimasto per sempre un mistero … come molto di ciò che circondava il passato e il presente dell’Ossrvatore.

Ma, pensò Spike, accantonando quel pensiero … probabilmente ci si era solo affezionato, dopo l’ultima volta…

Non era quella la cosa importante in quel momento…

La cosa importante era che ancora una volta si stava apprestando a salvare il mondo… ancora una volta non aveva idea di come avesse fatto a cacciarsi in un simile casino… e che aveva la certezza assoluta… che qualcosa non andasse…

Lo sapeva. Lo sentiva. E glielo diceva il volto di suo padre…

Accanto a lui, inginocchiato in terra, Angel guardava preoccupato le sue stesse dita, poggiate sul pavimento coperto di polvere del tunnell, come se da esse dovesse dipendere … tutta la salvezza del mondo…

La fronte aggrotata, l’espressione intensa… pareva quasi non rendersi conto di nient’altro…

Non delle parole formulate da Wes e Giles, che avrebbero dovuto consentir loro di aprire la fenditura nella terra per penetrare nella misteriosa “ arena” sotterranea descritta da Cordelia. Non del leggero tremito che già scoteva l’aria attorno a loro, e nemmeno degli sguardi suoi e di Kate, fissi sulle spalle curve del vampiro.

Nulla sembrava avere importanza, tranne ciò che Angel stava sentendo… e che Spike non poteva percepire…

E quando Angel sollevò gli occhi, Spike pensò che doveva essere veramente così… che davvero la cosa più importante al mondo doveva essere racchiusa fra le dita di suo padre… perché in tutta la sua esistenza non aveva mai visto una tale espressione di panico negli occhi di un uomo.

“No!” Lo sentì urlare, mentre saltava in piedi. “Insieme siete troppo potenti!! Urta con qualcosa dall’altra…”

Ecco. Lo sapeva.

Poteva mai essere che un avvertimento di Angel arrivasse in tempo?!?!

E soprattutto, poteva mai essere che quell’idiota non facesse un passo avanti e si ritrovasse esattamente nel punto in cui la terra si stava sgretolando?!?!

Stupido lui a non capirlo prima!!

Non aveva fatto in tempo ad avvertirli… e anche su questo avrebbe potuto scommetterci la testa, come pure qualche altra parte indispensabile del corpo… e Faith aveva già sferrato in terra il primo micidiale colpo di martello, quando Spike ebbe la netta, nettissima impressione… che fossero tutti fottuti!

Un attimo dopo, proprio sotto i piedi di Angel, quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un passaggio verso lo strato inferiore dela galleria, si trasformò in una voragine per l’inferno.

Seangue nero, quanto odiava la magia!

 

Faith non aveva capito cosa fosse andato storto… se il suo colpo fosse stato troppo forte o fosse stato l’incantesimo di Wes e Giles a essere troppo potente… le pareva… che Angel avesse gridato qualcosa in proposito, ma non poteva esserne certa.

Quello di cui era certa era colo che… stava precipitando… e che Wes era già caduto… e che non fece nemmeno in tempo a rivoltarsi per atterrare sulle gambe… perché la distanza era troppo breve…

E sapeva che l’acqua era fredda. E puzzava di petrolio.

E che prima ancora di realizzare quel che era accaduto si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, e serrare bocca e naso per impedire a quell’intruglio disgustoso di entrarle nei polmoni.

Quel che sapeva era che… assolutamente, certamente, indiscutibilmente, quella non era un ‘arena!

O almeno non era l’arena che si erano aspettati!

Perché, in verità, a guardarla bene… a un ‘arena, quella laguna sotterranea, che qualcuno molto poco spiritoso aveva cosparsio di petrolio, ci somigliava pure, come si accorse quando riuscì a tornare a galla, lottando perché l’aria rientrasse nei suoi polmoni.

Fece un rapidissimo giro su se stessa, valutando la situazione… e cercando…

E la situazione era molto, molto brutta…

La laguna, il lago, o il cavolo che era, riempiva metà della grotta sotterranea, interrotta qua e là da piccoli scogli bassi e circolari, e limitata sul lato più lontano da una lingua di terra su cui era stato eretto una sorta di altare a mezzaluna rovesciata… orribile… almeno quanto il demone che vi stava accanto. Una sorta di ammasso rugoso di carne grigia rivestito dal solito, trito e ritrito, tunicone nero… almeno Angelus aveva più gusto, a quel che le avevano detto, quando voleva far finire il mondo!

Il demone era circondato da una decina, fra vampiri e altre bestiacce, tutte rivestite della stessa tunica, e guardando di fronte a se, Faith si accorse che Spike e Kate gli erano caduti quasi in braccio, finendo nell’acqua accanto alla penisola su cui ora si stavano issando.

Angel, invece, si era arrampicato su uno degli scogli, e doveva aver urtato qualcosa durante la caduta, poiché sanguinava copiosamente dalla fronte.

Si voltò, cercando Wesley, e imprecando dentro di se quando non riuscì a trovarlo.

C’erano degli altri, molti altri, fra quelli venuti ad aiutare Angel, alcuni nel’acqua, alcuni sugli scogli … ma Wesley… Wesley…

“Faith!”

Wesley la chiamava! E Wesley avrebbe ricevuto un sonoro calcio nelle palle per lo spavento che le aveva fatto prendere!

Si voltò, gli occhi sgranati di sorpresa.

Wesley era dal lato opposto della laguna, sulla terra ferma! Con Giles , Buffy e alcuni degli altri e con… un centinaio di demoni di ogni tipo e dimensione!

“Oh, cazzo!” Esclamò, lanciandosi verso di lui.

Gli vide allungare la mano, e i suoi occhi riempirsi di paura.

Un attimo prima di afferrarla e tirarla su di peso, stringendola fra le braccia.

Un attimo prima che il lago si trasformasse in un enorme rogo.

Sentì le grida prima ancora di voltarsi, e la mano si Wes che la stringeva più forte… per non farle vedere…

Dolce… dolce Wesley… che dimenticava per un attimo che quella ragazzina aveva visto più orrore di quanto forse lui sarebbe mai riuscito a immaginare…

Fece a tempo a voltarsi, e a vedere i corpi torcersi e bruciare nell’acqua.

E a sapere che erano esseri umai, e demoni, ma che sembravano così identici mentre il fuoco li consumava…

E le loro grida, e il loro dolore erano così simili…

Fece in tempo a vadere Spike e Kate assistere inorriditi alla scena, semicoperti dal crepitio di fiamme alte come un uomo, prima che la battaglia già cominciata raggiungesse le sue spalle.

Fece in tempo a pensare che quei due erano soli, letteralmente in bocca al nemico.

E con il cuore che le batteva furiosamente in petto e gli occhi colmi di lacrime che non voleva e non poteva versare, fece in tempo a scorgere Angel, in piedi sullo scoglio che gli dava riparo… circondato da quelle fiamme che parevano vive… e sembravano volerlo divorare…

 

Spike l’afferrò per un braccio, e Kate non seppe mai se sarebbe davvero andata. Se il suo amore sarebbe stato così forte… così assurdo da farle sacrificare inutilmente la vita in quel lago di fuoco, pur di avvicinarsi ad Angel.

Bruciava.

Tutto bruciava.

L’acqua, i corpi di quelli che non avevano fatto in tempo a raggiungere l’asciutto e anche di qualcuno che lo aveva fatto, ma era stato ugualmente aggredito da fiamme o scintille.

Bruciava il suo cuore e bruciava la sua collera… e anche Angel, da lì, sebrava bruciare…

Fermo, immobile su quel minuscolo scudo di roccia, volto verso di loro mentre le fiamme sembravano muoversi attorno a lui per sfiorarlo.

E sarebbe bastato un attimo… perché i suoi vestiti, zuppi di petrolio, andassero a fuoco…

Sarebbe bastato solo uno sbuffo di calore più intenso…

Come sarebbe bastato a dar fuoco ai vestiti o ai capelli di lei… eppure Kate rimaneva sulla riva, con le ginocchia quasi nell’acqua, e quando Spike l’afferrò di peso, trascinandola verso l’interno, si volse verso di lui, e lo fissò furibonda… con le labbra colme di accuse che le morirono sulle labbra, quando vide l’espressione del volto di lui, e il modo in cui fissava quella figura scura circondata dalle fiamme… e la forza… la folza con cui girò la testa.

Ringhiando quasi.

Cercando il responsabile di quell’orrore.

Sahjhan…

Kate si voltò, conficcandosi le unghia nella mano.

Era lui il responsabile di tutto.

Lui aveva rapito Spike, quando era solo un bambino indifeso, lui voleva distruggere il mondo, lui aveva dato fuoco al petrolio nell’acqua, evidentemente pronto a qualsiasi tentativo di intrusione…

E lui stava loro davanti, al centro della penisola, circondato dalle sue guardie demoniache e da 12 piccoli bracieri… su cui erano disposti altrettanti bambini addormentati… probabilmente per effetto di una qualche droga.

Lui… quella figura oscura, grigia come la sua pelle… quell’essere che sembrava quasi emanare cattiveria…

E che Kate si ritrovò ad odiare, senza nemmeno conoscerlo…

Al suo fianco, Spike ringhiò, lanciandosi sulle guardie che corsero verso di loro, mentre Sahjhan indietreggiava di un passo, e Kate tornava a guardare il lago infuocato, attirata dalle urla disperate delle torce viventi, consumate in una danza terribile.

Ne vide due vicinissimi alla riva, e voltatasi disparatamente aferrò un pezzo di legno, tendendolo a quello che una volta era stato un demone di qualche specie… e sperando che non prendesse fuoco, o non trascinasse anche lei nel lago…

“Afferralo!” Gridò, tendendolo verso di lui, e l’altro lo aveva quasi fatto quando nell’aria risuonò un fischio sotile e acuto, e Kate si ritrovò sbalzata al’indietro, perdendo la presa sull’asta, mentre una luce giallognola percorreva il lago, perdendosi fra le fiamme.

Boccheggiò, saltando di nuovo carponi, e strisciando verso la riva.

“Lasciali perdere!” Urlò Spike alle sue spalle, continuando a combattere. “ recupera un bambino! Spezza il cerchio del’incantesimo!”

“Non posso lasciarli così…” Ansò, ignorando le sue parole, e lo sguardo esasperato che le lanciò.

“Brucerai anche tu, stupida!” Gridò. “ E brucerai davanti agli occhi di Angel!”

Kate strinse le labbra, tendendosi di nuovo verso il lago, quando la sua testa battè violentemente contro un muro che non poteva vedere…

“No…” Ansò.” No… “

Un incantesimo… ecco cos’ era stato qual bagliore… un altro incantesimo…

Battè le mani sulla parete invisibile, e sollevando gli occhi si accorse che anche Angel stava facendo la stessa cosa…

“Grazie a Dio…” Spike le scivolò di fianco, fissando il centro del lago, le mani sporche si sangue scuro.

“Siamo tutti bloccati!” Esclamò Kate, senza capire.” Loro non possono raggiungerci e noi non possiamo andare da loro!”

“Ma anche le fiamme lo sono, amore! La barriera gli impedice di raggiungere chiunque non sia in acqua…

Avanti, mammina ringrazia l’amico Sahjhan! E per cortesia, dimmi che quel cazzo di pistola non è bagnata!”

“E’ bagnata…”Rispose lei, tirando fuori l’arma dalla schiena dei pantaloni.

“Lo sapevo!” Spike afferrò un vampiro, scaraventandolo dietro di se, contro la barriera invisibile, e dando così le spalle a … qualcosa di molto grosso… che Kate stecchì con una sequenza di cinque colpi in mezzo agli occhi.

“E’ bagnata…” Rispose alla muta, e molto impertinente domanda negli occhi del vampiro biondo. “ ma questo non vuol dire che non possa sparare! Ma a che secolo sei rimasto con le armi?!?!”

Chissà perché, temeva che la risposta sulle labbra di lui non sarebbe stata propriamente da educanda… ma per fortuna c’era troppo caos perché Spike si potesse dedicare a lei.

Un attimo dopo, un altro demone lo aveva già attaccato, e Spike lo afferrava per la testa, mentre Kate si lanciava in avanti, verso l’anello di bracieri. Verso i bambini addormentati che una mente perversa aveva trasformato in armi…

Chiudendo la sua mente a ciò che c’era dietro di lei.

Ad Angel, imprigionato in una gabbia di fuoco, e all’altra riva dell’” arena”, di cui quello stesso fuoco le impediva la visione.

Wesley, Faith, Giles…potevano essere tutti morti, annientati dai demoni che aveva fatto appena a tempo a scorgere, prima che il lago prendesse fuoco. E loro stessi… quante possibilità avevano di salvarsi?!

Quante…molte! Decise, quando il corpo di un quarto demone le crollò di fianco… se Spike continuava ad essere una tale furia!

Sollevò la pistola, sparando a qualcosa di molto simile a una lucertola, che si ripiegò su se stesa con uno schiocco di lingua, e allungandosi poi verso uno dei bracieri.

Ce l’aveva quasi fatta, aveva quasi afferrato uno dei bambini, e spezzato il cerchio magico che si serviva di loro, quando sentì Sahjhan urlare un “ No!” strozzato, e un attimo dopo la coda del demone lucertola la colpì in pieno petto, lanciandola all’indietro.

Kate boccheggiò per il dolore alle reni, e si puntellò su una mano, mentre con l’atra sollevava la pistola, puntandola al mostro che in quel momento la caricava.

Sparò e lo prese di nuovo al petto.

Ma questo non servì a fermarla.

“Sangue, Kate!” Sentì’ Spike urlare.” Lo sanno tutti che i D’tor hanno il cuore nello stomaco!”

Vide il vampiro atterrare il rettile. Velocissimo.

E un secondo dopo afferrare lei e tirarla in piedi.

“Là dietro!” Gridò, indicando con il mento un ‘asperità nella parete della grotta, che avrebbe potuto servir loro da rifugio.

Kate annuì, correndo. Le orecchia ancora piene di urla e crepitio di fiamme, che però non riuscirono a coprire il gemito di Spike.

Si voltò. E lo vide con gli occhi sgranati, una freccia conficcata nella schiena ed un ‘altra in una gamba. Ma che nonostante tutto continuò a correre, gettandola bruscamente oltre lo spuntone .

Erano stati i due demoni gemelli ai lati di Sahjhan a colpirlo, creature sottili con volti allungati e pelle pallida come porcellana, con le frecce dei loro lunghi archi ricurvi, già pronti per colpire un ‘altra volta.

Ma anche Kate lo era…

Saltò in ginocchio, e proteggendosi dietro la grossa roccia sparò davanti a se, contro i demoni che arrivavano.

Ne colpì uno alla fronte, e poi, finalmente, il demone- lucertola allo stomaco. Mentre in testa contava quante pallottole ancora le restavano.

“Lasciateli perdere!” Urlò Sahjhan . “ Tornate dietro di me! Non posso finire il rito con voi sulla traiettoria!”

La… traiettoria?!

Kate vide i due demoni rimasti tornare indietro, prendendo posto, accando agli “ arcieri”, alle spalle di Sahjhan. E con un rapido movimento si girò verso Spike.

Si era già tolto le due frecce, e fissava oltre la sporgenza di roccia, come non avvertisse dolore.

“Devi colpire lui…” Mormorò.” E poi, se siamo fortunati, potremmo uscire di lì…”

Kate seguì il suo movimento, e non credette ai suoi occhi quando vide un ‘alta apertura seulla parete dietro di loro.

L’imbocco di un tunnell…

Tornò a guardare Sahjhan, e poi di nuovo Spike.

Mentre in fretta capiva… e i suoi occhi cercavano Angel, e non riuscivano a trovare che una figura indistinta, ricircondata dall’oro delle fiamme… una figura che batteva freneticamente le mani contro la barriera invisibile che gli impediva di aiutare suo figlio.

Così… doveva aver battuto le mani contro la porta della casa di suo padre… con quella stessa disperazione… e Kate… non gli aveva dato nemmeno una possibilità…

“Ti amo…”Sussurrò fra le labbra, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Spike.

“Dovrò alzarmi…”Mormorò piano.” Da qui, e così… non ce la farei mai a colpirlo in testa… perciò, quando lo farò… non tirarmi giù…”

“Cosa?!” Spike sgranò gli occhi, e sembrava avere già dimenticato le sue ferite.” No! “

“Spike…”

“Credi che lascerò ammazzare la sua ragazza e poi andrò da Angel a riportargli la carcassa?! No, grazie!! Dammi quella pistola!!”

“Spike, no… io sparo molto meglio di te…”

“Che ne…”

“E non ci sono più di due pallottole…”

La fissava ora, con gli occhi di un animale in trappola… e la odiava ora… perché non poteva salvarla.

Kate allungò la mano, sfiorando quella di lui.

“Non ti faranno neanche premere il grilletto…”Mormorò Spike cupamente.

“In tal caso… proverai tu…ma potrebbe anche essere … che non mi colpiscano…”

“Si… “ Sussurrò lui.” Certo…

Dannazione!!” Urlò, guardandosi intorno e stringendo i denti. “Devi farlo, allora fallo!!

Cazzo… Angel non si poteva prendere una con un po’ di cervello!!”

Kate gli sorrise. Se non ci fosse stata Buffy in pericolo… e se non ci fossero state altre persone che Spike amava, non glielo avrebbe fatto fare…

Ne era certa… come era certa di respirare…

E per un attimo si chiese se si sarebbe fidata così di lui, se lo avesse visto ai tempi in cui era ancora… cattivo…

E non ebbe bisogno di attendere risposta.

Non guardò più Angel, ma ebbe l’impressione di sentirlo battere più forte sulla prigione che lo costringeva.

E non guardò Spike, i cui occhi sentiva su di se.

Si alzò in piedi, stringendo la pistola fra le dita, e puntandola diritta davanti a se.

Poi, la luce esplose.


	18. L’onda

Era la sua condanna. Il suo tormento.

Il suo destino, forse.

Se lui avesse creduto nel destino.

Sentire il cuore torcersi, e urlare.

Sentire il dolore.

Essere… dolore.

Fin nel più profondo del suo essere.

Guardare. E non poter agire.

Guardare. E non poter salvare coloro che amava.

E non poter salvare il suo cuore.

Guardare spegnersi sua sorella, col calore del suo corpo fra le braccia.

Guardare morire il padre di Kate, e poi vedere lei piangere, come una bambina disperata, e desiderare di prendere su di se il suo dolore, e non sapere perché questo desiderio era così forte… perché il tormento era così grande…

Vedere Wes bloccato in un letto d’ospedale, perché non aveva saputo salvarlo.

Vedere Doyle bruciare vivo… per lui…

E vedere suo figlio soffrire… consumarsi di dolore…

E ricordare una per una le volte in cui era stato lui la causa di quel dolore…

Guardare. E no poter far niente.

Morire dentro perché il dolore era troppo forte. E non poter far nulla.

Sempre.

Come una canzone che non smetteva di ripetersi.

Come un destino.

Ma Angel non credeva nel destino.

Angel aveva sconvolto troppe volte le regole scritte per lui.

Angel batteva disperatamente contro le pareti invisibili che non poteva abbattere.

Angel gridava, e le mani , e i polsi gli bruciavano di dolore.

Angel combatteva una battaglia che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto cominciare.

Mentre guardava suo figlio lottare, e torcerci all’indietro, trafitto da frecce che avrebbero potuto ucciderlo.

Mentre guardava un demone colpire la donna che amava… e sapeva… che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in un attimo… se solo fosse stato con lei.

Mentre vedeva oltre le fiamme che lo circondavano… e i suoi sensi da vampiro gli mostravano la magia di Sahjhan nascere dalle mani del demone.

E sapeva. Che era già mezzanotte.

Troppo tardi.

E il sacrificio della gente attorno a lui diventava inutile. E il sacrificio di Doyle diventava inutile.

Per colpa sua. Perché lui era imprigionato lì.

Mentre il mondo finiva.

Mentre suo figlio soffriva e Kate gridava.

Quando l’onda grigia di Sahjhan raggiunse i bracieri, e si colorò di sangue-

E poi crebbe, con la consistenza fluetuante della magia.

E sembrò urlare, come urlava Kate mentre l’ investiva.

E persino a quella distanza, persino oltre il fuoco e la magia, Angel potè sentire l’odore del suo sangue.

 

Dolore. Tutto il mondo era dolore.

Il dolore era nella sua testa, nei suoi occhi, nela gola che soffocava le urla.

Il dolore era in ogni cellula del suo corpo.

Il dolore era nel suo ventre.

Ed era atroce. E bruciava, e la consumava da dentro.

Mentre a Kate mancava il fiato, e le viscere sembravano spappolarsi dentro di lei.

Si piegò, lasciando la pistola.

Cadendo perché non riusciva più a reggersi in piedi.

E quando Spike l’afferrò affondò la faccia sulla sua spalla, torcendosi in modo così violento da trascinare in terra persino lui.

Sentì che la chiamava, ma non riuscì a rispondere.

E sentì il sengue.

Le fluiva fra le gambe, bruciando, e le invadeva la bocca. Ed era tanto…

Le aveva inzuppato i Jeans e colava in terra, e sulle mani di Spike, che la guardava sconvolto.

“Mio Dio…”Lo sentì mormorare.

La voce inghiottita dal ringhio inumano di Sahjhan. Dalle sue parole, di cui solo una parte di lei comprese il senso.

Gridò, mentre il demone proclamava il suo trionfo.

Sputando sangue sul volto di Spike.

“E’ finita!” Urlò Sahjhan davanti a loro.” Il dominio dell’uomo, l’infezione sulla terra di questa razza di vermi!

Quando la vita dei germogli si sarà spenta, nessuna donna umana potrà mai più generare un figlio!

E fra cento anni, cento rapidissimi anni, nemmeno un parassita infetterà più questo pianeta!”

Rise. E la sua risata penetrò nel ventre di Kate, dove le sue ovaie stavano morendo.

Rise, ma Kate non riusciva più a sentirlo.

Finita.

Il molto, gli esseri umani, la vita…

Angel…

Strinse le mani al ventre, mentre soffocava un gemito.

Eppure sapeva… che non gli avrebbe mai dato un figlio…

Ansò, sollevando il volto verso Spike. E le parve che un velo rosso le oscurasse la vista.

“Vattene…”Ansò. Pensando che sarebbero state le sue ultime parole.

 

Forse… amare era quello…

Era sentire nel proprio corpo la sofferenza dell’altro…

Wesley… lui non l’aveva mai saputo… ma era quello che provava adesso.

Perché quando Faith cadde in ginocchio, premendosi il ventre con entrambe le mani, gli sembrò che una scarica di dolore attraversasse il suo stesso corpo.

E fu atroce.

Il dolore più acuto, e terribile della sua vita.

“Quado la vita dei “germogli” si sarà spenta, nessuna donna umana potrà mai più generare un figlio! E fra 100, 100 rapidissimi anni, nemmeno un parassita infetterà più questo pianeta!”

Corse in avanti, verso il vampiro contro cui Faith stava lottando, e di cui ancora parava i colpi, semidistesa in terra, il volto contratto dal dolore. Mentre nel suo cervello le parole di Sahjhan davano finalmente un senso a quell’orrore.

Il “ lento tormento” di cui aveva parlato Cordelia… la distruzione del genere umano nel più atroce e terribile dei modi… attraverso l’annientamento di ogni possibile futuro.

E la condanna di ogni uomo sulla terra ad invecchiare e morire, sapendo che dopo di lui non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno…

Una vittoria subdolamente incruenta, per un demone che non poteva usare la violenza…

E che sarebbe riuscito dove aveva fallito Angelus…

Una vittoria che sarebbe piaciuta ad Angelus…

Che colpiva e faceva sanguinare la culla stessa della vita.

Accanto a lui, Giles si chinava su Buffy, mentre la lotta era quasi cessata, e i demoni radunati sulla riva si godevano il trionfo… e la sofferenza delle Cacciatrici… ma Wesley quasi non lo notò.

Wesley saltò il corpo riverso di Faith e usando l’elsa della sua spada come un maglio spinse indietro il vampiro, che cadde in terra stupito, rialzandosi immediatamente con un ringhio.

Terribile.. e mortale.

Ma non abbastanza per lui.

“Non osare toccarla!” Sibilò, sollevando la spada.

 

Dolore. Sangue.

Dolore. Sangue.

Dolore. Sangue.

Dolore. Sangue.

Dolore. Sangue.

Dolore .Sangue.

E dolore, e dolore, e dolore, e dolore, e dolore…

Come un ‘orgia di sofferenza.

Come un travolgente orgasmo di distruzione.

Come l’onda che stava avanzando senza posa. E che la travolgeva, risvegliando tutti i suoi sensi.

Come l’unico tipo di piacere che lei avesse mai conosciuto.

Drusilla inarcò la schiena contro la parete di metallo, tendendo le corde che la tenevano legata, e godendo del dolore ai polsi pallidi, percorsi da strette strisce di sangue.

Stavano morendo…

I bambini che non sarebbero mai nati.

Le anime che non sarebbero mai stete create…

Gli amori pieni di fiducia… i sorrisi…

Morivano… e il sangue ricopriva le loro bocche…

E Drusilla avrebbe desiderato essere ancora umana… per poter sentire la vita morire dentro dei se…

Per poter avvertire l’odore del sangue, e il dolore… quel dolore che le arrivava d’ovunque… mischiato al grido dei bambini già concepiti…

Morivano…

Morivano tutti…

Moriva la speranza…

E Angel e suo figlio avrebbero camminato su una terra deserta…

Divisi dal fallimento…

Chiuse gli occhi, chiedendo alle stelle di non mostrarle altro.

Di lasciarle godere quel trionfo. Almeno per un attimo.

Mentre il piacere la travolgeva. Ed era più forte di tutto.

Più bruciante del dolore negli occhi di Spike quando era sceso in quel ventre oscuto a dire addio a sua madre…

Più caldo e piacevole della sofferenza di Angel fra i suoi denti…

Ed era vivo.

Vivo come l’onda che distruggeva ogni cosa.

E che non sarebe stata fermata, se non a prezzo del fuoco…

 

Doyle alzò il volto, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, mentre gli occhi, quegli occhi che al buio non faticava a immaginare azzurri, sembravano cercare qualcosa che le tenebre appena squarciate del sotterraneo celavano alla loro vista.

Qualcosa di terribile, che Cordelia non era certa di voler vedere… ma che sentiva…

Con una sensibilità che non conosceva, e che non era la sua…

“Che cosa succede?” Mormorò, allungando una mano verso quella di lui.

Doyle si voltò, ma per un attimo sembrò non vederla nemmeno.

“Tu non senti niente?”Chiese.” Nessun… dolore?!”

Cordelia aggrottò la fronte.

“No… io…”

“Grazie a Dio…”Era Doyle , ora, o Lorne? Non riusciva a capirlo, e questo la terrorizzava.

Sobbalzò, quando dalla caldaia provenne un suono basso e gutturale, come… un uggiolio di piacere…

Ma Doyle non parve neanche rendersene conto.

“La tua parte demone ti ha immunizzata…”Continuò, guardandola intensamente .

la sua… parte demone?! E immunizzata… da cosa?!

“Doyle, che succede?”Esclamò, lanciando uno sguardo alla caldaia.” Perché quella … grida come un animale? E che cos’ è questa cosa, questa… scarica? Ti assicuro che se vuoi proteggermi non è il momento giusto!”

Lentamente, Doyle trasse un respiro, e quando la guardò, Cordleia ebbe più paura che mai.

“E’ cominciata.”Rispose solo lui.” L’onda si sta allargando…”

 

Era questione di un minuto. Solo di un minuto.

Lilha Morgan ne era certa.

Sentiva le corde allentate.

Sarebbe bastata qualche altra torsione della mano, e poi sarebbe riuscita ad estrarre il pollice. E sarebbe riuscita ad uscire da li, e a trovare il modo di farla pagare a quella puttana “ non morta”!

Strinse le labbra, continuando a lavorare.

Distraendosi solo il tempo per scalciare il topo che si era fermato accanto alle sue scarpe di Gucci.

Lurida bestia! Ci aveva già rimesso un taieur in tutta quella storia, non aveva intenzione di giocarsi anche quelle!

Senza parlare della reazione che avrebbe avuto Linwood, quando avesse saputo che il pupo di Angel era morto, prima che loro riuscissero a metterci le mani sopra!

E, naturalmente… che era stata tutta colpa di Park!

Era lui l’uomo, dopotutto, Lilah era solo una povera…

Si! Tirò il pollice fuiori dalle corde, e dopo un attimo sfilò il resto delle dita.

Libera! Dannatamente libera!

Si liberò dal bavaglio, e la bocca le fece male quando cercò di muoverla, come se l’avessero costretta un giorno intero a stringere fra i dneti un sasso.

Oh, sperava solo che Linwood non pretendesse di lasciar andare quella…

Si piegò su se stessa, attraversata come da uno spasmo.

Da un dolore sordo, acuto, che le attraversò il bacino, rimbalzandole nelle ossa.

Bruciandola da dentro.

Anzò, alzandosi a fatica.

Le pareva di non farcela.

Le pareva che il suo corpo si spezzasse dall’interno.

E il panico che le fece impazzire il cuore non fu meno forte del dolore.

Che cosa le succedeva?

Cosa… si piegò ancora, e un lamento le sfuggì dalle labbra… cosa le avevano fatto?!

“Drusilla!” Gridò. Quando la paura vinse. E non riuscì più a ricordare che potevano esserci centinaia di demoni attorno all’edificio abbandonato.” Drusilla…”

Chiuse gi occhi, mentre il dolore diventava troppo forte.

E cadde in terra, in ginocchio.

Ansò, le mani poggiate al pavimento. E gli occhi che le si riflettevano nella pozza del stesso suo sangue.

 

L’onda si scontrò con la sua magia, e urtò, e lottò contro di essa. E nel giro di un secondo la colpì come un fulmine, gettandola in terra, boccheggiante, le mani e il collo ferite dalla violenza dell’urto.

Senza fiato, e con l’unico pensiero di rimettersi in piedi, di tornare al suo posto, di riprendere l’incantesimo.

Ma non ce la faceva.

Tara… lei non ce la faceva…

Il dolore era troppo forte.

Si girò sulla schiena, stringendo gli occhi. Recitando con labbra tremanti la formula di un incantesimo che riuscì solo a sedare parzialmente quel tormento.

Era troppo potente.

La magia. L’onda. Il dolore, l’odio, il tormento in essa.

Stava annientando una parte di lei, e non c’era nulla che potesse fare per fermarlo.

Nessuno poteva … L’onda avrebbe continuato a crescere, fino a che non avesse annientato ogni briciolo di vita. A meno che qualcuno non avesse fermato chi la stava producendo…

Strinse ancora le labbra, riprovando ad alzarsi.

E nel dolore che le ottundeva la mente seppe che il suo incantesimo era stato spezzato.

Seppe di avere fallito.

E un singhiozzo le sfuggì dalle labbra.


	19. Fuoco

“Ragazza… tu ti fai!” Esclamò Spike. “ E ti fai molto male!”

L’afferrò, e il corpo di Kate sembrava senza peso fra le sue braccia, più leggero di quanto non fosse stato poche ore prima.

La sentì’ gemere e piegarsi contro di lui, e pensò… che non avrebbe resistito a lungo…

Era troppo vicina al nucleo di quel dannato incantesimo…

Grondava sangue, gli inzuppava i vestiti e le mani, e aveva il mento e la gola sporchi per i singulti rossi che le uscivano dalla gola.

Spike era un vampiro… aveva assistito a cose atroci, e vissuto insieme ad Angelus… eppure non aveva mai visto un essere umano perdere tanto sangue…

E mentre stringeva quella ragazza a se, mentre desiderava, come l’idiota che era, di poterle fare scudo con il proprio corpo, e di poter farmare ciò che la uccideva… pensava che anche Buffy, dal’altra parte, soffriva nello stesso modo…

E sentiva lo stomaco torcersi. E desiderava più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo staccare di netto la testa di Sanjhain. E sapeva che non poteva farlo.

Che non poteva aiutare la donna che amava, ne salvare il suo futuro.

Come sempre.

Come il giorno che era caduta dalla torre di Glory.

Morendo.

E lui non aveva fatto niente.

Niente.

E forse Buffy aveva sempre avuto ragione.

Lui non era niente.

E ora tutti avrebbero sofferto perché lui non era niente.

Strinse Kate più forte, e furono i suoi gemiti a strapparlo a quei pensieri.

“Va… via…”Ansò.” Aiuta… gli altri…”

“A far cosa?!” Scattò Spike.” Sono bloccati da una barriera magica, e prima che uno solo trovi il modo di raggiungerci sarà finita!

E io… io non riuscirò mai ad arrivare a Sanjhain…

Ma posso salvare te…” Si sollevò, appiattendosi contro la parete. “ Quest’idiota non vuole ucciderle le donne… solo renderle sterili… per cui se ti porto via, forse…

Cazzo, Kate, ti posso giurare che lo farò!

Non ci saranno più bambini, okay!

E finita, e noi abbiamo fallito! E fra cento anni non ci sarà un solo essere umano a popolare la terra! Ma almeno… questi cento anni mio padre li passerà con la sua donna!”

La vide boccheggiare, e posare pesantemente la testa sul suo petto. Mentre fra le dita di Spike scorreva il suo sangue, e il suo volto era sempre più pallido.

Ora, doveva essere ora. O Kate sarebbe morta.

La strinse a se, ingoiando la sua impotenza, e con uno scatto saltò fuori dal suo riparo, puntando alla fenditura nella roccia. Senza il coraggio di voltarsi indietro, e guardare Angel.

Eppure… lo fece.

Si voltò, per un impercettibile secondo. E fra le fiamme che la magia rendeva rosse come sangue lo guardò negli occhi. E gli chiese scusa.

Quando il cammino gli fu sbarrato da un nuovo gruppo di demoni.

E, di nuovo, lui seppe di aver fallito.

Ringhiò, mutò volto, ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito.

Che era solo coereografia di qualcuno che nonostante tutto non voleva arrendersi.

Indietreggiò, e riuscì persino a colpirne uno con un calcio.

Prima che partisse una fraccia, tirata da un altro demone “ arciere”, dietro ad una fila di vampiri.

Diritta nella spalla, vicinissima al collo.

Dolorosa. Eppure era niente per lui.

Spike era troppo abituato al dolore.

Quel che faceva male era l’umiliazione . E quel senso di inferiorità … ancora ed ancora.

Lo colpirono di nuovo, al braccio.

E poi alla schiena, quando le guardie di Sanjhain si aggiunsero al gioco.

E pareva lo facessero apposta, a non centrare il suo cuore.

Per far durare in divertimento… e perché c’era Kate a proteggere il suo cuore.

O magari… avevano solo una mira da fare schifo…

“Qualcosa” lo colpì al volto, con un calcio.

E non faceva male come un pugno di Buffy.

Ma lo mandò in terra, sul fianco, per proteggere la donna fra le sue braccia.

Mentre un ‘altra freccia lo centrava alla schiena. E poi un ‘altra, e un ‘altra.

E stavolta il dolore cominciò a sentirlo.

Ed era sottile, e acuto, e gli si propagò in tutto lo scheletro quando un altro dardo si conficcò nella sua spina dorsale.

E bruciava come lava nel suo sangue.

Come le risate dei demoni nelle sue orecchia.

E per un attimo rischiò di farlo svenire.

Eppire, nemmeno per un istante diede loro la soddisfazione di sentirlo urlare.

 

Angel lo sentiva urlare.

Sentiva le sue grida, disperate… di dolore… e umiliazione…

Feroci, fra le pareti di magia che lo attorniavano.

Lo sentiva urlare con quanta forza aveva in gola la sua rabbia e la sua follia.

E non si accorgeva… di essere lui a gridare.

Non si accorgeva che quel dolore era il suo…

Battè i pugni sulla barriera trasparente, senza neanche guardare abbattersi il colpo.

Senza sentire le ossa che si rompevano.

Ancora. Ancora. Ancora. Ancora. Ancora.

Un pugno, dieci, mille, per ogni freccia che colpiva suo figlio.

Continuando a lanciare grida che erano quelle che Spike non avvertiva.

Ed ogni volta le parole si confondevano alle grida…

E le parole erano il nome di Spike… e di Kate…

E ne nascondevano altre… sempre le stesse…

“Ti amo… ti amo… ti amo…”

Battè ancora, senza che il contraccolpo avesse il potere di mandarlo indietro.

Lottando contro qualcosa che non poteva vincere.

Implorando Dio..

Con l’anima che gli permetteva di soffrire.

Con tutto ciò che era.

Implorando per suo figlio. E per la donna che amava.

Per il suo mondo, in un groviglio indistinto di colpi.

In un groviglio di sangue. E dolore.

Morivano.

Kate… Spike…

E lui gridava.

E stavolta non voleva essere inutile.

E stavolta non gli importava che la regola fosse quella.,

Che non potesse passare… che non potesse opporsi… che dovesse guardare… attraverso un muro di magia e gli occhi di un mostro.

Stavolta voleva passare.

E il pensiero di non potere non era più in lui.

Voleva. Voleva. Voleva.

E a ogni pugno la sua volontà cresceva.

Come finiva la vita di Kate. E aumentava il dolore di Spike.

Voleva.

“Ti prego…”

Voleva.

“Ti supplico…”

Voleva. Voleva. Voleva.

“Spike…”

Voleva.

“Kate…”

Voleva. E li amava.

E all’improviso si ritrovò fori. Senza aver capito come.

Mentre la barriera esplodeva come una folgore.

E lui saltava da uno scoglio all’altro. Senza che gli importase come era avvenuto.

Senza che gli importasse di prendere fuoco.

E di sentire attorno a se l’abbraccio terribile delle fiamme, come prima di morire aveva sentito quello di Darla.

Non gli importava.

Bruciare. Finire. Soffrire per sempre, forse.

Purché loro fossero salvi.

Non vedeva quasi più, ormai. E ciò che distingueva era screziato di rosso.

Ma sapeva dov’era il suo nemico.

E in qualunque cosa la sua furia e il suo amore lo avessero trasformato, si fece strada fra i demoni di Sanjhain, lanciandoli in aria come birilli di sughero.

Mandandoli in fiamme,

Puntando ancora davanti a se.

E gridando.

Fino a che ci fu solo Sanjhain.

E nel suo colpo ci furono tutto il dolore, e la rabbia,e la disperazione di quegli ultimi gironi. E che lui aveva causato.

E ci furono il dolore di Spike, e quello di Kate, e le fiamme che li avevano consumati insieme… e ci furono tutto il suo rimorso…

E tutto il suo amore.

Ma l’amore che aveva infranto ciò che non poteva essere infranto non era abbastanza…

Lui… Angel… non era abbastanza.

Come non lo era mai stato.

Per suo padre, per Buffy, per Spike…

E non era abbastanza nemmeno per uccidere qual demone, e salvare chi amava.

Gli passò attraverso.

Il suo colpo gli passò attraverso.

Come attraverso una barriera di vento.

E servì come sarebbe servito un colpo di vento.

Un uragano di stupore che lo travolse in un istante.

Mentre cadeva in terra, attraversando il corpo del suo nemico.

E le sue lacrime evaporarono col fuoco.

Incorporeo.

Quel… bastardo era… incorporeo…

E ora Spike e Kate sarebbero morti, e il mondo finito.

Si rivoltò sulla schiena, ma non riuscì ad alzarsi.

Ormai… non riusciva più a muoversi.

Ormai… non riusciva a far altro che bruciare…

Questo… Doyle non glielo aveva detto…

 

“Non lo sapevo! Loro… non me lo avevano detto!

Dio, Cordelia, devi dirglielo! Devi spiegargli che io non lo sapevo!”

“Cosa?!” Cordelia allungò le mani, aferrendo le spalle di Doyle.

Tenendolo stretto. Gli occhi nei suoi, che non la vedevano.

Che vedevano solamente il suo stesso tormento. E qualcosa… di molto lontano…

“Non lo sapevo… non me lo hanno deto… e hanno impedito a Lorne di vederlo… perché sapevano…”

Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo spasmodicamente le labbra.

“Sapevano che anche se me lo avessero vietato, anche se ne fosse andata della mia vita… io lo avrei detto… a lui ”

La fissò, disperato, e per quanto assurdo e impossibile fosse, a Cordelia parve che Drusilla, dal suo abbisso di metallo, ridesse.

 

Era finita, dunque?

Finiva così… tutto?

Con Angel che cadeva in terra come una torcia che si consumava, e i demoni tutt’attorno a loro che gridavano forsennatamente il proprio trionfo?

Era così che era destinato a finire?

Wesley si alzò, stringendo a se Faith, mentre le sue labbra inutili pronuincivano le parole di un incantesimo per spegnere le fiamme innanzi a lui.

Quelle stesse fiamme che si riflettevano sulla figura di Angel riversa in terra… sconfitta… dopo aver vinto la prigione che lo teneva… non pretendeva nemmeno di capire come…

Su quella tronfante di Sanjhain, di cui troppo poco erano riuscito a scoprire. Correndo verso una sconfitta annunciata.

Su Kate, stesa in terra e quasi invisibile sotto il corpo di Spike.

E su tutto quel dolore…

Era così, dunque, che finiva…

E allora perché, ancora, non ci voleva credere?

“Spike…”Soffiò Buffy accanto a lui, e, voltatosi, Wesley la vide straiata in terra, la mano premuta sul ventre. Pallidissima. Il volto inondato di lacrime.

Ecco.

Ora piangeva per lui.

Ora che Spike, forse, non avrebbe mai potuto saperlo. Ora che tutto era perduto.

Ed era così ridicolo che probabilmente sarebe scoppiato a ridere… se su tutto non avesse riecheggiato il ruggito di Spike.

 

Se pure non avesse saputo di avere un’ anima in petto, Spike lo avrebbe scoperto allora.

Se non ci fosse stato un demone dalla pelle verde, o uno spirito innamorato a rivelarglielo, sarebbe stato chiaro come il sole di giorno, adesso.

Perché la sua anima si spaccò in quel momento.

E l’urlo del suo dolore sgorgò come sangue da una ferita aperta.

Invadendo ogni cosa.

Perché la sua anima esplose in quel momento, e bruciò, e fu trafitta da frecce molto più dolorose di quelle che colpivano il suo corpo.

Quando Angel cadde, come un fiammifero che si consumava.

Mentre su di lui Sanjhain rideva, schernendolo.

E la sua anima non chiamò per nome quel mucchio di stoffa che bruciava… ne lo chiamò padre… o amico… o sire…

La sua anima gridò e basta.

E gridò che non voleva.

Non voleva che Angel morisse, non voleva che lo lasciasse solo.

La sua anima soffriva e basta.

Ed era un dolore che lo straziava… cosìsimile, così identico a quall’altra pena… quando aveva visto il corpo di Buffy… esanime, spezzato, ai piedi di una torre.

Senza che lui fosse riuscito a fare nulla.

E anche ora non poteva fare nulla. Nulla, se non farsi ammazzare.

Eppure gridò lo stesso.

E gridò, e gridò.

Come aveva gridato Angel.

E il suo grido fu un “ no!” disperato e senza fine.

E corse.

Come aveva fatto suo padre.

Strappandosi le frecce dalla carne, senza sentire il dolore.

Illogica… patetica creatura… perché quelle armi non potevano nulla…

Perché nessun ‘arma poteva nulla contro il demone che uccideva Angel.

Debole… e disparata come la sua anima.

La sua anima che gridava, la sua anima che sofriva, la sua anima che correva.

Mentre tutto gli passava davanti agli occhi… ed era così vero che accadeva, vero quanto il fatto… che non ci aveva mai creduto.

E quel fiume di ricordi erano le parole che non aveva udito, le braccia che non aveva accolto, e i momenti, e le ore che gli erano stato rubati.

Che erano stati rubati ad entrambi…

E aveva il suono di una canzone.. mormorata da una voce insicura…

E lui se la ricordava…

Dio, proprio adesso… lui se la ricordava…

E si ricordava l’odore strano della pelle di Lorne, che sapeva di cannella, e quella pazza di Cordelia che gli mostrava ogni sera il guadagno della giornata.

E ricordava che Angel mutava volto… per farlo smettere di piangere… e che lui smetteva… e che per tutta la vita aveva cercato quel senso di sicurezza che aveva perso, perdendo le sue braccia.

E che non lo aveva più trovato.

E adesso… lo perdeva di nuovo.

Lo perdeva per sempre.

E non voleva.

“Noooooooooo!” Gridò. Ed era la sua anima a gridare.

Mentre Sanjhain rideva, con il suo lurido corpo trasparente su quello di Angel.

Fu su di lui in un istente, e lo colpì con le frecce che teneva in mano. Spinto da uno stupido istinto.

Continuando a gridare, e gridare.

Fino a che non lo fermò il dolore.

Al polso, alla spalla, che sembrava fratturarsi di netto.

Fino a che non lo fermò lo tupore, nel realizzare… di averlo colpito.

Di essere passato attraverso un corpo solido e forte… e che il dolore che aveva provato al polso era dovuto all’urto delle frecce contro la base della sua mascella.

Aveva colpito per uccidere. Aveva creduto che fosse inutile.

E invece… adesso… le punte spezzate delle freccie sporgevano dal cranio spaccato di Sanjhain, che lo guardava ad occhi sgranati. Come qualcuno che per la prima volte conoscesse il dolore.

Come qualcuno che guardasse in faccia il suo assassino.

Sanjhain cadde in ginocchio, e Spike era troppo sconvolto per fare qualunque cosa. Lo afferrò per i fianchi, solido… eppure… ancora, la sua gamba attraversava come nebbia l’altare di pietra scura.

Lo fissò, rggendosi a lui. Ancora vivo, per quanto viva potesse essere “quella cosa”, mentre un liquame grigio colava ovunque attorno a lui. Senza nemmeno l’odore del sague.

Ma Spike non era venuto li per lui.

Non aveva corso, o gridato, o sofferto per lui.,

Benché avesse desiderato ucciderlo più di quanto non avesse voluto altro in tutta la sua esistenza.

Lo scagliò di lato, come l’essere inutile che era, e senza neanche preoccuparsi degli altri si gettò su Angel.

Bruciandosi le mani. Sentendo il fuoco avviluppare anche lui mentre lo afferrava.

Senza che gli importasse.

Senza sentire nemmeno il dolore.

Non era niente il dolore… di fronte al volto ustionato di Angel. E ai suoi occhi, che lo fissavano.

Perchè a quell’uomo non era stato nemmeno concesso di svenire.

Non erano niente il dlore, o la sofferenza alle braccia. Mentre lo sollevava, tenendolo come il bambino che era stato… come suo padre aveva tentuo lui. E gridando ancora lo gettava in acqua.

Con tutta la forza rimasta.

Cadde. La faccia sulla pietra che bevve il suo sangue.

E ancora sollevò il capo… troppo tardi per riuscire a vederlo.

E non si chiese perché l’acqua non bruciasse più.

Affondò la testa fra le braccia, troppo debole per spegnere i suoi stessi vestiti. Il vecchio spolverino di pelle, compagno di tante avventure…

Che bruciava.

Come bruciava la sua vita e bruciava suo padre.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Piangendo quietamente.

Singhiozzando come il giorno che Buffy era tornata.

Sentì gridare il suo nome. E non rispose niente.

Per un minuto. Solo per un minuto.

Che lo lasciassero bruciare in pace.

 

“Finiscilo, Spike! Uccidilo!

Abbiamo vinto!”

Giles urlò, mentre roteando il busto affondava la sua lama nel collo di un demone.

Uno… degli ultimi rimasti…

Incapace di raggruppare i pensieri, tanta era l’incredulità.

Così enorme che gli sembrava quasi che il suo corpo fosse dotato di volontà propria, e continuasse a combattere, mentre la sua mente cercava un filo logico.

Era… incredibile…

Solo un attimo prima erano circondati e…perduti… solo un attimo prima il mondo, il genere umano, erano condannati, mentre ora i loro nemici si disperdevano, come un esercito senza più capo…. Come un gruppo di demoni uniti solo dal loro odio per gli uomini, e dalla promessa di qualcuno che sembrava invincibile, e che invece giaceva in terra, con una manciata di frecce conficcate nel cranio.

Sconfitto in un stante e in un modo che pareva… incredibile…

Ancora ed ancora… come se quall’unica parola si rincorresse senza posa nel suo cervello.

Incredibile.

Che Angel avesse infranto la barriera magica, che Spike avesse colpito Sanjhain… incredibile… impossibile… eppure… vero….

Come era vero che erano ancora vivi…

Come era vero che combattevano…

E che Buffy gridava ancora, con le mani affondate nell’acqua in cui Wesley aveva appena spento il fuoco. Senza la forza di avanzare di un passo.

Come era vero che era disperata.

Come era vero che la battaglia, dal loro lato della laguna, era già finita, e che i sopravvissui fra gli alleati di Angel avevano avuto la meglio su quel che era rimasto dei nemici.

E come era vero che tuto sarebbe ugualmente stato perso se l’incantesimo non fosse stato spezzato.

“Spike, uccidilo!” Gridò ancora. Ma , ancora, l’altro non sebrò udirlo.

E, del resto… come avrebbe potuto… se non udiva nemmeno le grida di Buffy…

Fece un passo in avanti, ma fu bloccato da Wesley, che lo raggiunse con Faith in braccio, deponendola ai suoi piedi.

“Prenditi cura di lei! “ Esclamò, con l’autorità di un capo. E un attimo dopo Giles lo vide gettarsi in acqua.

E quasi contemporanemante le fiamme sullo spolverino di Spike estinguersi.

E non riuscì a capire se ciò che Wesley voleva fare era raggiungere lui, o recuperare ciò che restava di Angel.

E non se lo chiese. Troppo occupato ad afferrare Buffy, ed impedirle di cadere in acqua.

Mentre, disperata, ancora gridava :” Spike… non morire!”

 

“E’ vivo… Spike, ti prego… alza la testa… guarda… è vivo…”

Strinse gli occhi, e qualcuno dentri di lui si chiese come facesse Kate a parlare…

Lei non poteva parlare. Lei aveva perso troppo sangue. Lei era troppo debole.

Lei… stava morendo…

Come Buffy… come tutti quelli che si trovavano in quella grotta.

Come Angel… Angel che era bruciato come un libro pieno di cose meravigliose, che lui non avrebbe mai letto…

Kate non poteva parlare…

Kate era solo… sangue… adesso…

Quello stesso sangue che gli inzuppava i vestiti.

E così… forse… era il suo sangue a parlare… in quel modo assurdo in cui parlava a Drusilla.

E, forse, lui era impazzito, come lei… e sarebbe finito a parlare con le stelle… in un mondo vuoto… dove nessuno più avrebbe ricordato il suo nome… o quello di Angel…

E dicevano… che avrebbe dovuto salvare il mondo…

“Spike, vuoi alzare quella cavolo di testa?! Angel è vivo… e magari lo saremo anche noi se ti degni di finire il lavoro!”

“… non morire… per piacere… non morire…”

Kate… Buffy…

Buffy?!?!

Buffy che chideva qualcosa “ per favore”… a lui?

Che gli chiedeva di non morire?

A lui? A una cosa morta?

Sollevò il volto. Senza sapere dove avesse trovato la forza.

Senza sapere cosa cercasse.

Forse se stesso. O forse Buffy.

Ma non poteva vederla, Buffy… perché c’era Wesley davanti a lui.

Wesley che ansava, appena venuto fuori dall’acqua.

Wesley che teneva fra le braccia il corpo di Angel.

Ansò, sollevandosi sui gomiti.

Era … lì… ed era… intero…

Non era … polvere…

Era andato a fuoco, bruciando come un fiammifero… e la sua pelle era nera, e ustionata, ma era lì… era lì’…

Si puntellò sulle mani, e un riso isterico gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

Lo sapeva… ci voleva troppo tempo… per consumare tutta quella roba…

Si voltò, ridendo, e si alzò in piedi. Mentre le parole di Kate gli rimbombavano nelle orecchia.

“… lo saremo anche noi, se ti degni di finire il lavoro!”

Salvare tutti… salvare il mondo… bello… ma francamente in quel momento voleva solo ammazzare quel gran figlio di puttana!

Rise di nuovo, osservando uno degli arcieri, l’ultimo rimasto delle decine di demoni che li avevano attaccarti, affannarsi a soccorrere il suo padrone, senza riuscire a far altro che passargli attraverso.

Rise, con il volto ancora umido di lacrime.

“Sai…”Mormorò piano.” Non ho idea del perché riesco a colpirti… e, sai… non me frega un cazzo!”

Vide l’arciere alzarsi, e tendere il suo arco. Quell’unica arma che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.

E coi suoi occhi da vampiro potè vedere la pallottola che gli trapassò il cranio da una parte all’altra.

E ancora rise, lanciando uno sguardo a Kate, riversa in terra poco più avanti di dove l’aveva lasciata, il braccio allungato che tremava per lo sforzo.

E pensò che adorava quella ragazza. Almeno quanto odiava il bastardo ai suoi piedi.

Così stronzo da essere ancora vivo, con tutto quel legno che gli passava nel cervello.

Si chinò su di lui. E smise di ridere.

E doveva esserci qualcosa di spaventoso nei suoi occhì, perché l’altro sgranò i propri, e un suono quasi inarticolato gli lasciò le labbra, nonostante le frecce che gli bloccavano la mascella.

“La profezia…”Capì, più che sentirlo.” La profezia era… per te… era… se mi uccidi… tu non saprai mai… della profezia…”

Spike lo fissò, sbattendo piano le ciglia. Una, due volte. Volutamente.

Per un tempo che per l’altro dovette essere infinito. E che eppure, durò solo pochi istanti.

“Spiacente, stronzo…” Sibilò. “Mi confondi con mio padre!”

Ecco. Lo aveva detto.

E l’unico essere che lo aveva udito morì con un crack.

Con il rumore sordo del suo collo rotto.

E le mani di Spike sulla sua faccia.

Con una sorpresa ancora più grande negli occhi che il vampiro smise di guardare un solo istante dopo.

Voltandosi.

E stupendosi… di non aver voluto infierire ancora…

Guardò Wesley uscire dall’acqua, trascinando faticosamente fuori Angel, e infischiandosene del mondo, della sua fine o della sua sopravvivenza corse da lui, afferrando dalle spalle suo padre.

Fissandolo in volto.

Anche se non c’era quasi più niente da guardare. Niente, se non due occhi scuri che lo fissavano, circondati dalla sua pelle spaccata e arsa.

Niente, se non l’anima di Angel.

Oh, si… avrebbe dovuto infierire…

Avrebbe dovuto farlo soffrire, quel figlio di puttana… avrebbe dovuto strappargli a una a una le ossa dal colpo… e ancora… non sarebbe stato niente… di fronte a … quello…

Si inginocchiò, con il corpo di Angel fra le braccia, e si chiese con quale forza l’uomo riuscisse ancora a rimanere cosciente…

Lui… Spike… non riusciva nemmeno a concepire il dolore che doveva provare…

Il dolore che aveva affrontato… per lui…

E non riusciva a capire come potesse parlare… come potesse provarci… sebbene non ne avesse la forza…

E nonostante i suoi sensi da vampiro Spike si dovesse piegare su di lui, per comprendere davvero.

“Stai… bene…?” Ansò piano Angel. E lui non riuscì a rispondere. E, per come si sentiva in quel momento, gli pareva che non sarebbe mai più riuscito a farlo…

Annuì, tirando su con il naso.

Lottando contro le lacrime che rischiavano nuovamente di travolgerlo…

Dubitava che persino quando era il lattante che tutti rimpiangevano avesse mai pianto tanto…

“… K… K… Kate…?!”

Deglutì, lanciando un’occhiata alla ragazza, che, stesa a pochi passi da loro, si premeva convulsamente le mani al ventre, mentre Wesley la trascinava gentilmente lontano dal corpo di Sanjhan.

“E’… viva…”Rispose, lottando anche lui per trovare la forza. “ ci vuole molto più di un ‘orda di demoni, un incantesimo, un maciullamento di ovaie, qualche scazzottata e una notte di sesso con te per mettere Kate fuori combattimento… sempre… che poi non venga fuori… che è stata lei a ridurre te così… ma… lo escuterei…

Mi pare troppo dolce…”

Allungò una mano, senza sapere nemmeno che cosa volesse fare, ma fermò le dita vicinissime alla fronte di lui, senza toccarlo.

Perché anche quel semplice contatto, gli avrebbe fatto troppo male.

Nello stesso istante in cui Angel sospirava, e con quel che restava delle sue labbra, gli sorrideva… prima di chiudere gli occhi… finalmente…

Si, oh, si… avrebbe dovuto fare molto, molto di peggio… e forse avrebbe continuato a ripeterselo per i prossimi cento anni.

Eppure, in quel momento… non gli importava nulla…

“Riposa…”Sussurrò, sollevando gli occhi per cercare quelli di Buffy.

E mentre li incontrava, intorno a lui, tutto cominciò a tremare. Come se qualcuno stesse squotendo dalle viscere la terra.

Una mano minacciosa e feroce, o, forse, l’equilibrio frantumato della magia.

Eppure, nemmeno di questo a Spike importò nulla.


	20. E il mondo tremò

Kate sentì il mondo tremare, e, senza bisogno che nessuno le spiegasse, capì.

Assordata di urla e frastuono, mentre l’acqua della laguna la bagnava, e Wesley non riusciva a proteggerla. Mentre qualcuno gridava e qualcun ‘altro rispondeva, e a pochi passi da lei la terra si squarciava per assorbire l’energia malevola di Sanjhan.

Mentre gente correva asalvare i bambini e l’influsso della magia su di loro finiva, facendoli scoppiare in un pianto dirotto.

Mentre tutto sembrava torcersi e gemere, e rivoltersi su se stesso… mentre il dolore finiva in un istante… Kate capì.

Capì che era finita.

Capì che avevano vinto.

E che ancora una volta, al mondo, nessuno avrebbe capito, o ringraziato chi li aveva salvati.

Capì che avrebbero cercato una spiegazione razionale… e capì che altri bambini sarebbero venuti al mondo.

Capì che ci erano riuscitì.

E l’unica cosa che le importò davvero capire, fu che Angel c’era ancora.

Poi, fu solamente il buio…

 

Cordelia non sapeva per quanto tempo il mondo avesse continuato ad agitarsi… non sapeva perché qualcuno non si fosse deciso prima a dargli un digestivo e anche se sapeva chi, con ogni probabilità, gli aveva tirato un bel pugno nello stomaco, la cosa al momento non era in cima alle sue priorità…

Non quanto liberarsi della schiena di Doyle sulla sua!

No, rettifica… perché quella era, senza ombra di dubbio, la schiana di Lorne…

La schiena di Doyle era di gran lunga più piccola e il “suo” mezzo demone le avrebbe fatto molto meno male finendole addosso nel tentativo di proteggerla dai mobili che cadevano e i calcinacci che si staccavano, dopo averla gettata… non aveva idea con cosa e non voleva chiederselo, dal momento che aveva entrambe le braccia ingessate, nel sottoscala stretto, scomodo e vergognosamente impolverato del sotterraneo…

Ma perché quell’uomo doveva sempre fare l’eroe!!

Potevano frullarlo in una luce accecante, trasformarlo in puro spirito, imbottigliarlo nel corpo di un altro, ma, cavolo, quel vizio non se lo levava mica!!

Senza contare poi che quando lo faceva la cosa tendeva ad avere conseguenze spaventose… nello specifico la sua schiena probabilmente rotta e i suoi jeans strappati in posti che non voleva nemmeno immaginare!!

Comunque… il lato positivo era che… a quanto pareva… qualcuno si era deciso a dare quel cavolo di digestivo al mondo…

“E’… finita…?” Mormorò, cercando inutilmente di voltarsi nonostante il peso dell’uomo. Che non si degnò minimamente di risponderle.

Ecco. Perfetto.

Da uno a dieci, si preparava ancora a fare l’eroe.

“Doyle!!” Sbottò.” Guarda che se per lo meno non ti volti non funziona… ehm… scusa, Lorne!!”

“E’ tutto okay, principessa… “ Sussurrò lui.

Oh… cazzo…

“E allora… perché la tua voce mi fa paura ?!”

Cercò di muoversi, e, per la prima volta dacchè la terra aveva smesso di tremare, si chiese se Lorne non stesse cercando di proposito di tenerla ferma…

“Doyle, che succede?!” Esclamò. “Siamo bloccati?! E’ caduto qualcosa e siamo chiusi qui?! Hai… visto qualcosa?!

Cavolo, Doyle, non lasciarmi così o giuro che ti cavo gli occhi con le pinzette per le ciglia!!

E’ successo qualcosa ad Angel e Wes?!?!”

“Shhh…”Lo sentì staccarsi da lei. Molto, molto lentamente. “ sta calma, principessa…”

“Bè, se quella rumba cosmica voleva dire che il mondo è salvo e tutta questa commedia era per sbattermi contro una parete giuro che …”

Si bloccò, e la mano corse ad afferrare la spalla dell’uomo, mentre il respiro le aumentava di intensità, ed aspirava il suo profumo.

E rischiava molto, molto, molto di soffocarla…

Perché qualcosa si era staccato dal muro,e non era affatto un calcinaccio…

Era la caldaia…

Quella… cavolo di… caldaia… vecchia e… sporca e… e lei lo aveva detto che avrebbero dovuto eliminarla… tanto… usavano il gas di città ora… a che poteva servire quella bestiona scura, se non a … creare casini… e a fare da prigione a una vampira pazza… solo per… staccarsi dalla parete e… e… oh, cavolo… si… un cavolo… un cavolo di vecchia, stupida caldaia!!

La caldaia più stupida che avesse mai visto… e probabilmente anche l’ultima, considerò, mentre fissava negli occhi Drusilla…

E lei, fresca come una rosa, passava lo sguardo da Cordelia a Doyle, dondolandosi lentamente a destra e sinistra… e fisandoli come due bei panini imbottiti…

“Sono indigesta!!” Urlò quasi.” Sono terribilmente indigesta… ho… devo avere un bel po’ di sangue demone da qualche parte, e lui… lui sa di verderame! Di rucola!! Non ti piace la rucola vero?!?! No che non ti piace… sei troppo di classe per mangiare roba del genere… noo…

Ti… ti verrebbe l’acido!!

A meno che… naturalmente, tu non voglia, semplicemente ucc…”

Doyle si girò a guardarla… o forse era Lorne… e in questo caso la parolaccia che gli lesse negli occhi era probabilmente in Phileaese…

“Spiacente…” Mormorò, cercando anche di abbozare un sorriso, mentre l’uomo tornava a fissare Drusilla.

“Non-fare-l’-eroe!!” Gli esclamò nelle orecchia.

“Ascolta…”Mormorò Doyle.

“Niente-eroismi!”

“Principessa!!”

“Scusa!!”

“Ascolta, “Riprese, mentre il sorriso di Drusilla si allargava sempre più.

Ma lei lo interruppe, cominciando a neniare con voce acuta:” i topi nel barile… i topi nel barile…”

Per circa dieci secondi, prima che Doyle scattasse letteralmente fuori, con un sonoro. “ Ma va a farti friggere!” che strappò a Cordelia un gemito disperato.” Tutta questa messinscena da teatrino degli orrori, e poi… niente!! Ma che serietà è!!

Non ti mettere a infartuare la gente se poi non hai intenzione di ucciderla!!”

Ecco… era uscito di senno… tutto assolutamente normale…

“Lorne…”Ansò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Drusilla, mentre le sue mani cercavano freneticamente un’arma. “Lorne!!”

“Niente panico, principessa…non ti ucciderà…”

“Perché le sto simpatica?!?!”

“Perché…”Rispose lui, per niente impressionato.” Non lo farà e basta… io lo so, lei lo sa, per cui, per cortesia, se devi scappare scappa e levati dalle scatole!!

Che tra l’altro Angel sarà qui tra poco e quando vedrà tutto questo disordine gli prenderà un colpo…”

“Doyle!!” Urlò lei.”Mi hai lasciata sola con la maniaca e il pazzo da legare?!?!”

“Sono qui, principessa… “Risposero le stesse identiche labbra che avevano parlato poco prima.” Non ti preoccupare… ha ragione lui…”

Le stava venendo mal di testa… e se le veniva mal di testa dopo tutto il casino fatto con le visioni… qualcuno avrebbe pagato!! Non sapeva chi, ma qualcuno avrebbe pagato!!

“Nel futuro non c’è che Drusilla vi uccida… e lei lo sa benissimo…”

“Solo… in questo… futuro…”Lo interruppe la vampira.

Ecco. Lo sapeva che c’era l’inghippo.

“Già… e in questo stesso futuro c’è qualcosa di molto divertente… che però non si verificherà, se tu ci fai fuori… non è così , Drusilla…?!”

La vampira li fissò, passandosi pigramente le mani sul ventre.

“Lo sapevo che il mio bambino era tanto cattivo…”Mormorò. “ma il mio papà gli darà tante botte…”Ghignò, allontanandosi lentamente all’indietro.” Tante botte… “

“Allora!” Esclamò spazientito Lorne.” Te ne vuoi andare?!?! Mi fa male dove mi ricresce il corno!!”

Drusilla sorrise ancora, salendo le scale. Sempre all’indietro, senza mai voltarsi.

Ed era già con la maniglia della porta in mano, quando dondolò al’indietro la testa, passandosi la mano sul collo con fare sensuale.

“Non è questa… “Mormorò. “ la fine del mondo… non è questo… il figlio che Angel piangerà…”

Rise, scomparendo oltre la porta, e mentre Cordelia si lasciava scivolare contro il muro sentì Lorne sbuffare di nuovo.

“E ti pareva!! Non poteva andarsene senza una delle sue sciarade!!”

Cordelia ansò, venendo fuori come una furia dal sottoscala. Decisissima a gridare in faccia a qual folle doppio spiritato che se per caso per una volta nella sua inutile vita non ci avesse preso, e la pazza avesse allungato le sue belle unghie laccate per sfiorare il suo preziosissimo collo, le avrebbe chiesto come favore personale di potergli prima staccare a mozzichi l’atro corno!!

“Ma che cavolo ti è passato in quella testa di lattuga!”Urlò. “Che è questo?!?! Uno fa l’eroe e l’altro…”

Si bloccò, quando lo vide nel buio.

Quando si accorse che era appoggiato alla parete, la testa inclinata al’indietro, e la fissava.

E nei suoi occhi c’era qualcosa che somigliava sospettosamente alle lacrime.

E le fecero molta più paura di Drusilla…

“Doyle…”Ansò.” Che cosa c’è?!”

E lui le sorrise. Con infinita dolcezza ed infinito dolore.

“Il mondo è salvo, principessa…”Rispose solamente.

 

Lilah sbattè le palpebre, richiamata alla vita dalla vaga consapevolezza di braccia che la sollevavano con qualche rudezza, portandola via.

E con la certezza, dolosa, che non erano le braccia di Linsdey.

Respirò, aspirando odore di polvere , e tabacco, e sangue… odore di vecchio, che le fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

Era passato.

Il bruciore. Quel dolore terribile… era passato… lasciandola come… vuota,e con l’assurda sensazione di essere stata… usata…

Pensò di muoversi.

Non le piaceva restare così… passiva, in balia delle braccia di un uomo. Non aveva mai potto permetterselo. Non aveva mai potuto volerlo.

Ma fu la sua voce a fermarla. La voce dell’uomo che la stava portando.

Dura, un po’ arrochita, come quella della donna al suo fianco.

“Vorrei capire perché la stai portando via…” Mormorò lei, decisa, mentre Lilah, per abitudine e calcolo, ascoltava. Rabbrividendo, quando fu il turno dell’uomo.

“Perché era nel covo di Drusilla… e ci deve essere un motivo … “

Conosceva quella voce… le era… le era impossibile sbagliarsi…

“Ma sei certo che fosse Drusilla?” Riprese lei.” E se lo era veramente… sei certo che abbia a che vedere con… con quella scossa e quel… dolore?!”

“Drusilla arriva a Los Angeles … non fa altri danni che rapire lei… dopo di che si scatena un enorme terremoto e le donne di tutta la città cominciano a stare male… direi… che è più di una coincidenza…”

“Si… certo…”

“Tu come stai?” L’interruppe, e la donna parve compita, stupita dalla sua preoccupazione.

“Bene…”Rispose.” Grazie… Io… è finita…”

Tacquero,. Come se fossero andati troppo in là. Su un terreno che non avrebbero dovuto calpestare.

E Lilah conosceva bene quella sensazione.

Socchiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la luce tenue delle strade di Los Angeles filtrasse attraverso le sue ciglia scure.

E all’improvviso non le importò più che lo sconosciuto l’avesse salvata,

perché all’improvviso non era più uno sconosciuto.

Richiuse gli occhi, e un sorriso pigro le salì alle labbra. Cancellando in parte la rabbia e il ricordo del dolore.

Persino Holland, in quel momento, sarebbe stato fiero di lei.

Aveva trovato Holtz.

 

Lentamente, dolcemente, Drusilla dondolò tra le ombre, e una lacrima, silente, le lasciò il volto, che non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, nonostante il dolore di una parte del suo cuore.

Il suo amore se ne andava con la donna senza pentimento… il suo amore camminava di fianco alla sua assassina…

E non avrebbe mai saputo che lei era destinata ad amarlo…

E non l’avrebbe mai vista se non come un mostro…

E non avrebbe mai desiderato se non annientare ciò che lei era…

E non avrebbe potuto farlo…

Perché nessuno avrebbe mai potuto farlo… per molto… molto tempo….

Poggiò la testa a un pilastro di cemento, nel vecchio palazzo abbandonato…

In un teatro come quello… la cacciatrice aveva impalettato il cuore del suo bambino… e lui le aveva regalato la sua anima…

E in un teatro come quello… la ragazza che odorava di acqua aveva visto il volto del suo amore… per la prima volta…

E nessuno di loro sapeva… come Drusilla sapeva…

Chiuse gi occhi, aspirando a fondo l’odore del suo amore… di quell’amore che non sapeva di esser tale…

Perché non sapeva che lei poteva amare… e che lo amava… dalla notte dei tempi…

Ecco.

Ora tutto era come doveva essere…

Nessuno sapeva che le carte erano state mischiate.

Nessuno aveva idea che la partita fosse ancora all’inizio.

E, ancora una volta, nel cuore di Drusilla, restava posto, solo, per il suo nero padre…


	21. Domani

Sangue.

Una… due… tre gocce di sangue…

Quattro… cinque… lentamente…

Come doveva essere…

O l’avrebbe uccisa…

Riuscendo dove avevano fallito la crudeltà, il dolore… e un mondo che sembrava in agonia…

E pareva assurdo… che un ago potesse riuscire… dove tutto ciò aveva fallito..

Sei… sette… otto…

E Spike si chiedeva se si fosse mai accorto… di quanto poco il sangue potesse sembrargli cibo…

Era rosso, vivo, come l’occhio misterioso di un rubino… scuro, contro la pelle pallida del braccio di Kate… così esague da sembrare trasperente…

Vitale… quento lei sembrava stanca… e spenta…

Eppure c’era così tanta vita in quel corpo adagiato sul letto, in quelle dita, leggermente protese in avanti… e nel respiro sottile che le usciva dalle labbra…

Caldo… profumato come vento… contro la pelle ustionata di Angel…

Eppure c’era stata così tanta forza nella sua voce, quando a coloro che volevano portarla via… in ospedale… aveva detto no… per ripiombare subito nell’incoscineza… come se la sua anima stessa avesse risvegliato il suo corpo, perché potesse pronunciare quel no…

Perché potesse stare ancora insieme a lui…

E Angel l’aveva cercata… mentre lo mettevano a letto… risvegliato da un dolore così atroce da farlo gridare… quando gli avevano tolto i vestiti da dosso… in fretta… prima che la pelle, rigenerandosi… lo legasse ad essi…

Ed era stato Spike a volerlo fare… insieme a Wesley e Faith, mentre Giles pronunciava un incantesimo per calmare il dolore, e affrettare la guarigione… anche se lui non se n’era forse accorto…

Gli aveva afferrato la mano, stringendola forte… e gli aveva chiesto come stava Kate… per poi svenire di nuovo, continuando a stringerlo.

E Spike non si era liberato da quella stretta… mentre continuava a tagliare la sua camicia… e gli era sembrata così calda… anche se il calore non era quello del corpo di lui…

E Sapeva che Buffy, dietro di loro, aveva sofferto…

Perché una parte di Buffy avrebbe sempre continuato ad amare Angel. Non importava il perché e il come fosse nato quell’amore, e in quel momento, nell’unico attimo di lucidità che il dolore gli aveva concesso, mentre la sua pelle venita tirata, e strappata, Angel non aveva chiesto di lei… o di Cordelia, o di Wesley, o del mondo intero… Angel aveva chiesto di Kate…

Di una donna che fino a pochi giorni prima aveva pensato fosse uscita dalla sua vita…

E adesso… era insieme a lei… su quel letto , come Spike aveva voluto…

Così vicino a lei che i loro volti si sfioravano quasi… e se Kate non lo aveva stretto a se, durante uno dei suoi risvegli… era stato solo perché aveva saputo… che gli avrebbe fatto male…

Lo aveva guardato…

Aveva visto da così vicino il suo volto ustionato e annerito… e a Spike era sembrato che guardasse la cosa più bella sulla faccia della terra…

Aveva osservato i suoi occhi brillare come acqua pulita, e le sue labbra sorridere, mentre gli sussurrava “ ti amo…” .

E aveva visto lui muovere piano le palpebre… solo per guardarla un istante… e per sorriderle a sua volta… quando anche quel gesto d’amore doveva provocargli una sofferenza atroce.

Aveva visto tutto, Spike… assistito a ogni momento di quelle ultime sei ore…

Semi sdraiato su quella stessa potrona su cui sedeva suo padre, quando lui non voleva addormentarsi… e gli piangeva fra le mani, aspettando che lui mutasse volto per divertire il suo bambino…

Lo ricordava ora… ricordava tutto… e non gli importava che sembrasse assurdo…

Tutto era assurdo al mondo… ogni soffio di vento fra gli alberi… ogni battito di cuore umano…

E dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto… dopo tutto ciò che aveva provato… che Angel fosse suo padre non gli sembrava più la cosa più assurda di tutte…

Forse… passato quel momento… non lo avrebbe più ammesso…

Forse… quando i notiziari avessero smesso di parlare dello straordinario terremoto di poche ore prima, e tutti avessero dimenticato… forse… quando le ferite dei combattenti fossero guarite e il pallore fosse scomparsi dal volto grave con cui Buffy si affacciava, di tanto in tanto, alla porta… forse allora sarebbe tornato lo Spike di sempre… lo Spike che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di ricordare come aveva pianto… sulla riva di una laguna sotterranea, con il corpo di Angel abbandonato fra le braccia…

Forse… ognuno di quegli assurdi giorni se ne sarebbe andato per sempre… perso nella memoria e nel tempo…

ma per ora… lui era lì… a vegliare il sonno di suo padre… come lui aveva fatto innumerevoli volte, col bambino che non avrebbe mai più dormito nella sua culla, e non avrebbe mai più stretto fra le dita il piccolo timone d’oro, legato a un nastro di raso blu, che Spike aveva ritrovato in terra, fra le macerie di una vecchia vita…

Un simbolo di mare… per un uomo nato sul mare di una terra lontana… l’augurio per un bambino in fasce, di tenere salda la rotta della vita…

Anche questo ricordava… ed il ricordo era velato di malinconia, mentre rigirava fra le dita il ciondolo.

Mai… in tutta la sua esistenza… Spike aveva scelto da solo la rotta da seguire…

Era sempre stato quello un altro a influenzare il suo cammino… e che quest’altro avesse il voto offeso di Cecily, o quello pallido di Dru, o il broncio di Buffy Summers, dopotutto… non faceva differenza…

Aveva sempre pensato di essere lui a decidere… e non lo aveva mai fatto… e, forse, ora, era chiaro il perché…

Dopotutto… come avrebbe potuto farlo… se aveva perso il suo timone?!?!

Davanti a lui, Angel gemette quietamente, facendolo volgere versao la sua direzione e sollevare a sedere.

Ma era stato solo un momento… un sogno forse… e un attimo dopo lo vide muovere la testa, strofinando leggeemenete il naso contro quello di Kate, che rispose, con un movimento molto simile.

Sorrise.

Dopo sei ore, le ustioni sul corpo di Angel, anche grazie all’intervento di Giles, cominciavano a guarire, e i due sul letto sembravano quasi bambini… due ragazzini innamorati addormentatasi vicini durante una gita scolastica…

Abbracciati dallo stesso sonno, e dalla stessa espressione rilassata.

Se solo non ci fossero state le piaghe sul volto di lui…

E quel filo rosso… sottile, che portava a Kate il sangue che non le salvava la vita, ma le ridava la forza…

Si alzò, mentre le ultime gocce di sangue cadevao nel deflussore. E fu lieto che avessero finito con le trasfusioni.

Era certo che una volta libera, Kate avrebbe disteso il braccio, e sfiorato Angel…

Non importava che stesse dormendo…

Come era certo che qualcosa, in lei, le avrebbe detto… che non gli avrebbe più fatto male come prima…

Si chiese… se lui e Buffy avrebbero mai avuto qualcosa di simile a quello che aveva trovato Angel… e come avevano fatto quei due a essere così idioti da lasciarselo sfuggire… per così tanto tempo…

Si piegò su di lei, e con un batuffolo di cotone fra le dita le sfilò l’ago, tamponando immediatamente la ferita.

Non perse sangue, e un attimo dopo allungò il braccio davanti a se, e sospirò beatamente nel trovare la spalla di Angel…

Appunto…

Tornato a Sunnydale, doveva ricordarsi di giocare alla lotteria…

Tornò indietro, e senza un motivo si lasciò di nuovo scivolare sulla poltrona.

Dicendosi che restava solo il tempo per essere certo che Kate non avesse un rigetto… e sapendo che era un’ altra delle sue stronzate…

Cercando di dare la colpa alla sua nuova e vecchia anima… senza sapere nemmeno di cosa… dovesse darle la colpa…

Fra le sue dita, il piccolo timone d’oro era diventato caldo, a forza di sfregarlo.

E fuori, incessante, cadeva una pioggia fitta come i suoi pensieri.

 

Sembrava quasi che il cielo piangesse…

Che versasse lacrime su quel mondo spezzato… su quel sangue versato invano… per la follia di un demone, e quasi come riscatto a quella degli uomini.

E che volesse pulire il mondo… da tutto quel dolore… dal pianto di quei bambini usati… sporcati… le cui anime chiedevano invano una vendetta che non sarebbe venuta…

Perché non c’era vendetta per ciò che era stato fatto. Per la natura che era stata violata… e Wesley sperava solamente che, un giorno, ci sarebbe stato almeno il perdono…

Sospirò piano, lanciando un ultimo sguardo alla figura di spalle, appoggiata stancamente al divano di una delle tante, anonime stanze di quall’hotel… il volto poggiato al dorso della mano… e gli occhi lontani, persi… in uno sguardo che non avrebe mai più visto…

Cordelia non gli aveva risposto.

Benché l’avesse chimata più volte, non si era girata… non l’aveva nemmeno sentito, forse.

Si era limitata a rimanere immobile, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e gli occhi così lucidi che facevano male… terribilmente male…

Non riusciva a piangere… e forse non voleva farlo.

Perché piangere non sarebbe servito. Come non era servito l’altra volta.

Doyle se n’era andato…

Pochi minuti dopo la fine del terremoto… pochi minuti dopo che il mondo era stato salvato… proprio come aveva detto…

Ma il fatto di saperlo in anticipo non lo aveva reso meno terribile per lei… ne doveva averlo fatto per lui…

Se n’era andato… senza poter salutare nessuno… senza poter parlare con Angel… ne dire addio al suo amico…

Proprio come l’altra volta…

E quanto a Cordelia… probabilmente nessuno di loro avrebbe mai saputo… che cosa si erano detti…

In quegli ultimi secondi rubati…

Cordelia… lei… avrebbe reagito… sarebbe tornata a sorridere… a combattere… e di nuovo sarebbe parso che nemmeno il mondo la potesse sconfiggere…

Ma una parte di lei era già sconfitta… la parte di lei che le batteva in petto…

E Wesley sapeva come si sentiva… adesso…

Wesley sapeva cosa voleva dire… perdere la persona che amava…

Chiuse gli occhi, tirandosi davanti la porta, e le scale che percorse fino al piano di sotto scandirono uno a uno i suoi pensieri, nel silenzio di quella strana, cupa alba…

Raccontandogli la storia di un altro addio, che lui non voleva pronunciare…

Un addio così ingiusto…

Perché Cordelia e Doyle non avevano avuto alternative… mentre lui, Wesley, una scelta ce l’aveva…

La trovò con gli occhi, anche se non sapeva dove fosse…

Un’altra figura di spalle… contro la porta finestra che dava sul guardino… così vicina… così diritta davanti a lui, che se avesse allungato le braccia avrebbe potuto toccarla…

Come era accaduto poche ore prima… quando l’aveva stretta a se… e lui… l’Osservatore fallito, il figlio fallito, l’amico imperfetto… aveva difeso la donna più forte del mondo… e la più sola…

Con la pelle pallida come una statua, su cui il riflesso della pioggia disegnava strani giochi di luce, come lacrime infinite dai suoi occhi scuri…

Ma Faith non stava piangendo… Faith non sembrava nemmeno triste…

Solo… malinconica…

“Vorrei salutare Angel…”Mormorò.” Prima di andare…” E le sue parole gli penetrarono diritte nel cuore. “ spero che non mi trovino… prima di allora…”

Wesley non rispose, limitandosi a camminare ancora… fino a che non fu al fianco di lei, e il suo silenzio la portò a voltarsi, e a cercare i suoi occhi.

Bella… e fragile… come una bambina… tanto da fargli chiedere che cosa avessero fatto a quella bambina… per trasformarla nella donna violenta e disperata di due anni prima…

E cosa sarebbe stato di quella bambina… dove sarebbe andata…

“Che cosa c’è?!” Mormorò piano Faith, scrutando sul suo volto… cercando una risposta… “E’ successo qualcosa?! Wes…”

“Io non voglio… che tu torni in prigione…”

Per un attimo, Faith continuò a guardarlo, il seno che improvvisamente le sia alzava ed abbassava, scosso dal suo respiro in corsa. Quindi si volse, e sollevò il capo,e la sua voce fu dura, e decisa, quando gli rispose: “ Sai che non è possibile…”

“L’incantesimo è fallito…”Spiegò Wesley.” Tu sei un ‘evasa per loro…”

“Io sono un ‘evasa… e basta…”

“Omicidio… ed ora evasione… non ci sarà pietà… non ci saranno attenuanti… non ci sarà… niente, per te…

Faith… essere scappata sarà vista ceme un ‘ulteriore prova della tua irrecuperabilità… anche se confesserai ancora…

Probabilmente sarai trasferita e … messa in isolamento e…”

“Non è la prima volta…”

“Condannata… e sarebbe una fortuna… se ti dessero l’ergastolo…”

Davanti a lui, Faith scosse la testa, e Wesley sapeva che cercava la forza…

“Ho ucciso, Wes… “Sussurrò.” Ho torturato… ho rubato, ho preso la vita della gente e ho pensato che fosse legittimo… perché io ero la Cacciatrice… perchè salvavo delle vite, senza che nessuno lo sapesse… senza che nessuno si sentisse in dovere di venirmi a dire grazie…

Ho messo in pericolo la tua vita… e quella di Angel… e quella di B… e ora è giusto… che io paghi…”

“NO! Tu hai già pagato… tu hai pagato ogni giorno, per due lunghi anni… tu hai pagato oggi, con il tuo sangue, tu hai pagato con il dolore, quando avresti potuto fuggire…”

“Ma non capisci!” Esclamò lei, voltandosi di scatto.” Io devo tornare in prigione! Che cosa potrei fare altrimenti?!?! Restare qui, e mettere in pericolo tutti voi?!?!

Farli venire a perquisire e perquisire… fino a che non troveranno qualcosa… e sarete tutti spacciati come me…

O scappare e riprendre a nascondermi… fino a che non ricomincerò a rubare e a uccidere… perché non c’è nessuno per cui fare la brava… nessuno a cui importi… nessuno che aprirà la porta dello stanzino delle visite, il giovedì pomeriggio?!

Io… non voglio ricominciare quella vita, Wes… non ce la faccio… non voglio più sentirmi così… sporca e… cattiva…

Non voglio più desiderare di morire… e non avere il coraggio di farla finita con le mie stesse mani…”

“Ma non sarai sola!”

Wesley allungò le braccia, afferrandola per le spalle. Tenendola, come per paura che fuggisse via. Come per paura che si trasformasse in luce e corresse lontano da lui.

“Vieni via con me…” Deglutì, cercando la forza di continuare, mentre gli occhi di lei si sgranavano per la sorpresa. “ Andiamo via insieme…

Io … l’ho già fatto… andremo in giro a… cacciare demoni, o … cercheremo un posto tranquillo… dove stare per un po’… magari… lontano da qui… dove la polizia non ti possa cercare…

In Europa o… in Asia… o…”

“No…” Faith gemette, allungando una mano. E le sue dita erano calde sulle labbra di lui, e gentili.

“No…”Ripetè.” Per favore… non chiedermelo mai più… per favore…”

“Ma perché?!”

“Perché…” Faith deglutì, e Wesley si chiese se avesse sentito la disperazione nella sua voce… e se mai qualcuno avrebbe potuto non sentirla. “ perché io sono merda, Wesley, te l’ho già detto… e non ho intenzione di farti affondare con me… “

“Oh, Dio, Faith…”

“No...” Scosse il capo, sfiorandogli la guancia con la mano.” Sai che non lo farò…”

Wesley le afferrò la mano, coprendola con la propria, stringendola forte. Cercando disperatamente dentro di se le parole che avrebbero potuto convincerla… che avrebbero potuto impedirle di lasciarlo…

E intanto… lei era così vicina… e sul suo volto la pioggia somigliava sempre di più a una danza di lacrime… e le sue labbra erano così piene che avrebbe potuto morire, per sfiorarle solo una volta…

Sentì la mano di lei accarezzarlo ancora, e si ritrovò a chinarsi… e a chidersi che cosa avrebbe fatto, Faith… se l’avesse baciata…

“Mmm… mmm…. Perdonatemi… ma ho idea che se non intervengo ora poi mi sarà molto più difficile!”

In verità, Wesley non era mai stato un bambino colto a rubare la marmellata, e dubitava che se mai suo padre lo avesse trovato a fare una cosa simile si sarebbe limitato a parlare, ma la sensazione che provò in quel momento dovette essere esattamente quella che avrebbe provato in quel caso.

Abbassò il volto, deglutendo, un attimo prima che le sue labbra sfiorassero quelle di Faith, ritrovandosi a desiderare disperatamente… di scaraventare Ruper Giles fuori dalla porta- finestra!

Desiderio amplificato mille volte dal sorrisetto soddisfatto che gli vide sulle labbra.

“No!” Esclamò Faith, scostandosi da lui e scendendo in fretta le scale.” Figurati… non … non hai interrotto niente!” Ecco. Ora avrebbe voluto buttarcisi lui fuori dalla porta-finestra! “Solo delle… piccole … follie…”

“Bè…”Mormorò Giles, passando gli occhi dall’una all’altro, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni. “ se è così vi lascio… se invece uno dei due è disposto a parlare seriamente… del futuro di Faith…”

Si voltarono entrambi, fissandolo, ma fu Faith a scotere per prima il capo, sconsolatamente.

“Il mio futuro è in galera, Giles.

Non ci sono altre possibilità…”

“A meno…”L’interruppe l’altro.” Di non considerare il Concilio…”

“Sei pazzo?!” esclamò Wes, scendendo a precipizio i pochi gradini che lo separavano dalla Hall.” Il Concilio vuole uccidere Faith, e lo sai benissimo!”

“Il Concilio vuole solo ciò che è più conveniente per lui… e una Cacciatrice forte e motivata è molto, molto conveniente. Molto più di una Cacciatrice morta!”

“E’ assurdo… il Concilio reputa Faith una traditrice, non appena le metterà le mani addosso…”

“Non farà nulla. Non dopo che avrò raccontato loro due cosette…”

“Oh…”Faith rise.” Di come ho aiutato a salvare il mondo? Credi che gliene importerebbe?”

“No… diciamo piuttosto di come esiste una profezia che impedisce loro di torcere un capello a Angel, se non vogliono giocarsi il mondo, e che quello stesso Angel arriverebbe a passo di marcia e molto, molto arrabbiato se loro facessero del male a Faith?!

Messo in chiaro questo… e vi assicuro che la prospettiva di un vampiro fuori di testa e intoccabile farà ballare Quentin Travers come un tarantolato… la cosa più conveniente diventerà appurare se Faith è davvero recuperabile… e in caso positivo… sfruttabile…”

Wesley deglutì, guardando la ragazza.

Incontrando i suoi occhi sgranati e pieni di speranza.

Eppure, ancora una volta, lei di trasse indietro, come… se avesse una gran paura di sparare…

“Tu… lo fai sembrare così facile…”Mormorò.” E invece non c’è una ragione al mondo pèerchè debba andare bene… non c’è una ragione al mondo perché tu debba aiutarmi…”

“Mm…magari… perché se fossimo stati tutti meno… ingiusti… con Wesley… se lo avessimo trattato come una persona anziché come un terzo incomodo… ora non ci sarebbe bisogno di irretire il Concilio…

Vi dirò cosa farò…” Continuò, deciso.” Ora chiamerò in Inghilterra, gli parlerò… e quando tutto sarà apposto, tu tornerai assieme a me…”

“In … Inghilterra?!” Ripetè Wes. Dio… l’Inghilterra era così terribilmente lontana…

“Il tempo necessario a convincerli che Faith è cambiata… e dopo, se tutto va come spero, avrà una nuova identità, un nuovo nome… persino nuove impronte digitali… e il suo nome sparirà come per magia da tutti gli archivi di tutte le polizie degli Stati Uniti…”

“Libera…”Ansò Faith.” Tornare… libera… no, non… non può essere! Ci deve essere la fregatura, sotto!”

“Oh, si…”Giles si voltò verso di lei, serissimo in viso. “ si che c’è…

C’è che dovrai stare calma e buona, e obbedire ai miei ordini senza fiatare, e c’è che al primo sgarro ti ritrovi nelle prigioni del Concilio, che , ti assiuro, ti farebbero rimpiangere mille volte quelle di Los Angeles.

Ma credo…”Sorrise, e la sue espressione si addolcì percettibilmente.” Che tu abbia molto per cui vale la pena di filare diritto… e poi… siamo stati noi a metterti in questo casino…”

Si voltò, diretto allo studio di Wes, le mani sempre affondate nelle tesche, quando l’uomo lo richiamò indietro.

“Aspetta…”Mormorò.” Se chiami Travers a quest’ora… lo sveglierai…”

“Non mi dire! “Sogghignò Giles.” Non mi dire…

Ah, Wesley… non andare via. Chiarita questa storia dovremo capire come ha fatto Spike ad uccidere un demone senza corpo!”

Scomparve oltre la porta del suo studio, lasciandolo solo con Faith, a fissarsi come due bambini idioti… di fronte a un prodigio…

“Tu credi… che sia possibile?” Chiese lei.

Piano, quasi con timore.

“Si…”Annuì.” Si… è possibile… ma qualunque cosa dovesse accadere…”

“Shh…”Faith allungò una mano, bloccando ancora una volta le parole che voleva dirle. E senza emettere un suono scivolò in terra, le gambe allungate di fronte a de, e la testa appoggiata al divano.

“Libera…”Ripetè con un filo di voce.” Libera…”

“Libera…” Le fece eco Wes, sedendole accanto, sul pavimento.

Senza osare sfiorarla.

Leggendo negli occhi di Faith parole che non gli avrebbe detto, e che lui non si azzardava a interpretare.

Libera… si… e così lontana da far male al cuore…

 

Forse era mezzogiorno… forse l’una del pomeriggio… e a Spike non importava un fico secco…

Al momento c’erano pochissime cose… di cui gli importava un fico secco…

Sospirò, quando il cotone delle lenzuola gli carezzo la pelle, e trattenne il fiato fra le labbra, per non disturbare la ragazza stesa di fianco a lui.

Intravedeva la curva morbida della sua spalla, e la schiena bianca… e la sola cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era allungare la mano, e carezzarla…

L’unica cosa che avrebbe desiderato fare era stringerla a se… dolcemente… e potersi addormentare… col profumo della sua pelle dentro…

Ed era l’unica cosa… che non osava…

Domani.

Chiuse gli occhi, posando la testa sul cuscino.

Domani

Domani si sarebbe chiesto quel che era successo. Domani si sarebbe domandato perché… domani avrebbe analizzato ciò che sentiva per Angel.

E domani, ancora, sarebbe tornato a vedere come stava.

Domani…

Domani forse si sarebbe dato dell’idiota, e se ne sarebbe andato, desiderando di non vederlo mai più…

E avrebbe scacciato quello strano senso di pace che i suoi nuovi ricordi gli avevano messo dentro. E gettato via il piccolo timone di oro che stringeva ancora fra le dita.

Forse… si, ma solo… domani…

Sobbalzò, quando avvertì sul petto la carezza gentile della mano di Buffy.

Dolce… dolce come non era mai stata.

E quando sgranò gli occhi la trovò china su di lui, nuda e bellissima.

Che lo fissava con uno sguardo indecifrabile negli occhi.

Deglutì, mentre la guardava abbassarsi, e sfiorargli le labbra con le sue , lentissime, mentre il suo corpo già rispondeva alle carezze di quello di lei.

Bruciando.

Le braccia che correvano ad avvolgerle la schiena, spingendola contro di se,

Quasi con paura.

Perché quel miele era troppo dolce perché fosse per lui.

Ricambiò i suoi baci, e le carezze. E quando si girò, attirandola sotto di se, lei glielo lasciò fare, gemendo leggermente.

Mentre il cuore le batteva forte in petto.

Ed era così facile amarla. Perdersi dentro di lei.

In quella dolcezza infinita e nuova. In quel calore che, per la prima volta, pareva ardere piano… così piano…

Era facile farsi guidare dal ritmo del suo respiro, lottando, perché quel qualcosa di così nuovo e bellissimo, quel qualcosa di così intimo, durasse il più possibile.

Senza osare illudersi che fosse per sempre.

Che ci sarebbe stata un ‘altra notte al mondo, in cui lei sarebbe stata così sua…

Affondò in quell’amore, e per la prima volta le sentì dire il suo nome.

Ed ebbe voglia di piangere.

E quasi con rabbia cacciò via le domande.

Perché ora… perché li?

Perché adesso, che sapeva che lui aveva un ‘anima?

Perché, anche se era lo stesso, identico del giorno prima?

La sentì accarezzargli il collo, senza graffiarlo.

E le gridò che la amava. Sulle labbra e nelle viscere.

Mentre le domande, soffocate, scomparivano.

Domani…

Domani…


	22. Segreti e confidenze

“Ce la fai?!” Mormorò Kate, stringendogli con dolcezza infinita il braccio attorno alle spalle, e Angel la guardò, e pensò che doveva essere stato cento volte cieco, e sordo, e pazzo, per non rendersi conto di quanto gli bastasse solo sfiorare il suo volto con gli occhi per sentirsi leggero, come… liberato dal peso che per troppo tempo lo aveva oppresso.

O forse… se n’era accorto… ed era stato proprio questo a spaventarlo tanto…

Annuì piano, sorridendole, e avrebbe voluto chinarsi, e baciarla, se non avesse temuto il suo disgusto.

La maggior parte delle ustioni visibili era ormai guarite, ma sul suo volto e sul corpo restavano ancora delle grandi piaghe, e le sue labbra erano spaccate e secche. Per non parlare dei capelli, che ci avrebbero messo giorni e giorni per smettere di essere disgustosi…

Tutto in lui era disgustoso… eppure Kate non sembrava notarlo… mentre pareva leggere nella sua mente, quando girò piano la testa, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie. Quietando, con la sua freschezza, il fuoco che lo bruciava.

E non c’era un solo segno di disprezzo in lei… ne di disgusto…

Solo… amore…

La strinse, con la poca forza che aveva, e insieme a lei percorse i passi che lo separavano dalle scale, dove, prima ancora di vederlo, lo bloccò la voce di Spike.

“Cazzo, ma siete Inglesi o deficenti!” Stava urlando.” Come ve lo devo ripetere che non lo so! Non lo so!

Ero là, ho allungato le mani e l’ho fatto fuori! Che ne so come, o perché, o con che trucco!!

La prossima volta prima di far fuori uno stronzo, ricordatemi di fermarmi e chiedergli :” scusi, signor bastarlo, com’è che io la riesco ad ammazzare e tutti i mieie amichetti no?!?! Sa, a loro interesserebbe una scusa per rompermi le palle appena sveglio!!” !”

“cerca di avere pazienza, Spike…”Mormorò quietamente Wesley. “ quello che tu sei riuscito a fare esula da qualunque legge della fisica ultraterrena…

Sanjhan non aveva consistenza solida… tu non dovevi poterlo toccare… è escluso… “

“Scusa tanto se invece l’ho fatto, salvando il sedere a tutti!”

“Non è questo il punto… il punto è… perché… come?!?! Cos’hai tu di diverso dagli altri…”

Angel trattenne a stento una risata, di fronte all’espressione di Spike.

Era seduto sul bansone dell’atrio, con le gambe che gli penzolavano in avanti, mentre Wesley e Giles gli ronzavano attorno come due vespe impazzite armate di libri e blocchi per appunti. Dall’atra parte della stanza, seduta sul divano, Buffy si godeva la scena appoggiata a una mano, mentre Tara e Faith stavano discutendo a bassa voce di qualcosa alla scrivania di Cordelia.

“Che cosa ho… di diverso?!” Ripetè Spike, guardando Wes come se fosse appena impazzito.” Oltre a un ‘anima, un padre che è un vampiro, una madre zoccola oltre che anch’essa vampira, un paradosso temporale di un secolo inside, un cip nel cervello che si è fuso con quella scatola di fagioli che ho al posto del medesimo e un innegabile sex appeal?!?! Non lo so, bambino, fa un po’ tu!”

Wesley sollevò la testa dal libro, piccato.

“Io sto cercando di aiutare te!” Sbuffò. “ Di capire qualcosa che potrà servirti in futuro! E sei pregato di non darmi del bambino… Connor! “

“Non chiamarmi così!” Scattò l’altro. “ Il mio nome è Spike! E rispetto a me tu sei un neonato in fasce!”

“Solo che sono io ad aver tenuto in braccio te!”

Spike ringhiò, sollevando le braccia al cielo.

“Ma che cos’è questa cosa di farmi prendere in braccio da tutti, si può sapere?! Ero un bambino o un peluche da passare agli amici?! Poi ci si lamenta se uno viene su asociale!”

“Spike…”Mugugnò piano Giles, continuando a sfogliare il suo libro.” Non usciamo dal seminato…”

“Tu taci!” Sbottò Spike. “ E dammi un motivo per cui non dovrei torcertio il collo, ora che posso! Non solo non mi hai tenuto in braccio, ma mi hai anche cacciato di casa e mandato a stare da Xander Harris!!”

“Eh?!?!?!?!” Angel avanzò, portando Kate con se e rischiando di far precipitare entrambi già dalle scale. “ Tu hai mandato il mio unico figlio ad abitare con Xander Harris?!?!”

“Angel…”Wesley gli si fece incontro, sorridendo.” Sei in piedi… come stai…?”

“Bene!” Rispose lui, gli occhi ancora puntati su Giles, me prima che potese continuare anche Faith gli fu al finco , epersino Buffy si alzò dal divano.

“Sembri un wurstel andato a fuoco!” Rise la Cacciatrice bruna.” Ma sei fighissimo ugualmente… “

“Ehm… grazie… “

“Noi” Riprese Wes. “ cercavamo di capire come ha fatto Spike a uccidere Sanjhain, coadiuvandoci con antichi testi e con le due profezie che vi riguardano… Angel… io e Giles pensiemo di avere capito come intepretare il testo sul vampiro con ‘anima… “

Angel lo guardò per un momento, allungando una mano per battergli vigorosamente sulla spalla.

“Ottimo!” Esclamò.” Fantastico lavoro, Wes, davvero!

Ma io riproporrei un attimo la questione Xander Harris! “

Dopotutto… la sua faccia doveva essere veramente disgustosa, perché vide una strana espressione dipingersi sul volto di Giles, mentre Wesley tantava di nuovo di calmare le acque, saltando letteralmente dietro il bancone e lanciandoci su una serie di libri e rotoli.

“Abbiamo analizzato i testi alla luce dei nuovi accadimenti e abbiamo pensato che…”

“Wesley! Voglio sapere com’è che mio figlio si è trovato a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto con Xander Harris!!!!!”

“Il quale… “Esclamò Spike con voce melodrammatica.” Approfittando del mio handicap… ha cercato anche di abusare di me!”

Esclamazione che fu seguita dal più grande coro di “Spike!!!!!” che orecchio umano avesse mai sentito, ma che non sarebbe servito a calmare la furia che montava nel petto di Angel, se lo stesso Spike non fose all’improvviso scoppiato a ridere, come un ragazzino dispettoso.

“Okay, okay… non mordetemi… “Appoggiò la testa alla parete, inclinandola leggermente di lato, e sorrideva ancora quando mormorò. “ come stai, Angel…?”

Angelo sgranò gli occhi, guardandolo, mentre la rabbia di poco prima lasciava velocemente il posto al… panico?!?!

Gli aveva sorriso… Connor… Spike!!!… gli aveva sorriso… e gli aveva chiesto come stava… e il mondo era già stato salvato… e lui non stava brucando, o andando in polvere… e non c’era una battaglia che infuriava attorno a loro… per cui… per cui il panico era assolutamente giustificato!

“B… bene…” Mormorò. Ma… andava bene come risposta, bene?!?! Non lo faceva sembrare… troppo sicuro… non dava l’impressione che si ritenesse indistruttibile… e forse aveva risposto troppo in fretta… poteva sembrare falso… allora, forse, doveva aggiungere qualcosa… ma allora lui avrebbe potuto credere che non fosse spontaneo… o che avesse mentito prima…

O che non gli volesse rispondere…

E poteva sorridergli… non avrebbe pensato che lo voleva per forza conquistare?!?! Non l’avrebbe presa come un ‘imposizione?!?!

“Bene… “Spike annuì, saltando giù dal bancone.” Kate?”

“Ti interessa la mia salute, Spike?!” Rispose la ragazza, assolutamente a suo agio.

“Veramente…” Ridacchiò lui.” Ti volevo annusare…”

“Provaci e ti rompo il naso!”

“A me!! Ma se ti ho dato il mio sangue! Nel senso… che ti ho dato la mia cena… “

“Ma si, perché sottilizzare…”

“E… tu… “ Riuscì finalmente ad articolare Angel.” Stai… voglio dire…”

“Sono intero. E se i fratelli triturapalle, qui, non mi fanno uscire di testa, pare che me la sia cavata!”

“Ne sono… felice…”

Sike annuì, abbassando per un attimo gli occhi. E parve sul punto di dire qualcosa. Ma all’ultimo istante si fermò, limitandosi ad annuire.

Non aveva importanza… era il gesto la cosa importante…

“Scusate…” Esclmaò Wes, agitando la mano da dietro il bancone.” A qualcuno interessano le profezie?!?!”

Angel sbattè gli occhi.

“Che… profezie?!”

Stavolta fu Wesley a sembrare sul punto di dire qualcosa. Ma anche lui si fermò, e scotendo il capo svolse sul bancone il rotolo di Aberjian ….

“Inanzitutto…”Cominciò.” È evidente che quella di stanotte non è stata l’apocalisse citato qui, dal momento che… bè… chiunque di voi sia il vampiro con l’anima di cui quie si parla, pare evidente che nessuno è diventato umano…”

“Grazie al Cielo…” Masticò Spike.” È un onore che di certo non voglio!” Sollevò il capo, guardando verso l’alto.” Capito, lassù?! Non lo voglio!!”

“Tuttavia… “Riprese Wes, ignorandolo. “non è questa la cosa più importante…”

Angel sospirò. Sperando che Spike non commentasse anche questo.

Povero Wes… pareva che lo facesse apposta…

“… la cosa più importante…”Ripetè, alzando leggermente il tono quando Spike fece di nuovo per parlare.” È che pensiamo di avere capito come Spike… Connor… possa dover salvare o distruggere il mondo, in relazione al TUO destino di salvare il mondo… è chiaro?!?!”

Angel tacque. E Wesley cercò disperatamente gli occhi di Faith.

“E’ elementare!” Esclamò quindi, esasperato.” Avanti!

E’ quello che abbiamo visto …

Angel tu non … non potevi abbattere quella barriera magica. Era impossibile. Assolutamente impossibile.

Abbiamo consultato qualunque libro, per cercare una spiegazione plausibile, ma niente… l’unica che abbiamo trovato è che tu… lo hai fatto…

Che vedere tuo figlio in pericolo ti ha dato il… potere… di farlo…

Come, perché… in che modo… non lo sappiamo, e fors enon lo sapremo mai… ma se è così, questa è anche la spiegazione del ruolo di Connor nella salvezza del mondo…”

“Spike non ha particolari poteri di per se…” Continuò Giles. “ ma saperlo in pericolo ne ha dati a te…

Ha fatto si che tu facessi qualcosa che non poteva essere fatto…”

“Per cui, quando si parla, nella profezia, del potere del Tro-clans di salvare o distruggere il mondo, probabilmente si intende questo… se tu sei insieme a lui, lui può dare a TE il potere di salvare il mondo… se non c’è… se non hai paura per lui,o comunque la sua presenza non ti è di… sprone… potresti non essere in grado di farlo…

Per cui… lui può salvare o distruggere il mondo… e insieme sei tu a dover avere qual ruolo fondamentale… nell’apocalisse…

Mi pare… chiaro…”

“E questo… “Terminò l’altro.” Può essere anche ciò che ha voluto dire Doyle… che voi due dovevate ritrovarvi… che i… come li chiamate… PTB… hanno fatto in modo che Spike fosse concepito, e poi protetto, e che tu e lui vi ritrovaste… perché senza voi due… insieme…”

“Il mondo finirà!” Sputò Spike.” Okay, hai reso, che palle!!

Tutte le vostre seghe mentali, però…”Angel si schiarì la voce, lanciando un ‘occhiata a Tara, col risultato che Spike sollevò di nuovo la testa al cielo, esasperato.” Tutti i vostri eletti ragionamenti non vi hanno fatto scoprire ne quando ne dove, ne come ci sarà questo cavolo di fine del mondo, per cui non ci servono a un… niente!”

“Ci aiuta a capire molte cose, invece… per esempio che tu e Angel dovreste restare insieme e…”

“Tuttavia…”Stavolta fu Wesley a interrompere Giles. E non si accorse… non si accorse di come Angel avesse distolto gli occhi davanti alle ultime parole di Giles…

Forse… solo Kate se ne rese conto…

“… il ragionamento s’incaglia nel momenti in cui Spike ha ucciso Sanjhain… perché se Spike invece ha dei poteri rimasti latenti finora… come confermerebbe anche la storia del chip… allora Spike non è più il catalizzatore dell’agire di Angel, ma ha un ruolo proprio… e allora potrebbe essere lui a dover salvare il mondo, ma non si spiegherebbe la profezia del vampiro con l’anima…”

“A meno che non sia Spike “ quel” vampiro con l’anima, ed entrambe le profezie parlino di lui…”

“MA allora come avrebbe fatto Angel ad abbattere…”

“Ma che cos’è ?! “Urlò quasi Buffy.” Mi scoppia la testa!”

“Wes…”Sorrise Angel.” Non avere fretta... non puoi pretendere di capire tutto in una volta… sono successe così tante cose…”

“”Già…”Sputò Spike, continuava ad agitarsi per la Hall.” E personalmente sono ancora al “ciao Connor”!”

Angel respirò piano.

Doveva dirlo. Doveva dirlo adesso… eppure… aveva così paura…

Fece per parlare. Ma ancora una volta fu interrotto da Giles.

“Prima di morire, Sanjhain sembrava quasi aver… riconosciuto Spike, e gli ha parlato di un ‘altra profezia… ma Spike lo ha ucciso prima che potesse continuare…”

“Salvando tutto il fottuto mondo!” Esclamò Spike.” Perché non si enfatizza mai quella parte?! E poi quante storie!

Apri un cassetto e nove su dieci ci trovi dentro la tua profezia!

Non è così che vanno le cose, qui dentro?!

Scarti un dolcetto della fortuna, e invece del bigliettino ci trovi una profezia!”

“Spike… “ Mormorò Giles.” Qui si parla di una profezia... di cui non sappiamo assolutamente niente… nemmeno se esista ancora o meno.

Trovarla è assolutamente impossibile! Sarebbe più facile che quella porta si aprisse ed entrasse una bella donna esclamando:” salve, qualcuno ha bisogno di una profezia?!”!”

“Salve, qualcuno ha bisogno di una profezia?!”

Angel sentì Kate sobalzare, e capì immediatemnte che stava lottando contro l’eccesso di riso che rischiò di travolgerla quando la porta d’ingresso di aprì, e Cordelia entrò con uno sfolgorante sorrido sulle labbra e le dita strette attorno a un rotolo scuro.

“Dimmi… che stai scherzando…”Ansò Wes, guardando lei e Lorne, che la seguiva da vicino, avanzare nell’atrio.

“Sto scherzando!” Rispose immediatamente la ragazza.” Ma se invece vuoi la verità… bè… la verità è qua dentro!”

Superò gli altri, avvicinandosi ad Angel e tendendogli il rotolo.

“E… l’ultimo regalo di Doyle…”Spiegò, mentre il sorriso le sie spegneva sulle labbra.” Lui… era molto dispiaciuto… di non poterti parlare…”

Angel deglutì, abbassando gli occhi sul rotolo che le sue dita sfioravano appena.

Il cuore pieno di quel dolore ormai noto, ma non per questo meno terribile. E di un rimpianto che era proprio delle parole non dette, e delle scuse non pronunciate…

“Permetti…”Si intromise gentilmente Wesley, prendendogli il rotolo dalle mani. Mentre Angel alzava gli occhi su Lorne.

Un ‘altro degli innumerevoli a cui doveva delle scuse…

“Tu… “mormorò” come stai?!

L’uomo sollevò le sopraccigli come avrebbe sollevato le spalle, se non avesse avuto le braccia steccate.

“Solo…” Confessò alla fine. “ è duro tornare al monolocale.. quando ti sei abituato al condominio… “

Lo fissò, e Angel vide Kate ritrarsi, come …per lasciarlo solo con i suoi amici. E immediatamente allungò una mano, per bloccare quella di lei.

“Doyle… “Continuò Lorne. “ avrebbe voluto che tu sapessi… che… non è mai stata colpa tua, e che ti considera il miglior amico che… “

“Ma… non è possibile…” L’interruppe Wesley, sollevando il volto dal rotolo su cui anche Giles era chino.” Questa è… la profezia di Nyazian!!

Eppure… è diversa… ci sono alcuni versi che sono… completamente cambiati… e l’intero rotolo sembra scritta da una diversa mano…”

“E’ evidente… “Aggiunse Giles. “ che uno dei due è un falso…”

“Magari!” Esclamò Lorne, scambiando un ‘occhiata con Cordelia. “ Qualcuno vuole un ‘aspirina o è già troppo tardi?!?!”

“La seconda…”Sbuffò Buffy. “ ma va avanti…”

“Per piacere!” Aggiunse Cordelia polemica.

“Bè…”Spiegò Lorne. “Doyle non è mai stato un messaggero molto mansueto…

Non avrebbe dovuto rivelare molte delle cose che invece ha detto, ed altre… bè, quelle le ho tirate fuori io… e così… alcune cose gli sono state taciute, altre dette all’ultimo momento… e fra questi annunci del’ultima ora c’era anche “ udite , udite, lord mi- faccio- la- maschera- con- l’acido- borico era andato indietro nel tempo e aveva manomesso la famosa profezia del Tro-clan, per creare un bel po’ di casino, quando Wesley, o chi per lui, fosse riuscito a tradurla. Senza sapere però che della stessa profezia erano state stilate due copie… una delle quali è rimasta nascosta in un ex monastero poco lontano di qui per più di trecento anni, senza che nemmeno la W & H ne sapesse niente…

Cosa ne dite… non fa molto “ terminator”?!”

“Asta la vista, baby!” Commentò Spike.

“Vuoi dire che… questa è la profezia falsa…” Wesley sollevò uno dei due rotoli.” E questa quella vera?!”

“Ah ah… “Annuì Cordelia. “ e a quanto ho capito se il rotolino vero non fosse saltato fuori ci sarebbe stato… bè… un vero casino! Il perché, non chidetemelo!

Io l’ho anche domandato a Doyle…”

“E lui?!”

“Bè… mi ha risposto… sono loro i geni… che traducano!”

Spike sghignazzò ancora.

“Io lo sapevo che la rosa d’Irlanda mi piaceva!” E rivolgendosi a Giles.” Ma non potevi schiattare tu al suo posto?!?!”

L’uomo sospirò, togliendosi gli occhiali e pulendoli con il fazzoletto.

“Spiacente di aver frustrato le tue aspirazione di socialità, Spike… e di non poterti dare la risposta che meriti… ma ho idea che dovremo passare le prossime ore a tradurre una profezia…”

“Ma rilassatevi! “Espose il vampiro, passando dall’altra parte della Hall, e girando attorno a Tara.” Non siete usciti da un casino che avete fretta di entrare in un altro!

Ma cos’è, la gara a chi apre prima la bocca dell’inferno?!?!

Rilassatevi! Godetevi la vittoria!

Cercatevi una donna!” Abbassò gli occhi, sbirciando oltre la spalla della poci distante Tara.

“Avanti, lasciamo a casa vecchi e feriti e usciamo a divertirci! Siamo a Los Angeles, gente!!”

La ragazza alzò la testa, sorridendo, e coprendo con la mano la cornetta del telefono.

“Dai, Spike… sto cercando di chiamare Willow…”

“Fa venire anche lei…”

“NO!”

Angel sgranò gli occhi. Balzando in piedi. E nonostante la testa che subito riprese a girargli si avvicinò, cercando disperatamente una manciata di parole.

Spike aggrottò la fronte, e lo guardò, stupito quanto gli altri.

“Non… vuoi che inviti Willow?!”

“No, io… “ Prese la cornetta dalle mani di lei, appoggiandola al ricevitore.” Io non voglio che tu dica a nessuno quello che è successo…”

Per un attimo, nessuno parlò… e Angel immaginava bene quanto pazzo lo dovessero ritenere. Poi fu Buffy a rompere il silenzio.

“Non vuoi che dica a nessuno che abbiamo appena salvato … di nuovo… il mondo?! Bè… in effetti è un po’ una noia…”

“No, io… “ Dio, qual’era il modo giusto per dirlo?!” non voglio che dica anessuno che Spike è mio figlio…”

Di nuovo, nessuno parlò. E Angel ebbe come l’impressione che qualcosa di enorme e terribile lo stesse inseguendo. “ Io non voglio che non lo sappia nessun altro oltre la gente in questa stanza… “

“Ma è… “ Cominciò la Cacciatrice.

E forse per la prima volta dacchè la conosceva, Angel le impedì di continuare, sollevando il capo di scatto.

Deciso. Quanto non era mai stato di fronte a lei.

“Nessuno!” Ripetè.” Né Xander, ne Dawn, ne Willow, nessuno… e non sto scerzando, Buffy!”

La ragazza boccheggiò, sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa, sconvolta dal suo modo di parlarle. Proprio a lei…

Ma non fu Buffy la persona più colpita in quella stanza…

“Nessuno…” Ripetè piano Spike. Con un tono di voce così basso e gutturale, quasi un ringhiò fra le labbra, che Angel si voltò di scatto… e capì di avere scelto, fra tutte, le parole peggiori…

Vide suo figlio annuire piano, allontanandosi da lui, le mascelle così serrate che avrebbero potuto romperglisi da un momento all’altro. Ferito. Ed era stato lui a farlo.

“ certo… nessuno deve sapere che il perfetto, infallibile Angel ha per figlio… me!

Che da cotanto genio è venuto fuori un simile scherzo di natura! Un… vampiro che non è un vampiro e un umano che non è un amano, un… niente! Un… come mi ha chiamato Buffy quella volta… si… neanche un fallito, l’ombra di un fallito!

Sarebbe una vergogna troppo grande!”

“Connor…” Angel si tese in avanti, cercando di toccarlo, ma lui scacciò la sua mano con tanta violenza che rischio di mandarlo in terra.

“Non chimarmi così!” Urlò.” Dovrò ammazzarti per fartelo capire?!?!

Cazzo…” Si allontanò ancora, dilatando le narici. Ansando.” Tu sei così… nobile… vero?!… così… superiore… e ti va anche bene di avere un figlio come me… ma non vuoi che si sappia! Diventi più feroce di Angelus se si prospetta il rischio! Dovesse sporcare il tuo candido buon nome di penitente avere messo al mondo un assassino e un ladro!

Ma che diamine volevi che venisse fuori, me lo spieghi?!?!

Io sono una scopata, non sono un grane amore!!”

“Spike , ti prego… “ Ansò Angel, appoggiandosi al muro, il cuore che sembrava spaccarglisi in mille pezzi. “ Io ti voglio bene… sei… la cosa più …”

“Sta zitto! Giuro che se lo dici ti ammazzo con le mie mani!

Ti ridò fuoco e ti guardo bruciare, stavolta!

Ma che… che avete tutti, con me?!?!” Si guardò intorno, e per un attimo sembrò un bambino… solo un bambino ferito.” A te… va bene scoparmi… ma guai a… rivolgermi solo una parola gentile… di fronte ai tuoi preziosi amici… e tu… tu…”

Scosse il capo con violenza, voltandosi di scatto.

Dovorando gli scalini con una furia che era in ogni suo gesto.

“Spike…”Lo richiamò Angel, andandogli dietro. Ma la frase che lui gli lanciò lo gelò immediatamente, prosciugando la vita dal suo corpo.

“Va all’inferno, Angel!” Ringhiò.” E stavolta restaci!”

Chiuse gli occhi. E desiderò veramente essere bruciato…

E un attimo dopo, la voce di Buffy, dura, sferzante come una frusta.

“Sei fortunato…”Sibilò.” Che io non abbia una spada…”

“E tu sei fortunata!” Scattò Kate.” Che non abbia la forza di prenderti a schiaffi!”

La Cacciatrice avanzò di un passò, fulminandola con gli occhi.

“Vorrei sempre vederti provare!”

“E io vorrei vederti ammettere per una volta le tue responsabilità, invece di scaricare la tua vergogna sugli altri!

Spike si è rivolto anche a te, ma questo non sembra che tu lo abbia notato!”

“Io non l’ho rinnegato davanti a tutti!”

“No?! E cosa hai fatto negli ultimi mesi?! Angel ha avuto l’onestà di dirgli che lo ama davanti a tutti! Fa la stessa cosa, invece di cercare spade!”

Esausto, col corrimano che sembrava incapace di sostenere il suo peso, Angel vide Buffy ansare, e voltare gli occhi agli altri presenti … a Giles, a Wesley, a Cordelia… prima di stringere le labbra.

E correre via.

Passandogli davanti senza nemmeno guardarlo. Lungo le scale, e fino al piano di sopra.

Eppure… non ci fu un ‘altra porta che si apriva… e Angel conosceva Buffy troppo bene per non sapere che non sarebbe andata da lui…

Non dopo ciò che aveva detto…

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Mentre qualcuno, davanti a lui, parlava.

E Angel si chiedeva se non fosse stato meglio per Connor, essergli rapito…

Se non fosse meglio non avere nulla, per Spike… che un padre come lui… che non sapeva nemmeno spiegargli quanto disperatamente lo amava…

Che era solo capace di ferirlo, anche quando voleva proteggerlo…

Solo… di fargli del male..

E di rovinare tutto…

Dio… aveva rovinato tutto…

Sentì le mani su Kate sulle braccia.

Dolci. Calde come il suo cuore.

E la voce di lei, che gli carezzava l’anima.

“Io so” Mormorò.” perché lo hai detto… e lo capirà anche lui…”

Scosse il capo, aprendo gli occhi solo per cercare lei. Per aggrapparsi alla sua forza.

“Non lo farà…”Ansò.” È troppo arrabbiato e … ferito… non mi perdonera mai per quello che crede …”

Kate sospirò piano, carezzandogli la guancia. E nello stesso istante, dal piano di sopra, provenne il rumore di una porta che si apriva. Colpendolo come una mazzata.

Era… entrata…

Buffy era … andata da Spike…

“Io… “Mormorò di nuovo Kate.” Non sarei così sicura di prevedere il futuro…”

 

Era … strano come tutto potesse mutare di prospettiva in un solo giorno.

Così strano da sembrare incredibile.

Seppure la prola incredibile aveva ancora un senso, ormai…

Solamente il giorno prima vedere Buffy che entrava nella sua stanza, dopo ciò che le aveva setto, vincendo un orgoglio che sembrava non potesse essere vinto, lo avrebbe reso l’uomo più felice della terra.

Mentre adesso… sembrava quasi normale…

E forse era per quello… perché ora sapeva di avere un’anima…

Perché ora avrebbe potuto urlarle in faccia che non era solo una cosa morta… che tutto ciò che sentiva era vero e reale…

O forse era solo perché c’era così tanta rabbia dentro di lui…

E allora, dopotutto, era sempre il vecchio Spike.

E non importava affatto che avesse un ‘anima o meno…

Non le disse nulla. Non le parlò nemmeno

E lei restò ferma, appoggiata alla porta.

In silenzio.

L’orgoglio che, dopotutto, era ancora il più forte… mentre Spike si strappava di dosso la maglia che Wesley gli aveva prestato, e afferrava la sua, bruciata e sporca del sangue di Kate.

Non voleva niente da loro…

Non voleva niente da lui…

Era stato solo uno… stupido… patetico idiota a … fidarsi…

Perché lui era Angel, giusto? Perché lui doveva dire la verità…

Perché lui era suo pade…

Era strano come tutto potesse mutare di prospettiva in un solo giorno.

Così strano da sembrare incredibile.

Perché solo il giorno prima non gli sarebbe importato rendersi conto di come lui fosse uguale agli altri… di come in realtà non fosse cambiato niente…

Mentre adesso faceva così male.

Essere rifiutati faceva male. E se aveva pensato di essersi abituato… bè, era ancota più idiota di qual che credeva!

Solo il giorno prima…

“Va a farti fottere!” Ringhiò, voltandosi verso la posta che si apriva. Con tanta ferocia che Buffy sobbalzò per lo stupore.

Pronto ad avventarsi su suo padre.

Solo… che non era sua padre… era Wesley…

Si voltò, ignorandolo. Tirando un calcio contro la parete.

Perfetto. Gliene fregava così poco di lui da non scomodarsi nemmeno!

“Lo fa per salvarti…”Mormorò piano l’uomo.

“Vattene, Wesley, prima che ti ammazzi!”

“Prima di provarci!”

Non c’era paura nella voce dell’uomo. Nemmeno la benché minima traccia.

E Spike desiderò davvero ucciderlo. Affondare i denti nella sua gola, e sentire scorrere il sangue… caldo… vivo… dopo tanto tempo…

Ma lui era Wesley… lui… si faceva sputare in faccia quando gli dava da mangiare… ed era così ridicolo col latte che gli colava sugli occhiali…

Oh cazzo! Dannatissima memoria!

“Vattene Wesley!”Sibilò Buffy, stringendo gli occhi.” Se Angel vuole tentare di spiegare… che venga di persona!”

“Angel non ce la fa…”Rispose lui.Senza un ‘esitazione al mondo.” E non ce la fa perché ti ama tanto da essere andato a fuoco per te. Letteralmente.

E se provi a dire che lo ha fatto per Kate… bè, allora eri più intelligente a tre settimane!!”

Spike si passò una mano sulla nuca, voltandosi nervosamente.

Non voleva ascoltarlo… non voleva … caderci di nuovo… stare male… di nuovo…

Eppure la luce di quelle fiamme gli balenava nel cervello… come un incubo senza fine…

Rimbombandogli dentro come un ‘unica parola… “ idiota!!”.

“Già…” Lo schernì.” Kate… non è lei che di solito viene a fare queste… ambasciate in difesa di Angel ?!?!

Cos’è… ti ha lasciato il posto di innamorata numero uno?!”

Wesley sospirò piano, e Spike ebbe come l’impressione che fosse al limite estremo della pazienza.

“No…”Rispose.” Ma se veniva su Kate, come aveva intenzione di fare, cedo che ti avrebbe PRIMA strappato gli attributi, e poi parlato… e francamente, dopo tante sofferenze, non volevo che un simile, malaugurato incidente rovinasse i suoi rapposti con Angel!”

“Ci avrebbe provato…” Lo citò Spike.

E , di nuovo, Wesley non ebbe esitazioni.

“No, Spike…” Sorrise.” ci sarebbe riuscita!!”

 

Dopotutto… Kate aveva avuto ragione.

Spike era lì, fermo sulla porta del giardino, con il volto di Buffy che appena si intraveda alle sue spalle, e… arrabbiato…

Kate lo aveva detto che sarebbe venuto…

E a volte gli sembrava che avesse imparato a conoscerlo più lei in quei pochi gorni di quanto non avesse fatto Angel negli anni che aveva trascorso con lui… ad odiarlo…

Lo guardò , mentre la mano si Kate si stringeva sulla sua. E nessuno di loro parlava.

Anche… se c’era così tanto da dire…

Fino a che le dita di lei non lo lasciarono, e Kate si alzò dalla panchina, la “ loro” panchina, e sorridendogli si allontanò da lui, scivolando di fianco a Spike.

“Stavolta,”Mormorò.“Aziona il cervello… prima di parlare!”

“Attenta a dove metti i piedi!” Rispose lui.” Non ho intenzione di passare la vita con te in braccio!”

Angel seguì la donna con gli occhi, e un attimo dopo la vide scomparire all’interno. Lasciandoli soli. E con un muro di imbarazzo a separarli.

“Connor…” Cominciò. E non capì nemmeno di aver pronunciato quel nome, fino a che Spike non scattò, rivoltandoglisi contro.

“Non chiamarmi Connor!” Esclamò con rabbia.

“Scusa…” Scosse il capo, dandosi dell’idiota.” Spike…”

“Non chiamarmi neanche Spike!” Sollevò le sopracciglia, mentre l’altro, nervosamente, si avvicinava a lui.” Sembra che tu non faccia altro che sfottere! Mi chiami Spike, ma mi “ pensi” Connor!”

“Va bene… dimmi tu… come vuoi che ti chiami…”

“Non voglio che mi chiami, okay?!”

Inaspettatamente, Spike si abbandonò sulla panchina, quanto più lontano possibile da lui, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e gli occhi rivolti in avanti. Quasi non volesse guardarlo.

“Non sono un bambino, Angel!” Mormorò. E adesso sembrava… ferito…” E non sono un ‘idiota!

Corro rischi da più di cento anni, ho sempre sce3lto io di farlo, e ne ho sempre pagato io le conseguenze! E adesso arrivi tu a tenere la mia piccola mano e impedire alla gente cattiva di venirmi a cercare?!?! E pensi che ti dovrei essere riconoscente?!

“Grazie Angel se mi tratti come un imbecille menomato che non può difendersi da solo?! O grazie, Angel, ti sono enormemente grato se non vuoi far sapere che in questo schifo di esistenz potrebbe forse esserci anche qualcosa di buono?!””

Angel non rispose, limitandosi a guardarlo. E soltando quando l’altro sbottò in un “ insomma, vuoi dire una parole”, che fu più ringhiato che parlato, si decise a sospirare, sollevando leggermente le spalle.

“Dimmi tu che cosa vuoi che ti risponda…” Mormorò.

“Mi prendi per idiota?!”

“No… William…”Rispose piano. “ non ti prendo per idiota… non ho mai pensato che tu fossi un idiota… Ma sei arrabbiato… e qualunque cosa io ti dica in questo momento non andrà bene per te…”

“Di che hai sbagliato!” Lo sfidò Spike.” Ammetti di non poter essere sempre il più saggio di tutti! Di non poter sempre risolvere i problemi di tutti e scegliere ciò che è meglio per tutti!

Ammetti che possono esserci un milione di sette pronte a divorarmi, un miliardo di avvocati che vogliono prendermi e squarciarmi o farmi diventare oscuro… ma io ho il diritto di decidere se correre il rischio o meno! Ho il diritto di scegliere cosa…”

“No, non ne hai il diritto…”

“Che ca…”

“Ascoltami!” Angel si voltò, prendendo di sorpresa lui e se stesso, e afferrandolo saldamente per i polsi.” Vuoi che dica a tutti che sei mio figlio?… vabbene… lo farò… e sarò felice di farlo… anche se non mi crederai… e sarò felice di non dovermi nascondere, se sentire parlare di te mi renderà felice o inquieto, di non dover fingere indifferenza quando sentirò una notizia che rti riguarda, e non doverti cercarti di nascosto o elemosinare un… un demone o un pericolo che mi diano una scusa per vederti…

Ma che cosa ne sarà di Buffy, allora, e di Down?! Che ne sarà di quelli che ami?!?!

Perché ti assicuro che quelli che cercheranno te non scanseranno loro, ma li useranno… per ferirti… per costringerti in loro potere… per farti solamente soffrire…”

Lo vide aggrottare la fronte, e distogliere gli occhi, cercando qualcosa di molto distante. Come il volto di una donna, o il sorriso di una bambina.

“Sono entrati nei miei sogni…” Sussurrò, continuando” hanno ferito le persone che amavo, a una a una… hanno cercato di mettermi contro la donna che amo… e rischiato di far impazzire Cordleia, e messo in pericolo lei, e Wes, infite volte…

Ora Gunn è in coma… e Lorne ha entrambe le braccia rotte… per prendere mio figlio… per prendere te…

Ma se sapessero che tu sei Connor… potrebbe esserci Dawn in coma… e potrebbe essere Buffy ad essere ferita…

Dovresti lasciare tutti quelli che ami… e non sono neanche certo che farlo li metterebbe al sicuro…

Ma so che lo farebbe…”

“Tornare nel fango… come il povero vampiro chippato senza interesse per nessuno…”

Angel gli teneva ancora le braccia, con delicatezza, e piano gliele strinse con le dita… sperando che lui capisse. Sperando, ancora una volta… che non lo scacciasse…

“Io non ti mentirò… “ Continuò, chiamando a se tutto il coraggio. “ e non ti dirò che… ti lascerò scegliere come pensi o come ti fa pensare la rabbia… perché se tu vuoi proteggere loro… io voglio proteggere te… e se dovrò mentire per farlo, mentirò… se dovrò convincere gli altri a mentire, ci riuscirò… e se dovrò inventarmi un altro figlio, o negare di averne mai avuto uno, se dovrò farmi odiare da te… io lo farò…e penso che non farà più male… di questo…

Io non ho scelta, Spike… la gente che mi ama non ne ha… perché “fuori” sanno della mia esistenza… ma di te no… nessuno sa di te…

E tu hai la possibilità di avere e di dare quello che io non posso…

E ti giuro… solo per questo varrebbe la pena di morire…”

Attese.

Per lunghi minuti

Attese che lui parlasse.

Che si opponesse, che lo insultasse, che cercase di colpirlo, che lo uccidesse forse…

Mentre il cuore che non viveva più in lui pareva ricominciare a battere… scandendo un tempo che non voleva passare.

Senza che Spike proferisse una parola… senza che muovesse un solo muscolo.

Tanto ch,e quando infine lo fece, lui sobbalzò, come se avesse appena visto una statua prendere all’improviso vita.

“Io non ho bisogno di un angelo custode…”Mormorò piano, cupamente. “ e non ne voglio uno.”

Si liberò dalla sua stretta, alzandosi e volgendogli le spalle, mentre si frugava in tasca per una sigaretta.

“Non dirò niente a nessuno…”Continuò, portandola alle labbra. Un attimo prima di voltarsi, ed affrontarlo di nuovo.” nessuno saprà che sono tuo figlio… ma questa è l’ultima volta che tu decidi della mia vita…

Io non sono Buffy.Non ho intenzione di passare il mio tempo a voltarmi perché un solletico alla nuca mi avverte che sei nei paragi, o che ti nascondi nel buio per non turbare la mia innocenza!

O che freni una freccia destinata a me!

Io sono un uomo, Angel, e adesso, cazzo, posso anche permettermi un calcio in bocca a chi dirà il contrario… e non il tuo pupazzo, o il tuo bambino da proteggere!

Io pretendo di essere trattato da uomo, e pretendo rispetto!

E pretendo di poter pensare e riflettere su questo… marasma di cose che mi è piombato addosso! E di decidere, io, se voglio o non voglio essere tuo figlio!

Io non voglio più vederti, Angel…”

Dio…

Si sentì morire, bruciare di nuovo, e fece male… molto male…

Eppure si costrinse a rimanere immobile. A continuare a guardarlo.

E a consentirgli di parlare ancora.

Di ferirlo ancora.

Perché di tutto ciò che aveva detto… non c’era niente che non condividesse… anche se faceva così terribilmente male…

“Guai a te se ti scopro a spiarmi, o a vegliare da lontano… guai a te se scorgo anche solo la tua ombra nelle vicinanze di Sunnydale!

Sarà finita, Angel. Sarai morto per me, una volta per tutte.

E se mi conosci anche solo un po’, sai che sto dicendo sul serio.

Si gioca secondo le mie regole, adesso, e le mie regole dicono che sarò io a decidere quando e se vederti di nuovo…

Quando e se avrò avuto il tempo… di capirci qualcosa… e di decidere… si… di decidere anche se tornare a mordere gente o meno, senza te che mi guardi con i tuoi occhi da cane bastonato!

Non ho intenzione di sopportarlo, hai capito! Devo essere io a decidere di me stesso! E quello che non voglio è un fantasma alle mie spalle!”

Lo vide respirare a fondo, piano… e si chiese… se anche a lui fosse costato dire quelle parole… cme ad Angel era costato ascoltarle… ed era costato un prezzo troppo.. terribilmente alto…

Tanto alto che gli parve di non avere nemmeno la forza per proferire una parola.

Eppure, Spike le aspettava le sue parole.

In piedi davanti a lui, le mascelle serrate, e un fiato di cui non aveva bisogno che gli lasciava nervosamente le narici.

Aspettava che lui gli concedesse quella fiducia, che nessuno gli aveva mai dato prima…

“Va bene…”Mormorò, cercando di rendere ferma la sua voce.

Ma il pensiero di non vederlo… di non poterlo nemmeno guardare da lontano… per chissà quanto tempo… di non poterlo aiutare… se lui ne avesse avuto bisogno ….” Però promettimi che mi chiamerai…”

“Se un serpente di sette metri mi inseguirà intenzionato a mordermi le chiappe?!?! “Spike sollevò le sopracciglia, e un attimo dopo si lasciò di nuovo cadere sulla panchina di pietra.” Ovvio! Un masochista basta e avanza… in famiglia!”

Lo fissò, ma Spike non gli lasciò nemmeno proferire verbo.

“Non meterti a piangere!” Esclamò.” E non tirare fuori i tuoi occhi da cucciolo!”

“Vuoi… che metta un sacco in testa?!”

“Sto rotolandomi dalle risa!”

“Mm…” Si fermò per un attimo, fissando il modo in cui l’altro teneva le meni abbandonate fra le ginocchia… nello stesso, identico modo… in cui lo faceva Kathy…” non mi hai ancora detto… come vuoi che ti chiami…”

Spike scosse le spalle.

“Non lo so… William non fa proprio schifo… per come lo pronunci… bha… chiamami anche Josephine, purche non mi chiami Connor!!

Ma che diamine di nome è?!?! E poi pretendevi anche che non ti odiassi!!”

“Era il nome… di un amico… quando ero anora vivo…”

“Scozzese!”

Annuì, mentre l’ altro sospirava melodrammaticamente.

“Lo sapevo! Figlio di un irlandese, con un nome scozzese, cresciuto in Inghilterra… che diamine pretendete da … eh… un momento…” Battè gli occhi, guardandolo. “ Tu sei Irlandese… Darla era una sgualdrina… per cui… sinteticamente… io non sono Inglese! Non ho nemmeno una goccia di sangue inglese nelle vene!”

Probabilmente nemmeno si attendeva una sua risposta. E, difatti, non gli diede la minima possibilità di darne una.

“In fin dei conti,” Esclamò sorridendo.” Forse non ti odio del tutto!”

Si. Probabilmente non si attendeva una risposta da lui… ma stavolta, Angel gliela diede ugualmente.

E la sua risposta fu un sorriso che gli riscaldò il cuore.

 

“Credi… che possiamo andare?!” Domandò Wes, sbirciando dalla finestra i due vampiri.

Dietro di lui, Kate non rispose.

“Voglio dire… è imbarazzante dover interpretare in continuazione il ruolo di quello che interrompe le situazioni, o si intromette in affari privati per diffondere profezie o avvertire di guai o…”

Guardò Buffy, che non emise nemmeo una sillaba.

“E del resto… quel che abbiamo scoperto è importante… dovrebbero saperlo… riguarda loro dopotutto…

Non … pensate?!”

Le fissò entrambe, e nessuna delle due si mosse.

E nessuna delle due smise di fissare l’altra.

Come due sfingi che si fissavano nella speranza molto poco segreta di trasformare in pietra quella che le stava davanti…

Immobili, Kate a braccia conserte e Buffy con le mani sui fianchi, ferme ai due lati della posta finestra. Mentre un fiume di elettricità a un milione di volt rischiava di ridurre in cenere tutti coloro che gli stavano attorno.

Imbarazzato, Wes si rivolse a Giles, in piedi poco discosto da lui.

“Io credo davvero che dovremmo… insomma…”

“Vai, Wesley!”

“Io?!” L’uomo si raddrizzò, sfidando l’altro per la salvaguardia del suo onore. E di quant’altro avrebbe potuto perdere se avesse interrotto i due vampiri che, finalmente, sembrava stessero riuscendo a parlare senza ricorrere all’uso di armi improprie! ” Perché ci devo andare io?! “

“Perché io non sono bravo a interrompere riunioni di famiglia…”

“E io si?!?!”

“Inoltre sei stato tu a tradurre le ultime due righe della profezia autentica…”

“E tu hai tradotto le ultime di quella falsa…”

“Devo prenotare il biglietto aereo…”

“ Lo ha già fatto Tara…”

“Sei tu l’amico di Angel…”

“E tu sei quello che ha mandato Spike a dormire da Xander Harris!”

“E questo che c’entra?! “Esclamò Giles, aggrottando la fronte.

“Non lo so! Ma dovrà pur entrarci qualcosa!”

“Wesley, stai arrampicandoti sugli specchi…”

“Fammi causa!”

Giles strinse leggermente gli occhi, preparandosi a quella che sembrava l’ulteriore bordata di un’infinita battaglia, quando nella Hall proruppe un sonoro e chiarissimo: “E che palle!” , esclamato da una Faith che un secondo dopo saltò sui gradini, trascinandosi letteralmente dietro Tara, e afferrando dalla mano di Wes i due rotoli delle profezie.

“Avanti, zuccherino,” Sbottò, uscendo nel guardino.” Facciamo vedere ai “ maschi” che vuol dire avere fegato!”

Wesley spalancò la bocca, ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a mormorare, prima di seguire fuori le ragazze fu uno strozzato:” Faith… le profezie sono… delicate…”

Si… delicate come due salami, a giudicare dal modo in cui la cacciatrice le lanciò in grembo a Angel e Spike, facendoli sobbalzare.

“Okay!” Esclamò.” Quella è falsa, quella è vera…”

“N… no…” La contraddisse Tara.” Q… quella è falsa… quella è vera…”

Spike si guardò sulle gambe, aggrottando la fronte.

“Ehi, perché la devo tenere io quella falsa!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh”Faith afferrò la profezia, facendo leteralmente saltare il vampiro… probabilmente per la paura!

“Ragazzina!” Esclamò lui, piccato.” Vedi di andarci piano! Potevi strappare qualcosa di importante!”

“Si, d’accordo, mi fido sulla parola!”

“E su ricordi remoti!”

Faith sollevò il braccio, facendo per colpire Spike con il rotolo, quando, contemporanemante, Angel tese una mano in avanti e Wes le fu addosso, bloccandola.

“NO!” Urlò.” Con la profezia di millecento anni no!”

“Insomma!” Sbottò Spike.”Si può sapere che cacchio volete?! “

“Wes…”Rincarò Angel.” Tra qualche ora ripartiranno… a noi… a me piacerebbe …”

“Lo so, lo so, scusa!” L’interruppe, sempre più imbarazzato.” Sono spiacente… ma… è che … noi… io e Giles… insomma…”

“Avete tradotto le profezie…”

“Si…”

“E…”

“E abbiamo capito come mai Spike è riuscito a uccidere Sanjhain…”

“Ossia?”

“Non lo sappiamo!”

“Ah…”

Wesley trasse un profondo respiro… chiedendosi come avesse fatto in dieci minuti a retrocedere di tre anni!

“Con calma!” Esclamò.

“D’accordo…”

“Ehm… Wesley…”Lo chiamò Giles alle sue spalle.

“Cosa?!?”

“Non sarebbe meglio… che lasciasi andare Faith?”

Wes sgranò gli occhi, abbassandoli alla ragazza a ciu ancora neteva entrambi i polsi, e che lo fissava , appoggiata al suo torace, con il volto percorso da qualcosa che… se fosse stata chiunque altra… avrebbe potuto sembrare imbarazzo…

E capendo all’improvviso “come” aveva fatto a retrocedere di quei tre anni!

Respirò a fondo, raddrizzando la schiena.

Okay.

Calma.

Per prima cosa doveva risucire a lasciare Faith…

 

“Il padre ucciderà il figlio…”Spike sollevò le sopracciglia, emettendo un basso soffio di sorpresa.” Certo è un bel cambiamento!!”

“Già…” Wesley si mosse, allargandosi di più la pergamena sulle gambe… e tirandogli una sonora gomitata.” Voleva essere certo di scatenare il panico…”

“Il bastardo…”Sibilò Faith…

“”e penso che avesse previsto che in qualche modo ti avrebbe allontanato da Angel… credo fosse la sua ultima spes, nel caso non fosse riuscito a rapirti…”

“Ma poi…”Aggiunse Giles.” Il suo intento di sterminare la razza umana ha avuto più adepti di quel che lui stesso pensava e l’amico si è ritrovato con un vero esercito…”

“Un esercito… per rapire un bambino…”

Wesley sospirò, e Spike strinse i denti stizzito, spostandosi verso sinistra… per la decima volta…

Perché poi per spiegare due righe di profezia si fosse dovuto accomodare fra lui e Angel e non lo avrebbe mai capito!!

E perché Faith e Tara vessero dovuto seguire il suo sempio, mentre Giles si chinava su Angel mostrandogli l’altro rotolo… questo gli era ancora meno chiaro!!

Ma, se si aspettavano che fosse lui a sloggiare erano cascati male!!

Erano in cinque su una panchina grande a malapena per tre, stretti come acciughe, era seduto per metà sul bordo e si stava mantenendo sfidando la forza di gravità… ma non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di alzarsi neanche morto… di nuovo!!

“Così… la profezia si è avverata… due volte…”

“Che vuoi dire?” Chiese Giles a Angel, e quando l’uomo parlò non si rivolse a nessuno di loro in particolare… o forse si rivolse a se stesso…

“La vera profezia dice… “Colui che sarà addestrato… dal vampiro con l’anima, crescerà fino a diventare un uomo… e ucciderà Sanjhain…””

“E questa…” Mormorò Giles.” Si riferisce chiaramente a Spike…”

“Spike…William… era… destinato fin dalla nascita a uccidere Sanjhain… forse…”Angel sospirò.” Non avrà altre… abilità particolai, come dite voi… ma forse era solo questa che doveva avere… e lui lo sapeva…

Sanjhain non sapeva chi fosse il figlio del miracolo, ne cosa avesse di speciale.. ma aveva capito che il tro-clans e colui che sarebbe stato addestrato dal vampiro con l’anima erano la stessa persona…”

“Perché Angel è stato…”Spike esitò per un attimo.” Il mio sire de facto…”

Gli vide abbassare e gli occhi, e anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, non gli piacque il dolore che gli lesse in volto.

“Si… “Continuò Angel.” Ma anche perché… come ha detto Wesley… questa stessa frase può essere letta come “colui che fu vampirizzato… dal vampiro con l’anima”… e in realtà sono io… il responsabile…se William è un vampiro… io …”Deglutì piano.” Ho vampirizzato Drusilla… e Drusilla… ha ucciso William… e così… per assurdo… anche l’altra profezia si è alla fine avverata…”

“Il padre…” Citò piano Wesley, le parole che gli rimanevano come… sospese… attorno.” Ucciderà il figlio… “

“Il padre…”Ripetè Angel.” Ucciderà… il figlio…

Mio figlio… ucciso da Drusilla… che io ho … ucciso…” Si guardò le mani… e le guandò con orrore.” È su di me che… ricade… il suo sangue…”

Wesley tacque. Come tacquero Giles e Faith…

Come sembrò tacere persino l’acqua della fontana…

E forse era normale… perché… chi poteva aggiungere, o commentare, o solo … comprendere completamente ciò che Angel aveva detto…

Chi poteva comprendere un padre che aveva ucciso il proprio figlio.

E chi poteva trovare qualcosa da dire… in un momento come quello…

Qualcosa di abbastanza profondo e… sentito…

“E che cacchio!” Urlò Spike, alzando platealmente le mani al cielo, in un gesto che stava diventandogli drammaticamente usuale.” La madre pantegana e il padre tossicomane!! Ma poi vi lamentate che sono cattivo!!!!”

Ecco… profondo e sentito!

Tanto sentito che se non lo avesse detto sarebbe esploso!

“Avete finito adesso con le profezie?!?! Avete intenzione di scannare un piccione, aprirlo, e trovarci dentro un rotolo babilonese?!?! No?!?! Allora, Wesley, giù dalle mie ginocchia!!”

“Non sono sulle tue ginocchia!!” Si difese Wesley oltraggiato.

“Giù lo stesso!”

“Kate…”

“Ecco, se ci volesse salire Kate… ehi, un momento… che c’entra Kate?!?!”

Aggrottò la fronte, guardando Angel in volto, e leggendovi chiaramente, distintamente… panico?!?!

“Voi…”Ansò il vampiro.” Avete lasciato… da sole… Buffy e… Kate?!”

Di nuovo, un silenzio lungo un attimo tornò a discendere nel giardino.

Infranto dalle parole, leggermente risentite, di Giles.

“Angel… non credo che ci sia bisogno…”

“Voi…”Ripetè Angel, scandendo ogni parola e sollevandosi un po’ di più ad ognuna.” Avete lasciato Buffy e Kate… sole?!”

“NO!” Wesley deglutì. “Ci sono Cordelia e Lorne... da qualche … parte… “

Ecco.

Un ‘altra cosa che avrebbe dovuto imparare di suo padre.

Da quando aveva riacquistato l’anima aveva sviluppato ancor più la sua propensione per la magia…

Un attimo era lì… un altro era letteralmente scattato sulle scale, verso l’albergo, in barba alle profezie, alle scottature e alle ferite varie…

E Spike aveva la netta sensazione che la sua faccia fosse ancor più spaventata di quando si era fatto mezza laguna in fiamme per affrontare Sanjhain…

“Dietro di lui, Anche Wesley e Giles si alzarono, seguiti immediatamente da Tara, mentre Faith sbuffava sonoramente.

“Non vi preoccupavate così!” Sbottò.” Quando eravamo sole io e lei!”

Scavalcò la panchina, accodandosi agli altri. E dopo un attimo anche Spike si alzò, e prima di seguirli lanciò una breve occhiata al giardino in ombra.

Gli piaceva quel posto… fin da quando era bambino… e ora… chissà quando lo avrebbe rivisto…

Sospirò.

Avevano avuto dieci minuti di civile conversazione…

“Non sarà troppo?!” Ringhiò, dirigendosi alla porta.


	23. Fuoco e pioggia

Una notte… e l’odore del sangue che ancora non si placava per le strade della città…

Sottile, insistente… che nemmeno la pioggia aveva potuto cancellare…che si sarebbe attaccato alle cose, e alla terra… e sarebbe rimasto per anni… a ricordare a chi, come lui, poteva avvertirlo, ciò che era accaduto solo una notte prima…

A ricordare a lui come aveva rischiato di perdere tutto… ancora una volta… e come era preziosa… ogni briciola di quello che aveva…

Una notte… e quel sangue che aveva l’odore di ognuno di coloro che amava… o che aveva amato… di tutti coloro il cui sangue era sulle sue mani, o dentro di lui…

Che sarebbero rimasti… o sarebbero andati…

Scomparendo in quella notte…

Scomparendo ora…

E facendogli male al cuore…

Una notte… e gli occhi di un vampiro che scrutavano in un buio che non poteva niente…

Mentre il baluginio dei fari della auto si intrecciava in un ‘enorme tela di ragno…

E le stesse brillavano nel cielo…ed era assurdo come potessero scintillare… riflettendosi in tanto sangue…

Come gli occhi di Kate… e di Spike…

Avrebbe voluto che quella notte non trascorresse, Angel…

Avrebbe voluto creare una barriera, intorno alla sua casa… per tenere con se tutti quelli che stavano per andare…

Per partire…

Disperdendosi… dove sarebbero passati mesi, prima che potesse ritrovarli…

E che portavano via il suo cuore…

Era assurdo… ma nemmeno tenendo il suo bambino in braccio, o guardandolo dormire… nemmeno raccontadogli le favole della sua terra, che ora non poteva ricordare, o cullandolo contro il suo petto… si era mai sentito così tanto padre…

E aveva mai desiderato proteggere tanto la creatura che gli era stata regalata…

Mai… quando addesso… che di nuovo lo perdeva.

E che non poteva far altro che guardare oltre quella finestra…

A quella strada… in quella città che sapeva di sangue… e di pioggia appena passata e che già tornava… e di dolore…e di risate…

Scutando nel buio, e guardando nel suo passato… perché non osava indovinare il futuro…

E sobbalzando… lui… che avrebbe dovuto salvare il mondo… quando un vecchio taxi malmesso si fermò, davanti alla porta d’ingresso.

 

“A guardare quei due… “Mormorò Faith.”Direi che le cose non dette supereranno di gran lunga quelle che si faranno venir fuori…

Guardali lì… lei odia lui perché la lascia di nuovo sola e abbandonata, lui si sente in colpa ma crede di agire per il suo bene… e intanto nessuno dei due riesce ad essere sincero…

E naturalmente entrambi ce l’avranno su con me perché è anche per colpa mia se Giles se ne ritorna in Inghilterra…

Ma che palle!

Dico io… se si può essere più idioti…”

Strinse le dita le une nelle altre, così forte da farsi male. E sentì le ossa tendersi, fin quasi a spezzarsi…

Mentre, davanti a lei, Wesley sorrideva.

Ed era qual sorriso a spezarle le ossa… e il cuore… e a farlo battere più forte.

Quel sorriso che aveva notato così tardi… e che tra pochi minuti sarebbe scomparso dalla sua vita per molto… moltissimo tempo…

E sperò che lui non notasse quanto era nervosa… che non si rendesse conto che non gliene fregava niente dello straziante addio fra Buffy e Giles, e che non aveva più provato quel sentimento che per tanto l’aveva tenuta viva, quando aveva abbracciato Angel, stando attenta a non ferire il suo corpo ancora così debole… e che non le importava niente nemmeno della prospettiva di tornare liberà…

Sperò… che non notasse il tremore delle sue dita… quelle dita che avevano ucciso senza perdere per un attimo di freddezza…

Eppure, quando lui allungò una mano e catturò le sue… seppe che Wesley lo aveva notato, il suo tremore… e che non rideva di lei… perché lui ra… era Wes… soltanto quello…

Il più assurdo e pazzo cavaliere che mai avrebbe potuto attraversare la strada di un ‘assurda e pazza stronza come lei!!

“Fa… freddo…” Mormorò, distogliendo gli occhi.

“E’ vero…”

“Guarda… che non sto scherzando!” Esclamò.

“No…”Wesley sorrise di nuovo.” Nemmeno io… fa freddo stasera… probabilmente pioverà di nuovo… se ne sente… l’odore…”

L’odore…

L’odore della pioggia… che in prigione si confondeva con quello cel cemento bagnato… l’odore della pelle di lui, che Faith non aveva provato…

“… potrebbero anche… sospendere il volo… se la pioggia è abbastanza fitta…”

Faith respirò forte, tornando a guardarlo, e con decisione sottrasse le mani a quelle di lui. “Sarebbe il prossimo …” Affermò semplicemente.

Troppo dura. Con troppa paura.

Troppo… Faith…

“Faith…” Si girò di scatto, mentre la voce di Giles la chiamava, e guardò l’uomo muovere la mao nella sua direzione, fermo accanto al taxy giallo…

Lei… lei odiava quel taxy giallo…

Sentì Wesley muoversi, e lo vide infilare in tasca la mano, ma lo bloccò con la sua, facendogli aggrottare la fronte, prima che tirasse fuori le chiavi della macchina.

“No…”Mormorò.” Io vado in taxy… con Giles… e vado… sola… “

Per un attimo, Wes non sembrò capire… e dopo… dopo parve farlo anche troppo bene.

“Ma avevi detto…”Cominciò.

“Che il taxy era per lui… si… lo so… e che volevo stare un altro po’… con te…”

“E… non era … vero…?Sussurrò lui, la voce poco più di un soffio.

Che le fece più male di quel coltello nella carne, due anni prima…

“No, Wes…”Mormorò, scotendo piano il capo.” Mi dispiace… ma servirebbe solo a farmi sentire più… stupida…

Io… odio gli adii… e odio sentirmi… come mi fai sentire tu …”

Stava per parlare, ma si fermò da solo, chiudendo piano le labbra, e fissandola con qualcosa di tanto simile ad una preghiera negli occhi azzurri. E tuttavia, consentendole di andare avanti.

Perché solo Wes avrebbe potuto capire quanto bisogno ne aveva.

“Io… non lo capisco…”Spiegò infatti. “ e non credo che sia giusto…

Non credo che sia giusto entrare l’una nella vita dell’altro… ancora … di più…

Non adesso…

E’ meglio lasciare le cose così… vedere… che succede, e se io… riesco a venirne fuori …

Meglio non… invischiarti ancor più con me…

Io sono melma, ricordi? E sei stato tu a dirlo per primo… un gran pezzo di…”

“Faith…”

“Shhh… avevi... ragione… e ne avresti anche ora… se me lo ripetessi…

Io… cazzo, Wes, non rendermelo così difficile!”

Scosse la testa, passandosi le mani nei capelli. Senza riuscire a trovare le parole per fargli capire… senza dirgli che lo amava…

Perché sarebbe stata veramente la più grande bastardata che mai avrebbe potuto fargli…

Dirgli che lo amava… incatenarlo a una ragazza che con ogni probabilità tra una settimana sarebbe di nuovo scappata e sarebbe stata accoppata per strada…

Trascinarlo a fondo con lei… se non fosse riuscita…

E soprattutto… farlo sentire… in obbligo… quando… ne era quasi sicura… il giorno dopo o tra due giorni Wes si sarebbe voltato, e avrebbe capito che quel qualcosa che Faith sentiva così forte, e così dolce insieme, e che li legava come una persona sola… per lui era stato solamente… la follia di un momento strano… sopeso nel tempo… quando tutto sembrava perduto e due anime così stanche e disperate si erano trovate a intrecciare il loro cammino…

Lei… non lo avrebbe costretto a sentisi male… perché doveva dirle… che non ricambiava quello che provava…

E non avrebbe costretto se stessa… a sentirsi ancora di più… quella bambina stupida che sua madre avrebbe odiato tanto…

No… non gli avrebbe detto che lo amava… ma per riuscirci… lui doveva restare lì… e non ci doveva essere un aereo alle sue spalle…e la consapevolezza che una volta varcata una soglia, sarebbe volata lontana da lui…

Per farlo… doveva illudersi che ci fossero ancora un ‘ora, o un minuto… doveva illudersi di potersi girare, e correre indietro…

“Io…”Cominciò lui, sollevando il volto, su cui la barba appena accennata disegnava una gradevole ombra scura.” Preferisco… non venire all’aereoporto… hai… fatto bene… a chiamare il taxy…”

Faith si portò le dita alle labbra, deglutendo all’impazzata, nel tentativo di fermare le lacrime. “ Sono stanco e… domani sarà… una gionata faticosa e…”

“Perché?!” Esclamò lei, incapace di impedirselo… o forse… lo fece solo per non abbracciarlo.” Che cosa devi fare domani?!”

Wes la guardò… e anche lui parve combattere contro qualcosa.

“Non lo so… “ Confessò alla fine. “Qualcosa… ci sarà sempre…”

Lei annuì, voltandosi dopo un istante. La mano che ancora era premuta contro le sue labbra, e gli occhi di tutti addosso.

Senza che le importasse…

Senza che le interessasse un fico secco se Buffy, o Giles, o Angel la consideravano una stupida, patetica idiota, quando si voltò di scatto, per tornare da lui. Le mani strette a pugno perché non tremassero.

Fermando il passo che Wes vece verso di lei con la decisione della propria voce.

“Io tornerò…”Promise. E lo prometteva anche a se stessa. “ Te lo prometto.

Farò… ingoiare a quei palloni gonfiati tutte le loro prove e i loro corsi di buone maniere e tornerò… come la migliore cacciatrice di cui tu abbia mai letto sui tuoi enormi libri o le tue stupide profezie!

Sei tu il mio Osservatore, Wes… “Terminò, e gli occhi di lui non erano mai stati così luminosi, ne il suo volto così sorpreso. “ io voglio te… e nessun altro… “Sorrise, prima di volvarsi e fuggire via.” Io voglio il migliore!!”

Si chiuse la portiera alle spalle, accucciandosi contro di essa.

Ripromettendosi di non voltarsi a guardare.

Eppure, quando l’auto cominciò a muoversi, non riuscì ad impedirsi di farlo.

E si ritrovò a girarsi come una furia, e a poggiare le mani al finestrino, come una bambina, anchilosandosi le labbra, per fingere un sorriso.

Mentre, davanti a lei… e già così distante da spezzare il cuore… Wesley non riusciva a fare nemmeno quello.

E la guardava andare via, immobile. Il volto serio e scuro…

E non sapeva, quanta parte di se Faith si lasviasse alle spalle.

 

Lentamente, il taxy giallo li portò via.

Mentre Buffy rimaneva a guardarlo. E a domandarsi quando avesse cominciato la sua vita ad essere così terribilmente sbagliata.

E perché.

Perché quella macchina si portava via di nuovo il suo Osservatore? Il suo amico?

Perché ancora una volta aveva scelto di lasciarla?

E perché era Faith ad essere con lui, e non Buffy?

Era… così ingiusto… così terribilmente ingiusto.

Le aveva detto di non essere più certo… che quella fosse la cosa migliore per lei… non dopo il modo in cui era andata l’ultima volta.

Eppure… non era voluto restare.

Per lei. Per Faith. Perché Giles era la sua unica speranza.

E così… Faith aveva ancora una speranza… e Buffy era di nuovo sola, ad affrontare tutto ciò che era successo. Tutto ciò che aveva saputo.

E quel sentimento assurdo che non voleva, ma che non riusciva a smettere di provare.

Per lui… per Spike…

E non c’era nessuno ad indicarle la cosa giusta da fare.

Mentre Faith… lei sarebbe stata guidata,e accudita, e consolata le mille e mille volte in cui avrebbe sbagliato.

Mentre Faith, come sempre, aveva tutto. E, come sempre, voleva anche ciò che era di Buffy.

Li vide rientrare nell’albergo. Uno per uno.

Mentre rimaneva ancora fuori, con l’aria fredda della sera sulla pelle.

A fissare il ricordo di un taxy giallo.

Come Wesley… quello stesso Welsey che un tempo aveva voluto consegnare Faith al Concilio, e che lei aveva torturato.

E che, eppure, adesso… la amava…

“Ma come fa…”Mormorò piano. Le parole amare sulle labbra. Come sale. “ Come fa a conquistare sempre tutti… come fa … a farsi amare tanto?!”

Non parlava alla notte, Buffy, e una parte di lei desiderava che Wesley la sentisse.

Ma Wesley , immobile a fissare un fantasma, non la udì. E al suo posto, fu la notte a risponderle.

“L’amore non si fabbrica, Buffy…”Sussurrò, piano, la notte, e lo fece con la voca di Angel.” L’amore si dona… o si ispira… e non si può fare niente… per impedirlo…”

Si voltò. E lo vide al suo fianco, gi occhi fissi sul suo immobile amico.

E le parve assurdo… sempre più assurdo…

Essere lì, con lui… e non provare più quel marasma di emozioni che le aveva scosso il petto… e ritrovarsi arrabbiata… perché era così… e perché per lui… sembrava una cosa normale…

“Sei esperto d’amore, Angel,”Domandò piccata.” o solo di Faith? Perché, se quello che ha detto il tuo amico è vero, quel che c’era tra noi era … falso…”

“No…”Angel scosse il capo.” Se era falso quello… allora era falzo vivere… ed era falso… tutto…

Io…”Distolse gli occhi. Puntandolesi davanti a se.” Ho passato troppo tempo a… farmi domande su quel che provavo… su quanto fosse giusto o… normale…

Allora… a Sunnydale… e poi adesso… dopo aver saputo…

Ore intere pessate a interrogarmi… quando non potrò mai avere una risposta…

Pensavo potesse darmela Doyle… e ho sprecato il poco tempo insieme.

Pensavo che fosse ciò che Spike voleva da me… e ora lui se ne va…

Mi facevo milioni di domande e non mi accorgevo che …”Sospirò, e Buffy seppe che non avrebbe finito quella frase.

“io non voglio più sprecare niente, Buffy…”Disse infatti.” Nemmeno una singola ora.

E non voglio avvelenare ciò che ho adesso con altre domande.

Ho ritrovato mio figlio… e non voglio sciupare questa gioia continuando a tormentarmi mperchè ho amato la donna che è nel suo cuore.., ne chiedendomi cosa sarebbe accaduto se fossi rimasto a Sunnydale… o quanto avremmo potuto sconvolgere l’ordine delle cose…

E’ accaduto. E il passato mi tormenta già abbastanza…”

“E’ questo…”Rispose lei lentamente.” Che sono per te, adesso? La ragazza che Spike ama?

Questo sono diventata?! Una sua… appendice?!”

Lui non risponde, e improvvisamente Buffy desiderò colpirlo… e colpirlo… fino ad ucciderlo…

Perché Angel poteva avere duecento e rotti anni… ma non aveva mai imparato a mentire.

Strinse le labbra, movendosi verso l’albergo, e quando lui l’afferrò per il braccio reagì immediatemnte, divincolandosi e avanzando di un passo.

E anche se niente nell’atteggiamento di Angel avrebbe potuto suggerire una minaccia… anche se lei sapeva di essere la Cacciatrice… di essere… la più forte… dovette stringere forte le dita a pugno, per impedire a un brivido di attraversarle la schiena.

Perché ci fu qualcosa nei suoi occhi… una… determinazione nuova o, magari, una… forza… che non gli conosceva… e che la spaventò. La spaventò davvero.

E nemmeno quando aveva perso l’anima gli occhi di Angel avevano avuto questo potere.

“Non fargli del male, Buffy…”Mormorò piano. Poco più che un sussurro, che forse non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto udire… ma che non avrebbe potuto non sentire… nemmeno se lo avesse voluto.

“Tu hai il potere di rendere molto felici le persone… o di scaraventarle in una disperazione senza fine…

Non farlo con lui…”

“Tu non hai nessun diritto…” Cominciò.

“Sarebbe meglio che lo lasciassi”L’interruppe.”, piuttosto, ma tu non lo farai.

Io ti conosco più di quanto ti conosca lui e più di quanto ti conosca tu stessa…

Tu lo ami… come non amavi Riley Finn… e in un modo in cui non hai mai amato me …

Lo hai nel sangue…

Dipende da te fare felici entrambi… o bruciare ogni cosa…”

“Come ho bruciato quel che c’era fra di noi?!” Lo sfidò, ansando. E fu sorpresa, quando lui scosse piano la testa. E si chiese disperatamente, quando avesse smesso di capirlo.

“Spike è più forte di me, Buffy… lui non si farà annientare… non si chiuderà in una stanza buia… a tormentarsi…

Si è già in parte adattato a tuto ciò che ha scoperto… e troverà il modo di reagire…

Forse…è questo il suo potere speciale…

Ma può soffrire…

Il suo cuore si può spezzare… e la sua anima smarrire…

E io non voglio…”

“Non vuoi ora… perché sai che è tuo figlio… me ieri, e una settimana fa… non ti importava niente di lui… se viveva, se moriva… quanto soffriva…

Credi davvero di essere tanto meglio di me se ti preoccupi per lui solo ora, che sai che ha il tuo sangue?!?!

Al posto tuo non sarei così ipocrita da chiederlo!”

“Sono un ipocrita… si…”Rispose piano lui. Fisandola con quegli occhi che la stavano ferendo, come nessun ‘arma avrebbe mai potuto fare… perché niente di ciò che lei diceva o faceva si rispecchiava più in quegli occhi. Come… se all’improvviso fra loro si fosse alzato un muro… che niente e nessuo sarebbe mai riuscito ad abbattere.” E un bugiardo… e un ladro… e un assassimo… cento volte assassino! Non lo nego e non voglio negarlo!

E sono probabilmente molto peggio di questo… perché non sono stato in grado di capire da solo che lui era mio figlio…

Perché lo amo oggi, e non lo amavo ieri. E perché lo amo per il sangue che ci unisce. E perché non posso giurarti che se lo avessi frequentato senza sapere chi era… come… prima… lo avrei amato nello stesso modo…

Ma sono suo padre, Buffy.

E non voglio che soffra. “Ansò, mentre continuava, piegato leggermente su di lei. E solo allora Buffy si accorse che Wesley li guardava. Ma per quanto lo desiderasse non riuscì a imporsi di agire, e fermare Angel… non riuscì a far altro che continuare a guardarlo, stordita e sconvolta dalle sue parole.” farò qualunque cosa in mio potere per impedirlo.

E non cambierò idea nemmeno se entrerai in casa e gli riferirai ogni cosa, facendo in modo che mi odi ancor più di quanto forse non mi odia già.

E non lo farò se mi strapperai dal corpo ogni brandello di pelle!

Io ti ho amata, Buffy…

Ti ho amata disperatamente… ti ho amata più della vita e della mia umanità… ti ho amata…” Abbassò gli occhi, ma solo per un singolo, velocissimo attimo.” Forse come non amerò mai nessun altro essere al mondo…

Sarei morto e morirei per te… ogni giorno, e ogni ora della mia vita…

E niente al mondo potrà mai cambiare questo…

Ma brucia mio figlio, Buffy… e saprai cosa vuol dire bruciare!”

Forse Wesley… o Faith, o qualcuno dei suoi amici avrebbe detto che Angel era molto più sconvolto di lei per ciò che le aveva detto…

Forse… avrebbe affermato che lo mostravano il suo volto, e i suoi occhi, e il modo in cui si allontanò, sparendo nell’albergo…

E forse Buffy non gli avrebbe creduto… fose si sarebbe scagliata su ognuno di loro, attaccandolo…

Ma in quel momento… Wesley la guardava in silenzio… e nessun altro conosceva le parole di Angel…

Nessun altro prendeva le difese del vampiro con l’anima… contro una ragazza confusa e infreddolita…

A cui avevano appena gettato addosso la fine di un sogno a cui una parte di lei non aveva mai rinunciato…

Si portò una mano al volto, coprendosi piano gli occhi.

E desiderando disperatamente che Faith non si fosse portato via anche Giles…

Desiderando non essere così sola, per una volta…

E mentre lo pensava, così improvvisa da farla trasalire, le giunse all’orecchio la voce di Spike.

“Tutto bene, amore?!” Mormorò, la mano poggiata allo stipite della porta.

Buffy sollevò il volto, guardandolo, e per un attimo desiderò dirgli tutto… riferirgli ogni parola… ferirlo… colpire Angel come lui aveva colpito lei…

E l’unico motivo per cui non lo fece… furono degli occhi azzurri, penetranti come strani fari nel buio.

Quelli di Spike, che la fissavano con un misto di preoccupazione e amore… e quelli di Wesley, che le bucavano la schiena… trasmettendole la consapevolezza che qualunque cosa avesse detta, lui l’avrebbe saputa…

“Si…”Mormorò piano, avanzando verso di lui.” Mi spiace solo che Giles se ne sia andato…”

Vide Spike allungare una mano per sfiorarla, e un moto infinito di avvilimento le prese il cuore, quando la lasciò andare…

E si chise, per la prima volta… se fosse stata veramente lei … a creare tutto questo…

“Ah…”Le sorrise, seguendola nella hall.” Non resisterà un altro mese lontano da Sunnydale… l’Inghilterra è di gran lunga troppo noiosa per un finto- calmo come lui!!

E se proprio non torna… posso sempre dirgli che ti sto trattando male… mi ha ripetuto un ‘infinità di volte che se ti faccio del male mi ridurrà il più brutto mucchietto di cenere di tutta la costa!”

Le sorrise, ma Buffy non rispose, incrociando, davanti a lei, gli occhi di Angel.

Voleva andarsene da qual posto.

Il più presto possibile.

Solo dopo lunghi minuti, in cui tutti cominciarono a prepararsi per la partenza, si rese conto che Wesley non era ancora tornato.

 

Spike non poteva esserne certo, ma aveva l’impressione che tra Buffy e Angel fose successo qualcosa. E qualcosa di non piacevole.

Lo gridavano gli occhi di lui, all’improvviso velati, scuri, e che eppure non sfuggivano ai suoi, come avrebbero fatto se si fosse vergognato di qualcosa.

E tutto l’atteggiamento di lei, ogni suo movimento… per ringhiargli, quasi, che era arrabbiata. Molto arrabbiata.

Anche se cercava di trattenersi.

E se Buffy cercava di trattenersi… doveva essere qualcosa di importante…

Li conosceva. E li capiva entrambi.

E aveva passato lunghi minuti, lottando con se stesso, per decidere se affrontarli o meno, chiedendo loro spiegazioni. Chiedendo loro se avessero discusso per causa sua.

Ma avea paura… che lo avessero fatto… e aveva paura di ciò che avrebbe fatto lui e s lo avesse scoperto…

Aveva chiesto ad Angel di non ingerirsi nella sua vita… ma sepave che lui, al posto lui, lo avrebbe fatto. E forse per questo provava così tanta rabbia.

Perché si rendeva conto che se lo capiva così bene… era perché gli somigliava tanto…

E forse era per questo che, alla fine, non aveva chiesto. E che aveva deciso di ingoiarsi il suo dubbio.

Dopotutto… sarebbe partito così presto…

Deglutì, chiedendosi come avessero fatto a riunire così in fretta la loro roba… ma c’era così poco da riunire…

“Pare che Buffy abbia una gran fretta di andarsene…”Mormorò piano una voce.

E Spike rispose, voltandosi per incrociare gli occhi azzurri, incredibili, di Kate.

“E a te”La schernì.” La cosa da molto fastidio, vero?!”

Lei sorrise, le mano infilate nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans puliti che le erano stati portati da casa e la camicia, enorme , di Angel, che le scendeva leggermente su una spalla, scoprendola. E strappando un sorriso anche a Spike.

Quella donna aveva una carica di sensualità da far paura… e riusciva a sembrare un gattino sperduto per le strade di una grande, brutta città…

Probabilmente non aveva nemmeno idea di quanto fosse bella.

“Mi dispiace che vada via tu…”Gli rispose, sinceramente.” Perché Angel ci soffrirà…”

“Angel soffre sempre…” Scosse le spalle, fingendo indifferenza.

“Mm… allora… dovrei pensare che te ne vai così in fretta… solo perché lui non sia troppo felice?!”

“Certo! Lo faccio per te!”

“Un vampiro filantropo!”

“Un vampiro sessuoname! Con una parte di cuore che sanguina per il virgulto lontano non correrà il rischio di perdere l’anima nemmeno se voi…”

“Spike…”Lo ammonì, trattenendo un sorriso.

“Se lui…”

“Spike!”

“Se tu…”

“Smettila!”

“puzzerai come il più grande…”

“Spiantala!” Esclamò, scoppiando a ridere e premendogli entrambe le mani sulla bocca.

Spike indietreggiò, prendendola per la vita e ridendo insieme a lei, e solo dopo un attimo si accorse dello sguardo corrucciato di Buffy.

“Odia me…”Commentò Kate.” Ed è gelosa di te…

MI sembra… perfetto…”

“Mm… purchè non mi costi un bel pugno sul naso…”

“Bè… tu impediscile di dartelo! Sei un vampiro, hai dei bei riflessi.

Usali.”

Spike schiuse le labbra per risponderle, ma si fermò dopo un attimo, aggrottando invece la fronte e guardandola.

“Kate…”Mormorò.” Tu sei una donna bellissima, io un uomo… perché invece di provare a portarti a letto ti sto trattando come il mio vecchio amico Bryan?!”

Stavolta fu lei ad aggrottare la fronte.

“Bè… finirti fra le braccia grondante sangue, partecipare a una rissa e svenirti addosso seminuda crea una certa intimità… e poi… io … e te… a letto…?”

Si guardarono per un attimo. Un piccolo, singolo attimo, prima di scoppiare entrambi in un riso irrefrenabile.

Che fece sembrare lei una bambina e sentire lui leggero… e libero…

Così… umano.

Eppure, Spike non era umano, e se ricordò quando gli giunse violento alle narici l’odore del sangue, e smettendo di ridere vide il liquido rosso colare dalle mani che Kate teneva contro la bocca.

“Kate… “La chiamò, posandole una mano sulla spalla, mentre lei scoteva piano il capo, allontanando le mani dal viso.

“Non è niente…”Mormorò, abbozzando un sorriso.” Non preoccuparti…”

“Mm… ci mancherebbe anche che mi preoccupi per te!” Mugugnò.” Se non ti conosco neanche! Mi hai preso per il Buon Samaritano?!?!”

Kate tossì ancora, e stavolta l’afferrò più saldamente, tenendola fino a che Wesley non le fu accanto.

“Che succede?!” Domandò, preoccupato.

“niente…”Di nuovo, Kate scosse la mano, imbarazzata.” È passata… ce l’avevo… in gola…”

Si allontanò, scomparendo nel bagno, e un attimo dopo Spike sentì scorrere l’acqua.

“Dovrebbe stare a riposo… “ Mormorò cupamente Wesley. “Era troppo vicina a Sanjhain… ha ricevuto l’onda in pieno… potrebbe anche essere stata più danneggiata delle altre… “

Spike strinse leggermente le labbra, annuendo.

Erano tutti accorsi lì vicino… Wesley, Tara, persino Buffy… e forse fu per questo… per istinto o perché era un malfidato di natura… o solo… perché così doveva essere… che Spike cercò con gli occhi l’unico che invece non c’era… e lo trovò appoggiato alla parete di fronte a lui, accanto all’ascensore, con gli occhi rossi fissi alle sue spalle… verso il bagno…

Verso Kate…

E Spike stava per avanzare, e chiedere senza mezze misure a Lorne il perché di quel volto serio, quando sentì i passi di Angel sulle scale, e, sollevato il volto, lo vide scendere, un ‘espressione preoccupata che le bruciature ancora visibili non riuscivano a mascherare.

“Kate…” Chiamò, cercandola. E, quando la ragazza uscì dal bagno alle sue spalle, a Spike parve quasi che lui riuscisse a camminare meglio, come se un peso enorme gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle.

“Stai bene?!” Esclamò, raggiungendola.” Ho sentito l’odore del tuo sangue…”

“Dal secondo piano!” Scoppiò Cordelia, fissando dall’uno all’altra con un ‘espressione incredula sul volto.” Hai un naso da far paura!! Non ti funzionerà anche per il petrolio, magari?!?!”

Spike sorrise, allungando leggermente la mano e sfiorando con un dito il segno sul collo di Kate, che lo lasciò fare.

“E’ questo, bellezza…” Commentò.” Potrebbe essere all’equatore e tagliarsi un dito con della carta… e lo sentirebbe lo stesso… questo… e un altro paio di altre cosette…”

“ohhh…”Cordelia sgranò gli occhi.” È… imbarazzante!!!” Esclamò, allentandosi, seguita un attimo dopo da Wesley.

Lasciando Angel ad aggrottare la fronte, lontano anni luce dal capire.

“Lascia perdere…” Sbottò Spike, sorridendo dell’imbarazzo che si era dipinto anche sul volto di Kate.” Ti farà un disegnino…”

“Spike, piantala!” Esclamò lei, piantandogli letteralmente sullo stomaco un asciugamano azzurro.” Tieni, pulisciti le mani, e magari anche la bocca!!”

Di nuovo, Spike sogghignò, e stavolta furono le parole di Buffy ad attrarre la sua attenzione.

“Le tue mani…”Sussurrò. “ grondano… del suo sangue… Drusilla… lo aveva previsto…”

Spike abassò gli occhi, deglutendo piano alla vista delle macchie sulla sua pelle chiara.

Certo… e loro avevano subito pensato…

E del resto… cos’ altro si aspettava…

Strofinò forte la spugna, sapendo bene che il sangue non sarebbe venuto via, e poi la ripassò a Kate, apparentemente incurante delle parole di Buffy.

“Mi raccomando, dolcezza…” Ghignò.” Non me lo rendere troppo felice!!”

Si allontanò, e la sentì mormorare piano… così piano che solamente lui ed Angel avrebbero potuto udirla:” E tu prenditi cura di te stesso…”

“Si, mamma…” Rispose a fior di labbra.

Più tardi… più vecchio di non molti minuti, la fissò parlare con Angel, che le teneva piano un polso fra le dita, chiedendosi ancora una volta che cosa mai potessero avere in comune uno stupido vampiro ossigenato ed un ‘ex poliziotta…

“Che cosa hai visto?!” Chiese, tirando fuori le sigarette ed il suo zippo. E il fumo era acre, amaro nella sua bocca e nel naso, che ancora sembrava bruciare per l’odore del sangue di Kate.

Accanto a lui, ancora appoggiato alla stessa, identica parete, Lorne battè piano le palpebre, senza muovere per il resto neanche un muscolo.

“Dove?!” Domandò, troppo serio per la sua domanda.

“Dove stai guardando anche adsso, finocchio(?)!!”

Fnalmente, Lorne di stolse gli occhi, fissandoli su di lui.

“Spero…”Cominciò piccato.” Che il riferimento fosse al colore della pelle!”

“Che cosa hai visto nel futuro di Kate?!”

“mm…”Storse le labbra.” Dovrebbe cantare perché possa vedere qualcosa di chiaro… così…

cosa vuoi che possa leggere…”

“Okay, diciamo a Angel che gli fissavi la ragazza per interesse personale!”

“… e del resto… a volte… ci sono immagini così forti che anche volendo… “

“Cirano, cosa?!” Esclamò, lottando per tener basso il tono.

Finalmente, lorne sospirò, abbassando per un attimo gli occhi.

E quando li rialzò Spike ebbe la netta sensazione che non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto ciò che avrebbe udito.

“Dolore…”Mormorò infatti.” Molto… “

“E ti pareva… “Ringhiò.

“Un dolore lancinante… viscerale… come… il dolore di un parto…”

“Ancora?!” Urlò quasi lui, voltandosi a bocca spalancata. “ Vuoi dire che …”

“Non ci penso neanche…”

“Ma potrebbe…”

“Non lo so!”

“Lui o lei…”

“Mi hai preso per un ostetrico?!?!”

“Ma se hai appena…”

“Io ho visto il dolore, nessuna creaturina polemica!”

“Senti…”

“Magari si romperà una gamba!”

“Non è questo che credi!”

“Vorresti un fratellino o una sorellina?!”

Spike si girò, lottando disperamene con la sua mascella, spalancata e con ogni probabilità fratturata per sempre.

Mentre gli occhi, per l’ennesima volta, tornavano sulla coppia davanti a lui.

“Ma diamine…”Soffiò. “ ha duecentocinquant’anni… spiegategli cos’è il sesso sicuro!”

 

Forse per caso, o forse per intuito, ma fin da quando tutto aveva avuto inizio, Kate aveva saputo… che i saluti sarebbero stati rapidi… e dolorosi…

Che all’improvviso la porta dell’Hyperion si sarebbe aperta, e tutti sarebbero usciti… come erano entrati…

Lasciando in quell’albergo molto più di quel che all’inizio non ci fosse, e portando via molto più di quanto si potesse credere…

Si guardò intorno, nella grande hall, e fu solo un momento. Prima di seguire gli altri all’esterno, in quella notte senza demoni… perché i demoni della città, quella sera, erano ancora a leccarsi le ferite…

Solo un momento, per stupirsi di come tutto sembrasse esattamente lo stesso di quando aveva varcato quella stassa porta, due gironi prima, col cuore pieno di pena… e tutto il dsangue nelle sue vene…

E di come, invece tutto fosse diverso… così… incredibilmente… diverso…

C’era un ‘auto… una vecchia Ford all’esterno… e le capitò di pensare che doveva essere gradevole da guidare, in una sera senza nuvole, mentre il vento le portava alle narici un odore di pioggia appena accennato, come quello che la carezzava quella notte.

O chiudere gli occhi, mentre qualcun ‘altro guidava… come accedava quando era bambina… e si addormentava sulle gambe di sua madre…

E le accadde di chiedersi… se Spike fosse consapevole che si appoggiava alla carrozzeria nello stesso, identico modo in cui lo faceva Angel… o che aveva reagito come lui… esattamente come lui… là sotto… quella notte… con un grido che era stato come un ‘eco più profondo di quello di lui…

Le capitò di chidersi se si rendeva conto di quanto gli somigliasse in così tanti gesti… almeno quant’ era differente da lui per l’aspetto…

E le sarebbe piaciuto domandargli se incrociava le braccia per difendersi quando era nervoso, o si appoggiava alla poltrona con il capo leggermente inclinato all’indietro…

E le sarebbe piaciuto chiedergli di non andare via…

Di non lasciarlo, ancora per un po’…

Almeno fino a che non fosse guarito…

Di vegliare su di lui… come aveva fatto, credendo che lei non lo vedesse, mentre giacevano entrambi nello stesso letto…

Perché in quel momento l’espressione di Angel era così affranta, e c’erano lacrime così trasparenti nei suoi occhi, che sembrava lui il più debole… il bambino da stringere, e proteggere…

Avrebbe voluto… o forse dovuto dire così tante cose… ma Angel le aveva detto… e quella partenza era così veloce…

Come lei aveva saputo fin da principio…

Per intuito… o per caso, forse…

Sfuggente… come acqua fra le dita…

Come gli occhi di Buffy, che non vollero incontrare quelli di Angel…

E leggera, come il sorriso dolce di Tara… che le stringeva le mani e le diceva che era stata felice di conoscerla… anche se in tutto non l’aveva vista che poche ore…

“E io sono contenta…”Le rispose sorridendo.” Che con la tua amica si sia chiarito tutto…”

Tara sorise a sua volta, radiosa.

“C… ci sono ancora dei problemi…”Mormorò.” Ma abbiamo parlato tanto… e quando sarò tornata parleremo ancora…

Capisci così tante cose… quando rischi di perdere tutto…”

Silenziosamente, Kate annuì.

E silenziosamente fissò Spike.

E si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto… e detto…

E cosa Angel avrebbe risposto…

Fino a che non seppe… che Spike non avrebbe detto… ne fatto niente…

E un attimo dopo lo vide muoversi, con le labbra strette in una linea sottile… e montare in macchina…

Mentre Cordelia, sconvolta, mugugnava qualcosa…

E lei si voltava a guardare Angel.

Il suo volto, che all’apparenza non era mutato di una virgola… e che le spezzava il cuore.

Partì.

E anche quello fu veloce.

Troppo… troppo veloce…

Appena il tempo di accendere un motore…

Senza voltarsi indietro un attimo.

Senza fermarsi sul ciglio di una strada, il tempo per un rapido abbraccio… come sarebbe accaduto in un film…

Lasciando Angel a guardarlo in silenzio… con quella stessa, identica espressione sul volto.

E nemmeo la forza di versare una lacrima.

Dolcemente, Kate lo prese per un braccio, appoggiandogli il capo alla testa mentre lo conduceva nuovamente all’albergo.

Desiderando solo poter tornare nella loro stanza.

E sentirlo addormentare fra le braccia.

Col dolore fori dalla porta del suo cuore.

Mentre sapeva che il dolore non sarebbe mai stato fuori da quella porta… fino a che Spike non avesse ripercorso all’indietro la strada che lo aveva rapito.

Se n’era andato senza una parola… senza un arrivederci… e Kate sperava solo… che Angel avesse fatto in tempo a guardare i suoi occhi, e a capire… da quelli…

Cercò i suoi occhi, e lui cercò persino di sorriderle.

E Kate si innamorò di nuovo.

“Angel…”Li accolse Wes, abbassando il telefono, con lo sguardo che gli brillava di gioia. “Cordelia, era Fred…

Gunn è uscito dal coma… pare… “Sorrise.” Non c’è più pericolo…”

“Ah, “Urlò Cordelia, voltandosi per abbracciare Angel.” È meraviglioso! E’… è splendido!!”

Kate lo vide rispondere al suo abbraccio, e non fu gelosa, nonostante quel che lui stesso le aveva raccontato.

In quel momento, avrebbe potuto assistere a un abbraccio dato due anni prima… all’abbraccio di un fratello e una sorella… e non avrebbe mai potuto essere gelosa… di quello…

“Dio…”Mormorò Angel.” Si… dobbiamo… dobbiamo andare all’ospedale…”

“Si!” Rispose Cordelia, saltando letteralmente via dalle sue braccia.” Dobbiamo… “noi”… dobbiamo andare all’ospedale!! Tu non ti muovi di qui!!”

“Cordleia…”

Angel sorrise, allargando leggermente le braccia. Ma la ragazza non aveva intenzione di fargli aggiungere nemmeno una parola.

“Cordelia niente! “ Lo stoppò. “ Non sei in condizione di andartene in giro! Non ti reggi nemmeno in piedi, dovremmo star li tutto il tempo a sorreggerti, col rischio di gravi danni fisici!! No, non se ne parla nemmeno! E resta qui anche lei!” Continuò indicando Kate.” Non voglio gente svenevole e donne che sputano sangue sul pavimento! “

“Cordelia…”Riprovò lui.

“Niente! Voi restate a casa, vi riposate, guarite e non rompete le scatole con la vostra mania di protagonismo!! Ci manca anche che tu ti dia fuoco nella corsia dell’ospedale per salvare un portantino dall’artrosi!”

“Kate!”

“Ha ragione…”Commentò lei, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Angel la guardò con uno sguardo afflitto negli occhi dolcissimi, così avvilito che le venne voglia di abbracciarlo.

“Ma io devo… delle scuse…”Tentò debolmente.” A Gunn…”

“Bene! Come a tutto il resto dell’universo!! Avanti…” Sbottò Cordelia, afferrando dal divano la giacca di Wesley e tirandola all’uomo.” Tu, viceversa vieni con me, esci!! Un altro po’ e ti crescerà la barba per la depressione! Forza! March!”

“Cordelia…”

“Silenzio!”

“Cordelia, il capo sarei io!”

“Okay, sei il capo!” Cordelia sollevò le sopracciglia.” Ma questo non vuol mica dire che comandi tu!”

Si avviò alla porta, mentre Wes la fissava a bocca a aperta, e Lorne si affettava a seguirla, mormorando con un sorriso: “Non so se mi voglia, ma non potrei neanche reggervi il moccolo, con le braccia così…”

“Wesley!!!!!!!!”Chiamò di nuovo la ragazza, tenendo aperta la porta.

Col risultato di far ergere Wes in tutta la sua altezza, e sfoderare un’espressione offesa.

“Cordelia!” Esclamò, camminando verso di lei.” Ti ricordo che sono un uomo adulto, perfettamente in grado di sapere cosìè meglio per lui… “

“Cordelia…”Si aggiunse Angel.” Vorrei che dicessi a Gunn…”

“ Non che non voglia andare in ospedale…” Continuava intanto l’altro.” Ma è il tuo tono che non mi pare opportuno…”

Kate sorrise, scotendo piano la testa, e lentamente raggiunse la porta finestra, che per tutto il tempo era rimasta aperta.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre usciva nel guardino, lasciando che le i mille odori della notte le carezzassero i sensi.

E perdendosi in quello potente, meraviglioso, della pioggia che arrivava…

Presto…

E poteva sentirlo dentro, più di quanto non fosse mai accaduto pirma…

Ora…

Guardò in alto, mentre la prima goccia le bagnava il volto.

E lei sorrise ancora, e ancora, il cuore che le batteva forte in petto, assordandola…

E la voglia assurda, irrazionale, di mettersi a urlare.

Era finita…

Forse… non per sempre…

Certamente… non per sempre…

Ci sarebbero stati presto nuovi nemici… e nuovi pericoli… e nuovo dolore…

Ma per stavolta… almeno… era finita…

E ne era così certa da averne paura…

Anche se per la prima volta, da cos’ tanto tempo, trovava in se stessa la forza di scacciarla quella paura…

Mentre la pioggia le cadeva sul volto.

Pulendole l’anima da tutto il tormento e il dolore degli ultimi giorni…

Da tutte le domande…

E l’incertezza…

Come… come un anno prima aveva fatto l’acqua pura che sprizzava da una doccia…

Sentì i rivoli freddi che le colavano lungo il corpo, e la stoffa della camicia appiccicarlesi addosso… e si sentì leggera… e in pace … con la pioggi che l’accecava e le schizzava nel naso, e fra le labbra semiaperte.

E si sentì felice… come non le era mai accaduto… quando avvertì le mani di Angel cingerle la vita, e incontrò i suoi occhi… scuri… intensi… che le fecero credere di poter volare…

Lo baciò, mentre la pioggia li inzuppava entrambi. E mentre a entrambi non importava…

Mentre entrambi si beavano di quell’acqua sulla pelle e nell’anima…

Vicini… più vicini di quando fossero stati quando avevano fatto l’amore…

Kate gli sfiorò il volto, toccando la pelle martoriata dalle bruciature, e sollevando la testa per baciargli la fronte, e la guancia piagate.

“Ti amo…”Sussurrò Angel. Guardandola. Stringendola più forte fra le braccia. E voltando il capo per baciarla lui questa volta. Con una passione che era più forte della pioggia, e del battito forsennato del cuore di Kate.

Quasi la sollevò da terra, come se avesse all’improviso recuperato tutte le sue forze. Continuando a baciarla. Mentre la pioggia continuava a cadere.

E qualunque pensiero razionale scompariva dalla mente di Kate, sostituito da quella luce e quel calore che la illuminavano dentro… fino ad accecarla…

Per ritornare solo quando interruppero il bacio… e non avrebbe saputo dire chi dei due fosse stato per prmo…

“Lo sai…”Mormorò sulla sua bocca, mentre lui, fradicio e leggermente ansante, le teneva la fronte premuta sulla sua . “ che giorno è oggi?!”

Pensava… non si era illusa nemmeno per un momento che lui se ne ricordasse…

E invece lo vide sorridere… come un ragazzo che avesse appena preso in fallo una compagna più grande e saggia. E adorò quel sorriso… come lo aveva adorato tette le rare volte che lui le aveva permesso di scorgerlo.

“se potessi tornare indietro…” Le mormorò lui dolcemente, carezaandole con la bocca la pelle dell’orecchio. “ Ti stenderei sul pavimento di quel bagno…”

“Mm… “Kate voltò la testa, assaggiando le sue labbra.” Se potessi tornare indietro… ti costringerei a farlo…”

Si sorrisero. Come i due bambini che non erano statai.

E un attimo lui la baciò di nuovo, e la strinse a se in un abbraccio che era tutto ciò che Kate voleva dalla vita.

Che era il suo amore e la sua speranza. E parlava di una confidenza nuova, o antichissima… ma che solo ora, entrambi, avevano trovato il coraggio di ammettere…

Lo tenne stretto, baciandogli la nuca.

Accarezzandogli i capelli come a un bambino .

Mentre la pioggia, profumata e frusciante, continuava a cadere su di loro…

“Andrà tutto bene…” Mormorò dolcemente. E a ogni parola lui la stringeva più forte.” Andrà tutto bene…”


	24. Epilogo

Era difficile pensare ad un solo motivo per cui Spike non dovesse essere felice.

Era difficile immaginare una ragione, se non che era un idiota, ancora più idiota di quanto avesse pensato!

Era difficile… addirittura assurdo… con Buffy che dormiva accanto a lui, la mano appoggiata alla sua spalla. Nel suo letto… nella sua casa… affitata con il suo… gli pareva ancora impossibile crederci… lavoro…

Era assurdo, quando aveva passato gli ultimi sei mesi della sua esistenza a dare un senso a quel che aveva attorno… a cercare un eliquilibrio… ed era ancora più assurdo… se pensava che quell’equilibrio, lui lo aveva trovato…

Faticando, lottando, strappando con i denti e le unghie… ma lo aveva fatto…

Durante le notti passete a girovagare per le strede buie di Sunnydale, sapendo che il chip che lo menomava non funzionava più… e tendendo ognuno dei suoi sensi… per cercare il suono di un lamento, o l’afflato di un rivolo di sangue… e chiudere gli occhi… per capire che cosa ogni suono, ogni odore, ogni immagine suscitava in lui.

Senza più scacciare tutto ciò che gli pareva ridicolo, o contronatura.. perché non esisteva nell’universo un altro essere con la sua stessa natura… non esisteva nell’universo una legge che andasse bene per lui…

Perché la legge di Spike… doveva scriverla Spike…

Durante le giornate con gli altri, inclinando leggermente di lato la testa, quando Xander Harris se ne usciva con un ‘altra delle sue sagaci battute su quanto fosse animalesco e privo di umanità… e scoprendosi a ridere dentro, quando poche settimane prima avrebbe solo voluto avere il suo collo fra le mani…

E poi quando faceva l’amore con Buffy… e scopriva una dolcezza che non aveva mai avuto… e si chiedeva quanta fosse veramente per lui… e quanta per l’essere con l’anima che da così poco era apparso nella sua vita …

Incerto se arrabbiarsi, o tenersi stretto ciò che aveva…

E dopo… durante il tempo trascorso a pensare… nelle ore insonni in cui la teneva fra le braccia…

E all’improvviso si chiedeva che cosa volesse, lui, per la sua vita… e per il suo futuro… chi volesse essere… e come volesse vivere… quando aveva pensato che tutto ciò che di desiderabile esisteva al mondo cominciasse e finisse fra le braccia della Cacciatrice…

E forse era davvero il patetico pazzo che a volte, ancora, si reputava… o il bastardo senza dignità gridato da Xander quella prima volta, cinque mesi prima… quando alla proposta di un compenso da parte di quella bella donna… salvata per caso da un demone… aveva detto si…

Perché per lui non ci poteva essere un posto in banca o alla cassa di un supermercato…

Perché la natura di Spike gli dava poco da scegliere…

Ma quella stessa, strana natura… Faceva si che non volese più rubare…

Perché il giorno del compleanno di Dawn fossero puliti i soldi con cui le aveva comprato un regalo…

O perché qualcuno… a Los Angeles… non sentisse parlare di Spike come di un ladro…

E adesso quel cellulare su cui Buffy lo aveva cercato così tante volte, per trattarlo come una cosa sua, lo usava per farsi cercare dalla gente… dai suoi… clienti… che liberava da quelle strane, fastidiose creature che infestavano Sunnydale di notte…

E aveva una casa… dove vedere Buffy… con ‘un’ assurda porta rossa che sarebbe stata la delizia di Lorne…

E adesso quando Giles telefonava, quasi non sembrava più che lo volesse bruciare su una graticola…

E Buffy… quella sera… gli aveva chiesto di andare a vivere con lei…

Con Down… come una famiglia… nella casa che era stata di Joyce…

Avrebbe… avrebbe voluto piangere, Spike…

E invece, quel bastardo di Connor Malhaide… o forse era William Appleton… non poteva saperlo… si era messo a bussare a quell’altra carogna della sua anima…

E lui aveva risposto di no…

Perché se davvero voleva… doveva essere lei a portare sua sorella da Spike… se davvero voleva stare con lui… così… allora doveva essere una scelta… e non sembrare una concessione…

Perché non era più il tempo dei sotterfugi e non lo sarebbe mai più stato…

Perché Spike non sarebbe mai più stato quello Spike…

Avevano litigato… ed erano scese su loro parole di veleno… ma nemmeno quello era più come una volta…

Come Spike non lo era più… ne la sua vita… ne ciò che gli altri pensavano di lui…

Solo… solo Buffy era sempre la stessa…

Eppure, prima di addormentarsi fra le sue braccia… quella identica Buffy… gli aveva detto che lo amava…

Lasciandolo a voltare la testa, perché non vedesse la lacrima che gli scivolava sul cuscino.

E avrebbe dovuto essere felice adesso… non c’era… no, non c’era più una ragione al mondo per cui non lo dovesse essere…

Eppure… non ci riusciva…

Nemmeno con l’eco delle parole di Buffy nelle orecchia e nel cuore, riusciva a far tacere quel vuoto che sentiva dentro…

Quella sensazione di freddo… sottile… minuscola… nascosta , solitamente, o soffocata dalla vita… dall’amore… dall’azione… ma che tornava semrpe… ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi per riposare…o smetteva di pensare…

Ogni volta che baciava la ragazza… o sedeva da solo nella sua casa…

Come… se mancasse qualcosa… un pezzo… alla sua anima…

E quel buco, dove esso mancava.. gli faceva male… e gli faceva sembrare che tutto il resto fosse inutile… solo… una bugia… una sciocca messa in scena…

Da parte di un vigliacco, che non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di accettare se stesso…

Sollevò il braccio, e un attimo dopo si mise a sedere, fissando il suo polso, e il braccialetto a maglia spessa che portava.

Fissando il piccolo pendente a forma di timone, che sei mesi prima aveva messo in tasca… in un ‘altra giornata di pioggia…

Senza bisogno di luce per vederlo… ne per leggere le parole incise sul metallo…

Come non avrebbe avuto bisogno… persino se non fosse stato un vampiro…

Le aveva lette troppe volte… incidendo nella sua memoria ogni curva, ogni carattere … e ripetendole, a volte, nella sua mente, quando le cose sembravano precipitare, e ancora e ancora, Spike tornava chiedersi chi fosse.

Si alzò, vestendosi in fretta e in silenzio.

Anche se sapeva di aver svegliato Buffy.

E poteva sentire i suoi occhi accendergli di fuoco la schinea.

Sapeva… che non gli avrebbe chiesto nulla… e sapeva che luii non si sarebbe voltatao per spiegare…

Era sempre la stessa, identica Buffy… ma lui non era più quello Spike…

Si voltò a guardarla, incontrando i suoi occhi.

Ripetendosi che non doveva chinarsi, e ritrovandosi a farlo… per cercare le sue labbra e sistemarle il lenzuolo sulle spalle.

Prima di uscire dalla stanza. Senza una parola.

Come sei mesi prima era partito da Los Angeles.

Non era venuto… come aveva promesso…

Come aveva promesso aveva consentito a Spike di fare le sue scelte… e di pensare… senza immaginare, probabilmente, che quai pensieri lo avrebbero un giorno ricondotto a lui…

Non era venuto… e a volte Spike si era ritrovato a odiarlo per questo… e a chiedersi se non lo avese già scordato…

E a chiedersi se non fosse stato ucciso… e a provare paura…

Un tipo di paura diverso da qualsiasi cosa al mondo avesse mai sperimentato… fino a che una telefonata di Giles, o Tara, o un commento, fatto per caso, fugava quel terrore ch non era mai giunto a fargli prendere un telefono in mano.

Raddrizzò la sua moto nera, sollevando la testa per aspirare la pioggia.

Ripensando a quante volte aveva pensato di farlo. E non lo aveva fatto.

Odiandosi per la sua codardia.

Ma ora no… ora aveva bisogno di sapere chi era.

Ora… non ce la faceva più a stare sena vederlo…

Piegò il pugno, e mentre montava strinse fra le dita il timone di oro, così forte che per l’ennesima volta gli si incisero nella carne quelle parole che conosceva a memoria…

E che per quel breve viaggio continuarono a sfrecciargli nel cervello, più veloci della moto che portava…

“A Connor, perché possa seguire sempre la rotta che hai scelto. Con tutto l’amore del mondo, papà.”

 

Spike inclinò il capo di lato. La fronte aggrottata, le labbra dischiuse, gli occhi leggermente dilatati per la sorpresa.

Così sconvolto da ciò che stava accadendo proprio davant ai suoi occhi che qualunque parola svanì dalla sua mente, e lui rimase lì, immobile, impalato sulla soglia della stanza.

L’unica reazione razionale del suo corpo, quella che gli consentiva di restare in piedi anziché stramazzare per terra.

Letteralmente paralizzato.

Perché in centovent’anni di esistenza e di sregolatezza da vampiro non aveva mai assistito ad una scena simile.

“Avanti!” Esclamò Lorne, che sembrava non rendersi conto di quanto sconvolgente potesse essere il suo atteggiamento. “Non hai mai visto un affascinante, elegante gentleman che… stira?!”

Sospirò, appoggiando il ferro su una incedibile asse foderata di panno bianco a “mele” rosse, e tirando su una giacca dello stesso, identico, rosso delle mele.

Mentre Spike, non aveva idea con quale forza, riusciva a liberarsi dalla paresi.

“Posso avere una vodka?!”

Ansò.” O, in alternativa.,.. un paletto…?!”

“Povero little-Connor! Anche da bambino eri tanto sensibile…”

“Ho cambiato idea… Datemi un ‘ascia!”

Lorne sorrise, scotendo il capo e mettendo da parte l’asse, per poi erompere in un micidiale” Buonasera!” , che ebbe il potere di farlo sobbalzare.

“Era ora che ti facessi vivo!

Ormai Angel ci ha fatti tutti influenzare a forza di sospiri!!

Sarà felice di vederti così in forma!

“A te pare?!” Spike storse le labbra, entrando nella camera.

Per un attimo gli corsero in gola risposte così caustiche da ustionare un mangiatore di fuoco.

Eppure, finì con l’appoggiarsi alla perete, abbassando per un attimo gli occhi.

“A me sembra di avere una palla da Football al posto della testa… e che sia una partita molto, molto lunga…”

“mm…”Lorne aprì con una mano un cassetto dell’armadio , deponendoci dentro le camicie stirate.” Sai, Connor, una volta… oramai è un anno… mi è stata detta una cosa… una cosa che io non volevo accettare… anche se sapevo che era vera.

Una cosa che sono stato costretto ad accettare… e ci ho quasi rimesso la testa…”

“Lorne, taglia la parte della favola e vieni al dunque!”

“Il dunque…”Sospirò l’altro.” È che non troverai mai il tuo equilibrio, e la tua strada, se prima non affronti il tuo passato…”

Spike roteò la testa, mugugnando sonoramente.

“Mmmmmm… ho perso Dru e ho trovato te !”

“Solo che lei…” Lo interruppe Lorne.” Ha degli occhi di gran lunga più belli!”

Spike sorrise, riprendendosi però in un attimo.

“Solo perché tu lo sappia… non sono qui per vedere Angel!!”

“No?! Vuoi che ti stiri la camicia?!”

“Passavo per caso!”

“Ahhhh…”

“E comunque, anche se fosse… e non è… avrei fatto un viaggio a vuoto… perché lui non è nemmeno in casa!”

“E tu come lo sai?!?!”

Spike non rispose, cercando di assumere un ‘espressione feroce. Che non parve impressionare l’altro per niente.

“Non sei venuto qui per lui…”Mormorò piano.” Ma sei pasato prima dalla sua stanza… guarda… che potrei offendermi…”

“Guarda… che potrei ammazzarti!”

“Me?!?!” Lorne sollevò le sopracciglia, in uno sguardo di puro stupore.” Ma se sono l’unico con cui ti senti a tuo agio?!?! E non di disturbare a dirlo… perché se ti interessa saperlo… non ti sffatto leggendo l’anima… servono solo gli occhi, per vedere certe cose…”

Per un attimo, Spike pensò di controbattere con una frase tagliente… per un atimo, pensò di negare… ma dopotutto… a che cosa sarebbe servito…

“Il vero casino…” Soffiò con un sospiro.” È che è pure vero…

Avanti…”Si arrese.” Dov’è lui?!?!”

“Oh,”Rispose Lorne, agitando un polso.” A casa di Kate, suppongo…

Uscivano insieme.

Due giorni fa si è fatta un po’ di baldoria, sai, una banda di vampiri raminghi che cercava di organizzare in una sorta di mafia il demoname cittadino… e così questa era la prima serata di quiete dopo quai un mese…”

“Non dirmi!” Esclamò Spike, che già stava voltandosi verso la porta.” Mi sono perso la festa!”

“Tuo padre sarà lieto di vederti, Connor!” Gli gridò dietro Lorne.” Va pure a incunearti fra lui e Kate come un paletto in un cuore, invece di aspettarlo qui come un bravo bambino!”

Spike sbuffò, posando la mano sullo stipite della porta.

“Che poi devo ancora capire…”Soffiò.” Perché ti permetto di chiamarmi Connor!”

Non si voltò a guardarlo, e non udì alcun suono provenire dalle sue spalle.

Eppure, sapeva lo stesso che Lorne sorrideva.

 

Ecco.

Faceva schifo. Era patetico. Una mamola. Una vergogna per uomini, demoni e frullati dei due.

Se Dru l’avesse visto gli avrebbe riso in faccia.

Se Angelus lo avesse visto gli avrebbe riso in faccia.

E Xander, e Buffy, e tutto il fottuto mondo.

Okay. Era cresciuto abbastanza per ammetterlo. Cresciuto fino a diventare un uomo… come diceva quella stramaledetta profezia…

Però era felice di vedere Angel.

Quanto non aveva pensato che lo sarebbe mai stato, persino dopo aver scoperto che era suo padre.

Ed era felice di non aver seguito quella vocina insistente e petulante che continuava a ripetergli di andarsene, che si stava comportando nel modo più ridicolo che si potesse immaginare… mentre, acquattato in un angolo buio, aspettava che Kate tornasse a casa. Gli occhi fissi su quella porta, identica alle tante altre del corridoio… eppure speciale… perché odorava di lui, quando l’aveva sfiorata…

Si era ripetuto mille volte e in mille differenti versioni quel che gli avrebbe detto, se Angel fosse venuto ad aprirgli la porta, con quell’espressone allibita e commossa che solo lui riusciva ad avere… e quando nessuno aveva risposto al campanello, per un attimo, ne era stato così deluso da pensare veramente di andarsene…

E certo sarebbe stato più dignitoso che sedersi lì, con le ginocchia sollevate, confuso fra le ombre del corridoio… a veder passare chiunque.

Tranne coloro che attendeva.

Ma se lo avesse fatto.. adesso… non sarebbe statao lì…

E non avrebbe visto Angel e Kate avanzare piano, dall’altra parte del corridoio, al termine di quella che doveve essere stata la regina delle serate romantiche…

E non sarebbe stato così assurdamente, stupidamente, infantilmente, deficentemente felice…

E non si sarebbe acquattato ancor più nel buio, osservandoli. Sapendo che la porta di Kate era troppo lontana perché Angel si potesse accorgere di lui… specialmente dal momento che tutti i suoi sensi sembravano concentrati sulla donna al suo fianco.

Era bellissima, con i capelli legati sulla testa e alcune ciocche che le incorniciavano il volto e un lungo abito di velluto nero che le scendeva lungo il corpo, interrotto da due alti spacchi laterali.

Il ritratto della classe… se non fosse stato… che il lungo abito di velluto nero era almeno di due taglie troppo largo per lei e aveva le spalle coperte dalla giacca di Angel!!

Tipico… rise Spike… tipico di Kate Lockley trasformare un qualcosa di così sexy in un rassicurante sacco di velluto… e non avere la benché minima idea di quanto potesse far fresco con un simile vestito in una serata di pioggia come quella, nonostante si fosse in piena estate.

Certe cose… devvero non sarebbero mai cambiate.

“Per cui Faith…” Le sentì mormorare, mentre si fermava davanti all’uscio di casa.

“Non ne vuole a che sapere…”Sospirò Angel, voltandosi per guardarla. “ non vuole parlare con Wesley! Sia io che Giles abbiamo provato a farle cambiare idea, ma non c’è stato niente da fare.

Si scrivono decine di mails, Wes ha praticamente trasformato il suo ufficio in una sala chat, ma non c’è verso di convincerla a parlargli !”

Kate scosse piano il capo, sospirando.

“La capisco… sarebbe troppo doloroso sentire la sua voce… e sapere di non poterlo vedere… di non poter prendere il primo volo e correre da lui…”

“Lo so!” Ansò letteralmente Angel.” Provo una… pena infinita per tutti e due… ma così io esco di senno! Sai che vuol dire parlare per sei mesi, tutte le sere, a Faith, con Wes da una parte che mi dice di chiederle qualcosa e lei che mi risponde dall’altra?!?! Se va bene! Altrimenti siamo io e Giles a chiacchierare amabilmente con quei due che ci ronzato attorno come anime penitenti!

In tutta la mia vita non sono mai stato tanto in imbarazzo… e francamente mi chiedo se non sia una punizione troppo terribile persino per me!!”

Kate rise, sollevando una mano per sfiorargli il volto.

“Povero amore…”Mormorò.

“E la cosa peggiore sono i momenti di malinconia! Nessuno dei due che parli!

Ormai so tutto di Giles! Ogni più recondito segreto…

E lui deve aver scritto almeno tre o quattro volumi sulla storia dei più famosi vampiri di ogni tempo!

Il lato positivo… è che dopo tutto ciò che è successo cinque anni fa… finalmente siamo giunti a una civile conversazione… e alla risoluzione comune che o quei due si danno una regolata o si trova un modo per convincere il Concilio a rimandare Faith qui! Cruento o meno!!

E non mi servirà nemmeno perdere l’anima!”

“Oh, Dio…”Esclamò Kate.” Ti ci vedo… da terrore d’Europa a solutore di problemi di cuore!”

Rise, e Angel la prese di sorpresa, chinandosi a baciarla.

Davanti agli occhi di Spike, Kate gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, stringendosi a lui , e rispondendo al suo bacio con altrettanta passione.

Mentre la giacca sulle sue spalle scivolava in terra con un fruscio. E col rischio di essere presto seguita dal resto dell’abbigliamento!

“Kate…”Ansò Angel, baciandole con trasporto le labbra, la fronte, il volto.” Kate… Kate… potrò… espiare… qualunque cosa… ma non riuscirò mai a perdonarmi… per ciò che ti ho fatto…”

“A me?!” Esclamò lei, smettendo improvvisamente di baciarlo.

A lei? Ripetè Spike nella sua mente.

“Vorrei… così tanto… tornare indietro…”Mormorò Angel, sfiorandole il volto con dolcezza infinita. Aumentando a dismisura lo sbigottimento di Kate.

… e naturalmente di Spike!

“Angel…”Esclamò la donna, allontanandosi leggermente.” Ma di che stai parlando?!”

Lui abbassò gli occhi, mentre con la mano, dolcemente, carezzava il morso sul collo di Kate.

“Della notte…”Rispose piano, imbarazzato.” Che noi abbiamo.,..”

“Ma non è possibile!”Urlò quasi lei.” Ancora quello! Angel, sono passati sei mesi! Sei mesi!

Quando la smetterai di scusarti per qualcosa che è accaduta sei mesi fa, che è successa in un momento terribile e che io volevo quanto te!

Pensavo che lo avessimo ampiamente superato!”

Angel la fissò allontanarsi, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Io…”Mormorò.” Non riesco a levarmelo dalla mente…”

“E invece dovrai!

Angel, segui il labiale… non-è-successo-niente!!”

“Vorrei… riuscire… a crederci…”

“Angel, ti prego!”

“Si, Angel, ti prego!!!!!!!” Urlò finalmente Spike. E senza nemmeno rendersene conto saltò in piedi, uscendo dall’ombra del corridoio. “ Ti supplico, ti scongiuro! Piantala!

Tre minuti e mi hai fracassato tutto il fracassabile! Ma coma si fa, dico io, a essere così noiosi?!”

Si fermò davanti a loro, con le dita infilate nei jeans, specchiandosi nella sorpresa di Angel e nell’imbarazzo di Kate. E non riuscendo a trovarci nulla… assolutamente nulla… di comico.

“William…”Mormorò Angel, con una voce che non pareva la sua.

E di certo molto più bassa di quella di Kate.

“Ci stavi… spiando!!”Esclamò la donna.

Spike li fissò, storcendo le labbra.

“Si! Se aspettavo voi per farmi una cultura facevo prima a entrare in monastero!”

“Come stai…?” Deglutì Angel, che sembrava quasi non riuscire a parlare.

“Io? Tutto intero!

Col dubbio di essere orfano, dal momento che sei sparito, ma tutto intero!”

“Io..”Angel avanzò di un passo, il volto improvvisamente impallidito.” Credevo che volessi…”

“Non volevo che mi spiassi come un ladro…”

“Come stavi facendo tu…”S’intromise Kate.

“Non che sparissi, disinteressandoti del fatto che io camminassi ancora o mi fosse trasformato in polvere!”

“Ma io… non l’ ho mai fatto!”

“Ah no?! Ti sei interessato?!”

“Si!”

“Mi hai spiato!”

“No!”

“Ma sapevi ciò che facevo!”

“Si!”

“Allora mi hai spiato!”

“Si… no! Non sono venuto a Sunnydale una sola volta!”

“Mi hai fatto pedinare!”

“No!”

“Menti!”

“Te lo giuro!”

“Hai usato la sfera di cristallo?!”

“No!”

“Un altro incantesimo?!”

“Certo che no!”

“Cazzo, Angel, cosa?! Voglio sapete come sono stato spiato!

Hai usato un telepate, un computer… Lorne?!”

“Ho usato il telefono!”

Spike aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Eh?!”

“Io… ho…” Ecco. Ora sembrava davvero in fibrillazione. Peccato solo che Angel non potesse fibrillare.” chiesto a Tara…il suo numero… e ho chiamato lei… per sapere… che facevi…”

tara…

Spike sbattè le palpebre, continuando a guardare Angel.

Tara…

Doveva ricordarsi di uccidere quella ragazza una volta tornato a Sunnydale… o magari… di darle un bacio…

Per un attimo, i due si imitarono a guardarsi.

Fino a che non fu di nuovo Spike a parlare.

“Allora…”Mormorò, schiarendosi la gola.” Tara ti ha raccontato ciò che faccio…

E a te…”Deglutì.” Piace… ciò che lei ti racconta?!”

Ecco. Lo aveva chiesto.

Adesso avrebbe risposto no, e Spike lo avrebbe mandato a…

“Si… molto…”

“Mi prendi in giro?!”

“No, perché lo pensi sempre?!” Angel avanzò di un passo, la tensione che lentamente si scioglieva sul suo volto. “Io credo che tu stia facendo un meraviglioso lavoro, William.”

“mm… Spike abbassò gli occhi per un istante.” Anche se va contro natura… qualunque natura io abbia?!”

“E se ti aiutasse, invece, a capire qual è… la tua natura?

Se fosse stato tutto quello che è passato… contro natura?”

Era incredibile. Incredibile come Angel stesse dicendo… qualcosa di così identico a ciò che Spike aveva pensato così tante volte.

A ciò che una parte di lui aveva continuato a ripetergli, ma che Spike aveva sempre rifiutato.

Perché era troppo facile.

E nella sua esistenza niente era mai stato facile.

Nemmeno accettare suo padre.

Lo guardò. E all’improvviso si rese conto che Angel sarebbe sembrato sempre più giovane di lui…

E gli venne da ridere, e piangere… e desiderò… così tante cose…

Lo vide sorridere. E se lo ricordò, quel sorriso.

Ed ebbe paura. Perché quel senso di vuoto dentro era scomparso.

E, di nuovo, era troppo facile.

“Io…”Mormorò Angel, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.” Sono così felice di vederti, William…”

“Felice?!” Ripetè, battendo le palpebre.

“Si… più di quanto…”

“Scusa, papà…”Lo bloccò… con un pugno in pieno mento.

Così forte da far voltare ad Angel la testa. E indolenzirgli le nocche.

“Niente di personale! Ma tu sei pericoloso quando sei felice!”

Si domandò perché gli dolese anche lo stomaco.

E perché non stesse cadendo in cenere… dato lo sguardo che gli lanciò Kate Lockley, mentre correva da Angel.

Il vampiro si teneva una mano sul mento. Gli occhi sgranati, la bocca dischiusa.

Come se cercasse aria, e non riuscisse a respirare.

E qualcosa di molto simile a un dubbio stava già nascendo nella mente di Spike, quando Angel guardò da lui a Kate, mormorando senza fiato: “Mi ha chiamato papà…”

Ma diamine!

Lo faceva apposta?!?!

Tirò indietro il pugno, per colpirlo di nuovo, ma stavolta Kate fu più veloce, frapponendosi tra di loro un attimo prima che potesse farlo.

“Eh no!!”Esclamò.” Non se ne parla!

Tu sta fermo con le mani… e tu…” Continuò, volgendosi a guardare Angel.” Pensa ai tuoi peccati!”

Incorociò le braccia sul petto, mentre nessuno dei due emetteva un fiato, e un momento dopo si scostò di lato, squadrandoli entrambi.

“Avanti! Piantatela di fare i bambini! Non vi chiedo di abbracciarvi perché…”

“Ehi…”Cominciò Spike.

“Perché qualcuno inizierebbe a dare di matto!

Ma adesso fate un po’ finta di essere due persone adulte e responsabili, uscite da qui, fate quattro passi, e parlate!!

Senza pugni, senza lacrime, senza recriminazioni e senza idiozie varie!!”

Stavolta fu Angel a tentare di prendere la parola, pronunciando piano il nome di lei, ma Kate non aveva nessuna intenzione di permetterglielo…”

“No, Angel, ascoltami…

Sono sei mesi che smani di vederlo… Spike non sghignazzare o giuro che stavolta ti cavo gli occhi… e tu …” Lo guardò, gli occhi che scintillavano del loro incredibile fuoco azzurro.” Se credi di poter incantare me come fai con tutti gli altri ti sbagli di grosso!

Sei venuto fin quei per vedere tuo padre, per cui piantala di recitare il ruolo del duro, e levatevi dai piedi tutti e due!!”

“Lo faccio solo se e perché lo voglio fare!” Polemizzò Spike.

“Si, certo, l’importante è che ti decida a volerlo!”

“Kate…”Cercò ancora Angel.” Io volevo solo dire… che mi dispiace… di lasciarti… proprio stasera…”

“Oh, Dio, scusa…” Kate si sfiorò la fronte, imbarazzata, prima di poggiargli una mano sul petto. Totalmente, assolutamente, disgustosamente adorante. “Non farti problemi per me… ci vediamo domani… o… se Spike è ancora qui… un altro giorno…

Non preoccuparti…

Non è così grave… “Gli sorrise.” Che preferisca stare con lui…

E spero che non inizierai a sentirti in colpa per questo da qui ad altri cento anni!”

“Sei… sicura…” Insistette lui.

“Angel… si!! Te lo assicuro!! “

Gli infilò la mano in tasca, tirando fuori le chiavi del suo appartamento.

E un attimo dopo aprì la porta, tenendola poi con le dita.

“Divertitevi!!” Gli sorrise.” E per piacere…

Noi possiamo rimandare a domani qualunque cosa, per cui… non pensare neanche a me o a quel che faccio!

Io entrerò in casa, farò una doccia e mi butterò a letto… sempre che i lividi di queste settimane non mi facciano troppo male!

Forza…” Si allungò, baciandolo rapidamente sulle labbra.” Che aspettate?! Andate!!

Non fatemi perdere tempo!!

Oltretutto”Continuò.” Lo sai che non mi sento a mio agio con … cose come questa …” E nel dirlo prese fra le dita lo scollo del suo abito nero, e lo agito enfaticamente, dando a Spike una fin troppo ampia visione del suo seno, alto e liscio come porcellana, e delle gambe più lunghe che lui avesse mai visto. “ non vedo solo l’ora di levarmele di dosso!!”

Sorrise ancora, a entrambi, mentre si chiudeva la porta davanti.

Totalmente inconsapevole dell’espressione, probabilmente identica, che si era dipinta sul volto dei due uomini.

Per un secondo, padre e figlio rimasero immobili, fissando entrambi quella porta chiusa.

Quindi, contemporaneamente, si voltarono.

E Spike faticò a deglutire.

“Tu…”Soffiò.” Potrai essere anche mio nonno… ma sei un grande idiota!!”

 

Fine


End file.
